


Blue Water

by humblestart1



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Character Death, Complete, Drowning, Established Relationship, Explosives, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Graphic description of dead body, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Jail, Killing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Military, Military Backstory, Military Uniforms, Murder, North Korea, Nuclear Weapons, Rough Oral Sex, Russia, Scuba Diving, Soldier Jeon Jungkook, Story is complete, Submarines, Switching, Talk of Suicide, Top Jeon Jungkook, Trials, Unrequited Crush, War, missiles, soldier Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblestart1/pseuds/humblestart1
Summary: Commanders Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin are Elite Soldiers in the Republic Of Korea Navy also known and ROKN.  They are Submariners skilled and specially trained in Electromagnetic Warfare.  Both of them have stellar reputations of being the best of the best and both of them have worked hard to establish Elite Careers within the ROKN Military force.  But they have a secret.  A secret so scandalous that both of them could end up in prison if anyone were to ever find out.For six years they have managed to live perfect Military lives out of the spotlight, but that all changes when they are assigned to a dangerous mission in search of a stolen Russian Submarine.  When both men are assigned to KSS - 091, tensions heat up between Russia, North Korea and the Allied Forces. The two struggle to survive, protect their Country and maintain their secrets under the most inconceivable circumstances.  Will they both survive or will one have to die for the other to live?This one is going to be a bumpy ride.  It's much darker and more realistic than my other whimsical stories.  I hope you can trust me and take this ride with me.  **STORY IS COMPLETE**Twt: @btsRODC_100Kofi: Ko-fi.com/humblestart1
Relationships: Jikook
Comments: 194
Kudos: 254





	1. Crash Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Submarine Officers:
> 
> Captain Kim Namjoon - aka Joon Captain and Commander of the KSS -091
> 
> Commander Jung Hoseok - aka Hobi; Senior Quatermaster and Master Diver Third Class
> 
> Commander Kim Taehyung - aka Vante; Senior Watchman, Port Control and Communications Engineer
> 
> Lt. Commander Kim Seokjin - aka Jin; Senior Navigator
> 
> Commander Jeon Jungkook - aka Kookie; Senior Electromagnetic Warfare Engineer and topography and weapons specialist also known as the DEFENSE
> 
> Commander Park Jimin - aka Mochi; Senior Electromagnetic Sonar Engineer, Acoustic warfare specialist and Infared homing Engineer also known as the OFFENSE and Master Diver First Class
> 
> Commander Min Yoongi - aka Moon; Nuclear Weapon stability Engineer and Master Diver First Class, certification specialist

# Chapter 1 – Crash Dive

“Captain!” Kookie wrapped his knuckles across Officer Namjoon’s door and pressed his ears against the humid wood to listen for a response.

“Kookie, what is it?” Namjoon called from inside his quarters.

Kookie quickly turned the door knob and entered the room, “Captain! We have a code blue on the bridge Sir!” He barked, out of breath.

“Shit!” Namjoon threw his sandwich on the table, pulled on his jumpsuit, and grabbed his logs. He hurried past Commander Jeon Jungkook, leading the way back to the battle station. They navigated as quickly as possible through the tight corridors towards the aft of the Submarine where the other sailors manned the command center.

Kim Namjoon, the Submarine’s Senior Captain was a tall man standing at six feet; a giant compared to typical Submariners in the Korean nautical unit. Getting through the first flood chamber for a man of his size, was tricky. In order for him to crawl through the large port hole, he had to grasp the top of the water seal door and jump through by swinging his legs first into the next corridor. But despite his size, Kim Namjoon could traverse the tight halls of the nuclear Submarine as well as anyone on board. In fact, the younger, smaller Kookie found it difficult to keep up with him as they raced towards Command.

“Brief me,” Namjoon barked.

“Protestors, Sir,’ Kookie responded.

“Green Peace?” He questioned.

Kookie quickened his pace to keep up, “We aren’t sure, there’s seven pontoons headed our way as well as three tug boats. They’re fully armed with mobile scramblers Sir and they’ve threatened to attack us.”

“Where are the battle ship escorts?” The Captain wondered aloud.

“Blue Water, Sir. They’re racing back around 100 knots due west but there’s no guarantee they’ll get here in time to intercept.” Jeon Jungkook or “Kookie” as he was referred to on the Submarine, was well briefed and understood the danger of the situation.

The two continued to jungle gym their way towards aft center by swinging through the maze of corridors.

Namjoon chuckled at his young Commander, “It doesn’t matter, we have a “no-fire” rule on protestor’s, we’ve got to handle this with scalpel precision,”

“The no-fire rule does not apply to hostile aggression and attacks on National property, Sir,” Kookie smirked.

“Easy tiger. If the time comes where we need to blow shit out of the water, I promise to let you be the one to pull the trigger. For now, we need to engage in evasive maneuvers,” Namjoon continued on through the dark halls of the Submarine. It took less than five minutes for Namjoon and Commander Jungkook to arrive at the Command Center and take their seats.

“Captain on the bridge!” Yelled Commander, Kim Taehyung, also known as Vante by the crew.

Namjoon entered the small space, “Report,” he yelled brusquely.

“I’ve got three tugboats coming in fast, Sir. This is very unusual for protestors to show this level of aggression,” Vante explained.

“Are we SURE these aren’t just innocent unarmed fishing boats? Who’s done the analysis? I need a sound check and sonar sweep. Lt. Hwang, get your ears on. I need confirmation that these are NOT fishing boats.” Namjoon walked behind the battle stations, watching each of the monitors.

“Yes, Sir,” Hwang responded. Lt. Jung Hwang was the Submarine’s Electronic Warfare Engineer, responsible for engaging the Submarine’s defenses to protect it from attack. He was also the senior sonar specialist on board trained to analyze electromagnetic energy and infrared homing missiles. If the protestors were planning an attack to take down the Sub’s communication, Hwang would be the first to detect it.

“Sir, they’re coming in fast,” Vante belted.

“How much time?” Captain Namjoon asked.

“Ten minutes at the most,” Vante confirmed.

“Start the engines, we’ve got to get the fuck out of here,” Captain Namjoon stopped to once again look over Hwang’s shoulder, “Lt. Hwang, do you have confirmation on the tugboats, are they protestors or fishing boats?”

“Sir, these are not fishing boats. Sonar is detecting fully armed electromagnetic energy. This is for real, Sir,” Hwang said shakily.

“They are loaded down with weapons, Sir. What the fuck?” Kookie interjected.

“What is base saying? Who are these guys and why are they coming in so hot?” Namjoon looked to Vante.

“Captain, base believes this could be an attack but they don’t know who’s sponsoring them,” Kookie informed.

“SHIT! How did they get in these waters undetected? Where’s our fucking escort? Commander Jin, do we have enough room to get this Sub underwater?” Captain yelled.

Commander Jin took a quick look at his map, “Sir, yes Sir, but it’s going to be tight. We are firmly wedged in green water now, but we have a drop off about 200 meters ahead. If we can get there quickly, we can submerge and avoid them completely and travel right underneath them untouched.

“Damnit, I don’t like that choice. Any other solutions?” The Captain yelled. The bridge was quiet. It was becoming clear that the only possible escape was to initiate a very dangerous rapid descent to get the $900 million dollar Submarine out of harm’s way.

With the Submarine being docked in green water, they were a sitting target. Green water in the general sense was defined as the area directly around the shore. Their normal military escorts, a series of heavily armed battle ships, were stationed further out into the Sea of Japan. The KSS - 091 with 120 men on board, was docked temporarily for what should have been one last routine supply pick up before they headed back home. The sudden appearance of aggressive protestors was something that no one could have predicted. It was especially suspicious how well armed they were, even possessing military style scramblers that could be used to attack the Submarine’s communication system. The KSS – 091 was fully surfaced and a literal sitting target as it sat in the bay of Sacheon with no armed protection.

Namjoon and the rest of his crew were all thinking the same thing; these were not simple protestors despite what was being told to them by the Navy base. These were terrorists who had been sent specifically to affect a crippling attack.

“You know my trigger finger is always at the ready, Sir,” Kookie reminded the Captain that he DID in fact have other options.

“Not an option Kookie. God forbid we fire on these clowns and later find they were an innocent group of hippies who just got lost at sea. It could start an International incident.” Namjoon turned to Submarine Navigator, Kim Seokjin, also known as Jin by the crew, “Jin? We only have 200 meters to dive? Confirm?”

“Yes, Sir, which means – w-we gotta’ haul ass,” Jin said clearly.

“Enemy approaching in less than nine minutes, Sir!” Vante yelled again.

“Hobi, get us the fuck out of here,” the Captain finally relented.

Lieutenant Commander Jung Hoseok, the ship’s senior Quartermaster, also known by the crew as Hobi, confirmed the Admiral’s orders, “Crash Dive, Sir?”

“Yes, with a heavy emphasis on the crash part,” the Captain confirmed.

“Eight minutes until contact Captain,” Vante yelled.

“Start the engines, set a course for bearing 0.45 degrees East, proceed at 12 knots,” Commander Seokjin instructed.

Captain Namjoon faced his men on the bridge, “Alright sailor, our first priority is to protect this Submarine. We got 600 tons of nuclear power on this baby and we can’t allow some group of disgruntled grocery store employees to jeopardize her. This is not going to be pretty, but if we want to avoid engaging these mother fuckers, we’ve got to get out of here. Emergency masks now. Lieutenant Wook, check the pressure in all of the oxygen tanks. Cut the dehumidifier for now until we’re under. Close the air induction tanks. Engage full battery power to stabilize the electrical system. We’re going to need every ounce of power to get out of here fast.”

“Ay, Sir,” Lt. Wook, the ships Operations captain, obeyed.

The massive turbines below them began to turn and a quiet hum traveled through the ship from stern to bow. The panels in the center of the control room lit sequentially across the hundreds of computers and monitors that occupied the space. Everything was quite peaceful and routine, until it wasn’t.

A loud blaring siren erupted on the bridge, coupled by a red flashing light that threw crimson shadows into the faces of the crew. “Emergency, Emergency, Emergency,” screeched an electronic voice from the terrain monitoring system.

“Hobi, hold her stable,” Captain yelled.

Hobi did not respond. His focus was on increasing the speed to pull the slumbering ship to sail. The sound of scraping metal could be heard as the Submarine gently passed over the jagged rocks in the shore.

“Four minutes, Sir,” Vante updated the crew on the enemy boats’ location. “Commander Jin you promised we would haul ass. This is not ass-hauling. Faster please,” Vante interjected a slight air of humor to relieve some of the pressure of the very tense situation.

The next command came from Commander Jin, “30 degrees down angle in the bow plains, turn right in 3…2…1…0, course 1013, increase speed to 26 knots.”

Lt. Hobi repeated the command, “Course set at 1013, 30 degrees down angle, right turn, 26 knots.”

It took less than two minutes to clear the shore and get the large Sub to the drop off point where they could dive.

“Escorts are almost here, Sir. They’re trying to signal,” Vante explained.

“Now they fucking show up? Tell them they’re too late!” Captain said angrily.

“No can-do, Sir. I’ve had to cut communications and engage the invisibility cloak. We’re dead in the water. They won’t be able to hear us or detect us,” Hwang smiled.

“Good job, Hwang. No need to worry, once they see that we’ve left port, they’ll know where we are,” Captain agreed.

“I’m playing defense Sir. I’ve set off the echolocation jamming system and sent the signal to all three of the protestor’s tug boats consecutively. I’ve completely brought down their communications. They’re running blind,” Kookie laughed.

“Excellent. See there’s more than one way to destroy the enemy, Kookie,” Captain said.

“Shooting them is more fun though, Sir,” Kookie responded.

“Sir, it looks like the protestors have already seen us. I’m monitoring the periscope, we’ve been spotted,” Vante advised.

“You’re full of good news aren’t you, Vante?” The Captain teased, cool as a cucumber despite the peril.

“Set depth at 90 meters, set hydroplanes at 30 degrees,” Commander Jin barked.

“Depth, 90 meters, dive angle at 30 degrees” Hobi confirmed.

“Let’s GO. Flood the ballast tanks,” Commander Jin yelled.

“Hold on gentlemen,” Hobi flooded the ballast tanks which reduced the buoyancy of the submarine causing it to rapidly submerge.

“Start the oxygen flow now, masks on!” The Captain repeated himself and pulled his mask over the front of his face.

“More bad news, Sir. They’re firing on us,” Vante said in disbelief.

“Not very bright are they? Sir, I’ve got a torpedo locked and loaded…” Kookie attempted to make another argument for firing upon them.

“Kookie, I said no.” The Captain said firmly, secretly impressed by Kookie’s constant willingness to fight.

The sirens sounded even more loudly. All 120 crew members from the command center down to the engines dawned their masks and braced for the drastic changes in pressure that would beat their bodies and destabilize their balance as they dove beneath the ocean’s surface.

“Deep breath boys. Hobi – take her down. DIVE - DIVE – DIVE!” The Captain’s voice was muffled by the oxygen mask that he held over his face.

“Captain - the battle ships have engaged and are returning fire to the protestors,” Vante updated.

“SHIT! SIR! S -s-something’s headed our way,” Hwang informed. He squinted to look at his monitor for verification of what he was seeing, “FUCK, they’ve fired a shoulder launch missile at the dorsal,” Hwang screamed.

“Shit. Hobi can you change the trajectory?” Captain barked.

“Not in the middle of the dive, Sir, that would tear her in half,” Hobi responded morosely.

“EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY,” The foreboding red light and ship’s warning alarms continued to sound, ratcheting up the tensile environment.

“We’re almost under, increase speed to 30 knots,” Jin yelled.

“INCOMING!” Vante screamed.

“Brace, we’re gonna’ take a hit!” The Captain strapped himself quickly in his seat and gripped the cross bar.

Hobi’s voice reverberated over the chaos, “The drastic change in pressure switched off the rudder indicator, I can’t monitor our depth.”

“’l’ll switch it back on Hobi, I can reach it,” Hwang yelled back as he bolted from his seat.

“NO SAILOR, STAY IN YOUR SEAT AND BRACE!” The Captain yelled passionately.

Kookie grabbed after Hwang to try to pull him back but it was too late. Hwang was already out of his seat and sprinting across the deck to reach the indicator switch. A loud thunderous boom, followed by violent shaking was felt by the crew. The Submarine rocked so violently that the crew members on the bridge were all thrown forward, smashing their heads into the monitors in front of them. Hwang, the only one not seated, was lifted into the air and propelled at maximum speed into the side panel below the periscope. The loud crack from the sound of his back breaking bounced throughout the main cabin causing all of the crew members to scream for him. It was by God’s mercy that Hwang was knocked unconscious, because the horrific nature of his mangled, injured body would have been enough to send him into cardiac arrest.

The alarm still blared, the red strobe light burned their faces with it’s message of impending doom.

Captain Namjoon ripped away his mask and made eye contact with every single sailor as he lifted a finger and warned, “Do not move. Man your battle stations, we cannot help him until this Sub is out of danger. All Units, damage report now, GO!”

“We took a big hit, sir. But pressure is normal, oxygen at full capacity,” Lt. Wook.

“Dive is completed and ballast tanks are full at 100% capacity,” Commander Seokjin informed calmly. He too ripped away his mask after noting the stability of the oxygen tanks.

“Rudders are intact and operational, I have control of the Submarine, Sir,” Hobi reported. He to pulled off his mask, sensing that the immediate threat was past them.

“Is the hull breached?” Namjoon looked around the bridge for water leaks or signs of hull damage.

Commander Jin answered the question, “Negative, hull intact. We are fully submerged and have reached cruising depth.”

“Did these stupid fuckers just fire on a nuclear sub? Who are these dumb asses?” Kookie murmured as he checked the Submarine’s sonar and EA systems. He pulled his mask away and rested it upon the top of his head, “Uh-uh Sir, I’ve taken over the monitoring of Hwang’s station while he’s injured, looks like all sonar and radar communications are still online. The invisibility cloak is still activated. We do have one small outage in the guidance sonar, but it looks like the backup has kicked in. My systems are fully operational as well and I am perfectly capable of firing at your command. Please let me shoot these fuckers, Sir.”

A voice chimed through the intercom, “All readings in the nuclear chambers are normal. Torpedoes are at rest. Batteries at full power. No damage to the engines. Everything is normal down here, Captain.”

“Vante, where did we take the hit?” The Captain unstrapped himself and resumed his position behind Jungkook.

“Looks like they just grazed us Sir. Most of the damage is around the dorsal portion of the sail.” It was a shoulder launcher and the size of the missile was pretty small. But we managed to go under just before it made contact so they only caught the upper corner of the sail,” Vante’s nose was bloodied from his collision with his instruments. He grabbed a handkerchief from the back pocket of his jumpsuit and plugged his wound.

Captain Namjoon ran over to take Hwang’s pulse, “Kookie, Hwang is down. I need you to remove the invisibility cloak and send a call out to base. They need to know that we took a hit and we have at least one injured.”

Namjoon picked up the intercom and spoke to the entire ship, “Do we have any more injuries on board?” He waited for about 45 seconds for a response from his crew. “I will take that as a negative. We have a man gravely injured in the command center, Medic approach ASAP. Hobi, Jin, are we stable?”

“There’s a small anomaly coming from…,” Hobi began.

“Fuck anomalies, ARE WE STABLE? Can we surface? We’ve got to get Hwang to the hospital,” Captain Namjoon replied.

“Control, this is KSS – 091, we’ve been fired upon and we’ve taken a hit. We have an injured man on board. Do you copy?” Kookie’s stable and commanding voice could be heard speaking into his headset.

“Copy that KSS -091. What is your location?”

“We’re about 90 meters below the surface. Coordinates? Uh, Commander Jin, where the fuck are we?” Kookie covered the mic on his headset to get Jin to feed him their location, “We’re 41 degrees north 24’ west, 12.2N 2 degrees 10’26.5” E,” Kookie repeated the call signals that Jin provided.

A group of three Medics rushed into the command center to tend to still unconscious Hwang. “We need to get him help. His pulse is unsteady and he’s barely breathing,” one of the Medics explained as they strapped Hwang to the flat orange board and secured his head.

“We had to do a crash dive. We were hit, we have an injured man. Can we surface? Has the enemy been neutralized?” Kookie demanded.

“Your battleship escort DDH 975 took them out. Nine members of the militia have been arrested, the rest of them are dead. It is ok to surface. We’ll have Navy paramedics ready to meet you in port.”

“Militia?” Namjoon repeated, “I knew they weren’t fucking protestors,” he spat angrily.

A few drops of blood dripped onto Kookie’s hand. He rubbed his temple and realized that he had a quarter sized gash in the side of his head that had begun to seep blood. Looking around, it appeared that all of the members had minor scrapes and cuts but it was only Hwang who was gravely injured. Once the Medics had him properly secured, they lifted him to carry him back to sick bay. Hwang looked horrible, the entire left side of his face was caved in from the collision. His nose was broken, his jaw was broken and both of his orbital bones were collapsed. The crew maintained professionalism, but they grew more and more concerned each minute that help for Hwang was delayed.

“Jin, Hobi, you heard them, let’s get this baby to the surf…,” the Captain’s sentence was interrupted by a desperate call signal from Control again.

“KSS – 091, we have a problem,” The voice loomed from Control.

“What, are we not cleared to surface?” Kookie asked.

“One of the tugboats escaped – the tugboat with the scrambler.”

“What? Why can’t DDH 975 take it out?” Namjoon questioned

“The boat’s too fast, plus they’ve got their hands full with the prisoners from the attack. KSS – 091, we need a favor. From your position, you can catch them. You have permission to fire,” Control explained.

Captain Namjoon stared at his radio as if it had horns, “Repeat that? You want us to engage and fire on these unknowns? We don’t even know who they are or who’s backing them. This could cause problems if we blow them out of the water.”

“Captain Namjoon, this is Vice Admiral Wu,” a new, more authoritative voice was now speaking from the Control center.

“Namjoon snapped to attention and saluted the Vice Admiral even though they could not see each other, “Pleasure to hear from you Sir.”

“Pleasure is all mine. Your crew has done a great job, but Captain, we need you to catch that boat. They have a military grade scrambler on board that could wreak havoc with our fleet. We need them stopped.” Vice Admiral Wu had a stern, but worried tone to his voice.

“Yes, Sir,” Namjoon responded, “we will be in touch once we have completed the task.”

Kookie, understanding fully what this meant, broke into a little dancing shimmy in his seat.

The Captain closed down the radio and then turned to face his men, “Crew! You heard the Vice Admiral. Let’s go get em’.”

“Kookie, with Hwang down, I need you to be both offense and defense, can you do that for this one mission?” Namjoon was now looking intently at Kookie waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Sir. You can count on me,” Kookie said confidently.

“Sir, the boat’s location just came through email,” Commander Jin advised. “Hobi, set course for 0.63, 30 knots due east.”

Hobi confirmed, “0.63, 30 knots east.”

Kookie was now monitoring six different instruments at once, but his primary focus was on the FIRE button for his precious torpedo, “Based on our speed we should be within firing distance in about three minutes. But Hobi we need to decrease our depth by 15 meters and raise to periscope depth. This target is very fast and traveling on the surface, you’ve got to give me a little more room to work with.

“You got it, dump the ballast, we need to raise 15 meters to periscope depth, maintain speed, steady ahead,” Jin called out new instructions to Hobi.

“Careful, we’ve got to stay submerged. We’re in good position to sneak up behind them. They’ll never see us coming.” Admiral Namjoon smiled. His mood reflected that of his entire crew. It was going to be nice to get a little revenge on this gang of rogue ‘whoever-they-were’ who had entered peaceful waters intent upon death and destruction. And as a result, one of their most valuable men was injured and damn near killed.

“Invisibility cloak on, we are dead in the water,” Kookie called out.

“Good,” Captain responded.

“We are closing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, firing distance achieved, Sir,” Kookie called out again.

“Firing distance, maintain, slow to 15 knots and hold steady,” Commander Jin instructed Hobi.

“Vante, you got eyes on the target?” Kookie asked

“It aligns with radar, they’re right there for the taking. All yours Kookie,” Vante smiled.

“Fire at will,” Captain Namjoon motioned with his hand.

“Affirmative, fire at will,” Kookie confirmed with a slight smirk, “Loading the tunnel, launching the torpedo.”

A loud clicking could be heard from the belly of the Sub’s robotic arm that positioned the torpedo into place.

Kookie flexed his index finger and hovered it over the glowing red button, “Releasing the torpedo in 3, 2, 1, FIRE,” he depressed the button firmly and held it in place until he heard the “swoooosh” sound of the underwater torpedo exiting the firing chamber of the Submarine. Vante switched the images of the digital camera to the screen within the command station so that the entire crew could watch Kookie’s torpedo find it’s target. The heat seeker on the nose of the bomb sniffed out the warm motor of the speeding boat. Kookie watched as his sleek metal cannon whistled through the water at over 3 knots.

The fleeing dissidents gripped the deck rails, arrogantly believing they’d escaped retaliation by the Republic of Korea Naval fleet. The leaders of the terrorist militia cursed profanities at the Korean forces as he steered the tug boat through the choppy waters, he chattered, blissfully ignorant of the desperate fate that awaited him.

The torpedo from KSS-091 struck with deadly silence, yielding so much power that is completely sliced through the bow of the terrorist’s boat before lodging into the engine. The wide eyes of the walking dead watched helplessly as the lodged torpedo ticked a few seconds – and then exploded. The fiery storm could be seen all the way back to the Control center of the Navy base.

The crew aboard the KSS – 091 erupted in applause. Person after person punched Kookie in the shoulders and slapped him on the back with congratulatory praises for his pin point accuracy.

“Good job Kookie, uncloak us please so we can reestablish communications. We’ve wasted enough time, we’ve got to get Hwang back on dry land,” Namjoon reminded. The mood on the ship instantly fell silent again and the crew was reminded of their injured brother who lay close to death in the sick bay.

“Affirmative, Sir.” Kookie reactivated their sonar and unscrambled their signals so they were once again recognizable. “KSS- 091 to Control. We have neutralized the target, we’re on our way back home. Repeat, we are surfacing and returning to base. Do you copy?”

“Yes, we copy. Good job KSS – 091, this is the stuff of legends,” Control center applauded their efforts.

“We’re approximately one hour away travel distance at 30 knots, but Sir, we are still registering some anomalies. I strongly suggest we don’t push this big bitch until we’ve had full diagnostics run by the maintenance engineer to assess the damage. Something isn’t quite right,” Hobi advised.

Commander Jin interceded, “We’re losing hydraulic power in the left rudder. We can’t run over 12 knots, that means double the time back to base. Hwang can’t hold on that long.”

Namjoon shook his head, “Kookie get base back on the line. Tell them we need a helicopter extraction for the wounded ASAP. They can be here in about five minutes and back at base in fifteen.”

Jungook nodded and immediately hailed home base “KSS – 091 to Control. We’ve got a wounded paw which is going to delay our return to port. Captain Namjoon is requesting a helicopter for an emergency extraction for an injured sailor.”

“Roger, sending the Air Medic Unit. Surface the submarine and then check back with your coordinates. Helicopter ETA is eight minutes,” Control affirmed.

“Alright boys, let’s bring her up - slowly.” Namjoon picked up the ship intercom and sent a message to sick bay telling them to prepare Hwang to be air lifted to the hospital. “I’ll escort him to the top and wait with him. In the meantime, we got a full deck of injured men. Nothing major, but they’re bleeding all over my equipment, can we get a Medic up here to get them stitched up?”

Kookie turned away from the monitor, still holding a make shift bandage to his head, “Permission to escort Commander Hwang to the helicopter, Sir? He’s my partner and it feels only right that I be there with him.”

The Captain didn’t hesitate to give his permission, “Yeah, I know you two are close. I see no problem with that Kookie. Get suited up and meet them in sick bay. Vante will get the latch open once we surface.”

The team of Medics, flanked by Kookie, slowly crawled Hwang up the sail through the open hatch. Overhead, the Medic helicopter hovered in place while the team lowered a long plastic gurney suspended on a single rope. Kookie and two of the members of the Submarine’s medical team balanced themselves on the slippery deck of the surfaced submarine. Once the helicopter gurney was within reach, Jungkook tip toed to grab the edge and guide it in closer to where Hwang lay on the spine stabilizer board. They strapped him to the helicopter gurney and signaled to the Pilot to lift him off. But before he went, Kookie leaned over to say a few words to his unconscious body, “You’re a hero Hwangie. You’re going to be ok, ok? I’ll come visit as soon as can buddy.” He grasped Hwang’s limp hand and held it tightly as the helicopter lifted him off. With a click of his heels and a taught stiff hand raised diagonally to his forehead, he saluted Hwang as he flew away in the helicopter.  
***  
Blowin’ Smoke

Jungkook rode his motorcycle down the pier’s embankment and parked it at the water’s edge. Submarine KSS- 1013, the second Sub in the KSS fleet, was docked at the port and being heavily guarded by military personnel, all of whom had their guns drawn at full attention. The atmosphere seemed unusually tense for a Sub that was docked at rest.

KSS – 1013 was the oldest in the fleet of Submarines for the South Korean Navy. She was the first full nuclear Sub that could protect herself in blue water. Older subs were only self-sufficient in green water or brown water where they could be accompanied by armed tug boats or bomb bearing battleships. But the KSS -1013 broke that mold and became the baddest bitch of the sea. She was the mother of them all; spanning over 3000 feet long and weighing over 200 tons. She moved like an elephant through the water but what she lacked in speed, she more than made up for in fire power. Unlike his own Sub KSS -091, the KSS – 1013 boasted a rich history of exstended combat missions in the most dangerous of situations. She was the only Sub in service stationed off the coast during the Gulf War where South Korea joined the allied forces. The crew of the KSS – 1013 was older, more experienced but it was the young stand outs aboard her that made the crew Elite. The Sub sat erect, fully surfaced on the edge of the pier. Jungkook wound his way down to approach his old friends and welcome them back home after a long mission.

“Commander Jungkook,” a young Ensign spoke and saluted as he passed Jungkook along the shoreline.

“Ensign Hu, nice to see you. At ease please, I’m not on duty.” Jungkook gave a tight salute which he quickly released.

He walked further down the dock until he met Commander Min Yoongi, the Dive Captain, Instructor and elite crew member of the KSS - 1013. Yoongi left his post and ran to embrace Kookie as he saw him walking down the dock. “What’s up sailor? It’s been a long time. Fuck you’re all muscle now. I remember when you were just a scrawny shit faced kid afraid of your own shadow.” Despite his teasing, Yoongi gave Kookie a deep meaningful hug.

Jungkook laughed profusely and gave Yoongi a hug and a high five, “Yeah, that kid is long gone.” Jungkook was speaking to Yoongi but his eyes were busy scanning the imposing water behind them. He walked all the way down to the waters break and ran his hands through the waves. He let out a slightly worried sigh, “It’s cold down there. The waters are super choppy today too. Looks like a head wind coming in about 10 knots from the East. Damnit, Yoon how long has he been down there?”

Yoongi shook his head and gave Jungkook a warning, “Chill. He doesn’t need you freaking out. He’s a bad ass, you know that right?”

“How long has he been down there?” Jungkook repeated his question. He removed his leather jacket so he could put his full arm into the water to get a better gauge of the temperature.  
“About an hour. They’re running bomb sweep exercises...”

“Bomb sweeps? What the fuck is going on? We’ve got Military Police guarding this Sub like its Fort Knox and now bomb sweeps on the bottom?

“You tell me. All of this started with that suspicious attack on your Sub a couple weeks ago,” Yoongi explained.

Jungkook ignored him and continued to lament, “The weather’s changing too, there’s a front coming in.” He was anxiously upset and seemed to be taking it out on Yoongi.

“Kookie, will you calm the fuck down? We know what we’re doing? We didn’t just start doing this shit yesterday.” Yoongi took a puff from his e-cigarette and read the depth monitor that was regulating the air supply for the divers. A large white cloud of vapor billowed in front of his face causing him to briefly disappear.

Jungkook laughed at himself, “Sorry Yoon. I do get carried away sometimes.”

“Well I guess all this lovey- dovey overprotection is a sign that things are good between you two? How’s it going Kookie?” Yoongi bounced his Vape pen against his thigh.

“Things have never been better. My God I love him so much Yoon. We went through our shit when we were younger and things got tense there for a while but... the love was always there and once the maturity caught up, we were unbreakable.”

“That’s good man. How long has it been?” Yoongi slapped Kookie into another high five.

“Six years in May. Yoon, we’re thinking of,” Jungkook took a deep breath, hesitant to release the thought that rested on his mind. He turned around and looked at Yoongi, studying his face, trying to decide if he could still trust him. Yoongi remained a solid confidant, one of very few people they trusted with the truth. He’d been a good steward of their secret for many years. Jungkook concluded that there was no reason to stop trusting him now. He blew another deep breath and continued, “we’re thinking of going to America to legally get married.”

“Well fuck me. Congratulations. Things are THAT serious huh? Go to Vegas. If you go to Vegas, I guarantee me and Hwasa will be there. I’m sure Namjoon will invite himself as well.” Yoongi slapped Kookie hard on the shoulder and then released another cloud of vape smoke, this time he formed it into a large heart that floated over Jungkook’s head. “Now that all the shits and giggles are out the way, let’s talk seriously for a minute. How do you plan to hide this “marriage” from the Council? The stakes are already high with you two living together, throw a trackable marriage license in the mix and your volatile situation becomes a ticking time bomb. The punishment is harsh Kookie, I don’t need to remind you.”

“I don’t care. It’s worth it and I’m willing to fight - and so is he,” Jungkook said confidently.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. This man’s career is everything to him. Why do you think he’s pursuing ANOTHER master class diving cert when he’s already the top EW Engineer in service today?” Yoongi asked the question rhetorically, understanding that Kookie already knew the answer.

“Because...he wants to command his own Submarine someday. He knows that all KSS Commanders have Level diving certifications,” Kookie said clearly.

“Yeah. Exactly. This additional certification is completely unnecessary, but he is so driven to be at the top that he’s willing to work his ass off to get it. So how sure are you that he’s willing to risk his career for - love?”

The intense conversation between the of them was interrupted when an alarm sounded amidst all of the different screens that Yoongi was monitoring, “Ah they’re running out of air.”

“What?” Jungkook said, concerned.

“Perfectly normal. It means it’s time to haul their asses to the surface. They should be popping up right abouuuuuuuuut…now.”

Jungkook turned quickly to begin scanning the water again. About three meters out, he could see bubbles rising to the surface. An unintentional, unguarded smile crossed his face. He thought to himself, was it possible to even be in love with his air bubbles? It was Jr. Lieutenant Hyun Young who popped up first. This, of course, displeased Jungkook. He knelt down on his hands and knees, so close to the water that a few of the choppy waves broke over the dock and doused the knee caps of his jeans. “Come on baby, where are you?” His eyes darted through the dark waves searching for more bubbles. “Lieutenant, where is he? Why hasn’t he surfaced yet?”

“He’s still down there. There was something suspicious under the left rotor. He decided to bring it up. He’s right behind me,” Hyun said confidently. The Lieutenant began removing his diving gear, “It’s a fucking nightmare down there. The waves are rough, visibility is low. It’s shark central in this area of the bay. Damn, I’m happy to be back up.”

Nothing he said made Jungkook feel any better. It was already dangerous to dive in these conditions, but it was even more dangerous to do it alone. Jungkook was struck with fear, worry and anger all at the same time, “Baby, please get up here so I can kick your ass,” he mumbled worriedly to himself.

Yoongi’s alarm continued to sound, this time a little louder and more urgently. Jungkook’s nerves began to fray, he was truly starting to worry. “Why did you leave him alone? If conditions are as bad as you say, you should have stayed together. You’re safe and he’s still out there.”

Yoongi could see that Jungkook’s temper was rising. He created a diversion for Lieutenant Hyun so he and Kookie could be alone, “Lieutenant, great dive. Can you run up to the office and file your report, quickly? I think they need to know about the conditions. It could affect the launch when they try to recharge the batteries tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir,” The Lieutenant ran off wearing shorts and a t-shirt and carrying his dive gear and oxygen tanks under his arm.

Yoongi spun Jungkook around and began to lecture him, “You’ve been away a long time. You have no idea what he’s accomplished and the skill level he’s developed over the last 8 weeks. He’s also not an idiot. If he told Hyun to go, then it means he has things under control. I suggest you get a grip before he comes up. I have a feeling he won’t appreciate your lack of faith in his skills.”

Jungkook felt a wet, hard thump in the back of his head. He turned around to see a diving mask laying on the dock at his feet; it had been thrown at his head. “Hey, I’m a fucking Level 1 First Class Diver you piss ass. You can’t even hold your breath in the shower, trust me, I know better than you.” Jimin let out a loud obnoxious laugh that could be heard all the way back to shore.

Jungkook’s goofy, uncontrollable smile was back again.

“Whew, buddy, you came in hot. That was an amazing ascent. Is that what you’ve been practicing?” Yoongi asked.

“Fucking nailed it, less than three seconds!” Jimin began removing his diving gear and drying his hair using a large towel adorned with the Republic of Korea Navy, also known as ROKN, logo, “This diving shit is too easy.” He peeled himself out of the top half of his one-piece diving suit and allowed the excess to hang loosely around his waist.

“Arrogant much?” Yoongi teased.

“That’s what happens when you’re born and bred on the beaches of Busan baby.” Jimin flexed, showing off his Submarine tattoo on the front of his shoulder.

Jungkook spoke no words. It was all he could do to contain his silly smile as he watched the love of his life, stand there, soaking wet, with the sun setting behind him as he stripped off his diving gear in public. Commander Park Jimin removed all of his clothes until nothing remained other than a pair of tight, black, diving speedos that clung tightly to his bare waist.

Jungkook felt himself start to rise, but he quickly pushed all erotic thoughts out of his head because there would be plenty of time for those thoughts – later. It had been eight weeks since the two of them laid eyes on each other; the longest deployment that each of them had ever served.

Jungkook’s longing to touch Jimin was almost unbearable and each step that Jimin took towards him only ratcheted up his anticipation. It was as if he moved in slow motion. Step 1, As he shook his head, water flew from his wet hair, trickling down his forehead and temples and puddling in the crease above his lips. Step 2, the muscles in his chest constricted and flexed as he maneuvered the towel around him to dry his silky flesh. Step 3, his hard, brown nipples stood at attention and greeted Jungkook’s thirsty eyes while the frigid chill in the air created miniature bumpy undulations across his arms where the cold attacked. Step 4, he stood inches away from Jungkook’s face, but unable to touch him because of their audience. Jungkook could see him clearly now; never had Jimin appeared more beautiful.

Jimin spoke hundreds of words, but only through his eyes. The stare between the two was so intense that the rest of the world went black. They could only see – each other. Jimin’s lips began to quiver from the cold.

“Commander,” Jimin said, “nice to see you again. What brings you out in this chilly weather?”

Jungkook’s glare was still locked on Jimin. “We had an attack on our Sub. I heard you guys were back so I thought I would come lend a hand to be another set of eyes to look out for anything suspicious.” Discreetly, he mouthed, “I love you.” He made a small finger heart and placed it over his real heart.

Jimin watched the contortion of Jungkook’s lips and received his message. He controlled his shivering long enough to mouth back to him, “I love you too and I missed you.”

“Sailor,” Jungkook said authoritatively, “don’t you think you should put on some clothes? The temperature has dropped five degrees just in the thirty minutes that I’ve been out here. Take my jacket. I’m sure that Captain Ji would not approve of his top Engineer catching a cold.” Jungkook removed his leather coat and attempted to wrap it around Jimin’s shoulders.

Jimin blocked him immediately and pushed the jacket back towards him, “No thanks. I have clothes and a coat back at base camp. And you should know that germs cause colds Commander, not chilly weather,” Jimin said defiantly. He was purposely teasing Jungkook, by not allowing him to touch him. As an additional bonus, not covering up allowed him to continue to flaunt his hot semi-naked body in Jungkook’s face.

“The fucking restraint you two have is unworldly. Hasn’t it been over 8 weeks since you’ve seen each other? And all you got is an argument over what causes a cold? Jesus, me and Hwasa would have been fucking on the dock by now,” Yoongi chimed in from his monitoring station behind them.

“You and Hwasa cannot be jailed for publicly showing affection. We can,” Jimin said curtly.

“Restraint is a necessity of survival,” Jungkook added. Both of them still glared at each other with deep passionate love in their eyes.

“You can sneak a lil’ kiss, nobody here but us fishes,” Yoongi joked and blew another cloud of vape smoke.

Jimin and Jungkook chose to ignore him, “Will it take long for you to change?” Jungkook asked.

“No, I can shower at home and my motorcycle is parked near camp. Maybe…five minutes?” Jimin looked around and then mouthed silently, “GO, I’ll meet you at home.” He also put a finger heart up to his chest and flashed it at him.

“That’s five minutes too long, but I guess I have no choice,” Jungkook stood aside so Jimin could continue traveling the few meters up to base camp. His large expressive eyes lay riveted upon Jimin’s plump ass as he walked away.

“I think he’s got a six-mile run with his unit in the morning,” Yoongi offered unsolicited information.

Jungkook still staring after Jimin, responded to Yoongi with, “So?”

“So, I’m just saying you may want to take it easy on that ass,” Yoongi yelled a vile grunting noise as he sexually thrust his hips into an imaginary person.

Jungkook threw his head back and laughed heartily, “I make no promises.” He retrieved his helmet from the ground and headed towards the parking lot to ride away on his motorcycle.

***  
Jimin rested on his motorcycle at the stop light, waiting for the light to change to green. Another motorcyclist dressed in all black; black leather jacket, black jeans, black motorcycle boots, black helmet and a skull face mask across his face, pulled up next to him. Jimin glanced at the other rider, giving him very little attention. He smiled under his helmet. There was a silent agreement between the two and both knew what would come next.

The light changed. The ghost rider next to Jimin held up a gloved hand revealing five fingers. He used his fingers to silently count down, reducing the fingers until only one remained. Jimin popped his clutch and revved his engine, waiting for the last finger to drop. The other rider dropped his last finger and they were off, speeding through the streets of Jinhae topping 100 miles per hour. Shadows from the dorsal sail of the docked Submarines could be seen in the distance behind them as those raced away from the pier. The streets were empty but slightly slick as the rain began to fall over the city. Jimin maintained the lead with the ghost rider close behind. Noise from their twin motorcycles reverberated against the tall architectural buildings within the city creating a trail of explosive echoes in their wake. The ghost rider was gaining on him, despite Jimin pushing his bike to it’s limit and maxing out at speeds of 110 miles per hour, his opponent was closing the ground between them and soon took the lead.

“Fucker,” Jimin swore under his breath and released the tiniest giggle even though the other rider was now a healthy distance ahead. They swerved side by side along the winding roads that led up the hill to the tiny apartment on the military housing base. As they approached, Jimin’s back wheel hydroplaned slightly as the rain began to intensify. It was then that he decided that the race was off. No bragging rights were worth the risk of laying his bike down so he laid off the gas and slowed the bike to a more manageable speed. The rain was falling heavy now and he could barely see ahead of him, but the light from his garage shone brightly in the dark night and he was able to slowly ease his bike in. His mystery racer was already parked inside of the garage waiting impatiently.

A thunderous clap of thunder, followed by a sizzling lightning bolt wrapped against the exterior of the garage door. Before Jimin was barely off of his motorcycle, Jungkook had him in his arms. He pulled Jimin’s helmet away and threw it to the ground and then removed his own.

“Take it easy with those helmets, they were over $300 bucks a piece,” he giggled as he hugged Jungkook’s waist.

“As if seeing you half naked at the pier wasn’t enough, I had to bear witness to you in all of this sexy as fuck black leather,” Jungkook growled.

“I could say the same for you. You know racing makes my dick hard,” Jimin laughed.

“Oh I was counting on it,” Jungkook nodded. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” Jungkook mumbled into Jimin’s mouth as he carried him through the kitchen towards the bedroom. Their kisses were sloppy, raw and desperate. Touching each other after two months was almost like a fantasy. Wet leather didn’t come off easily and peeling each other out of their motorcycle attire proved to be an aggravating chore that neither of them wanted.

“Damnit,” Jimin yelled, “be naked already.”

Jungkook laughed so hard that he lost his grip on Jimin and dropped him on the bed. “You’ve waited two months for this big sexy cock, you can handle another two minutes while I dislodge it from within all of this leather.”

Jimin wasn’t interested in that level of patience, he pulled Jungkook close and unzipped his jeans, taking his dick into his mouth.

“Baby, too fast, slow down or else I’ll cum before we even start,” Jungkook’s protest was mild at best.

Jimin removed Jungkook’s cock from his mouth and spoke between licks and kisses, “Isn’t it you who always says we need to rub out the easy one first?”

“No, never heard that. Wasn’t me,” Jungkook objected. “You taste like the sea.”

“I guess that means we’ll need to fuck in the shower. Lube me up baby cause you’re diving deep tonight,” Jimin rushed to the bathroom first to start the shower and allow the water to warm.

Jungkook arrived shortly after, with a tube of lubricating oil gripped tightly in his hand. He bent Jimin over the sink and inserted the two fingers of his right hand that were covered in a generous amount of lube. Jimin watched in the mirror as Jungkook massaged into him, tenderizing his tight ass. Jungkook pressed his naked body against Jimin’s, trapping his hand inside of him. “Is that good? Is that how you like it?”

Jimin moaned in short sporadic bursts, unable to really respond, “Yes,” was the only word that managed to escape him amidst the heavy moaning. Another clap of thunder made them both jump. The lights flashed three times and then went dark; but the darkness didn’t deter them from exploring the bodies that they each knew so well. Rain slapped violently against the roof creating the sound of flooded grates and fast-moving water just outside of their window. The strong storm swirling around them served as a perfectly sensual backdrop for the release of their frustrated passion.

The hot shower awaited them. Jungkook removed his fingers and found the shower entrance in the dark, gingerly pulling Jimin with him. “Yoongi says you have a six-mile run in the morning,” he whispered as he kissed Jimin’s neck with a thinly veiled attempt at determining how gentle he needed to be with him.

“How else do you think I keep my body sizzling hot for you? It’s voluntary, I do it twice a week. I don’t have to go,” Jimin spoke softly, almost a whisper, but not quite, “My patience is exhausted, you’re either going to fuck me NOW or I’m going to fuck you.” Jimin turned to face the wall and held on to the towel rack inside of the shower.

The darkness made things a bit more challenging, but nothing that a little exploring couldn’t resolve. Jungkook grabbed his cock and used his hand to feel for the right spot to insert himself. The glide into Jimin’s familiar warm space was smooth and comforting and intoxicating. He pulled himself out quickly and held his tip, trying to postpone his orgasm. “I don’t know if I can do this, it’s so fucking good baby.”

“Shhh, let it happen, we have all night to reload,” Jimin whispered encouragingly over his shoulder.

Jungkook mounted him again, sliding his dick back into his space. He successfully pushed his way through the tight resistance and began his steady stokes, but by his seventh stroke, he was beginning to tremble. The thunder charged again, aligning with the rhythm of Jungkook’s rotating hips. A flash of lightning erupted through the window, illuminating their naked bodies as they clapped against each other. During the brief glimpse of light, Jungkook saw his cock submerged in Jimin’s plump ass and the vision inundated his senses with pleasure. “Ji-ji-jiminie – ahh- fuck Jiminie...”

Jimin continued to encourage him, “Don’t hold it, it’s ok. I want to feel it - cum for me,” he hiccupped between fits of his own pleasure. He lost himself in his own moaning and began a slow chant of, “I missed you, I love you, I missed you, I love you.” Simply saying the words elevated his sense and caused him to grip the towel rack tighter. Jimin didn’t expect his own orgasm to surface so quickly. But saying the words and feeling his life love inside of him and hearing Jungkook’s hungry pants behind him created the perfect storm for his intense release. The thunder clapped again and the rain fell even harder against the roof, the ferocity of the storm was the perfect metaphor for their impetuous fervor. Another glow of lightning flashed through the window highlighting their wet silhouettes as they threw about loud proclamations of love. The burn of the hot shower water passed over them as they climaxed together.

***  
Jimin laid in the bed behind Jungkook, spooning him and holding him in his arms.

“The new assignments come out next week,” Jungkook gently reminded.

Jimin buried his face in the back of his boyfriend’s hair, “Yeah, I know.”

He shifted to move even closer to Jimin. There was already no space between them, “Could be another long one.”

Jimin whispered kisses along the back of Jungkook’s neck, “Please stop. I finally have you in my arms. I can’t bare to think about letting you go again, not right now. We have a week, maybe more. Let’s just enjoy it.”  
“Jimin, this is the life we chose. With both of us being Submariners, we’re going to have these large spanses of time where we’re away from each other. Especially with your aspirations to command your own Sub, it’s just a matter of time before you go on a deployment that’s beyond twelve weeks.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Jimin placed his hand over Jungkgook’s mouth, “kiss me instead.”

Jungkook found Jimin’s lips in the pitch-black room and kissed him over his shoulder, “I’m sorry. These thoughts overwhelm me sometimes.” He selected a brighter topic to discuss, “Jimin, have you given any thought to what we talked about a few weeks ago? Getting married?”

Jimin would have preferred to continue talking about their new assignments because this new topic was a touchy one, “It’s all I’ve been able to think about. Jungkookie this puts me in an awkward position. Of course, I want to marry you and make our love official, but at the same time, it’s risky. I mean what will it accomplish other than leaving a paper trail that could lead right back to us? Hell, heterosexual couples don’t even get married anymore, why should we? What are we trying to prove? It won’t change the way I feel about you.”

Jungkook suddenly pulled away from Jimin and stepped out of the bed, “Would you like some wine? I suddenly need a drink.” He pulled on his robe and walked out of the bedroom. Jimin watched as he stumbled in the darkness towards the kitchen.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jimin punched the pillow, knowing instantly that Jungkook was upset. “Ok, here we go,” he too hopped out of bed and then trailed behind Jungkook hoping to smooth things over with a couple glasses of wine. The kitchen was blanketed in darkness when he arrived and he couldn’t even see his hand in front of him, let alone locate Jungkook. A sudden flash of lightning did the job for him and illuminated Jungkook’s shadow as it stood leaning against the counter taking small sips of red wine. Jimin managed to slide along the counter until he was standing next to him.

The sound of the rain continued to pour and the thunder grew louder. Jungkook passed his glass of wine to Jimin to allow him to take a few sips, “It’s really good. My mother suggested it. I can pour you some if you like.”

“No thanks. I’ll just share with you.” Jimin smiled in the darkness.

“What if I don’t want to share?” Jungkook sulked, but both of them knew it wasn’t over the wine.

Jimin searched in the dark and found Jungkook’s hand, “I do want to marry you. I’m just conflicted Jungkookie. Eight years, eight fucking years in the Military and we’ve worked our asses off to get where we are. We are the two PREMIER, most highly ranked EWE Officers in the entire fucking fleet, Airforce included. We’re the best and we’re fast tracked to go to the top.”

“Yeah and…? We’ve been careful Jimin. We know how the game is played,” Jungkook said dismissively.

“But marriage raises the stakes exponentially. It’s one thing to lose the careers that we’ve sacrificed for, but it’s another thing to lose our freedom. We could go to prison just for being in love and living as a couple. Need I remind you that you fucking me up my ass is considered sodomy and against Military law?”

“Yeah, fucking that tight ass should be against the law cause DAMN, it’s good,” Jungkook joked inappropriately.

Jimin found an oven mitt in the darkness and threw it at him, successfully slapping him in the chest with it, “Be SERIOUS!” Jimin was quite thankful that the darkness hid his smile because he didn’t want Jungkook to see him blushing and enjoying the compliment.

Jungkook continued laughing, “I get it Jimin. I get it. I agree the timing has to be right, but please promise me that you won’t dismiss the idea altogether. There’s value in making you mine forever.”

“I’m already yours forever. You know what your problem is? You’re an old-fashioned soul who still places great importance on the concept of holy matrimony and – there’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think it may be beautiful.” Lightning flashed, followed by a long rolling roar of thunder, “Now tell me more…” Jimin beckoned.

Jungkook’s face was confused amidst the darkness, “…more…about what?”

“…about how you like being in my ass,” Jimin took another sip of Jungkook’s wine.

***  
The power was still out, but the room glowed brightly from the light of numerous blueberry scented candles. Jimin slithered across the floor with his messy, black, air dried bangs hanging over his eyes and framing his sleek, chiseled face.

Jungkook sat on the floor slumped against the corner, with his legs gaped open and his massively thick erection pointed directly at Jimin. A slight throbbing in his nuts began as his anticipation grew. Quietly, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth, waiting for Jimin to insert himself and slide his cock across his tongue.

“You’re such a good boy, always ready to please me,” Jimin teased. His cock was still tepid, not fully erect. Bringing him to full erection was going to be Jungkook’s pleasure. He directed the tip of his cock and bounced it around Jungkook’s face, finally landing on his thin lips. “Here baby, is this what you want?” He pushed his semi-stiff cock into his young boyfriend’s mouth.

Jungkook immediately collapsed his lips around the shaft, sucking his jaws inward to fully stiffen his lover. He used his long soft tongue to slide along the underside of Jimin’s shaft as he sucked the warm tip. Almost instantly, Jimin began to grow in the back of Jungkook’s throat. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and squeezed gently as he fucked his lover’s mouth, “Just like that, don’t stop. Oh you’re such a good boy.” Jimin’s hip thrusts became more aggressive until his nuts were slapping against Jungkook’s chin; all the while he held on tightly to the patch of Jungkook’s hair, controlling his every move and forcing his dick deeper down his throat.

Jungkook felt a momentary urge to gag. But instead, he forced it down and continued to take the abusive mouth fucking. He understood that the real “turn on” for Jimin was not just about the feeling of getting his cock sucked, but in the power of making Jungkook succumb to him. The smaller exerting power over the larger and forcing him to relinquish control, that was what really turned Jimin on. A thick moisture of orgasmic fluid tickled the back of Jungkook’s throat. He dutifully accepted Jimin’s stream of cum, all while masking his amusement. Allowing Jimin to pretend to have any sense of control was just a courtesy because control only belonged to him.

Jimin leaned down to Jungkook’s mouth and kissed his own fluid onto his lips, “Good. Very good,” He whispered.

“You still taste like the sea,” Jungkook teased.

“I can’t help it, I’m a sea-man,” Jimin’s loud demonstrative laugh filled the room once again. Something about the glint in Jungkook’s eyes, told Jimin to run. He ran naked down the hallway with his now limp penis flapping about.

Jungkook, who’s cock was still very hard, gave chase. He caught his fleeing lover just outside of the bedroom and carried him the distance to the bed, “Ride me.”

“Say please,” Jimin taunted.

“Ride me now,” Jungkook was stern and no longer in a playful mood.

“Please ride me now, Jiminie. Say it,” Jimin was stern too.

“Why must we constantly fight for control? Why can’t you just do as I say?” Jungkook roughly pulled Jimin on top of him.

Jimin let out a pained and shocked gasp, “Do as you say?” He began to rotate his hips and grind his hairy bare crotch against Jungkook’s quivering dick. “You should do as I say,” Jimin straddled Jungkook and held the cheeks of his ass open while he inserted Jungkook into him. “Do as I say…,” he repeated again, pointlessly.

Jungkook pulled him forward for a kiss, but Jimin groaned, preferring to stay upright, “I love you.”

“I know,” Jimin began a delicate bounce over Jungkook’s cock, forcing it through his oil slicked entrance.

Another flash of lightning shone through the window, revealing Jungkook’s heavy lidded eyes as he gazed over Jimin’s tight muscular naked body. He closed his eyes, all awareness focused on the sinuous strokes of Jimin’s hips. He made an agitated sound as he felt the heat from his cock slipping in and out of Jimin’s ass. He began to sweat and strain, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The long strong fingers of both of his hands gripped Jimin tightly as moans and sobs came from the depth of his lungs. He pulled him close again, this time forcing the kiss onto his silky eager tongue. His hunger sharpened intolerably and he began to push against Jimin’s bounce, countering every stroke.

Jungkook thought he heard a distant laugh followed by the words, “Do as I say.” He couldn’t register his words. His cock began to throb and the temperature from his agitated groin began to rise. “I’m cumming Jiminie, don’t stop.” He held on to Jimin’s hips and the two of them moved in concert with perfect harmony. The volume of liquid that Jungkook released was so plentiful that the flow reversed itself and trickled back out of Jimin’s ass and on to his stomach. The aftermath was like losing consciousness, his limbs were too weak to move and his head was giddy with sensation. His face was wet with perspiration as well as tears.

“Oh Jungkookie, are you ok?” Jimin began to lift himself off, but Jungkook stopped him and held him down, refusing to allow him to dismount.

“No, please don’t get up. Let me stay inside of you for a little while longer. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling,” Jungkook said innocently.

“Jungkookie, it’s ok. What are you so upset about?” Jimin did as Jungkook asked and remained seated.

“It’s getting harder and harder to leave you because every time we part, it feels like my guts are being ripped out. I know I should be used to it by now, but it’s not getting easier Jiminie.” Jungkook spilled his inner most thoughts. His cock deflated and slipped out of Jimin, breaking their seal. To compensate, he pulled Jimin into his chest and held him tightly against his heart.

Jimin kissed the damp skin of Jungkook’s chest, “Yes, you should be used to this by now. It’s been four years since we graduated Officer school and started our assignments.”

“I know, just… the incident with Hwang was a reminder of how dangerous our jobs are. It’s got me thinking, that’s all.” Jungkook ran his hands through Jimin’s dark hair and caressed his face.

Jimin rolled off and laid next to him, “Yeah. I’m sorry about that by the way but I hear Hwang’s going to recover, may have some trouble walking, but he’s alive. I’m just glad you’re ok. I was out to sea when it happened so I didn’t even hear about it until we got back to shore and read your email. Jungkookie, is this what’s behind your push for marriage? You’re suddenly feeling your own mortality?”

“I want to marry you. There’s no other reason behind it,” Jungkook didn’t want to have the hurtful discussion again.

“The rain has stopped. I guess the power will be back on soon. Let’s go for a ride in the morning. Just you and I, along the coast. What do you say?” Jimin asked hopefully.

“You’ve changed the subject, but ok. Let’s go,” Jungkook agreed.

“We should fuck again,” Jimin casually suggested.

“Jimin! I’m not a robot,” Jungkook giggled and covered his face with his long fingers.

“You’re two years younger than me, if I can go again, so can you.”

“Again?” Jungkook asked incredulously.

“Again, and again, and again, and again…,” Jimin rolled away from Jungkook and laid on his back to reveal his hard cock, standing at attention.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Events of the KSS -091 take place aboard a Nuclear Submarine stationed off the Coast of Jinhae. These Submarines are modeled after the real life Submarines belonging to the Republic of Korea Navy or ROKN as they are known in the region. In order to give more context to some of the more technical dialogue in the story, I have created brief terminology cheat sheet within the notes. See below:
> 
> Photonics Mast - Digital Camera aboard a Submarine that replaces the standard Periscope
> 
> Periscope - A singular sense that extends from the Submarine and sits on the surface of the water to provide a view of what is happening above water level
> 
> Electronic Warfare Engineer or EM - Specially trained officers who use sonar, radar, electromagnetic energy, infrared homing missiles and other energy sources to protect the submarine, navigate and detect other ships. They also can use different sources of energy to cripple other vessels as wells protect their own vessel without firing missiles
> 
> Acoustic Warfare Analyst - Someone trained to use acoustics under water to detect and disable enemy ships as well as assess the weaponry of other vessels
> 
> Brown Water - Lakes and Rivers that run through a mass of land
> 
> Green Water - Water closest to the shore line but still extending into the sea, such as ports and bays
> 
> Blue Water - Deepest ocean miles away from shore
> 
> Crash Dive - Rapid ascent, diving quickly below the surface with a rapid change in pressure
> 
> Ballast Tanks - Tanks aboard a Submarine that controls submerge and surfacing of the Submarine
> 
> Dorsal Fin - The large fin that extends from the top of the Submarine, similar to the Dorsal fin of a shark or Dolphin
> 
> Command Station/Battle Station - The heavily computerized area on the bridge where the officers who control the Submarine's navigation, weapons and communication all gather to work during maneuvers
> 
> Crush Depth - the depth under the ocean at which the pressure is high enough to crush a Submarine and destroy it
> 
> Quatermaster - The dude who literally drives the Submarine
> 
> Gyrocompass - A compass that helps them navigate under water
> 
> Rudder and Rudder Angle - Parts of the submarine that help navigate the Submarine forward and backward and left right
> 
> Submerge - Submarine under water
> 
> Surface - Submarine above water with empty ballast tanks
> 
> Shoulder Missle Launcher - A large hand held gun that can fire small missiles. the gun is held over the shoulder for stability and fires the missiles at moving targets that are far in the distance
> 
> Submarine Officers:
> 
> Captain Kim Namjoon - aka Joon Captain and Commander of the KSS -091
> 
> Commander Jung Hoseok - aka Hobi; Senior Quatermaster and Master Diver Third Class
> 
> Commander Kim Taehyung - aka Vante; Senior Watchman, Port Control and Communications Engineer
> 
> Lt. Commander Kim Seokjin - aka Jin; Senior Navigator
> 
> Commander Jeon Jungkook - aka Kookie; Senior Electromagnetic Warfare Engineer and topography and weapons specialist also known as the DEFENSE
> 
> Commander Park Jimin - aka Mochi; Senior Electromagnetic Sonar Engineer, Acoustic warfare specialist and Infared homing Engineer also known as the OFFENSE and Master Diver First Class
> 
> Commander Min Yoongi - aka Moon; Nuclear Weapon stability Engineer and Master Diver First Class, certification specialist


	2. Black & White & Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook's worst fears come true when they are given a special assignment by Captain Namjoon.
> 
> Meanwhile, Chirkoff and Sou complete a deadly transaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue that is in Russian is all translated in the Translation line.
> 
> The Sea of Japan is roughly 450 miles away from South Korean city of Jinhae

Black & White & Grey

Jimin exited the shower and looked around for Jungkook. Grunts coming from the kitchen tickled Jimin’s ears, causing him to seek out the source. It was there, on the kitchen floor, where Jimin found Jungkook shirtless, ripping through crunches as he pushed out breaths of exertion.

“Damn, this is quite a scene,” Jimin teased seductively.

“Put your dick back in your pocket. No more fucking. I’m tired,” Jungkook teased Jimin cruelly.

Jimin laughed and sat upon his knees next to Jungkook’s crunching body, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Other than the one you gave me a couple of hours ago?” Jungkook sputtered through controlled breaths. At the completion of one of his crunches, he smacked his lips against Jimin’s in a quick playful kiss.

“Yes, other than that. I have to get dressed so we can get started with our motorcycle ride down the coast, but look on the bed. It’s a welcome home gift for you. Open it and tell me how you like it.” Jimin disappeared. 

Jungkook, a BIG fan of gifts, interrupted his fitness routine to immediately run to the bed to investigate. Sitting on the bed was a large white box with a perfectly tied red bow wrapped around it. He ripped it apart, throwing tissue paper and torn box pieces all over the cozy bedroom. His eyes greedily scanned the contents and when he finally got it open, he let out a shriek of satisfied joy. Nestled inside the box was a customized leather motorcycle jacket that matched the colors of his motorcycle.

“You like it?” Jimin stepped from the bathroom shirtless wearing a pair of black jeans and brushing his teeth.  
“It’s getting kind of chilly and I thought your other one was a bit too thin,” Jimin spoke from the bathroom.

“I love it Jimin.” Jungkook stepped off of the bed and tried on the jacket. He examined himself in the hallway mirror by doing a full turn, popping the collar around his neck. “This is nice, really nice. I looooove it. Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome. Now put it on and let’s go.” Jimin popped out of the bathroom fully dressed in ripped jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. He pulled on his motorcycle jacket and gloves over his clothes. 

Jungkook quickly showered and dressed in a similar outfit. They held hands and raced down the stairs to the garage to jump on their Bikes. The motorcycles had been gifts to each other three years previous when they both discovered their need for adrenaline fixes outside of their Submarine lives. Both of the bikes were exact duplicates of each other, however Jungkook’s bike always seemed to have mysterious enhancements that allowed it to be faster than Jimin’s – and - of course - Jungkook claimed to know nothing about it.

The city of Jinhae of Changwon City, where the Republic of Korea Navy Base was located, was a small coastal town comprised of 70% Military and 30% Civilian population. Most of the civilians sustained themselves economically through Military supported industry such as ship building, fishing, metal experts, etc. Outside of the annual Cherry Blossom festival every spring, the beautiful city was virtually unknown to the rest of the world. The city front was sheltered by a large bay studded with islands and then surrounded by large mountains where lanky pine trees stretched towards the sky. Just about every vessel within the Korean Navy was nestled and tucked safely away within Jinhae’s crystal clear bay. Both the KSS -1013, Jimin Submarine assignment, and the KSS -091, Jungkook’s Submarine assignment were docked down at the waterfront on the edge of bay. The narrow passageway leading to the crystal bay provided a safe harbor for the docking of both battle ships and Subs because the area was difficult to access and vessels that did not belong in the area could easily and quickly be identified.

It was Jimin’s idea to ride up the coast into the mountains to let off a little steam. Both of them had been submerged underwater in virtual darkness of stealth mode for two solid months during the last mission on their respective Subs. Allowing the Sun to touch their faces and their lungs to fill with fresh air was mandatory for rejuvenation and peace of mind. From their apartment, they took the coastal highway that led down the water’s edge and trailed up to Bulmosan mountain, which was an estimated two hours away. The weather was perfection and speeding through the curvy trails of the mountain’s pass was exactly what they needed to become one with their beloved motorcycles. The two SazukiGSX-1300 Hyabusa’s zig zagged all over the road terrorizing motorists inside the city. But once they escaped the heavily populated roads of Jinhae, they maxed their engines and sped uninhibited over the open road. 

Even their motorcycle riding became a method of flirting for the two speed demons as they spoke dirty words and phrases to each other through their helmet headphones. Random dares, short races and various tricks kept them entertained as they vibed not only as cyclists and lovers, but also as best friends.

***  
Once they reached the grounds of Jinhae-ru beach park, they pulled their motorcycles into the sand, careful not to disturb the delicate landscape. It was still early winter so the water was quite cold. Even though they were far up the coast and away from the pier where the ships were docked, they could still see the outline of both of their massive Submarines sitting in the bay in the far distance. The KSS -1013 and KSS -091 both sat docked in adjacent spots on the pier with their steel sails gleaming majestically under the setting sun. The quiet mountains rose regally in the shadow of the blue bay. The of them spent the majority of their day riding through the sand along the edge of the water line, stopping intermittently to take pictures, admire the scenery and have dinner in the local Korean BBQ restaurant. The restorative nature of the journey left them both feeling energized, clear headed, and for Jungkook, reflective.

Jungkook plopped down in the cool wet sand and sat with his legs spread apart and knees slightly bent, “This is beautiful. I kinda’ envy the battleship deployments because they get to see this beautiful view every day.”

“Yeah, we spend our days, sometimes weeks, buried in the blackness of the sea. No windows, no doors, recycled air, stale farts and only the light from our instruments to light our way. It’s a tough life,” Jimin laughed. 

Jungkook laughed along with Jimin and agreed vehemently, “Yeah, the stale farts part kinda’ sucks.” Jungkook pushed his hair back from his face to fully reveal his forehead. He closed his eyes and faced the sun, anxious to feel the sting of it’s warmth, “Feels good to let the sun kiss my face for once.”

“It’s days like this that make it very hard to go back down there. BUT, we’re Submariners through and through Jungkookie. It’s our life’s blood,” Jimin continued to sit on his bike while throwing small pebbles into the water.

Jungkook stared off into the bay, no doubt reflecting upon the steel piece of metal down below that served as his part-time home, “But sometimes...I wonder what our lives would have been like if we had just left the Military after our mandatory service. Could we have lived a life of freedom? Freedom from all of the lies and secrets? And..” 

“No. Because if we had left right after our mandatory enlistment, we would never have met. So I don’t even want to think about it. We met two years into our service and by that time it was too late. We were in love with… Submarines.” Jimin laughed and raised his hands in defense as he shielded himself from a clump of sand that Jungkook threw at him.

“Let me correct that sentence, we were in love with EACH OTHER.” Jungkook said seriously, preparing to throw another hand full of sand.

Jimin relented, “Ok, Ok, maybe…I was in love with you more than Submarines.” Jimin paused and the smile on his face faded, “A lot of reflection coming from you Jungkookie. Is this still about the attack?” Jimin looked curiously at Jungkook who seemed to be going through a lot of personal reflection. 

It was rare that the wildly popular beach would be empty on such a beautiful clear night, but as luck would have it, Jimin and Jungkook were completely alone as they gazed at the orange and purple ribbons of clouds that balanced themselves in the center of the horizon. The sun blazed a deep golden yellow and sent streams of light through their brown eyes making them appear clear and translucent like shiny marbles. A silent satisfaction passed through them causing them to take deep heavy whiffs of the salted air.

Jungkook twisted around and looked at Jimin who was still sitting on his bike, “The sun’s going down. Come sit here so I can hold you in my arms.” He opened his legs wide and patted the sand between them as an invitation for Jimin to come and sit. 

Jimin took one quick look around to make sure they were still alone and then rushed to slids into the space that Jungkook created for him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Jungkook’s chin. Jimin tried to relax, but knowing Jungkook as well as he did, he could sense worry in his young lover. He decided to address it, “Jungkookie, the incident with Hwang is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Shit Jimin, it would bother anyone. He’s like a brother to me and to see him in that condition. And the circumstances of the attack were just weird,” Jungkook explained.

“Can we talk about it? It’s what the therapist wants us to do,” Jimin pushed himself further in between Jungkook’s legs so that his butt rested comfortable against Jungkook’s crotch. 

“Nothing More to say except I could have helped him and I didn’t. I knew we were about to take a hit. I saw him get out of his seat and I just froze. I manned my station, I followed orders - at the expense of watching him almost die in front me. He’s my partner Jimin. I should have done more. I should have pulled him back into his seat,” Jungkook released his feelings.

“Oh Jungkookie, you can’t blame yourself for this. His injuries were because he didn’t follow protocol. You know as well I as do that he should have never left his seat or released his seat strap. He’s the fucking chief engineer and he left his battle station in the middle of an attack,” Jimin released some pent-up anger of his own. 

“That’s not fair Jimin, you weren’t even there. He was trying to save us. The pressure from the rapid dive threw the switch out of place and created a malfunctioning indicator. Hobi needed it for depth control. He was just trying to flip it back,” Jungkook lashed out at Jimin for being insensitive.

Jimin pushed his body away from Jungkook and turned on him, “Yeah, I know all about it. He broke protocol Jungkook. What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you accept that? The KSS -091 is equipped with a secondary photon camera that auto engages if the primary indicator goes dormant for more than five seconds. Hwang should have known that. He panicked, Jungkook. It’s time that we’re honest about what really happened, HE PANICKED in the heat of real battle. He put the entire Sub in danger by leaving that seat and I, for one, will NOT let you harness the guilt over HIS dumb mistake. Jungkook he could have gotten all of you fucking killed. He left you with no means of protection during an attack from an unknown source,” Jimin toned down his voice at the end of his sentence because he didn’t want to appear as if he were directing his anger at his young boyfriend; yet he was frustrated with Jungkook’s refusal to admit that Hwang made a mistake. 

“Everything is so black and white with you Jimin. But sometimes, there’s grey,” Jungkook argued passionately.

Jimin quipped, “There is no grey. That’s just an excuse people use when they’re too scared to make a decision.”

As if he wasn’t agitated enough, Jimin’s flippant attitude only irritated Jungkook further. He lashed out angrily, “No fucking grey huh? Then why won’t you marry me? All I ever hear from you is, ‘I love you and I want to marry you Jungkookie, but it’s complicated, but our careers, but, but but...’ Does that sound familiar? That’s fucking grey Jimin,” Jungkook said with extreme hostility in his voice.

“Not the same thing Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin glared at Jungkook, aghast that he had used his conflicted feelings about marriage against him in an argument

“It is the same thing Park Jimin,” Jungkook pouted. He scurried to his feet; with folded arms and a tense jaw, he turned his back on Jimin and faced the retiring Sun that was now fully engulfed by a cloudy shadow within the horizon. 

Uncomfortable silence sat between the two of them for a few minutes as they turned their attention to the last remaining streaks of light that danced across the sky. Jimin spoke humbly, “Your death would mean my own. I don’t think I could live if something happened to you. I love you deeply, immensely, unconditionally.” He watched from behind as Jungkook’s shoulders released and lowered; a clear sign that his anger was fading. He continued cautiously, “How the fuck did your crew manage without Hwang anyway? Rumor has it that some brilliant hot shot managed to chase down the terrorist tug boat and fire on them with pin point accuracy. Any truth to that?”

Jungkook could hear the smile in Jimin’s voice. He turned and questioned, “Who told you?”

“You’re the only officer in the entire fleet skilled enough to make that kill Jungkookie,” Jimin smiled, seemingly a little turned on. “but honestly, how did you manage without Hwang monitoring the sonar?”

Jungkook began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jimin laughed automatically as a reflex response.

Jungkook scratched his temple and smirked, “I monitored both systems simultaneously until we got back to base,”

“What? That’s fucking incredible, how did you…” Jimin started to ask but was cut off. 

“You see, MY boyfriend is the top Sonar Engineer in the ROK Navy and all of those years of studying together kinda’ rubbed off,” Jungkook continued, laughing harder now.

“You’re telling me that you were able to man your weapons system, sonar, radar and communications all at the same time - because of what you learned from ME?” Jimin said, flattered.

“You’re the best in the Country, maybe the best in the world. I couldn’t be in love with you all this time and not pick up a few tricks.” Jungkook blushed. After six years, praising his lover still made him immensely happy.

“Don’t give any credit to me, this was all you. You’re incredible - and probably a legend,” Jimin complimented.

Jungkook continued to blush, “Thanks but I only managed for an hour or so and that was once we were out of danger and no one was shooting at us.” He playfully fell backwards with his butt landing onto the sand.

Jimin dropped and buried his knees in the sand and turned to face Jungkook. He pulled his face close, “I apologize for being so hard on Hwang. I don’t regret what I said, but maybe I was a little insensitive. I’m sorry about his injuries Jungkook. But I thank God…that it wasn’t you.” 

***

Darkness draped across the mountain. The fall of night was accompanied by a dense foreboding fog that seemed to cling to them like silhouettes. They rode in tandem back to their tiny apartment, speeding through the streets again and weaving around slow traveling cars. 

The two entered the apartment and had barely settled inside before a strong aggressive knock came from their front door. They instinctively looked at each other, neither making a move toward the door – they didn’t want to open it but neither understood why.

“I got it,” Jimin seemed to be the brave one. He slowly approached the door and peered through the peep hole before opening it. A young Junior-grade Ensign stood there with a large manila envelopes in his hands, “Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook?”

“Yeah,” Jimin affirmed.

“Yeah,” Jungkook affirmed from behind him.

“Assignments, Sir,” the delivery driver pressed the two envelopes into Jimin’s palm, saluted him and then hurried away disappearing into the night fog.

Jimin stared down at the two letters. Jungkook walked closer, already partially naked, preparing to take a shower, “Why the fuck are we getting assignments already?” 

Jimin gulped hard and handed Jungkook the envelope with his name on it, “I don’t know, but I don’t like it.”

“We just got home and they’re already separating us again? Unbelievable!” Jungkook whined and stared disapprovingly at his envelope, fighting the urge to drop it in the wastebasket.

“I’m afraid so. But...the assignment came awfully fast don’t you think? We typically get at least two weeks off before new notifications.” Jimin eyed his envelope suspiciously.

“Fuck it, let’s do this,” Jungkook ripped his envelope open, “what part of the country will KSS-091 travel to this time?” He scanned the page quickly, processing the highlight - eight weeks, not so bad. North Sea of Japan? What the fuck? We’re crossing into the DMZ?”

“What? That’s surely going to be looked at as provocation by the North Koreans, that’s dangerous,” Jimin looked over and Jungkook’s shoulder to confirm what he was seeing on the paper.

“Open yours. Where’s your crew going?” Jungkook asked.

“Hmm. What the fuck?” Jimin turned pale.

“What? What is it?” Jungkook poked Jimin in the side to make him speak faster.

“I’ve been reassigned to a new sub,” Jimin dropped his arm and paused reading his letter, “damn, I’ve got some good friends on that Sub. I’ve been on the KSS-1013 for two years. Why would they move me now? This makes no fucking sense.”

Jungkook’s interest was piqued. There were only four Subs in the entire ROKN fleet. One of them was stationed in blue water on a six-month assignment off the coast of Australia; which only left two possibilities, KSS-0222 and…Jungkook refused to complete the thought. He grew antsy waiting for Jimin to finish reading his assignment letter so he stood behind him and read over his shoulder.

Jimin, having no idea what Jungkook was thinking, kissed his nose as his face hung over his shoulder, “what’s got you so worked up?” Jimin said, still not reading through his letter.

Jungkook was on edge, “Read it please Jimin,” he snapped gently.

“Ok, ok. Let’s see, eight weeks, just like you. Deploying February 19th, just like you. We’ll be gone at the same time. And my new ship assignment is…drum roll please,” Jimin jokingly drummed on the side of the wall, still having no idea the seriousness of the situation, “KSS…what the fuck?” He stopped reading.

Jungkook, still peering over Jimin’s shoulder, picked up where Jimin stopped and read the last word, “KSS-091.”

“Shit! Fuck! Shit, this can’t be!” Jimin cursed and pulled the letter closer to his face to read it again.

“Oh fuck no! Nope. This cannot happen. Jimin, we cannot be on the same ship!” Jungkook grabbed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. He began to pace around the tiny apartment.

“I know that Jungkook!” Jimin snapped at his boyfriend, “How did this happen? How? How?”

“I-I-it’s a mistake. That’s all. Six years of active duty, we’ve never been deployed together,” Jungkook justified. 

“Yeah – yeah – a mistake. That’s all,” Jimin agreed with a sigh of relief. 

“Damn right it’s a mistake. We’re marching right into Command tomorrow and telling them to reassign you back to your ship and to get you the fuck off of mine,” Jungkook said a little harshly.

“Doooon’t like your tone, but I do agree this needs to be corrected. So tomorrow we fix it.” Jimin said calmly, still squinting to look at the assignment one last time for verification.

Jungkook placed his arms around Jimin, “I’m sorry. That didn’t come out right. It’s just…Jimin, you know the dangers of us serving together on the same ship. Anybody who’s got eyes will instantly know what’s going on between us. You know as well as I do that my love for you shows all over my face. This could be so dangerous if anyone suspects that we’re...lovers.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I know. I imagine I look at you the same way.” Jimin rubbed his palm against Jungkook’s cheek, “Why would they reassign me with no warning? It makes no sense. I’ve been on the 1013 for two years.” 

“I wish I knew, but we’ll fix it baby, I promise.” Jungkook gave Jimin one final kiss before he left to take a shower. 

Jimin stripped down to his underwear and laid across the bed to gather his thoughts. There was definitely something strange going on. The code orange still hadn’t been lifted, bomb sweeps were happening daily on both the Subs and the battle ships, Command was tense as fuck and now two of the top EW Engineers were being sent on the same mission on the same Sub. Something definitely wasn’t right. 

***  
Another knock at the door came the following morning at 0600 hours. The grounds of the Military base were quietly encapsulated in darkness as the sinister fog rested between the stacked apartment buildings on the hill. Typically, Jungkook would have already been up stirring around the kitchen preparing breakfast, but on this day he slept in; exhausted from their long motorcycle trip. The arrival of the sudden visitor startled them both.

Jimin jumped at the sounds coming from their front porch, “Jungkook,” he elbowed sleeping Jungookie gently in the ribs and whispered, “someone’s at the door.”

“I heard. Who’s visiting at this hour?” Before Jimin could say anything further, Jungkook was already pulling a robe over his naked body and heading to the front door. “Whoever it is, I’m kicking his ass.”

Jimin ran behind him fully naked, curious to see who was calling, but concerned that Jungkook might actually kick their ass. The knock came again, this time more urgent and much more agitated.

“Ok. Ok, I’m coming,” Jungkook yelled. 

He slammed the door open in irritation and then immediately jumped to attention, “Captain!”

The stoic and intimidating Captain Kim Namjoon stood fixed in the doorway, tapping his foot lightly, waiting to be invited in. 

Jimin’s entire nude body turned pink with embarrassment. He vacillated between a full salute and cowering behind the couch, the act of which resulted in an awkward unchoreographed dance as he tried to cover his nudity. His early morning erection didn’t help matters either. 

Jungkook’s eyes volleyed back and forth between Jimin and the Captain as he stood at taught attention. The next three seconds were tense until the Captain stepped into the room, smiled and finally spoke, “At ease soldiers. And you over there, you really, really need to ease, if you know what I mean.” The Captain was undoubtedly teasing by making a reference to Jimin’s stubborn erection that was giving a salute of it’s own.

Jimin exhaled and fled the room. Jungkook invited Captain Namjoon to sit in the recliner near the kitchen. He checked quickly to make sure his robe was properly fastened and took a seat across from the Captain. The man had been flashed enough for one day and he didn’t want to risk exposing him to anything else. 

Captain Namjoon let out a chuckle, “You two need to be more careful. Be very thankful that it was just me because this would have been difficult to explain to anyone else.”

“Understood, Sir.” Jimin said as he re-entered the room, blatantly overdressed to counter his impetuous nudity from a few minutes prior. 

“How ya’ doing Mochi? It’s been a long time.” Captain Namjoon reached out his hand to give Jimin a firm handshake. 

“It – certainly has.” Jimin made brief eye contact with Namjoon. He pulled his eyes away quickly and concluded, with, “Good, Sir. I’m doing good.” Jimin smiled shyly.

Namjoon slapped Jungkook on the back, “Taking excellent care of him I see.” This was the Captain’s conspicuous way of approving of Jimin and Jungkook’s resilient relationship.

Kim Namjoon was an interesting man. At the age of 31, he was the youngest Captain in the Republic Of Korea Navy fleet. He was a fearless, skillful leader who climbed his way through the ranks quickly because of his intelligence and brilliant tactical mind. He’d been the Captain Commander of the KSS-091 for five years, long before Jungkook was assigned. But Kim Namjoon was more than just a boss or Captain to Jimin and Kookie. Over the years, he’d become like their big brother, giving them guidance, counsel and protection. For reasons they never understood, Kim Namjoon treated them like his family. He held their secrets as if they were his own.

No one ever suspected that Jimin and Jungkook were gay. Early on, during the first days of boot camp, they both worked hard to make sure their reputations as Elite soldiers, best of the best, was the only description that proceeded them. They threw around petulant masculinity and started bar fights, ogled at women, even watched heterosexual porn, all in an effort to fit in and blur the trail to their true sexuality. They hid their relationship exceptionally well and no one was the wiser. To the rest of the world, the two were just roommates. 

Only seven men in the entire fleet of 5000 knew about Jimin and Jungkook’s relationship; Kim Namjoon was one of those men. In fact, it was Captain Namjoon who introduced Jimin and Jungkook six years previous during Submarine Officer training. He was their biggest ally and it wasn’t an overstatement to say that he was their main protector within ROKN.

“What brings you here Captain?” Jungkook asked. 

Jimin sat on the arm of the couch near Jungkook, keeping his distance. Even though Namjoon knew they were lovers, Jimin didn’t want to appear too brazen in front of such a high-ranking official, no matter how friendly they were. 

Namjoon sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. He looked at the both of them from head to toe almost as if examining their well-being, “How are you two?”

“We’re good, Sir,” Jungkook replied again.

Jimin didn’t particularly appreciate the early morning visit but even more annoying was Namjoon’s refusal to admit to the purpose of the visit. He searched for his patience and managed to remain calm, “All due respect, Sir, this sudden unannounced visit has both of us highly on edge. Could you please tell us what this is about before we implode?”

The color flushed from Namjoon’s face when his already somber visage grew even more so. He cleared his throat and with a tired, raspy voice he began to explain his presence, “I’m sure you both received your assignments by now.”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other. The fact that Namjoon knew so quickly about their assignment was a sign that he’d probably been involved in the decision. He continued, “Jungkook, Hwang may never return to service again. The injuries he sustained were severe and he may be paralyzed.”

“Oh God,” Jungkook lamented. 

“But if I’m honest, even if he were available, I wouldn’t have chosen him for this new mission. He’s not the man I need for this new assignment,” Captain Namjoon explained.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook was a bit sensitive to anyone speaking poorly of his combat partner. Hwang and he were good friends and had a long successful history of serving together. 

“Gentlemen,” he paused to look at each of them, “the stakes are high, very high. We’re on red alert.”

“What?” They exclaimed in unison. 

“That’s why we’re being deployed to the Sea of Japan. We have a situation unfolding and they need heavy fire power from the sea as well as a stealth tactical attack. That’s where we come in. We’re the newest and best equipped Sub in existence today. We also have the most experienced and well-trained crew. 

“Jimin?” Namjoon looked directly at Jimin, “That’s where you come in. The reason I’ve transferred you to my Command is because we believe the North Korean’s are using a new technology to wreak havoc on allied ships in the area. They aren’t taking responsibility but we know these are military grade attacks. Just like the fully armed tug boats that attacked our Sub a couple weeks ago. We’ve got intel that they’re planning to ratchet up their attacks and that something bigger is being planned. No one knows how they’re doing it and we’re going to need the absolute best Sonar based Electrical Warfare Engineer in the world to help us hack their technology. Jimin, that’s you. You’ll be replacing Hwang.” Namjoon contemplated both of their reactions, anticipating their response. 

Jungkook shook his head, “Captain, no, please.”

“Please don’t make us do this,” Jimin echoed. 

“A gay couple serving on the same ship...” Jungkook began imploring Namjoon’s understanding but was interrupted.

“You aren’t the first. I’m sure there’s been others. But you know what? They handled it with an abundance of caution and discipline, so can you.”

“No. We cannot Captain. This could destroy us if anyone finds out,” Jungkook said defiantly.

Captain leaned forward and held up his outstretched palm, “There are five men who know about you two; me, Hobi, Vante, Jin, and Yoongi and all of us will be there to throw distractions if that’s what we have to do.”

“Wait...Yoongi?” Jimin chimed in. 

“He’s been reassigned too, Jimin. I told you, we’re assembling the “dream team” of Submariners to take on this fight.” Captain Namjoon nodded.

“But...,” Jungkook persisted with his objections.

“Fuck?” Namjoon’s pushed to the edge of his seat,“Kookie but what? But what?” The Captain’s patience was worn, “We are on the brink of some fucked up shit being orchestrated by the North Koreans. Hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of lives could be lost if we don’t stop them. We need the best. You two together as a team are the fucking best. What part of this don’t you fucking get?”

Jimin intervened before Jungkook could raise another objection that could get them court martialed. He snapped to attention with an honorable salute, “It will be a pleasure to serve under you, Sir”

He kicked Jungkook in the ankle as a prompt to get his ass up and admit defeat. Jungkook was reluctant, but he followed suit and also saluted the Captain. Contempt burned behind his gaze. 

Namjoon, adorned in his neatly pressed dress whites, clamped his white hat on his head. He clamored out of the deep recliner and then stood erect and regal, “I better be going. I have a date with the incident Council to testify about this shit with Hwang. Listen you guys, what we’re asking you to do isn’t fair and I realize that. But I expect you two to handle this with professionalism and honor. Don’t disappoint me.” Namjoon swept towards the door and let himself out. 

At the sound of the front door clicking closed, Jungkook picked up a candle holder and threw it against the wall, “FUCK!”

“Calm down Jungkook,” Jimin said placidly.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit. It feels like a set up,” Jungkook exploded.

“Namjoon would never do that to us. Jungkook I believe him when he says this is a matter of life or death. This is bigger than us,” Jimin walked to Jungkook and placed him in a tight hug to try to calm him. Jungkook resisted at first and struggled to get free because he didn’t want to be soothed or made to feel better. He wanted to marinate in his anger. But Jimin’s touch - Jimin’s touch didn’t allow that. 

Rain began to fall again, adding to the unease that the two already felt. Jungkook, after multiple failed attempts to resist, relinquished his opposition and embraced Jimin. The smell of his hair and the tough rugged skin across his muscular arms brought Jungkook tremendous comfort. He kissed his small but mighty lover across the forehead, “I’m scared about this Jiminie.”

“You’re looking at this all wrong. Think about how hard it was to be away from each other for so long during our last deployment. But now, we get to be together. That’s amazing and it’s the first time being deployed as a unit. Jungkook, for the first time, I can look out for you and you for me. This is a gift.” Jimin kissed Jungkook’s nose

“Soldier, that’s not how this works. That’s not how any of this works,” Jungkook managed a grin.

Jimin tapped Jungkook’s chin as sign for him to raise his eyes and look at him, “We’re going to make it work. Ok?”

“Ok. Ok. Well, we’ve got another two weeks before we have to report. What do you suggest we do?” Jungkook said, slowly calming.

Jimin put his index finger to his chin and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in contemplation, “hmmm…” he said, “...black...,” 

Jungkook tilted his head sideways like a curious puppy, “Black? What are you talking about?”

Jimin kissed Jungkook on the lips, “I’m choosing a color.”

“Yeah um - I have no idea what babble you’re talking,” Jungkook wasn’t exactly in the mood for Jimin’s vague riddles.

Jimin pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s and said quietly, “I suggest Vegas...”

***  
The Coast in the middle of the Sea of Japan -

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in the murky blackness of the Sea of Japan, another more sinister union was being forged between two enemies who were suddenly allies. The waves of the dark night sea were ferocious and taunting, a physical manifestation of the evil occupying its surface. The wind, the rain and the salty sea water beat against the thin protective gear the two men wore as they struggled to maintain balance and avoid being swept into the choppy waters. Their meeting place was just off the Khasan coast, far from the spying eyes of the allied forces but close enough to China to provide cover for the exchange. A prodigious but slightly rusted Submarine rose from the surface of the sea, rocking and creaking noisily behind them. The body of the old Russian Sub bounced against the waves, battling for buoyancy as the sea bitterly tried to claim it. 

«Собираетесь ли вы объяснить, почему вы хотите 40-летнюю подводную лодку?  
Translation: “Are you going to explain why you want a fourty year-old Submarine?”

«Это наша забота, а не ваша, товарищ Чиркофф», - сказал Соу с презрением, прекрасно говоря по-русски.”  
Translation: “It is our concern not yours, Comrad Chirkoff,” Sou said with disdain, speaking perfect Russian. 

Sou and Chirkoff glared at each other with mutual hatred. The two shared a putrid mistrust and dislike only heightened by the hostility between their Countries. They faced each other with uncertainty, having no understanding of what motivated the other. Chirkoff stood upon the deck of the large submarine, tightly gripping the ladder along the dorsal fin for support. Sou stood along the wet slippery wooden bottom of his tug boat, holding on to the side of the structure to avoid being tossed into the water by the waves. The sea rumbled angrily in objection of the two men, but neither of them would be moved.

Dimitri Chirkoff was an ex-military Submarine Commander who’d gone rogue after being dishonorably discharged from the Russian Navy. He’d taken great joy in betraying his homeland of Russia through the sell of everything from trade secrets, to heavy weaponry, illegal arms, and even mail order brides. Through his nefarious life of crime, he accumulated a great deal of riches allowing him to enter the market for selling even higher stakes wares including old Nuclear Submarines. How Chirkoff got his hands on a fully powered operating Nuclear Submarine was a great mystery and why he chose to sell it to one of the World’s most brutal and unpredictable regimes, North Korea, was a greater mystery still.

Byung Sou, the buyer of Chirkoff’s black market Submarine, was a Senior Commander in the North Korean Navy Brigade. Unlike Chirkoff, Sou was highly regarded and respected as a Military man in the North Korean Navy. Where Chirkoff worked tirelessly to bring down his Country, Sou worked tireless to bring his Country to world dominance; the place where he felt they rightfully belonged. He was a cold, hateful man with no family or friends; military was his life. The only love he was capable of harboring was for his beloved Country, North Korea, and their diminutive Dictator. 

One man was a National disgrace and the other was a National hero. If it wasn’t for the fact that their nefarious motives benefited each other, their paths would have never crossed. In the end, it was their motives that made them both the same pathetic creatures.

"Она в хорошем состоянии?"  
Translation: “She is well maintained?” Sou asked.

Chirkoff scoffed and addressed Sou in English, “How dare you question the seaworthiness of a Russian sub? She is exceptional even at her age.” The Comrade’s delicate and petty ego was bruised by the accusation. 

Not to be outdone, Sou also responded in English, “She had better be or we will not hesitate to inform your government that you are the source of our new weapon,” Sou threatened. Lt. Sou gestured to the five men sitting behind him on the small motorized boat. They quickly assembled and began boarding the antiquated floating monstrosity. 

“I do not respond to threats Sou. But I will give you a warning of my own. If you draw the ire of the Asian allied forces, we also will not hesitate to tell them about your new weapon.” Comrade Chirkoff smiled to reveal crooked rotting teeth and chapped peeling lips. His eyes were partially closed as he tried to protect them from the whirling wind and water.

Lt. Sou’s wide evil smile dissipated. The words from his trade partner hit home and struck fear. 

“Командир, готово!”  
Translation: “Commander, it is done!” One of the Russian soldiers yelled from the body of the Submarine.

“You have kept your word, Sou. I just received confirmation that the money from the North Koreans has been wired to my account. She is officially yours,” Chirkoff bowed.

A tug boat pulled alongside the bobbing Submarine and docked against it. The seven Russian crew members navigating the Submarine for the drop off, ran up the ladder and exited the Sub through the sail to board the Russian tug boat. They left the North Korean soldiers in charge of their newly purchased Submarine. Chirkoff boarded the tug boat right behind them. He turned to the Lt. with a few last words, “A final warning my friend. This is a Nuclear Submarine. Be careful what buttons you push.” Chirkoff laughed and motioned for the driver of the tug boat to speed away. 

Sou slid down the steps of the sail and sealed the waterproof hatch closed.

He side stepped his way through the narrow corridor towards the bridge where his crew were already positioned. His cold dead eyes posted upon each man, “Soldiers. You were chosen to serve our beloved country. You seven were selected because of your bravery, intellect and fluent Russian. We have trained for this day. We will take her back to port for maintenance and then proceed with our mission. We will make our Country proud and break free of the indentured servitude forced upon us by Japan, SOKO and their oppressive Western allies. Japan will never know what hit it.” Sou looked poignantly at each man again. “All of the markings are in Russian. You are trained and well prepared. Now get us home,” he closed by taking a seat in the Commander’s chair in the center of the bridge. 

The engines rumbled awake. The Submarine was an old clunky piece of machinery that moved like a pile of junk. But there was brilliance in choosing her to launch their weapon. Because of her old technology, she couldn’t be detected by modern day sonar machines and digital offensive scramblers. Subs of her nature had all been put out to pasture by the modern military which meant she could travel at great speeds, and great depths virtually undetected. The team would easily be able to cross over the Yellow Sea to launch their small nuclear missile into the heart of Tokyo. 

***  
Back at the base in Jinhae –

A large empty airplane hangar on the East side of the Military base served as a banquet hall for the “ship-off party” of the crew of KSS – 091. The entire crew brought their wives or girlfriends to partake in one last night of drinking and general debauchery before they had to ship off for eight weeks. It was standard operating procedure for the ROK Navy to host these going away parties. It was also the best way to assure the crew’s morale was lifted before heading out on dangerous missions from which they may never return.

“Moooooooochi!” A loud obnoxious, unadulterated caterwaul came from the crowd as Jimin and Jungkook walked into the hanger. Within seconds they were surrounded by their best friends Vante, Hobi, Jin, and Yoongi. 

“Welcome to KSS-091 Mochi,” Vante yelled. The group of men circled Jimin and Jungkook with hugs and praises and warm welcomes. 

“Damn you two look good. The time off agreed with you,” Hobi teased.

Jin approached Jimin and suddenly picked him up and swung him around. He was drunk. In fact, all of them were. All 120 crew members were represented, even Captain Namjoon who sat quietly alone in the corner looking worried as always. The isolated Captain caught Jimin’s attention.

“Excuse me for a second please Jungkookie?” Jimin tapped Jungkook’s shoulder lightly as a sign for him not to worry. He walked to area where Namjoon sat alone nurturing a small glass of whiskey on the rocks.

“Captain.” He offered a casual salute.

“At ease,” Namjoon responded staring into the bottom of his glass.

Jimin remained standing but leaned against the chair where Namjoon was sitting and faced the opposite direction, watching over his band of brothers as they frolicked nearby. “I would have thought that after all of these years, you would have found that special someone to attend these parties with you.”

Namjoon quickly slurped down the last remaining corner of his drink, “Yeah, you would have thougth.”

Jimin continued to look away, “How are you really, Joonie?” Jimin dropped the formality by calling the Captain by a very personal nickname.

“Under the circumstances, that’s out of line. Call me Captain, Jimin,” Namjoon said vacantly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…how are you Captain?” Jimin corrected himself.

Namjoon stood, “There’s no one else in the world that I would rather confide in right now than you. But under the circumstances, that too, would be out of line.” He handed Jimin his empty glass, grabbed his hat, and walked away.

Jimin rejoined the larger group and returned just in time to witness a game of slap face being played by Jin and Jungkook. Each one stood bravely trying to slap the hell out of each other without reacting or crying out.

Yoongi grimaced at them with reproach, “I can’t believe you losers still play that on the 091. Our crew retired that shit three years ago.” Min Yoongi, Dive Captain and Nuclear Stability Strategist, had been assigned to the KSS – 1013 for the last five years. At Namjoon’s request, he too had been reassigned with Jimin to the KSS – 091 and even though the Commanders on the crew were all his best friends, this was going to be his first time working with them on the same Sub.

Hobi and Vante, each holding shot glasses in their hands and a bottle of Tequila, took shots every time Jin’s ears turned red from Jungkook’s slaps.

Jimin loved it. Even though they were the best in the fleet, the crew of the 091 was much younger than his old crew which meant a bit more fun and less regimented stuffiness. It looked forward to working with all of his best friends and making 091 his new home. 

Jungkook popped Jin with a particularly vicious slap. Jin’s ears turned so red, they looked as if they were bleeding. Vante and Hobi took another shot while dancing and singing, “Drink her down, drink her down, drink her down...”

Jimin laughed so hard that he spat his drink in a wet spray into the air. He cupped both his hands to his mouth to contain his laughter. He lowered his left hand down quickly and shoved it into his pocket. 

Yoongi was the only one who noticed. He took a quick glance at Jungkook to confirm his suspicions then murmured, “Shit!” He pulled Jimin by the arm and whispered to him, “Can I talk to you alone for a second please?”

“Sure, hey why so serious?” Jimin laughed as he was pulled away. 

Yoongi led Jimin to the fresh air of the hanger’s entrance, “Please tell me you didn’t do this.”

“Do what?” Jimin’s smile faded as he subconsciously attempted to shield the titanium wedding band on his finger. 

“Jimin you’re about to sail out together for the first time ever. It’s going to be hard enough keeping this fucking secret without you broadcasting it on your finger. What are people going to say? Everyone knows you aren’t dating any one? How are you going to explain this fucking ring? People are going to put two and two together and...”

Jimin interrupted, his temper slightly flared, “No, they won’t, Yoongi. You worry too much. And the ceremony was wonderful by the way, thanks for asking.” 

Yoongi calmed and immediately felt guilty. In his irritation, he’d completely overlooked the fact that his two best friends had fulfilled their dream of getting married, “Shit I’m sorry Mochi. Congratulations.” He gave Jimin a deep meaningful hug, “Tell me about it.”

“Vegas! 16-hour flight for a 16-minute ceremony followed by a drunken night of filthy passion. It was the best time of my life. I love him so much Yoongi and with all of the unknowns and mystery of this next assignment, I just felt it was time that I stop putting him off. It was important to him and to me.” 

“Sad. Me and Hwasa would have come if you had told us,” Yoongi lamented.

Jimin placed a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, “It needed to be just me and him, Yoongi. You understand, don’t you?”

Yoongi hugged Jimin again for a second time, “Yeah, I do buddy. I really do.”

Jungkook spoke loudly with a group of crewmen from the 091, he inadvertently looked towards the entrance and noticed Jimin and Yoongi huddled there looking very serious. His curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it he was headed towards their direction.

Yoongi saw him approaching, “Heads up. Your husband is on his way over.”

***  
Vante, Jin and Hobi took the opportunity to walk over to Captain Namjoon to have a quick chat about the upcoming assignment. They were all very blunt with their concerns, “How are we going to handle this?” Vante asked.

“Carefully, not only do they need to be careful, but so do we. Our behavior could just as easily give them away as theirs,” Jin said.

“When they entrusted us with this secret, I never thought we would be in this position,” Hobi added. “Not only will they be serving together, they’re going to be literally partners. What if they fight or disagree? They could fuck up and accidently launch torpedoes or something.” Hobi was joking, but partially serious as well

Captain Namjoon stood and turned towards them, “I can’t believe you three. These fuckers have gone six years without even giving the slightest hint that they’re a couple. They’ve fooled everyone and would have fooled me if I hadn’t been the one who introduced them. Do you really think they don’t have the ability to be professional and keep it going just because they’re on the same Sub? Give them more credit than that please.” He walked forward a few steps and took a quick glance at Jimin and Yoongi talking at the front, “We have many things to be concerned about on this mission, but those two are not one of them. Now get your asses to bed. We ship out at 0500 tomorrow and I don’t want a bunch of hung overs fucks driving my ship.” Namjoon waved goodbye to a few of the men in the room and headed towards the exit. He stopped briefly to give Jimin and Yoongi handshakes and welcome them, officially, to the 091.

Jungkook waved goodbye to Captain Namjoon and continue to venture over to where Jimin and Yoongi stood talking.

“Hi Yoon, is everything ok?” Jungkook seemed a bit defensive. He stood in front of Jimin as if to protect him from the conversation.

Before Jimin could object to Jungkook’s posture, Yoongi reassured him that everything was better than ok, “Congratulations man. I can’t believe you two had the guts to actually do it.”

Jungkook released a sigh of relief once he realized that Yoongi knew about their private nuptials, “I assume that is why you two look so serious over here? Let me guess, lecturing him about how this could affect his career?”

“Nope. Neither of you need reminders from me about what’s at stake. I literally just told him congratulations, that’s all. Not everyone is out to get you Kookie. Some of us just love you and want you to be happy.” Yoongi gave him an unexpected hug. “Now, I have to get home and fuck my wife until she can’t walk, since I’ll be away for the next eight weeks. I will see you two bitches in the morning. Looking forward to serving with both of you. Good Night.”

Jimin and Jungkook followed Yoongi’s lead and decided to head home. With both of them weary of the upcoming mission, it was important that they get as much rest as possible. They bid farewell to all of their shipmates and jumped on their motorcycles to race home. 

***


	3. Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the KSS-091 are hailed as National heroes as they sail out in search of the enemy Submarine hidden beneath the Sea of Japan. Anxiety and fear of the unknown consume them as they are challenged like never before.

Chapter 3 - Game of Chess

“It’s our last night before we ship out,” Jungkook said sadly.

“I know,” Jimin nodded.

“We’ve got to be in top shape tomorrow. We agreed, hands off tonight. Right?” Jungkook emphasized.

Jimin ignored him. He took a sip of his glass of wine, “I hear Namjoon goes ape shit crazy with drills on the first day. Is that true?”

“Yes. Every word of it. But it’s even worse than that. With the seriousness of this situation, we can expect every waking minute of our 12 hour shifts to be filled with drills for every possible scenario on earth,” Jungkook explained.

“Whew. Rough,” Jimin turned to face the window. Jungkook could see him carefully manipulating the fabric around each button as he loosed them. The soft glow of his pale chest splashed briefly across his reflection in the window. He found Jungkook’s reflection behind him and met his eyes through the shiny glass image. Jimin watched Jungkook watch him. He unbuckled his pants and allowed them to sag around his V-line. With a delicate touch, he grazed his crotch with the palm of his hand and shifted his mildly erect dick towards the front of his pants.

Even through the dim reflection, Jungkook could see the sculptured outline of his excited husband’s cock and balls.

Jungkook spoke to the reflection, “I thought you agreed with me that we weren’t going to do anything crazy tonight,” Jungkook whined.

“Crazy, no. Satisfying, yes.” Jimin continued examining his own body. He licked his index finger and circled it around his dark brown nipples, causing them to stiffen and protrude. With his arm slightly flexed to accentuate his toned biceps, he fingered the long strands of hair from his bangs and pushed them back to reveal his forehead.

“Jimin I said NO. We made a promise.” Jungkook threw his head back in frustration. He KNEW that going after Jimin was not a good idea before they left for sea. He KNEW that Namjoon was going to put them through their paces on the first day and that both of them needed to be in top condition. He KNEW that no matter how much he tried to resist him, he was going to end up fucking the life out of his husband. Still, he persisted with trying to bury his urges, “Jimin, I’m going to bed.”

“Ah. Ok,” Jimin allowed his pants to fall to the ground; he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “goodnight then, I love you.” He shook his pants loose and walked naked to the recliner where he hoisted his legs and rested a foot on either side of the recliner arms to force his legs to gape open.

Jungkook turned and took one step before he heard a sensuous moan.

“Ooooh,” Jimin whispered from behind.

“Don’t turn around Kookie. It’s a trap. It’s a fucking trap,” he whispered to himself. Jungkook took one more step before he stopped and closed his eyes tight. He could only imagine what Jimin was doing behind him.

  
“Oh fuck, that’s good.” Another moan from Jimin. His voice had a range of registers from the very high to the very low. Even his speaking voice exuded color and interest, making his moans all the more alluring.

Jungkook folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to witness whatever sin his husband was committing so he refused to turn around, “What are you doing Jimin?” He tapped his foot impatiently.

“I think there’s probably a lot of tension that I need to get out before we go on that Submarine for eight weeks, otherwise...,” his voice trailed off and then reappeared with, “…oh, I’m gonna’ make myself cum, he said in his deepest register.

Jungkook banged his head hard, three times against the wall. He clenched his fists and punched at the air, “Damnit Jimin.” The sounds coming from behind him were enough to make his dick jump through his pants. With each breathy moan, his cock grew harder. He could hear Jimin’s oil slicked hand beating against his own meat.

“Jimin…we shouldn’t.” Jungkook jostled his cock around in his pants, trying to make his erection go away.

Jimin was no longer talking. The only sounds Jungkook could hear were the heaving breaths coming from his body. Jungkook turned to peek at what Jimin was doing. He placed both hands over his eyes but peered through his separated fingers. His eyes glossed over his husband’s naked body as it lay outstretched across the leather recliner; every muscle in his arms and thighs pronounced as he clenched his body tightly through the waves of pleasure from his own masturbation. Jungkook rubbed his temples and looked away from his seducer. Jimin’s body was like a drug; a drug to which Jungkook was highly addicted.

Time was ticking and his choices were either, A. continue to pretend that he wasn’t affected by Jimin’s trap or B. succumb. He wasn’t aware that he had chosen option B. until he found himself half naked vigorously rubbing lemon flavored massage oil over his engorged dick. In addition to his libidinous disposition, Jungkook was also slightly upset. It seemed like Jimin was incapable of accepting the word NO – all of it in some silly quest for dominance no doubt. He blamed Jimin for luring him into a night of passion when they had distinctly agreed not to do it, “You’re nothing but trouble.” He roughly wrestled Jimin out of the seat of the recliner and bent him over the top of it instead.

No fanfare. No warning. No foreplay. Jungkook laid in behind him and was inside of him within a single second. Whatever game Jimin was playing had backfired because his new husband was grinding deep inside of him, pressing him mercilessly into the cold leather.

Jimin was completely surprised by how quickly Jungkook managed to penetrate him. The force from their two colliding bodies pushed Jimin further into the back of the recliner, at times lifting him completely off the ground. He reached out blindly and grasped at the curtains that hung nearby.

“Be careful, you’re too rough...” Jimin cried out.

“You asked for it,” Jungkook said coldly.

“Shit, uh Jungkookie!” Jimin gripped the curtains tighter to try and release the pressure from the build-up within his body. He breathed hard and swirled the curtain around his hand into a fist. With his eyes shut tightly, he trembled from the discomfort, “Jungkookie - oh God.”

“You – want – me – so – bad - take all of me,” Jungkook said ruthlessly with a pounding stroke accentuating each

“Why – why are we angry fucking?” Jimin held back a giggle. He always found it amusing when Jungkook tried to play the bad guy, when it was so clear that he was a ball of marshmallow inside.

“Because – I’m – angry – SHIT I LOVE YOU,” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin and inadvertently softened his stroke.

Jimin grasped the curtain even tighter, accidentally pulling the entire thing to the floor as his orgasm swirled around the pit of his stomach. The rough fuck was much more fulfilling than he ever could have imagined. Maybe he needed to allow Jungkook to play the bad guy more often, “I – luuuv – you - I’m about to-to...”

“…cum for me?” Jungkook said through gritted teeth as small protesting twinges began to grow within his groin. “Jimin,” he called out in a deep raspy voice.  
The sensuality of Jungkook’s soft whisper forced a helpless scream causing Jimin to release a line of cum that raced from his meaty tip.

Jungkook immediately released his own guttural profanities while biting down of the back of Jimin’s neck as he climaxed deep within Jimin’s slick walls. He pushed Jimin further over the top of the recliner and held him suspended there until his cock was squeezed dry of all of it’s liquid contents. He released him down slowly but refused to allow his feet to touch the ground. Instead, he held him from the back and kept him tightly gripped in his arms, “I am so happy that I don’t have to leave you again. You mean everything to me. How could I have ever been upset about us being on the same assignment. Now I realize, it’s almost like a gift.”

“Oh Jungkookie, that’s what I have been trying to explain to you,” Jimin said patiently.

Jungkook released him to the ground and Jimin immediately turned and folded his tongue into his husband’s mouth. They kissed tenderly for several minutes before Jimin finally responded with, “…and love you too.”

***  
KSS-091

The crew of the KSS-091 arrived at the base at 0500 hours. All 120 crewmen dawned their blue Submarine jumpsuits and Nike tennis shoes; the new look of the sleek modern Navy. They trickled into the classroom in small groups after the call to duty and took their seats.

Vante and Hobi entered first. After a long night of drinking, they weren’t exactly at their best. At some point during the previous evening, the bottomless tequila shots caught up with them. Hobi immediately laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes with a large open notebook covering his head.

“Puke green looks good on you,” Yoongi teased Hobi as he walked into the room.

Jin followed behind Yoongi, laughing a distinct laugh that sounded like windshield wipers against a dry car window. The left side of Jin’s face was red and swollen with Jungkook’s palm marks from the previous night’s game of slap face.

And then there was Jimin and Jungkook. The newlyweds, slightly limping, were among the last of the 120 to enter. Neither of them were keen to rush and sit down so both stood against the wall waiting for the Captain to arrive and start the assignment briefing.

“Kookie and Mochi!” Yoongi yelled, “Sounds like a fucking 90’s sitcom.”

“You’re full of shit this morning aren’t you, Yoon?” Vante snarled.

Although Jimin already knew most of the crew, even if only by name, Jungkook still walked him around the room to introduce him to the rest of the guys he who he may not have known. Most of the team had history of either going through Submarine training together or serving together on previous vessels. So, although it was a new Sub assignment for Jimin, he still felt very much at home.

Yoongi approached them as they stood in the back making small talk with the nuclear stability engineers. He pushed them away from their conversations and isolated them in a corner alone, “I really feel like I shouldn’t have to say this but I’m going to. Are you two sure it’s a good idea to wear those matching rings during this mission?”

The couple looked down at their hands both smiling fondly, “I’m sure, what about you Kookie?”

“I’m damn sure.” Jungkook smiled but chose to reflect his heart eyes towards Yoongi instead of Jimin. They intentionally annoyed him, partly joking but partly sending a message to Yoongi to mind his own business.

“You two fuckers are going to get us all court marshaled for being guilty by association. Congratulations assholes,” Forgetting he was on duty, Yoongi produced a Vape pen and moved to bring it to his lips, but Jimin snatched it away and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“Are you crazy? Vape’s are banned on duty and on the Sub, you know that. You’re going to get us court marshaled for being guilty by association,” Jimin looked around the room to make sure no one saw Yoongi’s temporary lapse in judgement.

Jungkook burst into laughter. He admired the comedic timing of husband’s smart-ass response.

“Yeah I forgot. Eight weeks huh? I guess I can do it,” Yoongi frowned.

“Of course, you can,” Jimin encouraged.

“No sex and no Vape? You’ll be dead in two weeks,” Jungkook folded his arms and looked seriously at Yoongi.

“Jimin leaned into Jungkook and whispered loud enough for Yoongi to hear, “You think he’ll make it two full weeks? I give it about 3 days. Trust me, three days.” Jimin and Jungkook burst into laughter and then gave each other a high five.

“Ha-ha-ha assholes. Let’s see how long it takes for one of you to cave and dick down the other in some nasty ass wet broom closet in the torpedo room.” Yoongi snarled and subconsciously reached for his Vape pen again.

“Damn that sounds good,” Jungkook looked at Jimin much too seductively given the present company that surrounded them.

Jimin subtly raised his left eyebrow as a warning to Jungkook to get control. Jungkook countered by biting his lip and glancing up at the ceiling.

“Damn you’re gay,” Yoongi curled his lip at them and then popped a piece of gum into his mouth to help control his urge to vape.

“Just kidding Yoon, welcome aboard the 091,” Jungkook gave Yoongi a partial hug followed by a dapped-up handshake.

“ATTENTION!” A low man in back called the crew to Salute as Captain Namjoon entered the room.

Everyone stopped their conversations immediately to give their full attention to the Captain as he walked to the front of the class and called out, “At ease sailors. We have much to discuss before we head out, so please get seated.”

Captain Namjoon telling the men to have a seat caused Jimin and Jungkook to look knowingly at each other and smirk. Despite their best of intentions, their previous night still ended in a fuck fest. With tender, bruised bottoms, sitting was not something they eagerly looked forward to. Jimin took a seat in the very front of the class and Jungkook found a seat in the very back. It was good for them to stay separated as much as possible and starting in the classroom was a perfect way to set the tone. Eight weeks was a long time, but they were more committed than ever to protecting their marriage while on the mission.

The Admiral began, “Boys we are in route to the upper most Northern coast of the Sea of Japan. Our latest intel is saying that an enemy Submarine was spotted in the area. It is believed that this Sub could potentially be a hostile Russian Submarine operating in a neutral zone. It’s proximity to the strip along the DMZ makes it even more troublesome. It may or may not have ties to NOKO but we just don’t know. One thing we are sure of-it’s a Russian Sub that has no business in the Sea of Japan. Our mission is to get out there and be the eyes and ears for the Asian allied forces. We’ve got to figure out what she’s up to. The tricky thing about this mystery Submarine is that she’s completely silent and none of our standard equipment has been able to trace her. We don’t know how she’s remaining undetected or why she is keeping herself hidden, but it’s going to be up to you men to figure it out.

We’ll travel in stealth mode under the invisibility cloak for the next three weeks as we patrol the area looking for this Sub. Operations will be at a depth of 20 meters below sea level, likely traveling below the frequency range of the VLF, which means communications with HQ will be almost non-existent. We’re going to be on our own boys.

Men, I won’t lie to you, this is going to be a mentally, physically and psychologically draining mission. We don’t know what to expect or what we’ll find. If this is what we think it is, we will have to engage. We’ve been authorized to fire at will which means taking lives. I don’t need to tell you the level of mental fluidity that will be required from each of you. You must remain sharp, focused, alert, coherent and disciplined at all times.” Namjoon paused for a moment when he said the word “disciplined” and looked at both Jimin and Jungkook. We will have no mistakes, no second guessing, no trepidation. Follow orders men and don’t make me ask twice.

We’ll rotate operations in 12 hour shifts around the clock. You will work two-12 hour shifts back to back with 24 hours off in between. Drills will begin at 0800 hours and will continue until we reach our destination. Fuck up the drill and we will start over.

We will protect our men. We will protect each other and we will leave no one behind. We will do our job. We will do it well, with excellence and with honor.

Suit up. I need you lined up and ready to board in ten minutes. Those of you that are a bit - unwell from last night’s party, take some milk thistle, drink water, coffee and get yourselves right. We have work to do. See you on board.” And with that, Namjoon snapped to attention, saluted and then dismissed the men.

Everyone rushed to grab their gear and head down to the pier to board the Submarine. The main hatch was open as well as the dorsal hatch along the sail. One by one they made their way through the slim corridors into the belly of the Submarine, and on to the shared quarters that would be their homes for the next eight weeks.

Bunk assignments, for the most part, were based on rank. The newbies were all stuck in the back near the loud engine rooms. The Commanders had slightly nicer accommodations with larger bunks, more stowaway compartments and quieter locations. Vante, Hobi, Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin as well as a few other Jr. Commanders were all assigned to the same quarters. Two bunks were slightly separated from the others because of a large bulkhead bored into the steel of the Submarine wall. Mysteriously, the top and bottom bunks of the divided space, had not been claimed. Jimin took the opportunity to whisper a word of caution to his husband, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Me neither, but it seems like we’ve been granted a gift by our well-intended crew members. This was definitely not a coincidence.” Jungkook threw his large duffel bag over the mattress of the bottom  
bunk bed.

“I thought I was the bottom,” Jimin bit his lip, smirked at Jungkook and stared directly in his eyes.

Jungkook quickly looked away. Staring back at Jimin was a dangerous proposition and he wanted no part of it. He pretended to drop his pen on the floor as an excuse to reach down near Jimin’s ear. He looked over Jimin’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Don’t start with me you fucking tease.”

“Start what? I’m not starting anything. I just work here sailor. I just work here.” Jimin accepted the top bunk and threw his bag across his mattress. The assembly bell rang and all of the sailors headed for the surface of the Submarine to stand on deck and salute the Rear Admiral as they slowly pulled away from the port. Captain Namjoon led the salute and his men stood at full attention behind him. The mission was active.

The gentle rocking of the moving Sub was a stark shock of reality for Jungkook. His face contorted with worry and his skin became a bit pale as he thought through Namjoon’s words, ‘We will leave no man behind’. “God I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Jungkook murmured.

Jimin saw his expression. As they released their salute and headed back down the hatch, Jimin quickly whispered to him, “Calm down baby. This is a good thing.”

“...it doesn’t feel good,” Jungkook sighed heavily.

***  
The Elite crew of the KSS-091 assembled on the bridge and took their seats. Positions were as follows:

Captain Namjoon aka Joon; Captain and Commander of the KSS-091

Commander Jung Hoseok aka Hobi; Senior Quartermaster and Master Diver Third Class

Commander, Kim Seokjin; Senior Navigator and Ship personnel Director

Commander Kim Taehyung aka Vante; Senior Watchman, Port Control Engineer

Commander Jeon Jungkook aka Kookie; Senior Electromagnetic Warfare Engineer and weapons specialist, also known as the Defense

Commander Min Yoongi aka Yoon; Senior Nuclear Stability Engineer and Dive Master First Class

Commander Park Jimin aka Mochi; Senior Electromagnetic Warfare Engineer -Sonar and Radar Specialist also known as the Offense. Dive Master First Class

Lt. Commander Jun Hyung aka Wolf; Jr. Weapons support Engineer and Dive Master Third Class

Lt. Commander Gong Yoo aka Doc; Senior medical Doctor and triage operations specialist

Be it day or night, the inside of the windowless Submarine was persistently dark by the nature of it’s smokey grey steel walls. The entire Submarine was battery operated which meant every efficiency possible was taken in order to preserve battery life during long grueling missions. This meant that any surplus light aboard the massive vessel was extinguished. As such, the computer monitors that sat before each of the crew members’ faces provided the only light available across the narrow bridge where operations were manned. The space they occupied was cramped with only six feet in width across and 50 feet in length. All 13 crew members packed into the space like sardines ready to perform the intricate maneuvers and drills that prepared them for battle.

Jungkook, being the keeper of weapons, was centered in the middle of the bridge with Jimin positioned slightly to his left. Their symbiotic positions meant they worked in tandem to defend their Sub while attack others; a skill jokingly known as Defense and Offense. It was perfect irony that each of their respective positions not only fit their personalities, but also perfect metaphorically mimicked for their real life relationship.

Vante scurried up the ladder and pulled the heavy water-tight latch closed by spinning the wheel clockwise until the hatch clicked, verifying that the seal was secure.

Captain Namjoon walked to his center seat which sat bolted to the Sub’s floor directly behind Jungkook. He scanned the bridge to confirm that all computers were operational, and all equipment was in working order. With a casual, almost passive tone, he gave his first command, “Vante, run through a full diagnostics checklist. I need some level of assurance that the mechanics were able to repair our wounded dorsal.”

“Sir, diagnostic scan confirms all systems are operating at peak capacity. She looks good as new,” Vante confirmed.

Namjoon stared down at his logs, “I’m impressed. Alright, Hobi take us down. Commander Jin, map our gyro compass to North East corridor.”

Commander Jin gave the first coordinates, “Latitude 29 degrees, longitude 18 degrees, down bubble 15 degrees at 15 knots.”

Hobi confirmed the navigation settings “Confirmed, latitude 29 degrees, longitude 18 degrees, down bubble 10 degrees at 15 knots. Rotators right 12 degrees, ballast tanks 40%.”

“Steady ahead.” Jin settled back into his seat.

“Steady ahead,” Hobi affirmed.

Vante announced over the bridge, “Incoming message from HQ. It says, ‘God’s speed KSS-091’.

The crew all looked appreciatively at Vante for relaying the message.

“Rotors 90 degrees, ballast tanks, 65%,” Jin ordered.

Hobi glanced at the tank capacity gauge to confirm his indicator readings, “Confirmed, 65%”

“Ballast tanks 90%, DIVE DIVE DIVE,” Captain Namjoon almost sang the iconic words as the Submarine traversed from the surface to under water. “Slow and steady, let’s take her down easy. We’ve got fresh repairs on the sail and we don’t want to test her this early,” Captain Namjoon laughed; a very welcome sound for the excited crew.

About twenty minutes into the route Lt. Jin proclaimed, “we’ve reached negative buoyancy. Ballast tanks are at 100%, proceed to a depth of 15 meters at 25 knots, rudders at 30 degrees.”

Hobi echoed the call, “Affirmative,15 meters at 25 knots, rudders at 30 degrees.”

Captain Namjoon sounded the drill alarm and ran them vigorously through the first exercise.

***

The Captain was true to his word. When he promised relentless drills, he meant it. The first 72 hours of the first leg of the mission were brutal. Kim Namjoon was a task manager and he demanded perfection in every single drill. By the end of their first shift, the teams were so physically drained, they went straight to their beds and slept 12-15 hours without even eating.

As the weeks poured on, the mission grew more grueling. Namjoon’s pace of drills and repetitions was relentless. By week three there was a silent cry from the non-Officers on the crew begging for someone to make him stop. But Namjoon was focused. He carried a certain degree of guilt for Hwang’s injury and he felt that if they had just been more prepared, better trained, they could have avoided what happened to him. He had his reasons for the aggressive pace and he owed no one an explanation.

Conditions were made more difficult by the crew’s frustration over success of the mission. They’d been in stealth mode for three weeks at the bottom of the ocean and had yet to find the rogue Submarine. Morale was decreasing and the sailors were staring to question if they would ever find the elusive four-ton sub.

Jungkook and Jimin were on A team which meant they worked their shifts together. They sat side by side evaluating and processing the statistics, sounds, projections and transcripts from the subs mainframe. They secretly marveled at each other and bustled with pride watching each other work. Even though they both knew that the other was brilliant, it was quite awe striking to serve together as a team. Their coordination was seamless. It was quite apparent to anyone observing them that they had flawless communication, sometimes even communicating without words. Even Captain Namjoon commented on how he’d never seen a team so evenly yoked, work together so effectively. They were the Nation’s best EW engineers, and no one could deny it.

As for their experiences outside off duty, Jimin and Jungkook stayed true to their motto; stay separated. Most of the time they didn’t even eat together because they wanted to appear “casually indifferent” in the eyes of the other crew aboard the 091. They went to drastic extremes to avoid suspicion but there was one exception to their rule of no contact, and it was a closely guarded secret.

Jimin occupied the top bunk bed in the Officer’s sleep quarters and Jungkook occupied the bottom bunk directly below him. Each evening, in the quiet of the night, when most crew members were sleeping, Jimin would discreetly push his arm through a small gap between the edge of his bunk bed and the steel Submarine wall. It was in that tiny space, just barely wide enough for a fist, where Jungkook’s hand would wait patiently for Jimin’s hand to arrive. And there in that insignificant space, miles under the sea, they would press the flesh of their palms together and share all of the emotions that they couldn’t say aloud. In the dark gap of the world where their hands met, they found comfort, and the strength to fight another day. And every night just as they drifted off to sleep, Jungkook would use his thumb to trace a heart inside of Jimin’s palm.

***  
The showering schedule was tight. There were only six showering stalls in the Submarine’s main bathroom which was located two stories down behind the engine room. The limited number of stalls had to service 120 men divided by two shifts which meant crew were expected to get in and get out so the next group could access the facilities.

To avoid unnecessary temptation, Jimin and Jungkook signed up for shower privileges in time slots that were an hour apart. They didn’t want to get caught taking any questionable peeks, or indulging in any inadvertent touches. No matter how disciplined they were, seeing each other naked would tend to lessen their resolve and likely result in undesired erections. It was best for both of them to just stay away from each other.

The sporadic showering schedule worked fine - until it didn’t. They should have known that in such tight quarters, they would eventually have a run-in with each other; and that chance encounter came on their 21st night of their eight-week mission. A non-commissioned Officer who’d missed his shower time due to drills offered to trade with Jimin. Without thinking, Jimin agreed and took the young man’s scheduled shower time. When Jimin entered the shower room , he was pleased to find that there was only one stall being used and the rest were empty. The nuclear meltdown drill that Namjoon was running had caused quite a few crew members to be stuck on the bridge, leaving the shower room almost completely abandoned. A little peace and quiet was rare on a Sub assignment, so Jimin relished the moment. He removed his towel and stepped into the third shower stall, leaving a couple empty stalls between him and the other person.

He had plans to meet Vante for a game of chess before bed, so he wanted to wash quickly and be on his way. He washed his hair with the generic military issued shampoo and finger combed through the clumps left by his lack of conditioner. His intention was to place the shampoo bottle back on the rack, but his slippery shampoo traced fingers dropped the bottle on the shower floor. As he leaned over to pick it up, he noticed two muscular calves with inverted ankles peeking out from beneath the adjacent stall. The large feet with cute button toes were turned in just slightly like the feet of a baby pigeon.

Jimin smiled hard, almost to the point of laughter. The simple joy of seeing his husband’s feet intoxicated him. It had been weeks since he’d seen any part of his precious lover’s bare skin and even though it was just two ankles, Jimin thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. His heart beat fast and he found himself completely bent over, suspended upside down just to glimpse the pale legs. He could hear Jungkook begin to quietly hum to himself, a display of happiness and contentment.

“STAY AWAY!” Jimin scolded himself quietly.

Jungkook was in his own world and impervious to the fact that someone else was in the room. He continued to hum in his soft melodic voice; a tune, by the way, that he and Jimin had danced to on their wedding night.

Jimin’s heart beat faster. “Stay away from him, please stay away,” he scolded himself.

“Fall, everything, fall, everything, fall,” Jungkook sang.

Jimin knelt down again to take another lovesick glance at his husband’s beautiful feet.

“Stay AWAY. Why are you tempted? Why can't you just stay away Jimin?” He spoke to himself again and continued washing himself aggressively. His plan was to finish his shower and get out without saying a word or giving any indication to Jungkook that he was there.

Jungkook continued to sing a medley of heartwarming songs, all from the night of he and Jimin’s wedding.

“Stay away. Stay away. Stay away.” Jimin did not follow his own advice. He crept from his stall, did a quick check of the surrounding stalls to make sure they were still alone and then tip toed naked to the stall where Jungkook showered. He drew back the curtain with one quick motion.

“JIMIN!” Even in his surprise, Jungkook knew to whisper, “What the fuck?” He instinctively used his large hands to cover himself until he realized what he was doing.

Jimin stepped into Jungkook’s stall and swung the stall curtain closed behind them, “Shh, please don’t be angry, please, I had to see you.” Jimin touched his two fingers to Jungkook’s lips to quiet him. He was transfixed and just wanted, if only for a few moments, to experience Jungkook in his natural beauty. They stood naked, bare chest to bare chest; Jungkook peering down into Jimin’s blushed face. The heat of the shower water washed over them as Jimin stepped in for a forbidden kiss. The touch of their lips was faint at first, almost as if the feather of a hummingbird had graced them. Soft velvet probes from Jimin’s tongue pushed through Jungkook’s thin hesitant lips. At the first taste, the familiar sensation of fluttering butterflies filled Jimin’s stomach. He took a few short stuttering breaths and then deepened his presence inside of his husband’s sweet mouth with his tongue now smoothly massaging the wet honeysuckle taste of his inner cheeks.

Jungkook was just a man; a man who could never resist his husband. No matter how dangerous it was, and it was the single most dangerous act they had ever committed in their military careers, he had to have him. His love for his husband was much greater than his fear of getting caught. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around Jimin inadvertently dropping his hands around the mounds of Jimin’s backside. He lifted his tongue in small waves against Jimin’s to actively, passionately return his kiss.

Another singing voice echoed nearby, “Alright, she dropped the cheesecake...”

“Shit, it’s Yoongi!” Jimin’s eyes expanded and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He jumped into Jungkook’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist so that only one pair of feet would be visible from below the shower stall.

Yoongi selected the stall furthest away from theirs. Jimin and Jungkook playfully shushed each other to avoid making noise that would make Yoongi suspicious. Jungkook enjoyed holding Jimin in his arms and Jimin enjoyed being there but Yoongi’s sudden appearance was a stark reminder of just how foolish they were. They managed to tap down their erections long enough to devise an escape plan. Jungkook ripped another towel down from the overhead shelf and wrapped it around Jimin's waist. He pressed his lips tightly against Jimin’s ear to whisper quietly, “Get out! Hurry while he’s still in there.”

Jimin accidentally giggled - loudly. Jungkook tried to cover by overtaking Jimin’s laugh with his own and pretending it was him. Jimin scurried out of the shower room while Yoongi was still occupied. Jungkook watched from his shower stall as Jimin successfully snuck away. He smiled after his brazen lover and closed his eyes to relive the brief moment that their bodies touched. He was grateful for the stolen kiss, despite the risk.

***  
Thirty-Four Days of patrolling the bottom of the Sea of Japan and they were still not any closer to locating the Russian Submarine. Despite Captain Namjoon’s attempts to keep things upbeat, morale continued to slip. The men of the 091 were accustomed to adversity, but this was a circumstance different from any they’d experienced before. Previous missions always involved a concrete target, a certain well-established objective and clear rules for engagement. This mission, however, was cloaked in mystery of the unknown. They were traveling at the bottom of the sea searching for – what? No one really knew. Was it really a Submarine or could it be something else? And what were they supposed to do when they found it? The crew had trouble maintaining their sense of purpose when the parameters of their intent were so cloudy and inauspicious.

The Captain had his finger on the pulse of his crew and he knew they were slowly fading. He could sense that bits of doubt were starting to creep into their minds as they wondered if they could succeed in their daunting task. But, he made every effort to reinforce their mission by giving them daily motivational talks and praising them for their diligence. He even pulled back on the rigorous drill schedule. But was it enough? He wondered, sometimes aloud, was it enough? His crew were not the only ones being tested. It was up to him to hold it all together.

And then, there was Jimin. As the sonar and radar Engineer, the burden was primarily on him to locate any signals that could identify the missing Submarine. Pressure was building. He was not immune to the whispers and doubt that floated throughout the ship as some of the crew members openly questioned his ability to locate the Sub. Those especially close to Hwang, the previous sonar Engineer, challenged Captain Namjoon’s decision to choose Jimin over Hwang. They felt Namjoon was disloyal to Hwang by not allowing a back to hold his spot until Hwang was able to return. Some even went so far as to privately accuse the Captain of having “personal interest” in Jimin that caused him to choose him for the mission in the first place. All of it, of course, was being fueled by their own personal difficulties in dealing with the situation.

The threads of self-doubt, rumor, stress and guilt spun into a ball of pressure that sat like lead in the pit of Jimin’s stomach. Jimin was the best and he knew he was the best, but his inability to find the Sub weighed on him heavily. Despite using every single technique in his tool box, he just couldn’t find it. He was beginning to grow skeptical of his own abilities. Every now and again, as they sat upon the bridge, Captain Namjoon would walk past him and slap a supportive clap against his back, reassuring him that he hadn’t lost faith.

Jungkook, Jimin’s faithful cheerleader, refused to entertain the idea that Jimin was anything less than perfect. “We can do this, baby,” Jungkook would occasionally whisper when Jimin seemed most frustrated. Jungkook had his hands full with his own responsibilities. The Submarine was traveling in hostile waters off the coast where many North Korean ships patrolled the area. He was on constant vigil and had to be ready to strike should danger arise; so he didn’t exactly have time to help Jimin solve the mystery of the missing Sub. But whenever he had a moment to look away from his patrol, he dedicated it to providing support, “Ok, genius, where are we? Have you already converted the East latitude coordinates? There is a big difference between sea level and deep ocean levels.”

Jimin appreciated what Jungkook was trying to do, but he couldn’t help but be a little miffed with Jungkook’s overly simplified suggestions, “Of course I did! I’m not stupid. Make a useful suggestion will you please?”

“I know you’re upset right now, but at least try to be civil,” Jungkook scolded.

“Sorry,” Jimin said curtly.

Jungkook waived it off, “The reason I’m asking is because whenever Hwang would try to home in on signals…”

“I’m not fucking Hwang,” Jimin snapped.

“I never said you were. I’m trying to give you some God damn advice!” Jungkook retorted loudly.

“I don’t need your fucking elementary school advice!” Jimin snapped again, even more loudly. “I am not him. We don’t do things the same way. Everybody on this fucking ship acts like he was some sort of Saint,” Jimin rudely over shouted Jungkook.

Captain Namjoon who stood just a few feet away reading the depth chart, overhead the raised voices and quickly walked over to investigate. His loud bark of, “Stay focused men,” was followed by a softer warning, “Whatever this is, squash it now.” He leaned in between them to make sure his message was heard.

“Everything is fine, Sir. Commander Jungkook was just challenging me on some of my coordinates. Exactly what a good Offensive partner would do.” Jimin glared at Jungkook as he spoke.

The Captain lingered for a few seconds longer just to make sure that the situation was deescalated before walking back to his position.

The two no longer spoke and worked in silence for the remaining four hours of their shift.

***  
Forty-five days into the mission...

With only fifteen days worth of supplies remaining on board, the crew grew even more desperate. If they didn't locate the Submarine soon, would mean an unscheduled return to the nearest Allied base to gather more supplies; a scenario that would have been looked upon as a failure by ROKN command.

Jungkook was growing increasingly concerned over Jimin’s well-being. He had almost completely stopped eating and he was working 24 hours a day, scouring every crevice of the sea floor trying the detect the slightest sound that might clue him to the location of the Sub. Making matters worse, HQ had transmitted fresh images of the Sub surfacing. The pictures were taken by local fishermen who couldn’t give a solid location. She was down there, but where, was still a mystery.

Jungkook tapped Jimin’s computer screen, “You see that?”

“What?” Jimin looked up from his hand drawn map to see what Jungkook was referencing.

“Some weird sound propagation coming from that left quadrant.” Jungkook looked back and forth between his screen and Jimin’s.

“Yeah, I know, been tracking it for the last two days, but there was no reading. Switched out of active sonar and went to passive and that’s when I realized what it was. It's a sunken freight liner.” Jimin smiled at Jungkook affectionately. The last month had been difficult on both of them and despite moments of chilly interactions, they understood that they were a team and that they needed each other. Jimin looked around. The rest of the crew had their faces buried into their bright monitors and Captain Namjoon was absent from the bridge. Jimin placed his hand over Jungkook’s and turned it so the palm was facing upward then used his thumb to draw a heart in the center.

Jimin, weary and sleep deprived, called out to his Lieutenant who was second in Command in Namjoon's absence, “Lt. Jin?”

“Yes Mochi, what is it?” Jin answered.

“There’s a downed freight liner about 10 meters below us. I suggest that we realign the inertial guidance systems to evade. The last thing we need is an underwater boat crash.” Jimin smiled to keep from crying.

Lt. Commander Jin sat in Namjoon's Captain chair, "Are you certain that it's only a freight liner?" The Lt. asked, eluding to the possibility of it being the missing Sub.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure. It sank about three months ago and went missing in this exact location. Authorities have been unable to find it, until now." Jimin confirmed./p>

***

The end of their 12-hour shift was upon them. Jimin’s head was dizzy and his eyes were tired from staring too long at his monitors. The inner drums of his ears were ringing because of him constantly increasing the volume on his audio feed, desperate to hear anything that could provide a location.

Captain Namjoon returned to the bridge and dismissed team A, ordering them to get rest. Jimin was the first one out of his seat, but instead of heading to the sleeping quarters, he grabbed his protractor, pen, and clip board and headed for the mess hall where he could spread out and continue working.

“Jimin where are you going? We need sleep.” Jungkook was tired but the intensity in Jimin’s disposition told him that he needed to follow.

“I’m going old school Jungkookie.” Jimin disappeared down the dark leaky corridor leaving Jungkook at the edge of the bridge.

“Wait up.” Jungkook ran after him, “I’m coming with you baby.” He didn’t mean to let the word baby slip from his lips but he was so worried about Jimin and his stress levels that he couldn’t help it.

Jimin spread out his paperwork and maps and then used his black sharpie pen to begin drawing a series of concentric circles over his clear clipboard.

“Ok,” he said to Jungkook, "this is my sea floor. You know this topography better than anyone. Are there any anomalies in the area?”

Jungkook furrowed his brow and took a casual look at the floor map that Jimin had spread out on the table, “Um, well let’s see. Yeah ok. Looking at the map, you’ve got a deep crater about 40 meters to our North, 30 degrees longitude, about 60 meters wide. That means any reverb is going to be artificially muffled in this region, so you have to include that in your calculation as an outlier."

“Good point baby,” Jimin forgot formality but since there was no one in the mess hall with them, it was ok to be a bit more casual in their conversation. “Could that possibly be why I keep getting these strange pings? My equipment is telling me that it’s right in front of me, yet there is nothing there.”

“Yes my love. That’s what I was trying to tell you a couple of weeks ago. Hwang used to make a similar mistake. I have to know these things because I shoot at targets. If I miscalculate because of a casm or a underwater volcano, I will end up sending a $200,000 loaded torpedo into the abyss. It’s not a mistake we can afford to make. But you guys don’t shoot at things, you stop them from shooting at us, so it’s something you sonar dudes can easily forget. You must add it into the calculation.” Jungkook looked passionately at Jimin, hoping that he would accept his advice this time.

“I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you,” Jimin said regretfully.

“It’s not important Jimin. If I truly thought it would have made a difference, I would have insisted that you listen to me. But as it stands, nothing can change the fact that this Sub, wherever she is, is giving off no reflections that we can detect.” Jungkook shook his head.

“Jungkookie. I have an idea. But I’m going to need your help. Will you help me?” In his own way, Jimin was flirting.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jungkook smiled.

For three straight hours, Jimin and Jungkook explored hundreds of calculations that could help them manually track possible locations for the Sub. Finally, they narrowed it down to a small patch of the sea floor where the Sub could have been hiding, but they still didn't have a pin pointed area. Jimin grew frustrated, “No pings, no images, no bounce back, no reverbs. Nothing! It’s like we’re back in the fucking 1940’s.” Jimin threw his pen in frustration.

Jungkook looked around to make sure no spying eyes were watching and then lifted Jimin’s hand to kiss it, “Calm down baby, please. I need to tell you something. Jimin, Hwang could have never done what you're doing. The Captain knew exactly what he was doing when he chose you. Hwang is a super smart guy, but he wouldn't have even known where to start with this type of methodical tracking. I've worked with Hwang for many years now and you are just on a different level. I've never worked with someone as ingenious as you; you even make me better. If anyone can find this Sub, it's you. I hope you understand that."

Jimin smiled at Jungkook. The words, as simple as they were, meant a great deal to him. It was exactly what he needed to hear from the person he needed to hear it from the most, "That means alot. Thank You Jungkookie." His voice trembled slightly, as if fighting off tears.

Jungkook continued, "You know, we’re lucky if you think about it. All they had back in the 40's was radar, can you imagine? No GPS, no reliable sonar, no photon mast...nothing. I hear the radar was still pretty effective though.” Jungkook erased the coordinates on their board and prepared to start over.

Jimin sat up quickly, “What did you say?”

“I said all they had was radar in the 1940’s,” Jungkook repeated.

“That’s it Jungkookie oh my God. We’ve been looking for the wrong thing! We’ve been looking for a Submarine, a MODERN DAY Russian Submarine with the latest and greatest technology. But what if the Sub that we’re looking for is from their retired fleet? Remember during the end of the Cold War, many of their older subs went missing, even some of the nuclear ones?” Jimin smacked himself in the forehead.

“No, we weren’t born, but yeah I heard about it.” Jungkook teased.

Jimin smiled back, “What if we should have been looking for something old Jungkook? What if the reason it has been evading our detection is because it’s not from this era? Fuck, Jungkookie, it might not even be from this decade!”

“Oh Jimin you’re so fucking smart. A Sub that could go undetected by our software and sonar systems would have to be using a signal so old that our equipment is unable to recognize it,” Jungkook said excitedly.

“At least thirty maybe forty years old,” Jimin explained. “If we take a look at the fuzzy sonar images that the spy plane picked up, you can see that it’s a massive Sub and the sail is about 50 feet larger than standard subs from today. That makes the manufacture date at least 1980.” Jimin pulled all of the photos and transmissions available and spread them on the table. “Remember that fucking ‘great Submarines in history’ picture that you have on our bedroom wall?”

“Oh I love that picture...” Jungkook grinned like a little boy.

“I hate it. I truly resent being fucked while staring up at that picture,” Jimin snarled.

Jungkook let out a loud laugh and then looked around to make sure they were still alone, “I never knew that. You really should tell me these things Jimin.”

“Stay focused baby I’m on to something here. Anyway, one of the subs on the wall is the great Soviet Alfa-class nuclear attack Submarine manufactured in 1981. It matches the outline of the images from the spy plane perfectly,” Jimin tried to explain.

“Jimin how did you remember that?” Jungkook asked.

“Baby, we…,” Jimin lowered his voice, “...we fuck a lot. I spend a lot of time staring at that poster.” Jimin tapped Jungkook’s chin softly with his fingertips, “FO-CUS! Do you remember our passive sonar class?"

“Fuck no. By then, I knew I wanted to blow up shit and that class was a waste of time. I effectively slept through the entire thing. But go on...” Jungkook seemed angry at the mere thought of paying attention during that class.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “In the class we had to learn the engine hum of more that 45 different Submarines. The Alfa class was one of them. If we shut down the fancy sonar detectors and kill the interference and focus just on our passive sonar, I bet we’ll hear it. There’s so much static noise in the background that it’s masking her ping. I’m willing to bet that’s the phantom ping that I keep intermittently hearing.” Jimin was so excited that he almost screamed, “We have to tell the Captain.” He jumped up from the table, intent on heading straight to Captain Namjoon's sleeping quarters.

Jungkook grabbed his elbow and stopped him, “Jimin if we go anywhere near that bridge when we’re supposed to be off-duty, he’ll rip us a new one. That’s breaking protocol and we can’t do that. We have to rest before we go up there again. Besides, we both need the sleep.”

“You’re right,” Jimin agreed.

The two of them dropped their guard and freely touched their foreheads together, “You did it baby. You did it.” Jungkook said as he kissed Jimin’s full lips.

Lt. Seon, the Sub’s mess hall captain and primary cook, walked into the dining room, catching them mid kiss. He gave a shocked and disgusted grimace and then silently walked away.

***


	4. Russian Alfa – C Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Special Warning** This Chapter is very tough emotionally. Very realistic and may be upsetting to some readers due to the angst. Please be aware before you read.
> 
> I have kept the Chapter very short. You will understand why when you read it. This is probably the most heartbreaking thing I have written in my entire life. But I hope you find that I dealt with it with true emotion and realism and compassion.

Chapter 4 - Russian Alfa – C Class

Meanwhile…

The Soviet Alfa-Class Submarine lay dormant, careful to maintain a depth of exactly 15 meters. Operating any closer to the surface would increase chances of detection. Operating any lower would kill the VLF transmitters and eliminate their ability to receive incoming messages from their Central Command.

The crew of C-517 had been sitting at the bottom of the ocean for almost two months. Food was starting to run low and the small crew was suffering from fatigue and dehydration. The Submarine’s water filtration system had stopped running which meant that the limited amount of fresh water they had on board had to be rationed. The men struggled mightily to maintain the energy and focus required for operating the large, complex Submarine.

The frigid temperatures of the Sea floor penetrated the hull of the Sub, creating havoc with the temperature. Submarines from the era of the Alfa- C typically used cork paint coating for the interior surfaces and instruments to keep ice particles and condensation from developing on the equipment. The C-517 however, was old and worn and all of the protective coating had dissipated, leaving the crew to wear gloves to operate the equipment and avoid frost bite. In a normal Sub under normal conditions, the nuclear reactor and diesel engines would be enough to maintain a comfortable temperature inside of the Submarine. But nothing about the Alfa – C was normal. Malfunctions in the electrical system meant that the little battery life they did have needed to be preserved to stabilize the nuclear reactor.

The temperatures inside of the Alfa - C dipped below 35 degrees, making the crew increasingly uncomfortable. To protect themselves from the cold, they wore heavy coats, wool hats and gloves as well as whatever other fabric they could drape over themselves. To further complicate matters, a low battery and a failing generator caused the monitor lights to flicker on and off, which created vertigo and nausea in several of the crewmen. Lt. Sou forced them to work through the dizziness but being in an unclear state of mind while making critical maneuvers, resulted in mistakes.

Even in her prime, the Soviet Alfa-C Submarine was a clunky, unmaneuverable, temperamental bitch and the crew secretly wished for her death. Modern day Submarines were built for stealth and fully equipped to operate underwater for months at a time. However, the 40-year old Alfa-C that Sou commanded did not have that capability; which meant every five days, they needed to surface to replenish their air supply and recharge the Submarine battery. The problem was that each time they surfaced, they risked the chance of being spotted and photographed by spy planes. It was of the utmost importance that they not be detected before completing their mission. As a result, Sou made a deadly decision. He decided to cut surface visits to once every 15 days, therefore placing the Sub and it’s crew in even greater peril. Keeping the Sub fully submerged meant they could not get any more power to the battery. All remaining battery power had to be diverted to maintain the stability of the Nuclear reactor, and that meant that power to the Sub's oxygen filtration system had to be minimized. The drastic reduction in power lowered the oxygen supply to dangerous levels which allowed carbon dioxide to slowly seep into the oxygen stabilizers. The stifling mix made it increasingly difficult for the crew to breathe. The dedicated crew refused to believe that the NOKO government would leave them neglected at the bottom of the icy sea with no supplies, no support and no communication for 45 days. Still, they waited patiently and hoped that word would soon come for them to initiate the attack.

But not all of the crew had hope. In fact, just three days prior, tragedy struck when one of the sailors dared to speak up and question if their government had indeed abandoned them. He was swiftly shot once in the head by Commander Sou, “No one questions our Government,” Sou warned as he kicked the dead man's body. “If anyone else feels the same way, please speak up now so I may dump you in the ocean instead of wasting my bullets.” The murder served as an example to the crew and reminded them how dispensable they all were. As most small-minded Dictators did, Sou led through fear and intimidation, not respect. Given the chance, any one of his officers would have quickly betrayed him if it meant better conditions and more food.

Sou’s irresponsible show of dominance left them down a crew member. The team that was barely maintaining as seven, was now only six. In addition, the murdered member was the Nuclear stability Engineer; a critical component to the successful launch of the missile they were charged with launching. Sou appointed the torpedo specialist to take the place of the deceased. The deceased body of Lt. Commander Jung Nu Lue lay decaying on the cold steal floor of the Alfa-C. It wasn’t until the body began to smell that Sou decided to break his rather strict schedule and surface briefly in order to dump it into the ocean. It was also an opportunity to raise the antenna and check for word from Central Command. Even though they were still operating within VLF range, only incoming messages could be accepted, but no outgoing communications could be sent. Rising to the surface above VLF would allow them to enable the antenna and send an outgoing message to Central Command. Sou spoke into the radio, “This is Commander Sou, leader of the C-517 for operation “Betrayal”. Do you copy? We need to know if our mission is still enabled?”

A listless, non-comital voice responded, “Sou, you are not to contact Central Command. This message could be intercepted. You are to remain undetected and wait for word. Do not exceed 15 meters, we will contact you.”

“We are requesting supplies and additional food and water. The men are running out of food, do you copy?” Sou made an attempt to appeal for help.

The voice returned, “Do not contact us, we will send word in 24 hours.” The transmission was cut off and the communication went dead.

Sou turned to his men who were all basking on the deck of the Submarine trying to absorb as much sun as possible on their cold pale skin, “This is done. Dive.” He turned away and slid back down the hatch into the belly of the Sub. The crew reluctantly followed behind him. Once he was back on the bridge, he paced back and forth with a dead countenance as his men settled into their positions. 

“Within 24 hours, we should be receiving our final order to launch the nuclear missiles into Japan. We will need to dive and continue to await orders below. Helmsman, Yu, set a course for 10 meters, rotars 29 degrees, rudder hard left, ballast tanks 50%, 15knots,” Sou ordered.

“Ay Sir, 10 meters, rotars 29 degrees, rudder hard left, ballast tanks 50%, at 15 knots,” Yu confirmed.

“Gentlemen, we are about to make history on behalf of our great Nation. Hyungu, the sub's navigator, began tracking the coordinates into Tokyo. You will need to input them into the missile’s trajectory. Since we’re down a member, I will help you track the missile’s stability ratings. Once we receive word, we will have exactly three minutes to launch the missile and dive before we are compromised by Asian Allied forces. We will immediately head back home and be welcomed back as heroes,” Sou concluded his speech and continued pacing behind the six-man crew.

  
***

Meanwhile aboard the KSS-091…

The crew of the KSS-091 erupted into cheers and applause as the fuzzy radar image of the wide body Soviet Alfa-C Class Nuclear Submarine came into view on the radar. Each of the crew members abandoned their stations and ran to pile on Jimin, congratulating him for being the genius to locate the Sub that had eluded them for almost two months. Jungkook sat smiling like a proud husband and watched as the crew showered Jimin with the love and admiration he deserved. Finally, Jimin's brilliance was being acknowledged and praised. It was one of the proudest moments Jungkook had ever experienced in his six years of being Jimin's partner.

“We found you, you sneaky son of a bitch,” Captain Namjoon yelled over the crowd.

Jimin collapsed under the weight of all of the congratulatory slaps across his back. Suddenly, he went stone faced and yelled toward the crew, “QUIET!”

They all hushed immediately.

“What’s wrong Mochi?” The Captain asked with concern.

“They’re on the move. I can hear the engines turning, they’ve recharged their battery and they appear to be – diving again.”

“Course set to 15 meters below sea level. I can hear the rudder turn,” Jungkook added. “Sir, I would like to add the option of…”

A jubilant Captain Namjoon interrupted, “Not that again Kookie, how many times do I have to tell you, we do NOT torpedo first and ask questions later.”

“That is the superior policy, Sir, but I was actually going to suggest that we…”

“… attempt to scramble their communications,” Jimin interceded. “They’re diving, but only to 15 meters which means they’re still relying on VLF incoming, otherwise they would have traveled to crush depth to avoid being detected by the Allies.”

“Exactly.” Jungkook nodded, "They're waiting on some kind of signal to come through VLF transmission."

“They’ve just turned, they’re fully submerged now, Sir.” Jimin translated the sounds from the passive sonar into pin point accurate tracking of the Submarine’s movement across the sea.

Captain Namjoon looked at the fuzzy image on the monitor, “What kind of old ass Submarine is that?”

“1981 Soviet Alfa – C class,” Jimin and Jungkook said in tandem.

The Captain smiled and gave them both a pat on the back. He also couldn't help but notice that Jungkook inadvertently had his hand resting over Jimin’s hand as Jimin operated the radar mouse. He chose to ignore it. “Gentlemen, I like your idea. Let’s keep trying. Kookie send a jammer and see if we can’t cut off their VLF.”

“Yes Sir.” Jungkook flipped the switch to engage the frequency jamming radar. The attempt failed, “Sorry Sir. It failed.

“Mochi, we still got ears on them?” The Captain's voice sounded concerned.

Jimin did a quick calculation to estimate their traveling speed, “Yes, Sir.”

Captain Namjoon leaned over Jimin’s shoulder, “Call out the coordinates, we need Lt. Jin and Hobi to give us an ETA of when we’re going to greet this monster.”

Jimin called out the coordinates as requested, “Sir, 96 degrees south, 10 degrees latitude, 16 degrees longitude, traveling at 15 meters. Speed 2 knots. Sir they appear to just be creeping along, they’re definitely waiting for something or someone.”

“We have communication,” Vante interrupted. I was able to pull the last VLF ASCII transmission, “Sir, I can’t decipher what was said but the conversation was short, like they knew they were at risk of interception. But I can confirm Sir,” Vante paused for a bit, “the HQ signal is coming from - NOKO.”

Captain Namjoon’s eyes widened. He pointed a finger at Vante and walked towards him in a rush, “I need you to check and recheck and recheck and then recheck again. We have to be sure about this. This could have huge fucking implications.”

“I already did, Sir. It’s them,” he responded cautiously.

“Check AGAIN!” The Captain barked.

Everyone on the bridge went silent. This was the confirmation they dreaded; a Russian Submarine under North Korean control, possibly even being aided by the Russians. This truly was the worst possible scenario. A few tense seconds of silence passed before the chatter from the crew resumed.

“Lt. Jin, you got those coordinates? I need an ETA immediately,” the Captain yelled.

“Calculating, Sir,” Lt. Jin responded firmly.

“24 hours,” Jimin said before Lt. Jin could finish his calculation, “confirm it please Lt.?”

Lt. Jin looked up somberly, “24 hours is correct.”

The Captain turned to his crew, “Alright team. We’ve got to find a way to get a closer look at this Sub. We have no idea if it’s armed or what they’re carrying. We have less than 24 hours to devise and execute a plan. Here’s what we’ve got, a 40 year-old Nuclear Sub in close communications with NOKO, which means someone in charge in the NOKO government is sponsoring this little mission of theirs. I can guarantee that the Nuclear reactor is live and capable of launching a full sea-to-air Nuclear missile. Russia maintained these Alfa’s as back up Subs for many years after the cold war ended. We’ve seen the surface to land tests and these launchers work. But we cannot assume they are going to try something as crazy as launching a Nuclear Missile from a 40 year old Submarine. So our next assumption has to be launching of torpedoes at a target. We need to proceed with caution to make sure we don’t spook them. The floor is open.”

Jimin was the first to chime in, “I’ve scrambled our own communications and engaged the sonar block. We’re traveling below VLF depth so they can’t detect our radio waves. Invisibility cloak is engaged. We could literally stick our nose in their ass and they’d have no idea we were there. But we must maintain distance. They are likely doing radar sweeps to see if they’ve been discovered,” Jimin said confidently.

Jungkook was next, “I’ve sent several scrambling charges towards the ship. All of them have failed which means they don’t have any of the standard sonar, GPS, or pulse compressions. Our scramblers simply don’t work from this range so if they are planning to launch torpedoes or missiles, I won’t be able to detect them or stop them.”

“Cheerful news Kookie, Thanks,” The Captain joked. “Do you think if we get a little closer, our mechanisms will work?” Captain Namjoon said hopefully, “Maybe we’re just too far away?”

Jimin watched Jungkook from the side. He could see the angst in his husband’s face and knew what he was about to say.

Jungkook sighed, “It’s possible Sir, but not likely. One of the architectural designs that makes the Alfa-C so unique is the absence of PL hydroacoustic transmitters. It’s why Jimin couldn’t find it and why I can’t disable it. Our passive sonar allows us to intercept incoming sounds only, but our outgoing attacks are ineffective.”

“If there is even a remote possibility that getting closer will trigger our scramblers to work, then we need to take that chance. We have got to disable her before she gets herself into trouble.” Captain Namjoon stood again.

Vante urgently interrupted, “The Alfa-C’s VLF communications are going haywire. Sixteen messages incoming within the last hour, all from a transmission base in the center of North Korea. Something is escalating, Sir. “

“What could they possibly be up to?” The Captain said with a troubled tone.

“Possibly targeting other ships in the area and waiting for word on the attack,” Yoongi’s low rumbling voice came from behind the Captain. He was now on the bridge handing the Captain his hourly monitoring report. He took a seat with the rest of the crew to help trouble shoot their approach for the Russian Sub.

“Yoon may be right, Sir. Here are your possible targets: there are eight passenger Cruise ships, four different fishing boats, and two Japanese battle ships,” Jungkook calculated the distance of each potential target from the Sub’s location. “Every single one of these is well within torpedo range. It would be catastrophic Sir.”

“Let’s rule out the Japanese battle ships. They can take care of themselves. But the soft targets concern me.” Captain Namjoon watched over Jungkook’s shoulder as he continued his calculations.

“What would be the purpose of attacking an innocent cruise ship?” Commander Wolf asked.

“To start a Regional war and draw in International forces,” the Captain explained.

“Hobi, is there anything we can do to speed this up? We need to close the distance faster than 24 hours,” Namjoon walked over to stand between Lt. Jin and Hobi.

“I can safely increase our speed by about 3 knots. That’ll cut two hours off or our travel time, but while we’re in stealth mode, anything faster could compromise the stability of the invisibility cloak,” Hobi responded.

Namjoon smiled, “Two hours? I’ll take it. Where does that put us Jin?”

Lt. Jin begrudgingly began calculation again, “I can’t wait for our GPS to come back up. Ok, let’s see, there’s been some changes in the tide, so we’re ahead of schedule. We’re right at 19 hours until we can quote get our nose in their ass as Mochi eluded to earlier,” Lt. Jin borrowed Jimin’s metaphor with hilarious reaction from the crew. He continued, “If I plug in these new coordinates, that puts us at...” he paused to do more calculations the looked quickly at Jimin to make sure he wasn’t racing to discover the answer before him. He continued, “...that puts us at 16.9 hours until arrival.”

Namjoon sat in his Commander’s chair behind Jimin and Jungkook, “Listen up men, we have just under 17 hours to rest up and be ready to engage this Sub. I’m ordering an emergency turn over. Team’s C and B will alternate over the next 12 hours and then I’ll bring team A back to the bridge.” He dismissed the entire crew with the exception of Hobi and Lt. Jin who remained to navigate the Sub.

Jimin and Jungkook were both hesitant to leave their posts. Jungkook pulled away first and walked ahead of Jimin straight towards the sleeping quarters.

“Jungkookie wait up,” Jimin called forward.

Jungkook slowed, “What? Planning on trapping me in the shower and seducing me again?” Jungkook flashed his sexiest smile.

Jimin’s knees buckled under the highlight of his husband’s handsome profile in the darkened corridor. “Come with me. I need to talk,” Jimin looked around before grabbing Jungkook’s hand. They took three steps through the aft port hole and then released hands as they came upon a group of Engineers plotting coordinates on a monitor. They weaved through the maze of the Submarines bowels until they reached the engine room. A multitude of underclass men snapped to attention when the two entered, “At ease,” they said in unison. Jimin continued to lead Jungkook further into the deepest parts of the ship until they came to a small broom closet where Yoon was standing casually outside of the door. He nodded knowingly at Jimin and opened the door for both of them to enter.

The two of them barely fit in the small utility closet. Yoongi pushed them in and then used his body weight to wrestle the door closed behind them. The room was dark and cramped. Jungkook couldn’t see his husband but he could definitely feel him. Their chests were wedged against each other awkwardly and Jungkook could barely even lift his arms. He could feel Jimin struggling to pull something out is his jumpsuit pocket; it was a penlight. Jimin held it below their chins and switched it on, creating ghostly shadows across their faces.

“Where are we? How’d you find this place and why is Yoon outside the door? What are you up to? I thought we agreed to not take any more chances. Jimin you’re unbelievable!” Jungkook whispered angrily. They’d had too many close calls and Jimin cornering him yet again in another precarious situation was too much.

Jimin looked left to right into both of Jungkook’s eyes. “Ok I can answer that: we’re in a broom closet, I’m resourceful, Yoon’s our lookout, I’m not up to anything, we never had any agreement, and thank you, I am rather unbelievable, aren’t I?” Jimin laughed into his left hand, flashing the titanium ring under the shine of his penlight.

“Not a joke. This is serious,” Jungkook raised his voice.

“You’re right, this is serious, and I won’t take long, but I had to say this to you…” Jimin looked up with an expression that Jungkook hadn’t seen before. The mood between them instantly changed.

Jungkook lifted his hand and caressed Jimin's cheek, “What’s going on Jimin? What do you need to tell me? What's wrong?” Jungkook inadvertently rushed him, anxious for him to share his thoughts.

“Deep breath," Jimin whispered to himself but within ear shot of Jungkook. “Do you remember third year? Officer training?”

“Uh- yeah of course. We had just started dating... what about it?” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders.

“You told me you loved me and I laughed at you. I couldn’t understand how you could think you were in love after only three dates. Remember?” Jimin flashed a brief smile.

“Yes, but I was right, wasn’t I?” Jungkook gloated.

“You were more right than you know. I have a secret that I want to tell you. After our FIRST date, I called my mother to tell her that I was in love with you,” Jimin smiled endearingly.

Even in the dark shadows, Jungkook could see him blushing. He laughed and mocked, “For years you’ve given me grief about saying ‘I love you’ after the third date and now I find out you said it after the FIRST date! You’re whipped Park Jimin.” Jungkook held his stomach and laughed much too loudly. "You are soooo whipped. I knew it. I always knew it!"

“Yeah but the difference is, I wasn’t stupid enough to actually TELL YOU I was in love with you,” Jimin laughed hard as well. Jungkook still laughed harder.

Jimin’s smile faded and was replaced with a nodding of his head, “That’s it. That’s all I needed.”

“What?” Jungkook rolled his eyes, "That's it? You pulled me into this filthy closet in the middle of God knows where only to tell me that you loved me first? That makes no fucking sense. What's the truth Jimin? I know you're keeping something from me." Jungkook's voice was gentle, loving yet stern.

“Your laugh. Your happiness – it’s heals me, it gives me strength and lets me know that I can overcome anything. Jungkook you have no idea how much I need that right now,” Jimin said seriously.

“Happy I could help?” Jungkook laughed again.

Jimin bracketed Jungkook’s face within his hands, “I love you. I love you. I’m proud to be your husband. Promise me that you understand what I’m saying.”

“I don’t understand...” Jungkook was starting to worry.

“Tell me you understand that I love you, Jungkook.” Jimin blew a heavy sigh.

“Oh that. Yeah I got that.” Jungkook laughed again, teasing his husband, “Is that it? Am I dismissed?”

Jimin frowned, looking disappointed, “Yeah, I guess that’s all...”

Jungkook laughed again, “Oh stop you know I’m joking. I love you too. More than words can describe and I’m proud to be your husband too.” He finally planted the kiss he’d been yearning for since they first stepped into the tight space, “I’m not going to probe right now because we need to get some sleep, but one day soon, you’re going to explain to me what all of this was about ok?” Perceptive Jungkook said in a fatherly tone.

Jimin didn’t speak. He pushed the door open, accidently hitting Yoon in the back, and slid away from Jungkook as if nothing had happened. Jungkook fell back and allowed Jimin to get a little further down the hallway so that he could speak with Yoongi alone, “Is he ok?” He looked in Jimin’s direction.

“As ok as he can be,” Yoongi slapped Jungkook on the back and walked away.

***

Team A, welcome back. We have rendezvoused with the Alfa-C. Our nose is proverbially in her ass. Just as Mochi projected, they have no idea that we’re here. We’re holding steady at approximately 3 knots, 5 meters below her belly," Captain Namjoon announced as Team A took their places on the bridge.

The small amount of rest that Jungkook received left him sharp and astute. He was in attack mode, “From an attack perspective, we need to distance ourselves. My suggestion is to travel another 5 meters below them for a total depth of 25 meters and pass underneath them. That will allow Vante to get a few visuals on them to check the torpedo doors.”

“Hobi and Lt. Jin, take us down to 25 meters,” the Captain commanded.

“Dive, ballast tanks 100%, rotars 12 degrees, angle down 10%,” Jin called out.

Hobi responded with, “Ballast 100%, 12 degrees, angle down 10%,” Confirmed. It took less than five minutes for the Sub to drop down the additional five meters that Jungkook suggested.

“I have visuals, torpedo doors are still shut,” Vante spied on the outer hull of the Sub through the photonics mast, “for now, there is no imminent danger of an attack.”

“For NOW,” Jungkook emphasized, “but they’re up to something…I can feel it.”

“Thanks Captain Obvious,” the Captain teased Jungkook again.

Once again Jimin pressed his headphones tight against his ears, “You hear that, baby?” He whispered to Jungkook who was also hearing the same noise. They looked at each other trying to decipher the strange sound that was coming through both of their headphones. Jimin drew several possibilities on his clear board. Jungkook scribbled through all of them, reminding him that the mountains on the sea floor affected the over bounce back of all of the acoustics. He urged Jimin to start again. They quietly went back and forth for thirty minutes, updating their calculations as the sounds in their headphones rotated.

“SHIT!” They both yelled simultaneously. Jimin took the lead with explaining, “Captain! They’re suffocating. Kookie and I have been trying to isolate these strange sounds we've been hearing for over thirty minutes. We finally figured out what it is. Shit I can't believe I am saying this but...it's the indicators from the oxygen filtration system. The level of carbon monoxide on that ship is literally killing them. I don’t know what they’re doing. If they don’t surface soon…”

“Communications! We have a VLF inbound message,” Vante yelled.

“They’re on the move, SIR THEY’RE SURFACING, the rudders just tilted and ballast tanks are purging,” Jimin yelled.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. Slow at 2 knots, we’ll circle around, allow them to surface and then rise to about 10 meters off their starboard side.”

“Yes, Sir set speed to 2 knots, rudders 30 degrees, steady ahead,” Lt. Jin called the command.

Hobi repeated and set the coordinates, “2 knots, rudders 30 degrees.”

“Kookie, she’s surfacing. I need you to shut her down before she gets into antenna range and starts communicating. Tell me you can shut her down?”

Jungkook accepted his orders, “I’ll send a scrambling charge, Sir, but…”

“No BUTS, just do it!” Captain Namjoon snapped.

Jimin knew by looking at Kookie’s face, that the efforts were in vain. Jungkook glanced back and gave a slight shake of his head, confirming Jimin’s conclusions, “It failed, Sir.”

“Again,” The Captain yelled. “Again, and again. Keep trying, we have to cut their weapons and jam the communications.” The Captain was tense and focused.

Jungkook sent another charge. Again, it failed.

“Captain?” Yoongi spoke after hours of sitting on the bridge as a virtual ghost.

“What is it Yoon?” The Captain answered curtly.

Yoongi slid to the front of his chair, “There’s a way to bring them to their knees.”

“Tell me, I’ll take any suggestions at this point,” the Captain said.

“We have four portable Hydroacoustic Resonators aboard this Sub. We keep them for emergencies if our communication is ever jammed by enemy fire. They suction right on to the hull Captain. If we can attach all four, not only will we be able to cut their communications, but we’ll be able to jam their torpedoes,” Yoongi crossed his legs and sat back, looking antsy as if he wanted his Vape pen.

Jungkook’s guts twisted. He didn’t like the plan at all. Immediately, he voiced his objection, “And how do you propose that we install four hydroacoustic Resonators on the belly of a Sub?”

Jimin, the last voice Jungkook wanted to hear, finally plunged the dagger, “We send a dive team. We’ll surface right behind them, under the cover of darkness. They’ll never know we’re there. These old ass Subs don’t have cameras like ours. The dive team will swim over, snap on the Resonators and just like that, we’ll have control of their ship.”

“Divers,” the Captain smiled a large dimpled smile, “fucking brilliant. Let’s do it. We’ve got about ten divers on board Yoon…”

“Yoon and I will go, Sir. We’re the only two Dive Masters, First class,” Jimin volunteered.

Jungkook turned all the way around to glare at Jimin. He was livid. How dare Jimin volunteer for something of this magnitude and not discuss it with him first.

Yoongi agreed, “The other dipshits on board are students of mine and they aren’t ready for this type of mission. This requires a high level of training, similar to bomb sweeps. Jimin and I can handle it. We’ll be in and out in less than an hour.” He kicked the back of Jungkook’s chair to stop him from visually harassing Jimin.

“Fine, suit up. We’ll plot coordinates to surface about 2 meters posterior of the Alfa-C,” Captain said strategically.

“Uhhhh Jimin, can I speak to you privately for a moment?” Jungkook tugged on Jimin’s arm to get him to follow him.

“NO,” Jimin snapped. He leaned down to pretend to be tying his shoe and whispered into Jungkook’s ear, “Don’t do this, don’t you fucking do this. There are lives at stake Jungkook.”

Jungkook realized that talking to Jimin was a waste of time, he turned to try to negotiate with the Commanders on the bridge, “Captain Namjoon, Lt. Jin, all due respect, we don’t know what this Sub has planned. Putting two bodies in the water unprotected is very risky. This plan is foolish. I suggest that we surface, let HQ know that we found the Sub and then let the battle ships take it from here. Placing Yoongi and Jimin in the water is much too dangerous.”

The audacity of Jungkook to attempt to override Jimin’s decision and defy the Captain’s orders was disgusting to everyone who heard the feeble attempt. Jimin seethed, hurt swam through his eyes as he stared at Jungkook. He waited until the others on the bridge were busy in strategic conversation before facing nose to nose with his husband and whispering a quiet assault, “Four fucking years. I've done this for four fucking years and you still don’t trust me. Fuck you Jungkook,” he balled his hand into a fist and left the bridge to change into his dive gear.

Everyone on the bridge noticed the palpable tension between the two. For almost 50 days, the two of them had managed to work together completely undetected with no one suspecting them as anything more than ship mates. But the intensity in their eyes and the emotional quiver of their voices, told intimate stories that they never meant to reveal.

“Jungkook, they aren’t just two bodies. They are two of the best Divers in our fleet. We’ll have them on the photonics mast the entire time. They’ll be right there on our monitors so we can watch them. I know you’re concerned, but don’t question my orders.” The Captain was much more kind than he needed to be.

“The Alfa-C is at the surface and has the antenna raised, Sir,” Vante confirmed.

The Captain stared down at Jungkook, who seemed to have lost all focus, “Let’s hope she stays put until we can get those Resonators attached.”

***

In less than eight minutes, Jimin and Yoongi returned to the bridge in full Diving gear. Both of them had waterproof ROKN backpacks strapped to them that held the Resonators they needed to install. The 091 was now fully surfaced which was critical for Yoongi and Jimin to make their jump into the water. Yoongi rushed quickly towards the water-proof hatch and primed it to prepare to unlock it. After so much time at the bottom of the Sea, it was important to open her properly to avoid leaks or decompression. The Commanders of the 091 gathered around the duo to listen to last minute instructions on how to assist with the dangerous task.

Jimin laid out the plan and the coordinates of the dive so that Hobi would know where to pick them up. Commander Park Jimin was in his element as he calmly but authoritatively laid out directions and guidance to the crew. He was a natural Commander, insanely smart and virtually fearless. His mind worked so fast and so strategically that even Captain Namjoon took note of his methodical nature. Jungkook tried to make eye contact but Jimin responded by refusing to look at him and avoiding his gaze whenever possible. The pleading in Jungkook’s eyes was a distraction that Jimin didn’t need.

“Just received the atmospheric readings. It’s about 55 degrees in the water so when I say you can’t stay long, I mean YOU CANNOT STAY LONG. We need you back here quickly,” the Captain warned.

Jimin ran through a few final calculations to share with Hobi and Lt. Jin, “The tide is coming in from the East. There’s about a 7 meter drop into the water once we jump from the sail. What do you think Yoongi? About ten minutes to clear the hull of the 091?”

“Not even ten, but just to be on the safe side, let’s add a ten-minute delay before you push the engines,” Yoongi answered. He was busy repacking his bag to add more flairs and underwater flashlights. He continued to give a few superfluous facts that seemed peculiar at the time, “The suits that we’re wearing provide hypothermia protection. I’ve tested them and pushed them to the brink. The temp in water is 55 degrees which is unusually warm today, these suits are made for 32 degrees, so we will be well protected. This is a fairly simple task that should take less than an hour. Even if it takes a little longer, these suits can protect us for up to four hours. So I want everyone to take a deep breath. We got this.”

Both Captain Namjoon and Jungkook recognized that despite Yoongi directing his message to the entire crew, he was really talking to Jungkook and Jungkook only. It was Yoongi's way of providing a final message of reassurance to cool the tension between he and Jimin.

A defeated Jungkook spoke in a small voice, “Don’t forget…um…there…uh…there’s a…a dormant Volcano…on the sea floor…you have to…”

“…account for it in my calculation. I did.” Jimin said softly. Somehow, there was an unspoken, “I’m sorry and I love you,” secretly embedded within their exchange. Jimin removed an extra clip from the front of his dive suit and placed it in Jungkook’s hand as an excuse to touch him, “Jungkook take this, I don’t like having these clips on the front of my suit in the open ocean.”

Jungkook opened his hand to accept the clip, Jimin simultaneously pressed the clip into Jungkook’s hand while tracing a heart in his palm with his thumb. The move was so well disguised that no one else even noticed.

Jimin started up the step ladder with Yoongi in tow. They slipped through the open hatch and stabilized themselves on the deck of the bobbing Submarine. It was a pitch black night, but the seas were calm. They slapped on their lighted dive masks and jumped, feet first, arms crossed, silently into the water.

***  
Meanwhile…Aboard the Soviet Alfa - C Nuclear Submarine

“Commander, the antennas are raised. Would you like for me to send a message?” Lun suggested.

“No. They will contact us when they are ready. They have already given us the signal to surface, so it’s just a matter of time before we are given orders to launch. Yu, is the nuclear missile ready?”

“Yes Commander,” Yu answered.

“Have you checked the stability readings?”

“Yes Commander,” Yu answered again.

“Have you set the coordinates to Tokyo?”

“Yes Commander,” Yu answered a final time.

“Good. We wait,” Commander Sou looked around at his pathetic men. Most of them were listless and unmotivated; complaining of hunger and inability to breathe. The chosen men were weak. They were chosen by the government more for their skills in speaking Russian than their raw grit and strength of character. If he could have shot them all, he would have. As his fortune would have it, it was impossible to operate a Nuclear Sub with only one man, therefore he was stuck with the band of misfits until they returned home to North Korea. He would make sure they paid for their mediocrity.

“Commander Sou!” Lt. Lun beckoned.

“What is it Lun?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but there’s no torpedoes on this Sub.” Lun was beside himself with panic.

“What do you mean you idiot. Of course, there are torpedoes,” Sou said dismissively.

“The chambers are completely empty, Sir. Look.” Lun slapped open the torpedo carriage to show the Commander they were vacant. “There aren’t any in the weapons chambers either. Once we launch this Nuclear missile, we will be completely helpless to defend ourselves. The allied forces will be here within minutes of the launch and we will have no weapons.”

“Shut up, you groveling coward. We are men of honor. We will do our duty and die if we need to. We will launch our missile and dive immediately. We will take evasive maneuvers and forge towards base,” Sou said concretely.

The VLF text transmitter sprang to life. A lengthy message, transmitting in ASCII at over 400 characters per minute flew into the Sub. The crew snapped awake, full of adrenaline, highly anticipating the orders. They waited patiently for Yu to read through. He read it silently and then handed it over to Sou for confirmation.

“It is finally here. We have less than an hour to get all coordinates plotted and raise the launcher. It is time. Launch the Nuclear Missile,” Sou said succinctly.

***

Back on the 091...

Hobi called out new coordinates, “Captain, we are submerged, two meters below the Alfa-C, engines are off and rotars are angled at 90 degrees.”

“Photonics mast is up and…we have visuals. There they are,” Vante said smoothly as he activated the digital cameras that monitored and recorded the dive team’s progress.

Jungkook watched Jimin’s small figure cling to the underside of the Alfa-C’s hull. Within five minutes, his stealthy husband had the first Resonator locked into place. Yoongi had his first one locked in place within eight minutes. Jungkook nodded and smiled as he watched them through the monitor. Even he had to admit, these two were good. To say they were highly skilled divers was an understatement.

Immediately upon locking the second Resonator, Jungkook’s board lit up with readings from the Alfa-C. He smiled again and giggled under his breath, “Good job baby.”

“We’ve got eyes and ears. I can hear her breathing,” Vante confirmed. "Yes!" He shook his hand in a celebratory fist.

A collection of yelps and joyous WOOPS came from the bridge. What Jimin and Yoongi had just achieved was a miracle. With two of the Resonators in place, Jungkook could begin sending scrambling signals to disable all of the weapons aboard the Sub. All four scramblers needed to be in place in order to completely disarm the Nuclear missiles, but at least they could shut down the torpedoes and begin scrambling the Alfa’s communications. “Sending first charge,” Jungkook explained. “Success, I’ve cut their surface communications. As soon as Mochi and Yoon set the next pair of Resonators, I’ll be able to cut their VLF and then jam their missiles.”

While monitoring, the crew noticed the two divers begin to struggle with the installment because the second pair of Resonators didn’t attach as easily as the first. The Alfa-C had been sitting virtually dormant in the bottom of the Sea for so long, that a portion of the belly was encased in a slippery seaweed that prevented the suction of the Resonator from sealing. Jimin and Yoongi had to work together to scrape the hull clear and provide a clean surface. The process took over thirty minutes, precious time that the crew did not anticipate. The fourth and most critical Resonator would take even more time.

“Kookie, talk to me, what’ve we got?” Captain Namjoon paced behind Jungkook.

“That third Resonator just gave me access to the aft portion of the Sub. I’m shutting down the engines and electrical panels. Shit Captain!” Jungkook screamed.

“What is it? Kookie, talk to me,” The Captain ran to Kookie’s side.

“There’s no fucking torpedoes on their Sub.” Jungkook brought up the images being projected by Jimin’s third Resonator.

Captain Namjoon looked at Jungkook, “What? That’s impossible.”

“There’s no torpedoes, not a single one,” Jungkook said again with his eyes wide in confusion.

“Is this a friendly? Could we have been wrong? If they have no torpedoes, what are they doing here? They can’t have any intention of shooting anything in the area because they aren’t armed,” The Captain concluded.

“Oh my God,” Vante sounded horrified. “Sir…”

“Shit, Vante are you hearing this?” Jungkook interrupted.

“Talk to me Sailors, what is it?” Captain Namjoon said agitated.

“I’m getting a read from the third Resonator. Sir, they just loaded…their nuclear missile with coordinates to…Tokyo!” Vante’s voice shook.

“What?” Namjoon ran to Jungkook again, to watch the monitor over his shoulder.

Jimin and Yoongi were still under the ship. They were attaching the last and final Resonator to the Soviet Alfa-C. There was no way to contact them, no way to warn them. No way to communicate with them at all. They worked feverishly, completely ignorant to the disaster unfolding. All the crew could do…was watch.

Alarms began to sound. But this wasn’t just any alarm, this was the TOCARS land-to-sea emergency broadcast alarm that alerted whenever a Nuclear missile was locked on a target from sea. The fact that the alarm was blaring, confirmed what Jungkook and Vante had discovered seconds earlier. The TOCARS alarm meant situation critical RED alert because it only auto engaged if an eminent Nuclear attack was detected. The crew went into emergency Nuclear melt down procedure. It was one of the drills they did often, but the fear and terror of knowing that it was real, unnerved them.

Vante screamed, “Nuclear missile has been loaded, it is launching in T minus three minutes.”

“SHIT, we have to blow it,” Captain Namjoon cursed, “Wolf confirm!”

Wolf screamed, “Confirmed Sir, the coordinates have already been set. The missile is armed, locked and loaded. We have to blow the Alfa. It’s the only way to stop the missile launch. If we shoot the Sub before the Nuclear missile leaves the launch pad, it will disengage, disarm and fall to the sea bed unharmed. WE HAVE TO SEND THE TORPEDO NOW!”

With the 091 operating so near the surface, their communications with Command were fully operational. Information from their own HQ in SOKO arrived fast and furious. Vante struggled to keep up with all of the messages. An urgent order was the last message to come through. “Torpedo the Sub NOW, this is not a drill. Torpedo the Sub NOW.” The TOCARS alarm had reached the Command center and ROKN as well as the Japanese Allied forces were now scrambling to speed towards the area to assist with the take down of the Alfa-C.

Captain Namjoon’s head was spinning. The reality of what he was facing was insurmountable. He’d been trained for this moment for his entire life, but never, never could he have imagined that his own men would be in harm’s way. He gathered his thoughts quickly and turned to Jungkook and said the inevitable, the unimaginable, “Launch the torpedo. We have to blow it out of the water.”

“What?” Jungkook blinked several times and stared at Captain Namjoon. He looked at him as if he were a stranger. Calmly, he reminded him, “Jimin and Yoongi are attached to the hull of the ship. They haven’t set the fourth Resonator. We have to give them time.”

The Captain placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and spoke to him as more of a friend than a Commander, “They’ve already loaded the Nuclear Missile Kookie, we have no other choice.”

Vante, Jin, and Hobi looked into the monitor and watched as their two best friends floated cluelessly around the bottom of the Alfa-C still trying to attach the fourth Resonator. Hobi closed his eyes as the tears flowed. Vante looked away and wept silently, saying goodbye to his friends through a personal prayer.

Lt. Jin, the most senior officer besides the Captain, tried to remain strategic. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was about to watch his men die right in front of him. He thought for a way out. He thought hard, he pounded himself in the side of the head trying to force himself to come up with a solution. The harder he hit himself, the more tears he shook lose.

“We don’t have time Kookie. Fire,” Captain Namjoon screamed.

“You don’t understand, they’ll be done soon. We have to wait,” Jungkook said again.

“Blow it Kookie, launch the torpedo, that’s an order!” Namjoon was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

Wolf was screaming as well, “Blow it Kookie. Blow it. They’re going to kill hundreds of thousands if we don’t.”

“T-minus one minute,” Vante struggled to yell out.

Jungkook looked at the monitor. Yoongi and Jimin were still there, floating directly in the path of the torpedoes target.

“No. We will give them more time. No. NO!” He turned his back to Captain Namjoon and refused to launch the torpedo.

“REMOVE HIM FROM THE BRIDGE!” Captain Namjoon screamed into the intercom. “Wolf take command of the weapons, launch the torpedo now.”

“You will not fucking kill your own men. I won’t let you,” Jungkook spoke eerily. Three officers from below deck arrived on the bridge and immediately apprehended Jungkook to forcibly remove him from the bridge. At first, he eluded them, but soon they had both of his arms. He flailed and kicked and screamed at Captain Namjoon as they tried to carry him away, “WE WILL PROTECT OUR MEN, WE WILL LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND. YOU SAID THAT! YOU SAID THAT! WE ONLY CAME ON THIS MISSION BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT US. YOU’RE LEAVING THEM TO DIE. YOU’RE LEAVING THEM TO DIE.”

Jungkook broke loose and headed back towards the bridge and punched Wolf in the side of the head, causing him to fall away from the launch button. Kookie tried to lock the button so it couldn’t be depressed, but the three officers were pulling him away again. He kicked and screamed and violently fought the group of sailors, some of which used to be his friends. He kicked a young Ensign in the face and then punched one of the officers so hard that he broke his jaw. He gripped his legs around a chair that was bolted to the ground and held on, refusing to leave the bridge, determined to stop them from launching the torpedo that would kill the only person he’d ever loved. Still, they managed to grip him and continued to pull him away.

Wolf, now also suffering from a broken jaw, climbed back into his seat and launched the torpedo without a moment's trepidation.

“T-minus fifty seconds to launch of the nuclear weapon,” Vante screamed through tears.

“HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM? HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM? DON’T KILL MY HUSBAND. DON’T KILL MY HUSBAND, DON’T KILL MY HUSBAND. JIMIN I LOVE YOU, JIMIN I LOVE YOU JIMIN! NOOOOOOOO!” Jungkook continued to yell. The last image Jungkook saw as he was pulled away was of Jimin and Yoongi lifting the fourth Resonator to the hull of the Alfa.

The explosion was so loud and violent that it shook the entire body of KSS-091. Jungkook watched in terror as balls of fire burst from the Alfa-C. Wolf sent a second torpedo which resulted in an explosion that was even more destructive than the first. The entire Submarine was destroyed within 20 seconds. The Nuclear missile that was on board the Soviet Alfa-C Class dislodged and disarmed and then fell harmlessly to the bottom of the sea before it ever had a chance to launch.

The explosion lit up the sky and splashed an orange glow across the monitors inside of the KSS-091. When the debris settled, the only thing left of the Submarine was a burning frame where the sail once stood. Vante and Hobi embraced each other. Lt. Jin wrapped his arms around his own body and wept. The remainder of the sailors on the bridge just sat in stunned silence. Four words would haunt them forever, “Don’t kill my husband.” Husband? Jungkook and Jimin were married? It was a fact that none of them knew. They couldn’t decide which pain was greater, the pain of seeing their best friend blown to pieces in front of them or the pain of watching their best friend suffer incogitable grief.

The worst part of it all was that Jungkook saw it all. His screams could still be heard as he was dragged down the corridor. He screamed until his wild frantic voice was no longer recognizable. It was as if a mad man had replaced him, “JIMIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN JIMINNNNNNNNN GOD TAKE ME INSTEAD! TAKE ME INSTEAD! TAKE ME! GOD TAKE ME! JIMIIINNNNNNNNNN!”

***  
Shards of fiery debris floated along the calm waters of the Sea of Japan. The glow of the burning embers picked up the sparkle from a Titanium wedding ring bobbing along the water’s surface. Alone, it rode the waves of the slow tides that swirled in the wind, until finally, it inverted and sunk to the bottom of the dark icy sea.

***


	5. Kim Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Namjoon takes matters into his own hands.

Chapter 5 - Kim Namjoon

The KSS-091 was once again under water, traveling at 8 knots headed back to base. Given the emotional toll taken on Team A, the Captain decided that Teams B and C would run all operations hence forth. The alarms had stopped and for the most part, things were back to normal-with the exception of the two empty chairs that were once occupied by Jimin and Yoongi.

Captain Namjoon, walked down to the sick bay to check on Jungkook. He lay there unconscious, handcuffed to the metal railing on the bed. The Submarine’s medic sat at the desk completing his paperwork.

“How is he?” Captain Namjoon looked down at his soldier with his heart swelling with guilt.

“How is he?” The medic slammed his pen down with incredulity and glared at Namjoon, “You mean other than screaming for hours begging his lover to come back to him? He screamed for five hours straight. I eventually had to sedate him for his own safety. Or maybe you want to hear about how I just watched one of the brightest soldiers in our Country, lose his mind with grief. Or maybe we could talk about how he just completely fucked his entire career? So when you ask “how is he?” which of those would you like to discuss? If I were to sum up how he is, I would say not good Captain. Not good.” The Doctor said sarcastically.

Captain Namjoon clenched his jaw and looked away from Jungkook’s sedated body, “Very well then. Keep me posted.” He looked at his watch and realized that he, himself, had been up for over 36 hours with no sleep. He decided that it was in everyone’s best interest if he got some rest so that he could be sharp to resume Command in the morning. He headed back to his quarters and grabbed a quick shower before laying across his bed.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he answered

“Captain, this came through for you.” One of the soldiers from the engine room was there to deliver a message that came through the VLF. It was addressed to the Captain.

“Thank you, soldier,” he smiled and dismissed the courier.

Namjoon, wearing sweats and a ROKN T-shirt laid back down and read through the message:

_“We have recovered many bodies. Because of the horrific nature of their deaths, we have been unable to identify their remains. That process is ongoing, but we can confirm that some belong to the enemy Submarine that we targeted, and others, sadly, are casualties of the KSS-091. Our condolences. We patiently await your return._

_Thank you for your service"_

The letter was signed by the High Admiral of the Republic of Korea Navy. Namjoon folded the message and placed it on the desk of his Officer’s quarters. He reached behind his bed, into a small cubby that was hidden behind his mattress and pulled a half-empty bottle of Vodka. He found his shot glass on the top shelf of his bookcase and poured himself a couple of shots to help him relax. He returned the bottle to it’s hiding spot but before he laid down, he noticed a picture laying against his desk that sat propped against the Submarine wall. Namjoon sat up and took a closer look. Recognition settled over his face. It was a shot taken three years prior at a port in Japan. Vante, Jungkook, Jin, Jimin, Yoongi, Hobi and himself all posed in their dress whites celebrating their graduation from Officer’s school.

An even closer look revealed that behind everyone’s back, in the most discrete way possible, Jimin and Jungkook were holding hands. At that moment, Namjoon couldn’t help but feel that one of the greatest love stories he’d ever seen, was destroyed because of him. Jimin was gone. Yoongi was gone and now he had to be the one to destroy Jungkook’s career; possibly even sending him to jail. How quickly things had changed. Namjoon caressed the faces of both Jimin and Jungkook in the photo before lying flat on his back with his arms across his chest.

The lanky Captain rolled into the fetal position and closed his eyes. He slept restlessly. Given his trauma from the previous 24 hours, his sleeplessness was understandable. He tossed and turned and at one point, even dreamed of Jimin and Yoongi’s faces. His thoughts traveled back in time to reflect on his lost friend.

Mochi and Namjoon’s relationship was one of the purest to ever exist. Mochi, Park Jimin, was more than just one of his soldiers; he was a friend, a companion and more. Namjoon partially owed his promotion to Sub Commander to the support and council he received from Jimin. He was a constant confidant and he understood Namjoon better than anyone else.

Thinking back eight years, during mandatory enlistment, Namjoon recalled the day he and Mochi first met. Namjoon discovered almost immediately that Jimin was gay due to the unfortunate discovery of some gay porn magazines that Mochi had hidden under his mattress. But the Captain never judged. Jimin was Jimin and that part of his private life was of no concern to Namjoon. It was a secret they held between the two of them, and Namjoon never breeched his confidence. Jimin trusted him, always trusted him, without question.

He thought back six years to when he first introduced a young Jungkook to Jimin. Namjoon knew from their first meeting that Jungkook had everything Mochi wanted, yet both of them still had room to grow and evolve into their individual greatness. It was a match made in heaven.

Namjoon faulted himself for not being more in tune with the status of Jungkook and Jimin’s relationship. He saw the matching titanium rings, hell everyone did, but on a subconscious level, he chose to ignore them. The enormity of what he’d asked Kookie to do only became clear once the dust settled. He had not just ordered Jungkook to kill a fellow soldier, but he’d asked him to kill his husband. Husband. The two had gotten married and no one knew. And now they were serving together, a strict violation for any heterosexual couple; yet Namjoon had forced them to do it.

“No wonder they were so freaked out,” Namjoon mumbled into his pillow as he tossed again.

The tragedy of Mochi’s death was only surmounted by the nature in which it occurred. The entire scene was too horrific to imagine yet it was all Namjoon could think about. In the end, Jungkook’s actions on the bridge meant the end of his career. Unless by some miracle, the Council would take pity upon him, he was done in the ROKN. There were plenty of witnesses who would be more than willing to recount everything they’d seen, including Jungkook’s references to Jimin as a husband. Even the Doctor knew about it. The secret was definitely out.

“Fuck!” Namjoon punched his pillow. He’d unsuccessfully tried for over five hours to get restful sleep, it wasn’t happening, so he decided to get up and check on his crew. There were no mental health professionals assigned to Submarines, so it was up to Namjoon to make his rounds and do his best to calm anxieties until they could reach port. He pulled on his uniform and decided to start his wellness checks with Team A.

***  
The Officer’s quarters where Vante, Jin, and Hobi were sleeping was eerily quiet. Jungkook’s bed was empty because he was being held in custody. Yoongi and Jimin’s beds were empty because – because.

Grief, exhaustion or both had left the crew comatose. No one stirred, and only the silent breathing of sleep could be heard. Namjoon took comfort in knowing that they were at least getting rest. Soon enough they would be back to shore. He headed out through the port but was stopped when he heard a low whisper, “Captain?”

He stopped. “Hobi. You need rest,” Namjoon smiled.

“How are you?”

“I should be asking you that. It’s why I’m here actually. How are they doing? How are you doing?” Namjoon knelt down to the bottom bunk where Commander Jung Hoseok was laying.

Hobi swung his legs out of his bottom bunk and sat up, slightly hunched over because of the bunk above him. “I don’t know how I’m doing Captain. I fucking don’t know.”

“You’re a hero. How about that?” You did your duty and saved hundreds of thousands, possibly millions of lives in the process,” the Captain provided the only encouraging words he could think of.

“Hero? Jimin and Yoongi are the hero’s, not me. I just followed orders.” Hobi seemed repulsed.

Namjoon looked away, his own guilt attacked him leaving him unable to respond any further. He gave Hobi a pat on the knee and proceeded along the path to exit.

“Captain?” Hobi stopped him again, “I - I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. You’re a hero too. You did your job and gave the orders that you had to give. We lost two, but saved thousands, don’t ever forget that.”

***  
Namjoon made his way through the Submarine, talking to each and every one of the 118 men serving under him. Some of them were able to cry, others were angry, and the remainder were just numb.

The visit that he dreaded the most was the one he saved for last. The closer he got to sick bay, the slower his steps became. The lights were dim through the corridor and once again shadows bounced off of the steel walls, adding to the eerie, somber mood. One encouraging sign was that Jungkook was no longer screaming.

Namjoon took a deep breath and stepped through the port hole into the makeshift holding cell. Jungkook was still handcuffed to the bed, but now his arms and legs were also bound. He lay there on top of the naked mattress with no sheets or blankets. He was still in his Submarine jumper, but his shoes and socks had been removed and his bare feet were huddled together for warmth. His body was folded over in the fetal position with his back to the door. The room was dark, other than a small dim spotlight that shined overhead.

Namjoon assumed that he was still sleeping, “What do I even say to you Kookie?” He walked around the hospital bed to get a look at the young Commander’s and to his surprise, Jungkook’s eyes were wide open and fixed straight ahead. Namjoon had never before seen eyes so dull with no light or hope. He cleared his throat, “you seem cold.” A blanket was gathered at the end of the bed. He pulled it over Jungkook to warm him.

Jungkook’s eyes didn’t move and he didn’t speak.

“Arriving in port soon. You’ll be officially arrested and escorted off of my Sub. I don’t know what charges you’ll face but I promise to do everything possible to help you get through this.” Namjoon spoke uncomfortably.

Jungkook looked up and hoisted a spray of spit towards Namjoon’s face, luckily missing him. Namjoon took that as a sign that it was time to leave, “I’m going to excuse that because you’re grieving,” he said. He started towards the entrance. Kookie was not in the proper mental condition to talk rationally, and further disrespecting his commanding Officer would only result in more charges being added to the laundry list of offenses that he was already facing.

A low bitter whisper came from Jungkook, “You had other choices.”

Namjoon pivoted and rushed back to the bed to scream into Kookie’s face, “WHAT OTHER CHOICES? WHAT FUCKING OTHER CHOICES? I DID MY FUCKING JOB!” His yelling was wild and uncontrolled. “You don’t have exclusive rights on grief. We’re all hurting. They were my friends too.”

The ship’s Doctor appeared at the port entrance, he was summoned by the raised voices, “Captain, with all due respect, you need to get out of here. It’s not good for either of you.”

Captain Namjoon angrily knocked over a steal pan full of syringes and gauze and then sprinted from the room, leaving Kookie alone to weep.  
***

Jungkook’s Photograph

Hobi sprinted through the dark damp corridor of the Submarine, bound for the Officer’s quarters. He reached the room and then dropped his body into a baseball slide towards the bank of bunk beds that he and Vante shared. His slide ended when he collided with the large duffle bag that he kept under his lower bunk bed. He needed to find it as quickly as possible. It was just a matter of time before the guards would be bringing Jungkook down, “Come on, COME ON! Where is it? SHIT!” He tossed clothes, frames, bottles, books, magazines and keys all about the small space as he tore through the bag looking for it. “Where is it? Where is it?” He grew frustrated. It was there, he knew it was there because he had just seen it a couple of days prior. Finally, his hand landed on a stiff glossy piece of paper that laid on the side of the bag. “Found it! Thank God!” He took a quick look at it, gave it a kiss and then ripped a perfect circle out of the center. He left his mess sprawled about the room and raced back towards the bridge, hoping that he wasn’t too late. As luck would have it, he was just in time.

Three armed Military Officers boarded KSS-091 to escort Jungkook off the Sub. His handcuffed wrists rested in front of him forcing his locked arms down below his waist. His ship mates watched helplessly as he was walked away with his chin buried deep in his chest. Jungkook was careful to make eye contact with each of his friends as he passed; Vante, Lt. Jin, and a few seconds later – Hobi who came running like a mad man onto the bridge.

As Jungkook was led past the men of the KSS-091, Hobi discreetly grabbed his hand and secretly embedded a small picture of Jimin into his palm. He risked his own sanction by providing a prisoner an article that could be considered contraband. But Hobi, probably more than anyone else, feared that without at least some small piece of Jimin to keep with him, Jungkook would surely go crazy while awaiting his trial. The risk was worth it because it meant giving his fellow soldier a bit of light in the upcoming dark days.

Jungkook felt the thin piece of paper pressed into his hand and his first thought was that Hobi had slipped him a note. He looked down. The aged and scuffed handcuffs were fastened so tightly around his wrists, that it was difficult to see the item Hobi placed in his hand without making a gesture that would have caught the attention of the guards. He kept the paper gripped tightly until it was time to climb the ladder to exit the Sub. With both of his hands cuffed, it was awkward and cumbersome to ascend the ladder; but his awkward attempts to propel himself upward were just what he needed to create a diversion that would allow him to peak into his hand. When he saw the tiny image of Jimin’s face, he lost his grip on the ladder rung and came barreling down to the floor in a heap, falling on top of the officer who stood beneath him. He let out another painful scream that deafened the crew, not because of the volume but because of the tormented longing in his cry that echoed through the chilly Submarine. If grief had a voice, it would sound like Jungkook crying over his dead husband. Hobi ran over to pick him up from the floor. He held Jungkook tightly with Jungkook’s clasped handcuffed fists falling between them. Jungkook wept deeply on Hobi’s shoulder before he was pulled away by the Military Guard, “Sorry Commander, we can’t allow you to touch him.”

Hobi didn’t want to let Jungkook go, but Seokjin pulled him back. With the photo still hidden in his fist, he started back up the ladder again, still crying. Hobi walked to the bottom of the ladder and looked up to watch as Jungkook climbed through the port in the top of the Submarine. Kookie’s tears fell upon Hobi’s face as he looked down at him to whisper, “…thank you…”

***  
Jungkook was driven from the port to the top of the navy base where the temporary jail was located. As gently as possible, he was led inside where he was photographed, fingerprinted and issued a standard black jumpsuit with a pair of no-lace tennis shoes. Because he was such a respected and highly ranked Commander, Jungkook was treated with a bit more respect than the average prisoner in the jail. Technically, he wasn’t charged with anything; but because charges were pending and he’d been arrested as a result of an alleged attack on other crew members, the Council ordered him to remain jailed until which time charges could be decided.

He was allowed some privacy to change and then was shown to a 60x80 foot holding cell near the front desk of the Jail. There were only two other prisoners occupying the jail at the time of Jungkook’s arrival, so he was given a cell all to himself. The cell was furnished with a mattress, a small rusted sink and a few books that sat in a pile near the sink. He walked into his cell silently but still managed to keep his tiny photograph of Jimin contained and hidden without the guards noticing. This would be Jungkook’s home temporarily until his fate was determined by a trial.

He laid upon his dingy mattress that covered the floor and stared at Jimin’s picture in his hand. Still fighting against the sedation drugs, his eye lids grew heavy and eventually shuttered closed despite his attempts to continue staring at his husband’s beautiful face.

***  
“Commander! You’ve got five minutes to shower. Soap and towels are at the front of the stall. Get up, get up quickly and face the wall Commander,” the guard called out to Jungkook before pushing the button on the wall that released the cell door.

Jungkook was startled. He was barely awake but managed to wipe his eyes and stumble over to face the wall. The picture of Jimin was still tucked in his hand. It had been less than 36 hours since he was placed in jail, but he was already accustomed to the stringent jailhouse routine. He placed Jimin’s photo in his left fist and then worked his arms backwards to allow the guard to cuff his wrists behind his back.

The guard was suspicious of why Jungkook had his fists so tightly closed. He placed his fingers underneath the fingers of Jungkook’s fist and tried to pry it open, “What have you go there?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook snapped. He closed his fist even tighter, so tight that his nails began to lodge into the palm of his hand, causing it to bleed.

“Commander, please. We don’t want any trouble. Now show me what’s in your hand.” The guard was growing leery of Jungkook’s behavior. He called for back-up and within a flash three additional guards arrived.

“I said nothing, now leave me alone,” Jungkook snapped.

The second guard on the scene pushed him to the floor, slamming his chin against the concrete ground. The pain from the collision, caused Jungkook to loosen his grip ever so slightly and that was all that was needed for the first guard to get his fingers wedged into Jungkook’s fist to remove Jimin’s picture. The episode that followed was so tumultuous that an additional three guards were called as well as the ROKN lead Psychiatrist, Dr. Patricia Yin.

The guards knew from the look in Jungkook’s face that he wasn’t going to go quietly. Whatever this blood-stained piece of paper was that he was holding in his hand, it meant something to him, even though the guards had no idea what. They didn’t want to take it from it, they didn’t want to see him upset, but they had no choice. It was considered contraband and he could not be allowed to keep it.

Jungkook rushed the first guard with the speed and determination of a madman, “Give it back you fucker, you can’t have it. GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!”

Before he could reach the guard, two others grabbed him up by his collar and lifted him into the air to drag him away. He kicked and screamed again. The third guard on the scene pleaded with him, “You don’t want to do this Commander. You’re in enough trouble already.”

Jungkook was ready to fight them all. A peaceful melancholy man had suddenly turned into a vicious attacker and no one understood why. He continued screaming for his picture, “GIVE IT BACK, GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!”

“What should we do?” The third guard asked.

“Dr. Yin is on her way but…” The first guard explained.

“But what do we do in the meantime, we can’t hold him for long,” The second guard asked again.

“Let’s call his Captain, maybe he can help calm him down,” The first guard suggested.

***  
Namjoon and his crew were still aboard the KSS -091. Because the 091 had engaged with a Nuclear Submarine, protocol dictated that they do a full inspection to confirm that all of their systems were still in working order. This meant that the crew had to stay aboard the Sub for an extra 24 hours.

His cell phone, now within range of a cell tower, buzzed sometime around 0700 hours, “Hello,” he answered quickly.

The first guard frantically explained the situation to him, “Captain, Commander Jungkook has gone off the deep end. He’s fought two guards already and he shows no signs of stopping. He was so calm and then one of the guards spotted some contraband in his hands, a picture or something and they took it and that’s when he lost his mind. What should we do? Dr. Yin won’t arrive for another hour.”

“Let him keep the fucking picture, you dickhead,” was Namjoon’s response. “It’s not hurting anything. He needs to feel that tie to his…friend who was killed in the accident. Give him the fucking picture back.”

“But its…” the guard began, but was cut off by an irritated Captain Namjoon.

“Fuck the rules. You know Jungkook. He’s a good man, but he’s suffering right now, and he isn’t in his right mind. Give him a break will you please?” Namjoon explained.

“Understood.” The guard cuffed his hand over the phone. Namjoon could hear him yelling in the background, “Give him the fucking picture back.”

Namjoon shook his head in disappointment. “If that’s all, I have work to do.” He hung up his phone.

***  
When Namjoon and his crew finally emerged from the Submarine the following day, the skies over the bay of Jinhae were murky and black, despite it being early afternoon. It was as if the weather had decided to mirror the grief and shock that stunned the small military community. The dark sky turbulently poured rain like a broken water main over the deck of the Sub, drenching the crowd of people who’d gathered to welcome the hero’s home. As the crowd cheered the exiting soldiers, one small petite woman stood alone at the end of the pier holding a flowered wreath in her arms. It was Hwasa, Yoongi’s wife of two years. She walked towards the Sub and stood as close as she could. Her desire was to touch it but with tensions still so high, she was not allowed within 20 feet of the docked ship. She threw her wreath on the deck of the Sub and then fell to her knees in a deep bow. There, in her bowed position, she remained for over twenty minutes, silently crying as she said goodbye to her husband.

Finally, a soldier from the KSS – 1013 who could no longer stand to see her collapsed in the rain, ran to her side and pulled her gently to her feet to lead her inside. Captain Namjoon ran over to embrace her left arm and assist with escorting her back into the building and out of the pouring rain.

***  
Captain Namjoon wasted no time rushing across base to the Council’s office. Less than two hours had passed since the KSS – 091 docked and he was already there requesting a special meeting with the Rear Admiral.

“Commander Kim, welcome home.” The officer sitting behind the desk stood to salute Namjoon.

Namjoon quickly saluted him down, “Is the Rear Admiral in? It’s urgent that I see him.”

“Yes. He’s expecting you. Go in,” The officer advised.

Namjoon fell through the door, “Sir!” He saluted.

The Admiral rose this his feet and returned his salute, “Welcome back. I think I may be in the presence of a legend,” The Admiral laughed. “I’m sorry about your men.”

“Thank you, Sir. “ Namjoon removed his ROKN Hat and clutched it nervously in his hands, “Actually, that’s why I’m here. Has there been any word on their remains? We have some anxious family members who would like to prepare funeral arrangements.”

The Admiral looked out the window towards the top of the hill, “Yes. Commanders’ Park Jimin and Min Yoongi are both in the morgue. They were recovered this morning. Again, I’m sorry Captain.”

Namjoon gulped and gripped his hat tightly in his fist.

“You may visit them at your convenience. The Doctor is expected to release their bodies as soon as they are identified. I…uh…assume you will make the identifications…to…spare their families?” The Admiral looked directly at Namjoon.

“Yes. I will.” Namjoon fiddled with the brim of hat. “Thank you. Admiral. On...another note, Commander Jungkook...”

“Captain, what the fuck happened on that Sub? By all accounts, he’s an exceptional soldier, one of our best and brightest, been on hundreds of missions. Why was this one so different? What happened to cause this aberrant behavior?” The Admiral was suddenly agitated.

“Sometimes the sea gets to you,” The only explanation that Namjoon could give. “Sir, do you know what charges will be levied against him?”

“We need to figure out what happened first. Exploratory hearings will begin soon. He’ll be held in the Brig until such time charges are formally executed.”

Namjoon had one additional matter to address, “Thank you Sir. And one last thing, may I humbly request some mental health professionals be assigned for my unit? This has taken a large toll and I fear that...”

“Say no more Captain. Consider it done,” The Admiral acquiesced.

Namjoon saluted and then bowed. He sprinted from the Admiral’s office and headed down the hill for his next stop - the morgue. It was critical to have the bodies released to Hwasa and Jungkook for arrangements. With Jungkook locked up, it was incumbent upon Namjoon to do the final identification and deliver the news to Jimin’s parents. The rain pummeled him as he ran down the hill. His uniform was soaking wet by the time he reached the front door of the building. For no reason whatsoever, he began to violently shake. The tremors were so bad, that he had to take a seat on a bench that sat outside the front door of the morgue. Namjoon took it as a sign that he needed to slow down, gather his nerves and mentally prepare to see the dead bodies of his best friends. At least here on the bench, he could sit under the cover of the porch and take a few minutes to dry off.

He removed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He dialed. A desperate voice answered on the other end, “Joonie! Oh GOD, SON. I’m hearing you’re a hero and may have stopped a Nuclear attack. Joonie, oh God it is so great to hear from you. What happened son, what happened? Are you ok? Tell me son. Speak to me.” Namjoon’s Father answered the phone with a world wind of questions, never even taking a breath to say hello.

“Hi Dad. Yes, I’m ok. I…have a tough task ahead of me and I just needed to hear a supportive voice.”

“What happened Joonie? What is this about? You’re all over the news. Did you really stop a Nuclear attack on Japan?” His Father persisted.

“Dad, you know that’s classified information. I can’t tell you details but, we engaged with some bad guys and did what we had to do.” Namjoon glossed over his heroics as if they were just standard procedures.

“Yes. Wait until the boys down at the club hear about this one. I am so extremely proud of you son. And you did it with almost no casualties. That’s the most amazing part. Although…” his Father paused, “I was sad to hear about Jimin and Yoongi. Memorials have already started for those poor boys.”

Namjoon began to cry into the phone. A rare display of grief and sorrow that was long overdue.

His Father was less than pleased, “Stop it! No son of mine is going to cry because he did his job. You’re a soldier. You did what you had to do, and this was the consequence. You were forced into a war that you did not start. This is what happens when you engage in war. People get hurt and people die and I am sorry for that, but I will not listen to you babble over doing your job! You’re a hero and don’t you forget it.”

“But Dad, I don’t know if I made the right choice,” Namjoon sniffled.

“YOU are alive. Your crew is alive. Millions of people are alive! You made the right choice. Don’t you think those boys knew when they signed up for this assignment that death was always a possibility? I know they were your friends son. Grieve but don’t feel guilty.” His Father retorted, this time a bit more softly.

“But Dad Jimin was special to me in a different way…” Namjoon continued to weep.

“What way?” His Dad asked, confused. “Never mind all of that Joonie. Hold your head up high. The only thing you can do now is make sure their families are taken care of and shown the most respect possible. It’s all you can do.”

“Dad. Thank you. You’re not the most subtle, but damn you always say exactly what I need to hear. I love you man.” Namjoon wiped his tears and smiled into the phone.

“I love you too Captain Kim Namjoon. Take care ok? Goodbye.” He disconnected.

Namjoon stood, placed his phone back into his pocket, rolled his shoulders back, took a deep breath and firmly opened the door of the morgue. The pickled smell of formaldehyde wafted into his nostrils as soon as he stepped into the dank mortuary. In times of peace, the morgue was a seldom utilized place, maintained purely out of necessity. But in times of war or great conflict, this was a heavily traveled corridor along the military base. The ROKN had known nothing but peace since Namjoon’s tenure began, so this was his first time visiting the morose building.

Six rooms were aligned down the hallway, three on either side. All were dark with the exception of the last room at the end. As was his normal practice when he was nervous, Namjoon’s steps slowed as he approached the only lit room along the hallway. Was he ready to see the mangled remains of his best friends? He really had no idea what to expect or how to prepare himself. Years of military training told him to just do it.

He was greeted by the morgue’s mortician, “You here for the men from the Sub?”

“Yeah.”

“On the table. There’s not much...the explosion decimated their bodies. My condolences Captain.”

“Thank you.” Namjoon looked past the mortician to see two tables sitting in the center of the room, both of them covered with thin white sheets. The smell of burning flesh greeted him as he walked towards the remains.

He walked to the first table, took a breath and ripped away the white sheet. “Uhh, SHIT! NO!” he cupped his mouth and ran to throw up in the waste basket near the entrance. He hadn’t eaten much over the last two days, but what he did have in his stomach was voided immediately. Thick chunks of undigested meat slapped against the bottom of the tin garbage can along with a green tinted liquid full of bile. “Fuck!” He wiped his mouth and then ran back to the second table. He wanted to get it over as quickly as possible. Fluids had begun to seep from the dead body and bleed through the thin sheet covering it. He took another deep breath and ripped away the second sheet. The smell was putrid and foul. Neither of the bodies were fully intact and their clothes had been blown off, leaving them naked. Both were missing legs and arms, and both were scarred and horribly burned. “FUCK!” He cried out again as he ran to the end of the hallway and fled the building.

***

A week after the return of the KSS-091 and Jungkook’s subsequent arrest, little had been settled. After the Council’s initial assessment of the events of KSS-091, it was decided that the men who served would be granted extended leave. Typical leave for a Submariner was 2-3 weeks at most, but this crew was given a full six weeks. In addition, testimony and interviews would begin for Jungkook’s trial and the Council needed to keep the men close to give statements. The litany of charges against Jungkook were astounding: Insubordination, disobeying a Commanding officer, assaulting a fellow officer, and the heaviest charge of all, treason for refusing a direct order to fire at an enemy combatant. Much to Namjoon’s dismay, there were also rumors of another possible charge, but Namjoon didn’t want to speculate because the thought was too horrible.

Namjoon was juggling tasks on several different fronts, one of the biggest being securing a competent attorney for Jungkook. It was almost a certainty that the military appointed defense attorney was not going to have the skills to fight the Council adequately on Jungkook’s behalf. So, Namjoon set out to find a stellar attorney who was skilled enough to keep Jungkook out of prison. He called several different law firms looking for the best candidate. He finally settled on an Asian American attorney from a law firm called UCMJ Defense Team. He paid for their services out of his pocket and requested they start looking into Jungkook’s case before the charges were officially filed.

With Jimin now gone and Jungkook stuck in jail, Namjoon was concerned that their bills would begin to pile up. He paid a few bills here and there but mostly focused on paying the rent on their apartment so Jungkook would have a place to come home to when and IF he got out of jail. Namjoon, in his own special way, served as Jungkook’s Guardian Angel the entire time he was incarcerated. Of course, Jungkook knew nothing of what Namjoon was doing behind the scenes and Namjoon made a point to keep it a secret.

As if paying bills, fighting the charges against Kookie, and hiring lawyers wasn’t enough, something additional weighed heavily on Namjoon’s mind. He was concerned about Jungkook himself, or his mental state to be more precise. He would call the jail daily to get a report from the guards on how Jungkook was doing but the news was always the same; refusing to eat, refusing to speak, constantly crying and despondent. The psychological state of the young Commander terrified Namjoon. A few times a week, he would make his way to the jail house to visit but only while Jungkook was sleeping; he didn’t want to take the chance of getting spit on again.

Everything about Jungkook worried Namjoon. But it was a call from the prison psychiatrist on the second night of Jungkook’s incarceration that was probably the most disturbing. She’d called Namjoon to inform him that Jungkook was officially on suicide watch. Namjoon, of course, knew better and realized that Jungkook wasn’t suicidal, but trying to explain that to a third party who knew nothing of the situation was futile. The behavior the psychiatrist was seeing, which she could never understand, was that of a man grieving his spouse. If given those facts in that context, she would have had much greater insight into Jungkook and maybe even approved of his slow transition through the process. But as it stood, she labeled him as suicidal and warned Namjoon to be alert. And even though Namjoon disagreed, he still felt it prudent to maintain a watchful eye over his young friend.

***  
Seven days after the docking of KSS -091, and once again Namjoon sat as his desk, carefully reviewing his logs from the night of the explosion. Much too much detail from the night of Jimin’s death was documented. Namjoon had been so traumatized when it happened, that he purged into this Captain’s log and used it as makeshift therapy to help him cope with all of his feelings. The notes were also – incriminating. If the Council were to get their hands on them, they would have everything they needed to build a solid case of treason against Jungkook. Namjoon couldn’t allow that to happen. He combed through his entire log, using an exact-o knife to skillfully remove the pages that had questionable content. He knew it was wrong, but as long as he did it before the logs were turned over to the court, it was not illegal

A call came into his phone. His side of the conversation began;

“Hello.”

“Yes. Thank you for calling me back. What is your opinion?”

“Good to know we agree. So will you change it?”

“What do you mean? You just said…”

Namjoon’s call waiting beeped, it was Vante.

“Hold on for just a second please?”

He tapped the call waiting button and switched over to Vante’s call,

“Vante? Any news?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Really?”

“That sounds promising, keep me posted. Thanks for the help Soldier.”

Namjoon clicked back over to his previous phone call, “Now, where were we?”

“Why won’t you agree to make the updates?”

“We’ve discussed this repeatedly, you cannot refute…”

Namjoon’s call waiting beeped again, it was Lt. Jin.

“I’m sorry can you hold one more time?”

Namjoon switched over to Jin’s phone call,

“Lt. Please tell me you have good news?”

“Oh, that’s ridiculous. Is that what you’re being told?”

“I know.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, none of us will. Keep me posted, ok?”

Namjoon switched back again to his original caller, “Sir, I do apologize, what additional information do you need to make the updates?”

Namjoon’s call waiting rang again, this time it was Hobi.

“Did you all conspire to call me at the same fucking time? No, no not you Sir, sorry. Could I have just one more moment? I promise this is the last interruption.”

Namjoon switched over and answered with, “What?”

Hobi’s voice at the other end was desperate and frantic. Namjoon sat up and gripped his phone closer to his ear,

“Whoa, calm down, I can’t understand you. What is it Hobi?” Namjoon gripped the phone even tighter.

Are you sure? Hobi.ARE.YOU.CERTAIN?”

“Pictures? What pictures?”

“I never received any text…”

“A week? A fucking week? How? Why?”

“This can’t be. I -”

“Hobi, call the others and tell them. All of you have to get over to the Brig now. You have to get to him NOW before it’s too late. I have to go and visit the Admiral, but I’ll meet you there later. Get to him please. He needs you.”

“Oh My God. Oh MY GOD!” Namjoon’s phone slipped from his hand. He fell to his knees, never returning to his original phone call.  
***


	6. We Move In Silience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in miracles?

Chapter 6 - We Move in Silence

The commotion coming from the Brig’s front office was ridiculous. A covey of raised agitated voices echoed through the jail, disturbing the prisoners. Even Jungkook sat up from his mattress to peer through the bars to see what the uproar was about. Insults came whirling down the hallway, directed at him. His interest was really peeked at this point, causing him to stand up and bracket his face between the bars of the jail cell. 

He heard Vante’s voice the loudest, “Tell him you’ll agree to see us you stubborn son of a bitch!”

Followed by Jin, “I swear to GOD, I’m going to slap the hell out of your chubby face when I see you.”

And then there was Hobi, “Listen, I’ll buy you some Panda Express, just tell them you’ll see us. It’s urgent. Please Kookie, it’s about…Jimin.”

“Jimin? What about Jimin?” Jungkook squeezed his face further into the bars, “Guards, I’ll see them. I’ll see them, please bring them in.”

Captain Namjoon, dressed in his Dress Whites, appeared in front of Jungkook. The other three came charging toward his cell shortly after him.

“Dress Whites,” Captain Namjoon threw Jungkook’s full-service uniform at him through the bars, “We’ve been given 48 hours.”

“48 hours for what?” Jungkook was surprised to see Namjoon. He hadn’t seen him since the day he’d been escorted off the Submarine and based on his behavior at the time, he didn’t really feel he deserved to be his presence.

“48 hours to get you to Japan,” The Captain looked at the three Officer’s behind him and shrugged his shoulders, “guys, why does it seem that he has no idea what the fuck I’m talking about?”

“What?! What ARE you talking about?” Jungkook yelled. “What does any of this have to do with Jimin? Funeral arrangements? What?”

“We’ve been here for an hour and his stubborn ass has refused to see us! We haven’t had a chance to tell him anything,” Vante spat angrily.

“Get dressed. You’re traveling under my supervision. I’ve given the Council my word that I will get you to Japan and then back in time for your trial. Kookie sit down." Namjoon gestured for Jungkook to sit on his mattress before continuing to give him details, “About a week ago, I went to identify Mochi and Yoon’s bodies so that they could be released to you and Hwasa. After I puked, I noticed something…it wasn’t them Kookie. I’ve known these guys for eight years and seen then naked more times than I care to mention, I know their bodies. Even the tattoos were missing. So I shared my suspicions with Council and requested resources to keep searching for them. But that’s when Hobi had a brilliant idea. Tell him Hobi."

“The night of the explosion, there were at least two fishing boats in the area plus TWO battle ships. All of them came rushing to the scene once they saw the massive explosion of a Russian Nuclear Sub in Japanese waters. They arrived immediately, began recovering bodies before they sank. Five bodies were recovered. The assumption was that three of them belonged to the North Korean crew and two of them were from the KSS-091. They made the assumption that the clothed bodies belonged to the North Koreans because of the uniforms, which by default, meant that the two naked bodies had to be Yoon and Mochi. When Namjoon told us that those were not their remains in the morgue, we immediately teamed up to try to look for them. Vante tell them what you found." Hobi stepped back to allow Vante to approach the bars.

Vante began, “Because of all of the language barriers, it was tough to communicate, even with the battleship, but eventually, they were able to confirm that they didn’t pick up any bodies from the sea. Which left, the fisherman. It took me a week to track them down, but one of them verified that he found two survivors unconscious in the water. They were wearing diving gear but other than that, they had no identification. He didn’t know who they were. He could only assume they were part of the explosion, but he feared they could be North Korean, so he turned them over to the authorities who got them to a hospital.” 

Hobi took over, “Because they were unconscious, no one knew who they were, and they couldn’t tell us. It was Jin who finally tracked down the hospital where they were being held. Talk about the best navigation master on earth, that’s him.”

“I am very good at what I do. Worldwide Navigation Master,” Jin hauled off and slapped Jungkook. “I promised you that a few minutes ago. So…”

Jungkook grasped his red cheek and looked stunned at his four crackhead friends, “So you’re telling me that you think Jimin is alive? Yoongi too?” He stood to make full eye contact with them.

“Not think. Know. He woke up this morning,” Hobi confirmed.

Jungkook fell against the wall.

Jin looked at his counterparts and asked, “Should I slap him again? Would that help? Cause we gotta’ get him to the plane and we don’t really have time for all of this drama.”

“I think that’s enough slapping Jin. He’s in shock. Let’s give him a moment,” Namjoon walked closer to the bars, weary of being spit on, “Hey, I don’t know what condition they’re in or how badly they’re hurt. It could be pretty bad. But that’s why we’re going because you need to be with him. We’ve been given 48 hours to get our asses there and take care of him. Will you go?”

Jungkook breathed a sigh and then wept. He put his head down and nodded towards Namjoon.

***

Jungkook and Hwasa held hands as they burst through the doors of the Medical Center of Narita Hospital. The hallway seemed to go on forever, so they ran quickly, desperate to find someone who could tell them where to find Jimin and Yoongi. 

A nurse came up behind them, “Please stop running, it’s dangerous for our patients. Can I help you with something?”

Both of them loudly spoke different sentences at the same time. They looked at each other and silently agreed to let Jungkook do the talking, “We’re looking for two Navy men from the South Korean Navy. They are Divers. They were part of a huge explosion over a week ago and they were brought here unconscious and unidentified. We’re their family and we need to see them. Park Jimin and Min Yoongi.” 

Hwasa squeezed Jungkook’s hand as affirmation.

The Nurse with short black hair, furrowed her brow to search her memory, “I don’t remember hearing anything about that. Are you sure they’re at this hospital?”

“YES, we’re sure. Do you honestly think we flew all the way from South Korea to some fucking God forsaken hospital in the middle of Narita Japan just on a hunch? They are here. Find them!” Hwasa was a bit harsh. She was definitely Yoongi’s girl.

“Do you really feel the need to speak to me that way?” The Nurse objected.

“I thought we agreed I would do the talking,” Jungkook quietly reminded his companion.

“Then talk damnit,” Hwasa gestured in agitation.

“Please forgive my friend, it’s been a long flight, we’re anxious and nervous as you can imagine. Yoongi and Jimin have been missing for seven days and were presumed dead. This is a very precarious time for us, and we just want to see them.” Jungkook managed to smooth things over and re-engage the nurse that Hwasa offended.

She smiled and Jungkook, possibly flirting, “Let’s get you up to the records office. IF your friends are here,” she emphasized the word IF and directed it towards Hwasa, “then they will be able to tell you where they are. Come with me.” She held on to Jungkook’s arm and led him through an adjacent door.

***

“Yoongi is in room 112 and Jimin is in 1013, opposite sides of the hospital. I guess we separate and stay posted through text?” Jungkook suggested.

“Yeah. Jungkook, I’m scared. I’m scared of what I’m going to find,” Hwasa said honestly. 

Jungkook held both of her hands and faced her, “I understand. Me too. But whatever it is, we’ll get through it together, all four of us. Ok?”

She sniffed and smiled, “Ok.”

Jungkook gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to give more attention to Hwasa, but he had to see Jimin because he was his only priority. He walked quickly down the hallway watching the numbers change as he neared room 1013. No one had given him any information on Jimin’s condition, and this was going to be the first time he saw him since the explosion. He placed his hand on the door handle and lowered his head to say a silent prayer, “Please God, let him be ok.” He whispered the prayer and then slowly turned the heavy steel handle of the hospital door.

The television was on, but there was no sound. Jimin’s left leg was elevated in a sling that hung from the ceiling. His left arm was in a brace and the ribs on the left side appeared to be heavily bandaged as well. Another large bandage was wrapped several times around his head, covering both of his ears, there was a slight stain of blood soaking through the white gauze. Jungkook walked into the room slowly, almost as if he were afraid to reveal himself because he needed to mentally prepare to face Jimin’s injuries. He was staring at the television, laying with his head propped against a mound of pillows. There was some swelling on the left side of his face and his left eye was bruised. 

Jungkook didn’t want to frighten him, so he called his name first to announce that he was there, “Jiminie.”

Jimin didn’t answer or even stir. So Jungkook said it a bit louder, “Jimin, Jimin, it’s me.”

Jimin still didn’t answer. Jungkook walked over to his bed and touched him gently. Jimin jumped and turned quickly to see who was there. He gasped and took short painful puffs of breath, absolutely astounded to see Jungkook standing there. He reached up to Jungkook with one arm and grabbed him tightly.

“Jimin! Oh my God. Jimin I thought you were dead, I…” Jungkook stopped talking. Something was wrong. Jimin’s eyes were wide and panicked. He looked terrified. “Jiminie, what’s wrong? Baby what’s wrong?”

Jimin released several loud screams. He began to tremble, and his eyes filled with tears as he shook his head left and right and beat his fists against the side of his head.

“Jimin stop.” Jungkook grabbed his fists and stopped him from hitting himself, “You’re scaring me, oh baby what is it? Oh my God, WHAT IS IT?” Jungkook screamed. He held Jimin’s head against his chest and rocked with him slowly, begging him to tell him what was wrong.

Jimin began to wail a loud unbalanced plea for help, “HELP ME, Jungkookie what’s happening? HELP ME!” He reached up and braced Jungkook’s face between his heavily bandaged hands and followed the movement of Jungkook’s lips. His eyes were bulged so wide, that Jungkook thought they may pop from his head.

Jungkook lowered himself to eye level to speak clearly to Jimin, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” Jungkook too had begun to tremble from fear. Was Jimin in pain? Was he having a heart attack…what? What was happening? He gently held Jimin’s head again as he looked around in confusion, unsure of how to help him.

Once again Jimin began to beat his fists against his ears. With tears fully streaming now, his voice cracked as he unevenly screamed the words, “I CAN’T HEAR YOU! I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! I CAN’T HEAR…”

Jungkook stuttered, trying to think what to do, “I’ll be right back, baby, don’t panic. I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some help.”

***

Jungkook ran down the hallway screaming for help. The hospital was a virtual maze and knowing where to go to find a nurse was impossible. He didn’t have the luxury of being polite or reading site maps, he needed help immediately, “Help. Please help. Help us please.”

“Hey calm down. The Doctor is on his way. We can hear you screaming through the entire hospital. There are sick people here, Sir. You can’t do that.” The receptionist sitting at the front admonished Jungkook for his frantic behavior.

Dr. Shumoto appeared shortly after the receptionist calmed Jungkook, “Hello, I’m Dr. Shumoto, are you here for Min Yoongi or Park Jimin.”

“Both, but Park Jimin is my hus…friend, my friend. Doctor, he says he can’t hear. What’s happened? He’s terrified. Please help us.”

Dr. Shumoto held Jungkook’s arm and tried to lead him into the sitting area, “I need you to come with me.” 

Jungkook snatched his arm away, “I can’t leave him! He’s scared and doesn’t know what’s happening, he needs me.”

Dr. Shumoto insisted, “I just sent the nurse into his room, she’s with him now. She’ll calm him. I know you’re scared and caught off guard, but it’s urgent that we talk now.”

Jungkook agreed and took a seat in front of Dr. Shumoto. He glanced back at Jimin’s room to make sure that the nurses were there as the Doctor promised.

Dr. Shumoto took out a file belonging to Jimin and shared it with Jungkook, “I’ve been told that you’re his next of kin and can receive all of his medical information. I had hoped to speak with you before you saw him, so that you could be prepared. Let me catch you up on his condition.”

Jungkook felt comforted by the Doctor’s firm, steady voice. He leaned in to read through Jimin’s chart as the Doctor spoke.

“He suffered tremendous injuries. His leg is fractured in three different places, he has four broken ribs, a broken orbital bone, concussion, broken left hand and what we call NIHL, Noise Induced Hearing Loss which we hope will be temporary. We had to perform surgery to remove several bone fragments embedded in his spleen. He also had some swelling in his brain from the impact with the water so that is why we’ve had to keep him sedated. We were hoping that the swelling would go down and as soon as it did, he regained consciousness, which is an excellent sign. Overall, he’s banged up, but still in pretty good shape considering he survived an explosion. He’s going to be in a lot of pain, mostly from all of the bruising all over his body, but rest assured, we’ll keep him comfortable as he heals. As soon as we confirm there is no additional swelling in the brain cavity, we’ll probably be able to send him home. That should be a few days at the most. He’ll have to go through a lot of therapy and there will be some discomfort, but he should fully recover.”

Jungkook frowned, “Has any of this been explained to him?”

“No. He just woke up this morning and he’s been in and out of consciousness all day. It was his nurse who first discovered the hearing loss. We got the call that you and your friends were on the way, so we wanted to talk to you first,” Dr. Shumoto explained

Jungkook stood to leave, “Thank you Doctor but I have to get back to him. You should have seen the fear in his eyes. He doesn’t know what’s happening and he needs me. Do you have a white board?” 

“Yes, the Nurses station has one. I’ll be back to check on him in a couple of hours. I need to get to Min Yoongi. He’s one of your friends too?” Dr. Shumoto frowned when he said Yoongi’s name.

“Yes, one of my best friends, how is he?” Jungkook paused for a second to get an update about Yoongi.

“Grumpy. Very grumpy. He had a concussion and was also knocked unconscious. He’s got TWO broken legs and a small sprain in his back. Our biggest concern right now though is his memory loss. He doesn’t seem to know who he is. We’ve been running tests since he got here, trying to determine the extent of the damage,” Dr. Shumoto said.

“God. Poor Yoon. Poor Hwasa.” Jungkook stood up. “Thanks for the updates Doctor. I need to get back to Jimin now.” Jungkook ran out of the room. He tiptoed around the corner of the Nurses station and snatched the whiteboard before anyone could stop him. He burst into Jimin’s room loudly, “Jimin. Jimin baby I’m back.”

Jimin stared straight ahead watching a silent television. “Jim...” Jungkook didn’t want to startle him again so he walked around the foot of the hospital bed so Jimin could see him. 

Jimin’s eyes bulged again when he saw Jungkook. He grabbed at his shirt and begged him to speak again. He touched his lips and squinted his eyes, trying to understand what Jungkook was saying and why he couldn’t hear him. “WHY CAN’T I HEAR ANYTHING? WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?”

The combination of fear, confusion and hearing loss disabled Jimin’s ability to regulate the volume of his voice. As a result, he was almost screaming in a desperate attempt to hear himself. Jungkook quickly wrote on his whiteboard, _“temporary hearing loss from the explosion. The Doctor thinks it is just temporary.”_

“EXPLOSION?” Jimin screamed.

“Don’t you...” Jungkook stopped talking and switched back to his whiteboard. “ _Don’t you remember? You’re a hero Jimin. You and Yoongi manually attached Resonators to an enemy Sub and allowed us to intercept a Nuclear attack.”_

“NUCLEAR ATTACK!” He lifted his bandaged hands to his face.

Jungkook covered him with kisses and comforted him. He wanted to whisper his deepest thoughts and tell him how much he missed him and apologize for the fight they had the night of the explosion and tell him that he thought he was dead and, and, and…but he could do none of that, because Jimin couldn’t hear him. He cleared his whiteboard and started again.

_“Do you remember the explosion? Do you remember what happened that night?”_

Jimin nodded, “I THINK SO. WE NEEDED TO STOP THE ALFA-C AND YOU COULDN’T DEPLOY YOUR SCRAMBLERS SO WE HAD TO DO IT MANUALLY AND…” Jimin stopped mid-sentence. His eyes filled with tears and he stared at Jungkook as if he didn’t recognize him. His next words, broke Jungkook’s heart, “…YOU FIRED ON ME. YOU LAUNCHED A TORPEDO WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS THERE.”

Jungkook shook his head violently. He dropped the whiteboard and grabbed Jimin’s face and spoke directly into his lips, “No! No! No! No! No, I would never. I couldn’t. No, I didn’t do it. Oh, Baby believe me. I didn’t do it. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t, I couldn’t.” The pain from that difficult night came rushing back and Jungkook collapsed across Jimin’s lap, begging him to believe that he hadn’t tried to kill him. He cried for five minutes, releasing all of the grief plaguing him. He implored him to understand and to believe. “I could never hurt you. I didn’t do it, baby.” He kissed every bit of Jimin’s face and then hugged him and rocked with him in his arms again.

Even though Jimin couldn’t hear him, he understood the passion in Jungkook’s body language. He released a sigh of relief. Of course, Jungkook hadn’t been the one who fired on them. Jimin then asked the next logical question, “THEN WHO?”

Jungkook picked up the whiteboard again, “ _Wolf. Under orders. We were given orders to fire. They had already activated a Nuclear Bomb from the Sub and we had to stop it before it launched_.” His hand was already growing tired from all of the writing.

“NAMJOON GAVE THE ORDER?” Jimin asked.

“Yes.” Jungkook nodded.

Jimin persisted, “THEN WHY DID YOU NOT FIRE? IF NAMJOON GAVE THE ORDER, WHY DID YOU NOT FIRE? WHY WASN’T IT YOU?”

Jungkook moved his face closer to his husband, “Baby I don’t think you should be worried about this right now.”

Jimin used his index finger to softly tap Jungkook on the lips and remind him that he couldn’t hear him. He then pointed to his ears again.

Jungkook sighed and wrote again on the whiteboard, _“I don’t think you should worry about this now. There’s time later. You have to heal.”_

Surprisingly that worked. Jimin dropped the subject and moved on, “HOW BADLY AM I HURT? WILL I WALK AGAIN?”

“Of course, baby, you…ahh FUCK!” Jungkook stopped speaking again and picked up his whiteboard.

“WHY ARE YOU SWEARING AT ME?” Jimin asked, upset.

“Oh so you pick up curse words just fine? Good to know,” Jungkook joked. He continued writing, _“You have broken ribs, orbital bone, concussion, fractured leg and broken left hand. Your spleen is fucked up but who really uses those anyway? Other than that, you can play in a soccer match this weekend if you want to.”_

Jimin laughed. Despite the litany of ailments and injuries, hearing Jungkook explain it all lessened the impact of the bad news. He held Jungkook’s hand tightly within his own.

“YOONGI? IS ALIVE?” Jimin asked with trepidation.

 _“He’s ok. He can’t remember anything, but the Doctors are working on him. He has some broken bones and a concussion, like you,”_ Jungkook scribbled.

Captain Namjoon walked into the room. “Mochi. You’re awake…and you don’t look too bad considering you were thrown across the Sea of Japan.” He laughed. 

Jimin’s back was to him, so he didn’t hear him nor see him walk in. Namjoon’s jokes went completely unanswered. Jungkook, wrote quickly on the whiteboard, “ _The Captain is here and he’s telling bad jokes. Pretend to laugh.”_

Jimin’s ribs were too painful to turn around, so he waited patiently for Namjoon to come into view.

“What’s going on Kookie, is he ok?” Namjoon noticed that Jimin wasn’t responding to his voice. 

Jungkook looked at Namjoon and gave him strict instructions, “Look away when I tell you this and pretend not to be concerned. Jimin has lost his hearing. The Doctor says it’s a result of the explosion. They believe it’s temporary but as of right now, they don’t know. He can’t hear you Captain.”

Color flushed from the Captain Namjoon’s face. He did as he was told and pretended not to be concerned. He borrowed Jungkook’s whiteboard and wrote a quick message, _“I’ve been told that you are going to make a full recovery.”_ He smiled as Jimin read it.

“HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?” Jimin asked.

“ _Seven long days. We thought you were dead. You’re in a hospital in Narita, Japan. A fisherman picked up you and Yoongi after the explosion and saved your lives,”_ Jungkook wrote.

“YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DEAD? HOW HORRIBLE.” Jimin rubbed Jungkook's cheek, and then pulled him down towards him so he could kiss him on the lips; a gesture he typically would not have done in front of Namjoon. 

_“It doesn’t matter. You’re here and alive and that’s all that matters_.” Jungkook tried to quickly change the subject with the words on his whiteboard.

“THE NURSE SAYS I CAN GO HOME IN ABOUT THREE – FOUR DAYS. JUNGKOOK, ARE YOU STAYING IN A HOTEL OR WILL YOU STAY WITH ME IN THE HOSPITAL?” Jimin asked innocently.

Jungkook and Namjoon looked at each other. Jungkook had avoided, thus far, talking about the charges pending against him for treason. Jimin knew nothing of the drama that unfolded aboard the KSS -091 the night of his disappearance, but it seemed inevitable that he would eventually have to tell Jimin everything and explain why he could only stay in Japan for 36 more hours.

***

Jungkook sat by Jimin’s bedside tending to his every need; lightly stroking his hair and circling his fingers across Jimin’s lips. He examined him as only a husband could. Jimin was emaciated and pale. Over the seven days since his hospitalization, he’d lost considerable weight and appeared frail. The black and blue marks all over his body only added to Jungkook’s concern. But even beat up, and bruised, Jimin was still the most handsome man he’d ever laid eyes upon. 

“How do you feel now that the nurse has removed the bandages from your head? Better?” Jungkook spoke, but Jimin didn’t respond. He tapped him on his shoulder and motioned for him to watch his lips. “How do you feel?” He mouthed clearly, slowly.

Jimin nodded, and whispered, “In pain.”

The removal of the bandages revealed that Jimin’s hair was long and moppy and covered both of his eyes. Jungkook brushed it back and applied a little hairspray to secure it in place, allowing Jimin to see. Prickly stubble had begun to grow around his chin and upper lip. Jungkook thought it was cute and nibbled on Jimin’s chin so he could feel the small hairs brush across his lips.

“STOP THAT,” Jimin swatted Jungkook away, “I HATE THIS STUBBLE, I NEED TO SHAVE,” Jimin laughed. He was meticulous in his upkeep and being unshaven was a great annoyance to him.

“ _I think it’s cute. But I understand. Be right back_ ,” Jungkook wrote on the whiteboard.

He quickly ran downstairs and secured a shaving a kit from the hospital gift shop. He rushed back up the stairwell to Jimin’s room, taking three steps at a time, anxious to get back to him.

“OK,” he breathed as he burst through the hospital door of Jimin's room, “Let’s do this.”

Jimin laughed as he watched exuberant husband tumultuously reenter the room.

Jungkook carefully unpacked all of the contents of the kit and laid them on the blanket across Jimin’s lap. He leaned in once more, “Last time before it’s gone,” and nibbled on the stubble under Jimin’s chin, “So cute,” he teased. He handed Jimin a small mirror so Jimin could monitor as Jungkook shaved away the overgrowth of his budding beard.

The foamy shaving cream was cold, so he rubbed it between his hands to warm it before applying it gingerly to Jimin’s face. Simply touching his husband’s skin again was enough to make him melt. His emotions began to stir, he could feel the tears start to burn the corners of his eyes and it wasn’t long before he placed his head on Jimin’s chest and wept, “I thought you were dead.” Raw, unfiltered shock now escaped him.

Jimin couldn’t hear what Jungkook was saying, but after six years, he could easily distinguish his grief. Without being able to hear himself, he didn’t know how to monitor his volume so his words came out in a low but comforting whisper, “I’m here. I’ll never leave you. I’m here.”

Jungkook let out a few more happy cries and then lifted his head in apology. He scribbled on the white board, “ _I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be strong for you. I’m supposed to be the one comforting you. I never knew how much I could love one person…until now_.”

Jimin gave a forgiving smile and yelled, “IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU WILL GET THIS ITCHY HAIR OFF OF MY FACE.”

It was the mood-altering moment they both needed. Jungkook got to work right away and used the razor to gently swipe away the stubborn hairs while Jimin watched through a hand mirror. It was noteworthy that Jimin focused more on Jungkook’s mirrored image than his own. The verbal communication was limited but their eyes spoke to each other for hours in silent paragraphs. 

***

A few hours later and Namjoon was back. 

“Where have you been Captain. I was starting to worry.” Jungkook hailed as Captain Namjoon returned to the room.

A short nurse with a cart full of equipment trailed behind him and entered after he did.

“I need to examine our patient, do you two mind stepping out?” She asked politely.

“Perfect timing. I need to speak with Jungkook privately anyway.” Namjoon pulled Jungkook lightly.

“ _I’ll be right back Jiminie_ ,” he scrawled messily on the whiteboard. Jimin nodded but watched them both curiously as they left the room.

***

Namjoon didn’t have a chance to say a single word before Jungkook had him trapped in a hug. He whispered, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Repeatedly into Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“Control yourself Sailor,” Namjoon said coldly. 

“Yes, my apologies.” Jungkook snapped to a salute that was overly formal given the circumstances.

Namjoon, with annoyance, saluted back, “Would you stop it please? Listen, I’ve been holding off with telling you this because I didn’t want to upset Jimin. The Council has ordered he and Yoongi back to testify in your deposition. Have you told him that you’re facing charges?”

“No. He’s already traumatized. That’s too much for him to deal with right now,” Jungkook answered.

“We don’t have a choice. We’re going to tell him now. He has to be back in Jinhae by tomorrow so there’s no time to waste,” Namjoon commanded.

“What? But he just came out of a coma. He can’t walk or hear. They expect him to just hop out of bed and participate? He and Yoongi weren’t even on the Submarine when all of this happened. They can’t testify to anything!” Jungkook yelled.

Namjoon finally revealed the full truth, “Jungkook. I don’t think they’re as concerned with the treason charges...not anymore. They’re after something else.”

Jungkook took a step closer to Namjoon, “What are they after?”

Namjoon silently looked down at the ring on Jungkook’s ring finger. Jungkook followed his eyes and realization washed over him.

“Oh no. They want to expose me as being – gay? No this can’t happen. They have no proof. They can’t prove anything...”

“Get your nose out of your ass Jungkook. I told you two to be careful. I warned you. Yoongi warned you. And what did you do? You reported to duty with matching wedding rings, you admitted in front of an entire crew that he was your husband and you got caught kissing on duty. You were screaming it and now you’re upset because we heard you?” Namjoon turned and took a few steps away from Jungkook.

“Someone saw us kissing?” Jungkook questioned quietly. 

“In the mess hall,” Namjoon responded.

“My career is over, and I accept that but Jimin…he doesn’t deserve this. He’s a hero in every sense of the word,” Jungkook lamented.

“Agreed. Neither of you deserve this. It seems like Jimin’s name is not clearly being mentioned. It’s you they want Jungkook. I’m more concerned about your freedom than I am your military career. I’ve hired an attorney who specializes in this sort of defense. He’ll represent you. If we have any chance of saving Jimin’s dreams of commanding his own Sub, we’ve got to get you two out of this,” Namjoon said.

“You hired an attorney? Even after I was so cruel?” Jungkook shook his head in disbelief.

“We will protect our men and we will leave no man behind, remember?” Namjoon started. “There’s something else going on here though Jungkook. I don’t think any of these charges are going to stick. The Council seems to be quickly running out of witnesses. Many of the men who made damaging statements after the heat of battle, have started to retract. Everyone aboard that Sub recognizes that if it hadn’t been for you and Jimin, all of us and many others would be dead today. The men aboard KSS – 091 owe you two their lives. They aren’t going to betray you Jungkook, even those who don’t agree with your being gay are remaining loyal. Hell, even the sailor who says he saw you kissing has retracted and claimed to have been mistaken.” Namjoon laughed and splashed a few dimples. He continued, “Our men and our bond are our greatest asset right now – all 120 of us.” Namjoon smiled reassuringly.

Jungkook was overwhelmed by the show of support from his fellow crew. But he had one pressing question that was more personal and only Namjoon could answer. “Captain, there is no good time to ask you this, so I’ll just say it now. The night of the explosion. You broke protocol and I need to know why.”

Namjoon’s chest sunk. This was the question he prayed no one would ever ask. “I followed protocol to the letter. I don’t know what you’re…

“Captain. Please don’t bullshit me. I’ve been studying with Jimin for years now, helping him prepare for his own Sub Command appointment. I know Captain’s protocol, Joonie.” Jungkook stepped uncomfortably over the line in an attempt to appeal to Namjoon as his friend and not his Superior. He continued lovingly, “Protocol dictates that as soon as I refused to fire the torpedo, that you should have immediately had me removed and…”

Namjoon snapped, “Don’t fucking question me Kookie. I did have you removed. I gave you multiple chances because of our friendship and then I had you removed. I’m sorry, but that’s just what I had to do…”

Jungkook picked up where he was interrupted, “You know that’s not what I’m talking about, Joonie. As soon as I refused to accept the command to fire, protocol states that you should have taken the shot and fired on my behalf. Why didn’t you take the shot Joonie?”

“Wolf was ordered to take the shot…” Namjoon spat angrily.

“Joonie, you gave Wolf the order to fire because…” Jungkook crossed the line even further and spoke the unthinkable, “…because you couldn’t kill him either.”

The trembling in Namjoon’s lower lip was all of the confirmation that Jungkook needed. He looked down at the glossy white marble floor of the hospital and tossed the information around in his head. He spoke timidly, “You consider him more than just a friend, don't you?”

Captain Namjoon redirected the conversation, “We’ve got to prepare to get them back home. The Council is expecting them.”

***

“WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG? I WAS STARTING TO GET JEALOUS,” Jimin screamed as Jungkook and Namjoon re-entered his hospital room. 

Namjoon covered his ears and grimaced, “Damn Mochi, you should just write down your messages. You’re too loud.”

Jimin smiled and tried to follow Namjoons’s lips to decipher what he was saying. He looked helplessly at Jungkook for translation. Jungkook wrote on the whiteboard, _“He says damn you look good.”_

“AW THANK YOU!” Jimin screamed back. 

Before either Jungkook or Namjoon could start their explanation, Yoongi, seated in a squeaky wheelchair, wheeled himself into the room with a Vape pen hanging from his lips. Hwasa was right behind him. His head was still heavily bandaged, and he looked a completely disheveled mess.

“Yoon!” They all yelled, Jimin being the loudest. 

Yoongi ignored them and launched right into his rant, “What’s this fuck shit about me and Jimin being in Korea tomorrow to testify?”

“Such fuck, shit. You were just blown up trying to save the Country and this is the thanks you get? This Council is full of shit and they’re on a witch hunt for Jungkook!” Hwasa echoed. 

“Is he still deaf? Yoongi wheeled himself over to Jimin’s bed and waved his hands in front of his face, “Can you see me?” He mumbled with the vape pen still dangling from his mouth. 

Even without words, Jimin was able to interpret Yoongi’s demonstrative antics. He rolled his eyes, “DEAF NOT BLIND DUMBASS.” Jimin shook his head.

“Whatever...did you see this?” Yoongi threw his summons onto Jimin’s chest. 

“Yoongi. Is your memory back?” Jungkook smiled happy to see Yoongi’s progress.

“Ahhh it was fake. I mean yeah, I lost my memory for a few hours, but it came back. I just didn’t want THEM to know that.” He pointed at the nurses outside, “I didn’t want to fuck around with a bunch of questions until I could figure out where we were. I was afraid we’d been picked up by the North Koreans. By the time I figured out we were in Japan, Hwasa was here. Listen the concussion is real, the two broken legs are real, the sprain in my back is real the coma was real. The memory loss stuff...not so much.” 

“I’M BEING SUMMONED? JUNGKOOK, YOU’RE BEING CHARGED WITH A CRIME? FOR WHAT?” Jimin yelled. He was completely confused.

“Damn is he going to continue to be this loud?” Namjoon complained again.

Hwasa, Yoongi and Jimin all launched into separate and very boisterous conversations. The volume in the room was untenable. Jungkook quickly became overwhelmed with all of the activity and needed it to stop. "HEY!” Jungkook screamed angrily to get everyone’s attention. The room went silent, with the exception of Jimin who didn’t hear Jungkook’s shouting. 

Jimin continued yelling, “WHY WERE YOU IN JAIL? WHY WERE YOU ARRESTED? JUNGKOOK ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Jungkook politely pressed his fingers against Jimin’s lips to get him to stop talking. He stepped away from the bed and then turned to his friends, with his back towards Jimin, “Guys, I love you…all of you. But I need some time alone to talk to Jimin. He has no idea what’s going on and I need him to hear it from me. The things that I need to say to him are very…” A pillow slammed against the back of his head. Jimin had hoisted it at him using his uninjured arm. The assault was followed by Jimin’s angry, loud voice, “WHY’D YOU TURN AROUND, DON’T KEEP SECRETS FROM ME. ARE YOU TALKING? WRITE IT ON THE BOARD!” He angrily yelled at Jungkook from his hospital bed.

Jungkook didn’t want to be interrupted again, so he quickly wrote on the whiteboard, “ _Quiet. Please. Just a moment_ ,” and dropped it in Jimin’s lap. He turned back around and continued speaking with his friends, “The things that I need to say to Jimin are very personal. Could you all please give us just a moment…alone?”

The others agreed to leave without hesitation. Jimin watched as they all filed out of the room. Jungkook, nervous about the conversation he was about to have with Jimin, picked up his discarded pillow from the floor and fluffed it before reuniting it with the covey of other pillows underneath Jimin’s body. 

For the next hour, Jungkook methodically documented, via whiteboard, all of the horrible things that had occurred since Jimin’s accident. To keep their voices down, they decided to keep the interchange to the white board with both of them feverishly writing messages back and forth to each other.

“ _You should have taken the shot! You’ve ruined your career_.” Jimin wrote.

“ _Tell me that you would have behaved differently. You love the Navy so much that YOU could have fired on ME if the situation was reversed? Is your career that important to you_?” Jungkook scratched angrily. Jungkook wanted to fill the board with profanities, but he was tired of writing.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE FIRED AND OBEYED THE COMMAND,” Jimin yelled at Jungkook.

“ _Lower your fucking voice! This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me. You honestly expected me to do that? Answer my question Jimin, would you have done it? Hell, even Namjoon couldn’t do it_!” Jungkook scribbled on the white board, many of the words unintelligible because of his anger.

“ _YES, I would have taken the shot. Because it’s my job! This is what we signed up for. You’re not a sailor if you can’t follow orders_.” Jimin wrote.

Jungkook didn’t write on the white board, instead he spoke sadly, directly to Jimin, “You would have killed me?” 

Jimin read his lips and sad expression with understanding, “ _I would have missed. It would have been the perfect form of communication Jungkook. Take the first shot, send it right over the bow. That would have given me and Yoongi the warning we needed to know that a real one was coming. Then you could have followed through with the kill shot. We wouldn’t be in this MESS if you had just followed orders!_ ” Jimin wrote on the white board.

Jungkook was livid – with himself. Jimin was right, it was a brilliant idea. Shooting a warning shot would have been the perfect way to let them know they needed to get out, yet no one on the bridge under the intense pressure of the moment thought of it. Jungkook had never been more in love with his husband than he was at that moment. He folded his arms in a pout and then unsuccessfully hid his laughter. “FUCK THAT, I don’t miss my targets,” he wrote with humor.

Jimin threw the pillow at him again. This time, Jungkook caught it and walked it back to him. “You’re going to be the best Sub Commander ROKN has ever seen. You are just, the smartest man alive.”

Jimin had no idea what he was saying, but he grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

***

Yoongi, Hwasa and Namjoon were once again congregated in Jimin’s room. Jimin sat quietly as the conversation continued around him. Every now and again, Jungkook would stop to pop a few words on the whiteboard to make sure that Jimin knew what was happening. Now that Jimin and Yoongi knew everything about Jungkook’s trial, it was time to get more information from them on exactly what happened during the dive to the Alfa C. Both Captain Namjoon and Commander Jungkook were anxious to know how the two skilled divers survived a direct hit from a 250 kg torpedo.

“Yoongi?” Jungkook swallowed, “We – we saw you still under the Alfa C when the torpedo launched. How did you survive?” Jungkook felt ridiculous for questioning their escape but he really did need to know.

“Good question,” Namjoon caught a quick glimpse of Jungkook and nodded in approval.

Yoongi took large puffs from his vape pen, “It’s why only Jimin and me could have done this dive. It’s called a hot oxygen emergency ascent. HOE for short…”

“Yeah Yoon, wouldn’t that be called a HOEA?” Jungkook tried to correct Yoongi but was cut off.

“I said HOE, thank you.” Yoongi snarled and then continued, “It’s a complicated and potentially deadly move where we flood our oxygen tanks and turn them upside down in the water; we then use the propulsion to speed to the surface. In this case, Jimin had us propel away from that fucking Sub. It’s a pretty risky technique and should only be used in life or death situations but that was definitely a death situation.”

Jimin watched the mouths move all around him, but he sat in his own silent isolation. He gripped Jungkook’s hand tightly as his eyes moved from person to person, straining for the tiniest sound or indication of the conversation. His frustration was eased when he noticed Jungkook scribbling a message on their white board. He waited anxiously for him to finish. Finally, Jungkook flashed it where only he could see it. It read, “ _Is it illegal to suck the cock of a hospital patient? Asking for a friend_.” 

Jimin burst into laughter at the most inappropriate time as Yoongi gave a count by count recap of their bold escape. Namjoon glanced at the white board to try to read it, but Jungkook had already erased the message. Jungkook continued to focus on Yoongi with deadly seriousness, despite his playful messages to Jimin.

“How did he know when to get out of there?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin followed their faces again and watched their lips move, “WHAT?” He said with concern.

Jungkook scribbled quickly and once again only flashed it for Jimin, _“I literally want to swallow your cock right now.”_

“JUNGKOOKIE STOP IT!” Jimin laughed again, this time turning pink with embarrassment.

“ _You know your balls taste like candy_.” Another random scribble from Jungkook to his husband. Jimin read it quickly then hit him in the chest, before covering his giggles with his bandaged hand. Once again Jungkook focused intently on Yoongi, pretending to be soberly engaged. Truthfully, Jungkook didn’t want Jimin reliving the moments where he’d almost lost his life, so he was intentionally keeping parts of Yoongi’s conversation from his husband.

Yoongi spoke from behind a cloud of vapor, “It wasn’t planned but we knew it was a possibility. Jungkook when you weren’t able to scramble their communications, we knew that the only option left was to plant the Resonators manually. We planned out the entire dive, but we were hopeful that once we got closer to the Sub, your scramblers would work. And when they didn’t, we knew what we had to do.”

Namjoon spun Yoongi’s wheelchair around to face him, “You mean you had the dive planned all along? Even before we reached the Alfa?”

“Yes. The evil genius over there didn’t miss a single detail. We had it planned from start to finish. The whole Nuclear Bomb situation, however, threw a bit of a curve ball into our plans.” Yoongi shook his head and placed a hand over Jimin’s.

Jungkook was suddenly now very interested in what Yoongi was saying. He wrote feverishly on the whiteboard, _“You had the fucking dive planned all along? You knew you were going to put your life in danger, and you didn’t tell me?”_

Jimin’s face was consumed with guilt. He could have voiced his reply, but he chose to write it and keep it private between just he and Jungkook. He grabbed the white board from Jungkook and wrote back, “ _I tried to tell you. Remember the closet? I pulled you in there because I planned to tell you. But when I looked into your eyes, I just couldn’t. I didn’t want you to talk me out of it.”_

“We had no idea they had nuclear shit on board. We thought they were just going to lob a few torpedoes at a soft target.” Yoongi spoke with clouds of vape accompanying each word.

Namjoon asked again, “You still didn’t explain how you knew to get out of there.”

“Yeah, did I forget to mention the part where our little Mochi over there saved my life?” Yoongi smiled endearingly. The entire room suddenly looked directly at Jimin.

“WHAT IS HE SAYING? IT’S ALL LIES!” Jimin yelled, suddenly feeling the pressure of all of the eyes upon him.

“Damn Mochi, just damn,” Namjoon covered his ears again.

“Mochi fucking heard the torpedo leave the chamber of the KSS-091. Yeah, you can’t hear under water. I KNOW. But there’s some hydroacoustic bullshit about the movement of waves underwater when a torpedo has been launched. He knew it was coming and gave me the HOE sign. Then he grabbed my wetsuit, popped our oxygen tanks and propelled us out of there. I can’t remember what happened after that, but I can only assume that we were far enough away from the point of impact to be thrown clear.” Yoongi took a moment to rest.

“I’ve only done the HOEA a couple of times and it is dangerous. But now it makes sense. Hobi mentioned that he thought he saw Jimin look towards the camera as soon as the torpedo was launched. This shit is incredible.” Captain Namjoon didn’t impress easily, but this impressed him.

Whatever anger Jungkook was feeling towards Jimin for his betrayal, it all paled in comparison to his admiration of his sagacity, “My God. You had already calculated the distance between the KSS-091 and the Alfa and you already knew how long it would take for the torpedo to hit. You even accounted for the underwater craters. You had less than ten seconds to get the hell out of there…and you did it!” Jungkook gawked open mouth at Jimin as if he were some type of living miracle.

“ARE YOU OFFERING ME KIMCHI CHIPS? BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE THAT. I’M KINDA’ HUNGRY.” Jimin completely misinterpreted the entire conversation.

“Oh you precious, incredible, brilliant, beautiful man,” Jungkook fought back tears again. “I can’t believe I didn’t trust you…,” he stopped, and picked up the white board, “ _I am so sorry that I didn’t trust you. You saved Yoongi’s life and your own_.”

“Why were you so stubborn with getting all four Resonators. You could have stopped after the third one?” Namjoon asked poignantly.

“We wanted to feed Kookie as much information as we could. We couldn’t give up. If we could have been just a little bit faster, you could have had enough control to cut the Nuclear navigation and we wouldn’t have had to shoot it out of the water,” Yoongi spoke with regret.

Namjoon intervened quickly, “Listen to me. You two are fucking heroes. You may get the highest honor in the Country after the Council finds out about this. You really are heroes.” Namjoon looked at both of them with great admiration. 

Jungkook shot another quick pornographic note to Jimin, “ _Can a man with a fractured leg be fucked? Asking for different friend_.” 

Jimin hit him again.

“Listen, I hate to break up this party, but I have to get all three of you back to Jinhae. The Council has arranged for a medical helicopter to pick you up and fly you back. But we need to get both of you prepared for transport. You’re not exactly in the best traveling condition. The medical helicopter will arrive at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. From there, I have been instructed to take Jungkook immediately back to the Brig. A Doctor from the Jinhae Yonsae Hospital has been assigned to your care. He’s going to meet you at the helicopter and ride with the ambulance back to the hospital. You’ll stay there until it’s your turn to speak to the Council. 

Jungkook and Hwasa, I need you to come with me to sign all of their transfer papers. You’re their next of kin, not me, and they will only accept your signature.” Namjoon’s authoritative control was comforting for all of them. He was truly a great leader.

“Damn this thing gets hot.” Yoongi pulled the bandage off of his head and twirled it around on his index finger.

“YOONGI,” they all yelled, with Jimin yelling the loudest, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

Yoongi looked at the bandage being twirled around in his hand, “Oh this? I had Hwasa sew my bandages into sort of a hat so whenever I need a little sympathy, I can just slap it on top of my head and look all concussed and whatnot.” 

Jimin didn’t bother.

Namjoon shook his head and left the room.

Hwasa giggled lovingly.

It was up to Jungkook to address the ridiculousness, “Let me get this straight. You created a FAKE bandage to place on your head for times when you need extra sympathy? As if your real injuries aren’t enough?” Jungkook was confused.

“Yep. Watch and learn kid. Watch and learn.” Yoongi winked.

“I hate you I think,” Jungkook rolled Yoongi’s wheelchair into the hallway and left him there.

***


	7. The Unsinkable 091

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel with me as we watch savvy Prosecutor, Sunghyun Choi, divide and conquer the crew of KSS-091. His true motives become clear as he pushes them to the brink of exposure. Will their bond hold or will it snap under the threat of attack? Will they really risk it all to save their brother? Don't be so sure.

#  **Chapter 7 – The Unsinkable 091**

Back at the Military Base in Jinhae, South Korea…

Prosecutor, Jr. Lieutenant Sunghyun Choi, was appointed to gather witnesses, lead the investigation and prosecute the case if evidence supported going to trial. He was a low-level officer who was known as a nasty, untrustworthy, manipulative man who played by his own rules. His level of nefarious dispositions played well in the military legal system of South Korean and resulted in him being considered a legal genius with a record of successful prosecutions. Choi had three rules to what he considered successful interrogations: 1) Always make the subject of the interrogation uncomfortable, 2) Don’t ever tell the subject all of the facts, only partial truths, 3) Keep the subject guessing and don’t reveal the strategy.

The fact that the Council appointed someone as aggressive as Choi to handle the preliminary witness interviews was confirmation that they took the charges against Jungkook very seriously. Allowing Choi to engage in psychological warfare against their own sailors revealed a great deal about the motives of the Council.

The interrogation room where the witnesses would be questioned was purposely positioned to make visitors feel uneasy and intimidated. It was dark, under insulated, and chilly with a persistent odor of mildew that traveled through the room whenever the door opened. Chairs were provided, but they were flimsy plastic folding chairs that really weren’t meant for comfort. The paint from the wall was peeling in large sheets, creating the feeling of being surrounded by melted skin. The room had seldom been used since the 70’s and it’s poor maintenance reflected that fact. 

As for himself, Choi maintained a more comfortable set up within the interrogation room. He lingered behind a decent sized desk with a swiveling leather chair that squeaked whenever he moved. The sailor were sat in front of him in the center of the room with only one obscenely bright light shining into their faces. Indeed, Choi’s primary goal was to unravel the events of that night and what occurred on the KSS-091, but there was also a secondary investigation underway to look into claims of Jungkook’s homosexuality. Homosexuality within the military was considered a crime greater than treason and the rumblings that came from the initial questioning of sailors were significant enough to warrant a full investigation.

Six of Jungkook’s ship mates were scheduled to testify against him; Vante, , Wolf, Seokjin, Hobi and freshly added to the list, Yoongi and Jimin. Yoongi and Jimin didn’t realize it but an order had been issued to the government of Japan to release them immediately and prepare them to travel back to South Korea to testify. The Council gave no consideration to the fact that both Yoongi and Jimin were critically injured and only seven days into what would be months of recovery. Forcing them to travel back to South Korea just to give statements was purposely obtuse.

***

** The First Witness  **

Seokjin walked into the dark room in high spirits. He took his predesignated seat, crossed his legs and then cupped his knee with his palms. He casually twisted his foot around in circles while he patiently waited for Choi to address him. 

Choi cleared his throat, “State your name for the record please?”

“Kim Seokjin.”

“Thank you. Lt. Commander Seokjin, do you know why you’re here today?” Choi spoke again.

“I believe free Korean BBQ Sir. At least that’s what I was told.” Jin cleared his voice and looked around the room for the grill.

Choi didn’t acknowledge the joke, “This is the first day of depositions in the inquiry of Jeon Jungkook. Are you ready to be sworn in?”

“Of course not. You haven’t introduced yourself. It’s only polite we get to know each other,” Jin was serious. He held out his hand for a handshake and waited patiently. 

Choi, masking his annoyance, shook Jin’s hand quickly, “I’m Lt. Choi. Now Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and so help you God?”

“Nice to meet you. Call me Jin. And yes, I do,” Jin agreed.

Choi began, “How long have you known Jeon Jungkook?”

“Eight years, or six.” Jin nodded.

“Which is it? Eight or six.”

“Possibly twelve, I really don’t remember.” Jin smiled politely. 

Choi tapped his pen aggressively against the desk, “Do you agree that you’ve known him for a long period of time?” 

“Time is relative my young friend,” Jin responded patronizingly. Not only was Choi younger than Jin but he was also a lower rank, a fact that irritated Jin to no end. The audacity of the Council to send a green nosed rookie to interrogate him was the peak of disrespect.

“Let’s cut the bullshit please. Commander, the night of your rendezvous with the enemy Submarine, did Commander Jungkook refuse a direct command to fire?” Choi asked.

“I think you’re a bit confused. Wolf was told to fire the torpedo and he did,” Jin said truthfully.

“Where was Commander Jungkook?” Choi pressed on.

“I don’t remember him being there. Probably on the phone with his mom. He’s a sentimental pup.” Jin responded aloofly, buffing his fingernails on the upper collar of his shirt. 

“You do realize that your failure to cooperate could result in your own prosecution?” Choi threatened.

“I have his mother’s number. We could call her right now and verify my story...”

Choi came across the table and pointed a finger in Jin’s face, “Lt. Commander Seokjin, did Commander Jeon Jungkook refuse a direct order to fire upon the enemy and have to be forcibly removed from the bridge?” 

“I don’t think you hear so well. I already told you, Wolf was given the orders to fire and HE DID. There’s a burning Submarine somewhere in the Sea of Japan that can verify my story,” Jin said confidently with his legs still crossed casually. 

“I’m giving you one more chance Lt. Commander. Where was Commander Jungkook during the KSS-091’s engagement with the Alfa – C. Tell me the truth of so help me God, I will see to it that you’re thrown in the Brig.” Choi was tired of the games.

Jin suddenly uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with a visage so intimidating that Choi took a step away from him. His eyes blackened and his smug smile disappeared, “Alright little boy. You want to know where Kookie was? He was fighting. Fighting for his life and the life of his fellow crew men. We had less than three minutes to disable and stop the launch of a Nuclear attack upon an innocent allied Country. Millions could have been killed. We had to make tough choices under conditions that your snotty nosed, insipid, malfeasance could never understand. He was working Choi, just like the rest of us, trying to process and navigate through our FUCKED-UP situation.” And then just as calmly as he began, Lt. Commander Seokjin sank back into his seat, re-crossed his legs and once again began circling his foot nonchalantly.

Choi was trumped. It was clear to him that Seokjin was a dead end. He thought it better to end the interrogation and save a hard cross for trial than to futilely keep pushing. He retreated, but only after throwing one final dagger, “Has Jeon Jungkook ever been involved in sexual relationships with other men?” Choi looked greedy and satisfied.

This was a question that Jin did not expect. His lighthearted defiant mood suddenly turned sober, “What do you mean? I don’t understand the question,” Jin stalled.

“There’s reports from some of the crewmen who were below deck that Jungkook yelled something about commander Jimin being...his husband.” Choi treaded lightly. He knew he’d struck a nerve with Jin because he could see it in his face. 

Jin broke into hysterical laughter. “So, two men can marry in Korea now? I must have missed that memo.” Jin laughed even harder, holding his sides for support, “I am sure whoever your witness is, they are mistaken. Jimin and Jungkook are roommates and best friends. It was a tense moment and we were all upset. If anyone was yelling about husbands, it was probably me lamenting over never becoming one. Are you married? Are you a husband? I see you’re wearing a ring. That means you must understand how enjoyable it is.” Jin walked completely around the world to avoid directly answering Choi’s question. 

Instant hatred built in his heart for Lt. Choi. Were Jin not such a composed, professional man, Choi would likely have been laying in a pool of his own blood by the time the interview had ended. Choi was very lucky indeed that Jin was a gentleman.

“Dismissed!” Choi yelled in aggravation. 

Jin stood again and offered to shake hands, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Choi looked at him and yelled to the guard outside of the door, “Escort the Lt. out please and bring in the next witness.” He never bothered to shake Lt. Commander Kim Seokjin’s hand.

***

** The Second Witness  **

The questioning of the witnesses was already off to a bad start. Choi was disappointed in his exchange with Lt. Commander Jin but remained hopeful that the other witnesses would be more cooperative. He took a swig of his black coffee and bit into his homemade Kkwabaegi that his wife had fried for him. He flipped through his book of crew members from the KSS – 091 and identified his next witness who was already standing outside anxious to enter.

“Next.” He yelled to the door. 

“State your name please,” Choi quipped. 

“Kim Taehyung.” Vante looked behind him and carefully took a seat.

After quickly swearing him in, Choi launched his first question, “Commander Taehyung, please recount your memories of the night in question,” he stared into Vante’s eyes in an attempt to intimidate him.

“It’s Vante please. Well I guess it’s fair to say it was all Jungkook’s fault. He’s stubborn you know?”

Choi, happy to finally be making progress, urged Vante to continue, “Yes, go on.”

“He doesn’t like to lose. When Jin challenged him, what else was he going to do? So... he slapped him. Hard; turned the Lt.’s face all red.” Vante shook his head and rubbed a phantom bruise on the side of his own cheek.

“Commander, are you admitting that Jungkook assaulted Lt. Commander Jin? In front of everyone? Are you sure?” Choi quickly wrote notes and looked at Vante eager for more.

“Yes, of course I’m sure. I’m positive it happened because me and Hobi had to take another shot of Tequila as a result of Jin turning red,” Vante mimed throwing back a shot of liquor.

“You were drinking alcohol on the bridge during a mission?” Choi jumped up, appalled.

“Mission? Noooo. This was at the party. Jin and Jungkook were playing a vicious game of slap face and...”

Choi threw his notepad on the table and yelled, “I meant the night of the attack on the Russian Alfa-C Submarine. That night- what happened THAT night?”

“Oh. You really do need to be more specific.” Vante pondered a minute and then said slowly, “Captain Namjoon gave Wolf the command to fire, and he did. That’s about it. Sorta’ uneventful.” Tae downplayed the entire situation. 

“Do not pontificate, you asshole. You know exactly what I’m saying. Who did the Captain give the order to BEFORE Wolf? It was Jungkook correct?”

Tae put his finger up to his chin and crinkled his nose, “Hmm. I don’t recall that. Wolf fired two torpedoes at the Sub, we aborted the launch, we were heroes and that’s about it.”

“Think hard Commander Taehyung. Lying to me will land you on trial right next to your friend. Now, my understanding was that the order was given to Commander Jeon Jungkook and he refused to execute the command. Is that true?” Choi listed to the right, as if on the verge of finally receiving useful information

“If that’s your understanding then why am I here? Since you “understand” so well, why are you asking questions that you CLAIM to already know answers to? And while we’re on the subject of understanding, do you also understand what I was facing that night? I had just intercepted a VLF command from North Korea giving the go ahead for a Nuclear attack. Do you have any idea how it felt to face something of that magnitude? There were orders flying all over the place. We were in a code red situation with a direct order to kill or be killed. Forgive me if some of these insignificant details of who said what to whom are lost in my mind. The bottom line is this; Wolf got the order, Wolf blew the Submarine to bits, Wolf is a hero as are all of the other men aboard that Sub – Jungkook especially. That’s all I know. May I go now?”

“No one is discounting the bravery that occurred on that Submarine. But not everyone acted as they were supposed to. It is my job to get to the bottom of what truly happened. For the safety of the people of South Korea, we must preserve the rules of our military. Surely you understand how difficult this is for me as well?”

Vante stood and pulled on his raincoat, anxious to leave the fruitless interview. As he approached the exit door, Choi called out to him, “…oh uh Commander Taehyung, one more small question...is Commander Jungkook in a sexual relationship with another male Sailor?”

Vante stopped in his tracks and turned to face Choi. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes at him, “May I speak frankly?”

“Of course. We’re all adults here,” Choi responded.

“You seem like a Momma’s boy who’s looking for validation from a Council who sent you on a fishing expedition. No one is going to respect you for doing this. Going after Jungkook this way is disgusting. He’s a hero.”

“And your answer to my question is…” Choi persisted.

“Sir. I wouldn’t know if he’s with other men when he fucks or not. Seems like too many people to be having sex all at one time,” Vante’s backwards answer left Choi confused and scratching his head. 

***

The sun’s evening bow was obscured by a grey wall of temperamental clouds. A haze of ick presented itself in the atmosphere around the bay of Jinhae, leaving melancholy and angst in it’s wake. The weather served as a constant reminder of the troubled, uncertain fate of Jungkook and the crew of KSS - 091. 

By the time Tae made his way down the hill toward the meeting place, the rain had stopped. His rainboots sloshed through the mud leaving slippery imprints of his path. He looked ahead and saw Hobi already sitting on the bench near the water’s edge with the massive sail of KSS – 091 sitting behind him, docked safely in the bay.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

“Just heard from the Captain. We did it Vante, we found Jimin and Yoongi. They’re beat up pretty badly from the explosion but they’re alive and recovering.” Hobi breathed heavily. The chill from the ocean air crept through his skin and settled over his lungs, causing a slight tug in his chest when he took a deep breath.

“I was just starting to accept the fact that they were dead, and then this happened. I’ve been a fucking emotional mess Hobi. Thank God Namjoon got us some…help…you know…therapy. But now we’ve got to deal with all of this shit with Choi. I feel...I don’t know how I feel…maybe seeing Jimin and Yoongi will help.” Vante put an arm around shivering Hobi to warm him.

“The mess with Choi isn’t going to be over anytime soon. Jungkook’s in trouble and I don’t know how he’s going to get out of it. A lot of the guys on the bridge that night saw things but, so far, none of them have said a word. But…Vante, Wolf’s up today. He’s never been a fan of Jungkook. Hobi moved closer to Vante, appreciating his warmth.

“Wolf’s up today? SHIT! What do you think he’s going to say?” Vante asked sadly.

Hobi breathed an uncertain sigh, “I don’t know. He’s been in Seoul for the entire leave and no one’s been able to talk to him. He’s probably going through some pretty emotional shit too. After all, he is the one who fired the torpedo that blew them up. The only reason he had to do it was because Jungkook wouldn’t; I can imagine he’s pretty resentful about that. Plus, he doesn’t know that Jimin and Yoongi are still alive because he won’t answer our calls.”

“He and Jimin and Yoongi, they’re all friends. Maybe that means something and he’ll...I don’t know...” Vante shoved his cold hands into his coat pockets.

“When are you up?” Vante asked.

Hobi looked up at the dark sky, “Right after him. I hear they’re even flying Jimin and Yoongi back from their death beds to testify.” Hobi twisted awkwardly to fully face Vante, “What are they really after Taehyung? I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I don’t know what they want but based on the questions I received about Jungkook’s sexual orientation; I think we can all guess. All we can do now is wait,” Vante gave Hobi a side hug. The two best friends sat guarding the shore, watching the waves crash against the deck of their Submarine. 

***

** The Third Witness **

“State your name for the record.” Choi scribbled in his notepad.

“Jun Hyung, but my friends call me Wolf.” He leaned his head back and let out a muffled howl followed by a goofy grin.

“Why are you doing that?” Choi asked, already irritated with his witness.

“It’s just this thing that I do - you know - Wolf- get it?” Wolf joked.

“Please don’t do that. How long have you known Jeon Jungkook?” Choi asked quickly.

“About two years. I’ve known Commanders Yoongi and Jimin much longer.”

“And, Lt. what happened to your face? Your jaw is broken correct?” Choi turned his attention to the cluster of wires holding the left side of Wolf’s face in place.

Wolf put his hand up to feel his partially wired jaw, “Yes.”

Choi pursued, “Did that happen the night of the explosion? How did it happen?” 

“I don’t really remember exactly. There was a lot going on,” Wolf nodded and continued to pet his wired face.

Choi leaned against his desk, “Lt. I’ve had a broken jaw. That’s not an injury where you just FORGET how it happened. Now let’s try this again, who hit you?”

“More like WHAT hit me...I slammed my head against the floor in all of the commotion. That’s probably when it happened.” Wolf nodded.

“Was this before or after the orders were given to fire on the Sub?” Choi quickly followed.

“During,” Wolf nodded.

“And why did Jungkook refuse to fire when ordered?” Choi’s lightning fast retort.

Wolf scratched his head, “I think you’re confused. How could he refuse to fire when I’m the one that fired?”

“Why would the Nuclear Engineer be at the control of the torpedoes? That is NOT protocol?” Choi argued.

Wolf chuckled, “Protocol? Fuck protocol, Sir. We had less than three minutes to engage a Russian Submarine and stop a nuclear missile. We were down two critical men and scrambling to cover their posts. Everyone did what they had to do. I was given the order and I fired.” 

Choi was impressed with Wolf’s relative honesty, he proceeded cautiously, “Was the order given to Commander Jungkook first?”

“Yes.”

“And he refused?” Choi nodded, desperately trying to will Wolf into saying the words he wanted to hear.

“He couldn’t reach the button. The Captain relayed the message to me, and I fired,” Wolf clarified.

Choi slammed his fist on the desk, “What do you mean he couldn’t reach the button?”

Wolf clarified again, “He was away from his post handling another urgent matter.”

“What could have been so fucking urgent?” Wolf was starting to get underneath Choi’s skin.

“Kookie was trying to get the dive team out of harm’s way. He was doing calculations to see what could be done,” Wolf continued, “what we faced was unprecedented. There were a few mistakes and missteps, yes, but nothing was malicious or intentional. Lt. Choi, trust me, these are good men. We followed our training and saved lives. So, whatever you’re after here, you’re not going to find it,” Wolf gave a subtle warning. 

Choi clenched his face in frustration, “Thank you, Lt., you’re dismissed.”

Wolf didn’t waste any time jumping out of the hot seat. He sprinted toward the exit and rushed out. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, Hobi was there waiting for him. As soon as Hobi saw Wolf, he aggressively stepped into him and began questioning him, “What did you say? What did you tell him?”

“Relax Hobi. Yeah, I’m pissed that son of a bitch broke my jaw, but I could never betray him. Especially considering...what he was going through. Hobi, if it were my wife or spouse out there, I wouldn’t have pushed the button either.” Wolf looked down.

“You gave them nothing? Are you sure?” Hobi reiterated.

“Got a call from Namjoon. Seems as if we thought we were witnessing a death that night, but we were actually witnessing a miracle. Yoon and Mochi have got to be the two luckiest Motherfuckers on earth to have survived a torpedo explosion. That entire mission was bullshit, Hobi. We were running blind the entire time but somehow, we pulled it off. We did it as a team and…in the end, we won. We fucking won. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go. Let me know when Mochi and Yoon get back, I want to go and see them.” He patted Hobi on the back and continued on his way.

***

** The Fourth Witness **

Without even being summoned, Jung Hoseok entered the interview room, walking quickly and opening each of the blinds to disperse more light. He also found the main overhead light switch and flipped it on, flooding the intentionally dark room with bright Florescent beams, “Oh that’s much better. It was too dark in here.” Instead of sitting in the middle of the room where Choi had designated seats for the witnesses, he found another chair and pulled it plumb to Choi’s chair and sat inappropriately close to him, “Jung Hoseok, nice to meet you. And you are?” He held out his hand for a shake. 

“Sit on that side of the desk, please.” Choi was jotting down notes and didn’t bother to look up. Hobi refused to move, so Choi picked up his chair and scooted it to the other side of the desk, as far away from Hobi as possible. Hobi was affronted; he had only spent three seconds with this guy and he already didn’t like him.

Choi, already frustrated by what he knew was going to be another pointless interview, called out, “Name?”

“I already introduced myself, but you were too busy being rude to hear me. Jung Hoseok, my friends call me Hobi. You may call me Jung Hoseok.” He leaned forward a bit to get a peek at what Choi was writing.

Choi used his hand to cover his notes and hide them from Hobi’s peering eyes. “Hoseok. Can you please recount the events of the night that you and your crew engaged the Alfa-C?”

“No, I do not.” Hobi smiled like a clueless toddler.

Choi rubbed his temples, “Do not what?”

“Know anything about the events.” He looked around the room and began to bop to a song playing in his head. 

“I asked you to tell me what you DO know,” Choi explained.

“Yes.” Hobi nodded again.

“Yes, what?” Choi said through gritted teeth.

“No, in general,” Hobi confirmed.

“Let’s try again. Was Commander Jungkook given a command to fire that he ignored?” Choi repeated the question slowly.

Hobi nodded with recognition, “You’re confused. Wolf was…,”

Hobi was angrily shouted down by Lt. Choi, “YES, I GET IT, I FUCKING GET IT. WOLF WAS GIVEN THE ORDER AND HE FIRED AS COMMANDED. DID ALL FOUR OF YOU ASSHOLES CONSPIRE TO TELL THE SAME FUCKING STORY?”

“I’m not sure which assholes you’re referring to but I assure you that I’ve conspired with no one. I’m a unique independent asshole,” Hoseok conformed.

Choi threw his pen hard against the desk, causing it to boomerang and hit himself in the forehead. “All of you are conspiring to cover this up. We have witnesses who pulled Jungkook from the bridge screaming and yelling, refusing to fire on the Russian Sub. Are you saying they’re lying?”

“I’m saying that if you chose to believe the word of a few confused newbies, who’ve never seen battle, over the word of four seasoned Officers, then I doubt the Council will look favorably upon you.” Hobi landed several proverbial punches.

Choi gave consideration to Hobi’s warning and then proceeded in a different direction, “Commander Hoseok, are Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook lovers?”

“Yes,” Hoseok nodded innocently.

“So, you’re admitting they’re homosexuals?” Choi’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Homosexuality? I don’t think that’s allowed. Your question was about them being lovers; yes, they are lovers. They love motorcycles, Submarines, dancing, Vodka. They also love Kimchi…way more than they should. Jungkook loves to shoot things. Jimin loves to calculate things. Yeah, they are lovers of a lot of stuff.”

“Get out!” Choi pointed towards the door.

“Alrighty.” Hobi stood from the flimsy white chair and gave a bow to Choi before leaving. He immediately burst into laughter as soon as he closed the door behind him. His act had sufficiently frustrated Choi to the point of beating his own face with a pen. “Well done you sexy beast,” Hobi whispered to himself before prancing off into the rain.

Choi sat back in his chair and contemplated his next move. Talking to the clowns of the KSS-091 had been a colossal waste of time. The Council would laugh him off of the base if he were to submit the useless testimony he had. He underestimated how tightly bound 091’s crew actually was. His last hope for the truth would have to come from Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook himself. He telephoned the Rear Admiral to confirm that all four would be available for testimony the following day and he was assured by the admiral’s office that they would be there. He jotted down a few more notes and then said to himself, “I think it’s time for a new approach.”

***

After mountains of paperwork, Yoongi and Jimin were finally given permission to transfer to the hospital in Jinhae. Jungkook stood in the hallway next to Jimin’s hospital bed waiting to be walked up to the helipad. He noticed that Jimin was quiet and overly pensive, so he attempted to draw him away from his thoughts, “The swelling in your face is almost completely gone. Did you see?” He knelt down over Jimin and kissed his forehead.

“No.” Jimin shook his head, disinterested in what Jungkook had to say.

“What’s wrong baby?” Jungkook held Jimin’s hand and kissed the tips of his small fingers.

Jimin traced Jungkook’s lips as a reminder that he couldn’t hear him.

“I know you can’t hear me. Feel me. We don’t need words. Now tell me what’s wrong.” Jungkook spoke into Jimin’s fingers.

“Pain.” He whispered.

“I know. I would take it all away if I could. I would suffer the pain of 1000 years if it meant you could be free of it.” Jungkook laid his head on Jimin’s chest. “I promise we’ll get you settled as soon as we get back to Jinhae. The Doctor had to stop your pain medication for just a little while through transport, just hang in there baby.” He stroked Jimin’s cheek, ready to catch his falling tears.

Jimin knew nothing of what Jungkook was saying, yet he felt comforted and secure in his husband’s presence. A group of Orderly’s hustled over to push his bed to the elevator that led up to the helipad. Within a few seconds, they were on the rooftop running, crouched in low positions to avoid the furious whipping blades of the helicopter. Jungkook ran along beside Jimin’s bed and helped pushed him into the empty cargo space of the medical transport helicopter. He watched as his frail thin lover was strapped into place. Jimin’s face sat expressionless in his attempt to hide the extent of his pain from a worried Jungkook.

Yoongi was already inside of the transport, wearing his bandage hat and playing a video game on Hwasa’s phone. Hwasa sat by dutifully watching over her injured husband, holding his arm tightly as if her life depended upon it. 

Jungkook moved to get into the helicopter alongside Jimin, but was stopped short of his first step, “What’s wrong?” He asked the Co-pilot who was blocking his entry.

“Sorry, Commander. Strict orders. You’re to return with Captain Namjoon. He’s in the hospital lobby waiting for you,” The Co-pilot advised.

“Yeah right. I almost forgot. Listen, I understand that I can’t go back with him, but can you please let me say goodbye?” Jungkook asked pleadingly.

The Co-Pilot thought for a few seconds and then slowly relented, removing his arm to allow Jungkook to board the helicopter. He scooted over to Jimin, who was laying still, trapped in his own silence. Jungkook moved as closely to his face as possible, without actually kissing him. He held his face in his hands, “I know you can’t hear me. Feel me, ok? I can’t ride with you.” Jungkook shook his head from side to side to indicate NO. “But I will meet you back in Jinhae and come to see you as soon as…as I can.” He paused briefly, careful not to make a promise that he couldn’t keep. “Park Jimin, I love you more than I love myself. We will get through this and I will be with you every step of the way.”

Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the passion in Jungkook’s eyes, maybe it was exhaustion or fear of being alone, maybe it was everything – but – Jimin began to cry. He held on to the sleeves of Jungkook’s uniform and balled the fabric into his fist, refusing to let Jungkook go. He tugged hard on his collar and then wrapped both of his arms around his neck, “No. I don’t want you to leave me. Please Jungkookie.” With the loud whirling from the helicopter blades and the buzzing of the massive engine, Jimin’s words were too soft to hear. But it didn’t matter because Jungkook knew what he wanted.

“Jimin let go. I have to leave,” Jungkook pulled Jimin’s arms away and quickly stepped out of his reach. He had to force Jimin to go on without him because he knew that if he didn’t break away soon, it would be much more difficult to part ways. As much as he hated it, he had to rush their goodbyes to avoid a scene. The tears in Jimin’s eyes caused his knees to buckle and despite the peering eyes of the Co-pilot, he leaned down and gave Jimin a full kiss on the lips. Jimin once again reached for him, but Jungkook quickly moved away to keep from being held again.

With all things being equal, Jungkook also leaned over and kissed Yoongi – on the tip of his nose. The gesture broke the tension of the moment and caused Jimin to smile. Even Hwasa and the Co-pilot found it hilarious. Yoongi swatted at him and bellowed, “I’m kicking your ass boy.”

“With two broken legs? Yeah, I’m not too worried.” Jungkook jumped from the belly of the helicopter and gave Jimin one final wave and then saluted him as the door closed. His own eyes filled with tears as he watched the two brave sailors fly off into the morning sky.

***

As promised, Namjoon delivered Jungkook safely back to the jail where he was once again forced to dawn his black jumpsuit.

Namjoon hung around while Jungkook was being processed. He filled the time by reading through the many missed text messages from friends and family. One text in particular, a text from Hobi, caught his eye. As soon as Jungkook was placed back into his cell, Namjoon ran up to the bars to give him the update, “Kookie. Mochi and Yoon landed over an hour ago and were transported to the hospital. Both are back on their pain medications and appear to be doing much better. They’re also sharing a room by the way. Vante, Tae and Jin are there keeping them company. Mochi is in good hands Kookie and he’s not alone.”

The news was exactly what Jungkook needed to hear. He exhaled and smiled, “Thank you for everything Joonie. For the first time since I was thrown in here, I may actually get a good night’s sleep.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Jimin and Yoongi are scheduled to testify tomorrow. I got a one-day reprieve due to their condition, but Choi isn’t going to wait any longer than that.” Namjoon sighed.

“Choi? Who’s that?”

“That’s right, you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him, have you? He’s the prosecutor appointed by the Council to depose all of the witnesses. He will also be prosecuting your case, should it go that far,” Namjoon explained.

“I feel so badly for dragging all of you into my mess,” Jungkook said.

“You didn’t drag us into anything Kookie, the NOKO’s did.”

***

** The Fifth Witness **

The following morning, Choi arrived at the interrogation room and began busily working to restore the dark dreary, intimidating atmosphere that had been intentionally sabotaged by Jung Hoseok, his last witness. He managed to close the blinds again, restore the chairs to their original position and reposition the singular spotlight that shone above the lone chair in the center of the room. “Fucking asshole,” he mumbled under his breath as he thought about Hobi’s disruption to his carefully staged room.

Yoongi, who was still confined to his wheelchair, was the first witness of the new day. Hwasa pushed him to the entrance of the interrogation room and rested patiently, waiting for Choi to welcome them in. Yoongi used the extra time to re-attach his bandage hat. He brushed through his fluffy black hair and then carefully fitted his fake bandage over the top. He purposely skipped taking his pain medicine in order to allow the pain from his legs to creep back in, making him exponentially more grumpy.

Choi’s hallowed voice called from inside, “Commander Yoongi, please come in.”

Hwasa wheeled him into the room where Choi sat. She placed him close to the table and then backed away, slyly giving Choi the middle finger as she exited.

Choi stood and gave Yoongi a rigid salute, accompanied by inauthentic praise calling him. “The Nation’s hero”. Yoongi sat quietly and removed a vape pen from his coat pocket. Within minutes, his entire face was hidden behind a fresh cloud of blueberry scented Vape smoke.

Once Choi finally sat, he swore Yoongi in and then launched right into his questioning, “State your name for the records please.”

“I don’t know,” Yoongi replied.

Choi looked up from his notepad, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Yoongi seemed more interested in the tiny letters on his Vape pen than he was in Choi, “If you had bothered to speak with the hospital in Narita, you would have learned two things: one, I was not fit for travel because of my injuries, and two, I have trauma induced Amnesia. Did you see that hot chick who wheeled me in here? I have no idea who the fuck she is. But I think she’s going to give me some sex later, so I just keep pretending to remember her.”

“You’re telling me that you don’t even remember your own name?” Choi said incredulously.

“Well I think I can help you there, hold on,” Yoongi looked towards the entrance door and yelled towards Hwasa, “Hey babe, what the fuck did you say my name was?”

“Michael Jackson,” she yelled back.

With a straight face Yoongi repeated, “Michael Jackson. That shit does not sound Korean, but whatever.”

Choi looked at Commander Yoongi’s heavily bandaged head and could not help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. Through different channels, he’d been given vague information about the horrific nature of the accident but seeing it in person made it all very real. In a rare show of compassion, Choi proceeded with care, “Do you remember anything from the night of your accident? The night that KSS-091 blew up the Russian Submarine?” 

“No. I remember waking up in a hospital not knowing where I was and being scared to fucking death. Any memory before that… is gone.” Yoongi lied.

“Can you tell me why you and Commander Park Jimin were in the water? What were you doing?”

Yoongi was about to give a truthful answer until he caught himself. Giving Choi truthful information was dangerous, “I’ve been told that we wanted to manually attach Resonators for the bomb team, but that is just rumor because I have no personal memory of the event.” Yoongi lied again.

“No memory? Whatsoever?” Choi said in disbelief.

“None. Nothing.” Yoongi put his hand over his face and pretended to weep.

Choi was surprised by Yoongi’s display of emotional fragility, “Oh – err- uh – well – I guess this interview is over, thank you for coming, “Mr. Jackson – I mean Commander Yoongi,” Choi corrected himself.

Yoongi yelled at the door towards Hwasa, “Hot chick, I’m done. Come get me.” Yoongi was perfectly capable of wheeling himself out of the room, but to maximize his crippled act, he chose to ask Hwasa for help.

***

“Hi.”

“ _Hi. You look fabulous.”_ Jungkook reached his hand through the jail cell bars to type on the ipad that Jimin had with him. _“How did you manage to get your dress uniform on over your casts and bandages_?”

“ _Vante and Hobi dressed me_.” Jimin smiled. “ _You should talk to Vante by the way, I think he was looking at my dick_.”

“ _I’ll make sure to take that up with him_.” Jungkook smiled back and continued to type another sentence, “ _How are you feeling? Are you still in pain_? _Is your hearing any better_?”

“ _I’m better baby. Don’t worry about me. Let’s focus on you_.” Jimin rolled his wheelchair closer to the bars of the jail cell. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then slid his healthy arm through the bars to touch Jungkook’s face. Jungkook knelt down to meet him. “ _I’m going to get you out of here_ ,” Jimin typed. 

Jungkook could tell that Jimin was heavily affected by seeing him behind bars. He took the iPad back and typed, “ _I’m fine Jiminie. Really. They keep me isolated. I have this awesome mattress, there’s this nice wall, lots of fruit loops, even a sink where I can piss and brush my teeth. I’m good. I promise_.”

“ONE SHOULD NEVER PISS AND BRUSH THEIR TEETH IN THE SAME PLACE.” Jimin yelled as he continued to grip Jungkook’s hand through the bars.

“ _I’m lazy. It works for me_.” Jungkook wrote on the keyboard.

“Eww, _I’m not going to kiss you anymore_ ,” Jimin teased back via the iPad.

“ _That would truly be the end of my life if that were to happen_.” Jungkook looked serious.

The two gazed at each other for untold seconds. The intensity of their desire only made stronger by their restricted physical contact. Jimin locked his fingers around Jungkook’s and they held hands as passionately as they could; both of them reminded of their days back on the Submarine where hand holding was the only way to show their love.

“I know you can’t hear me. Feel me ok? Give me your ear.” Jungkook pointed to his ear and gestured for Jimin to come closer and put his ear to his lips, “I love you.” He whispered so low that even with full hearing, Jimin wouldn’t have been able to hear him. 

But as it where, Jimin could feel the familiar placement of his lips and knew without a doubt what his husband was saying. He pulled away from his ear and opened Jungkook’s hand, where he drew a heart in his palm. They stared at each other again.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt your time, but Jimin, we have to go. You have to be in front of Choi in less than 15 minutes.” Namjoon appeared and placed his hands on the handles of Jimin’s wheelchair.

“Hey Joonie. I was wondering how he got over here,” Jungkook commented.

“He insisted on seeing you before he had to go to testify,” Namjoon explained.

Jimin did not speak. He stared quietly at Jungkook, “I’m going to get you out of here,” He said again, at a volume that was remarkably close to normal.

“Let’s go Mochi.” Namjoon pulled Jimin away from the bars and started down the hallway. 

Jimin looked back and waived a sad goodbye to Jungkook. He mouthed again quietly so the other prisoners could not hear, “I love you.”

***

** No Witness At All **

Once again Choi rose to his feet. This time to salute Jimin and thank him for his service. “Without the heroics of you and Commander Min Yoongi, we might not be alive today. You saved a great many people and we are grateful for you service.”

Jimin smiled politely.

Choi was slightly taken aback by Jimin’s refusal to acknowledge his praise, but he continued on with his interrogation, “For the record, please state your name.”

Jimin smiled again.

“Sir, please state your name.” 

Jimin smiled again, this time looking down at his hands to evaluate his nails.

“Sir, why are you not spea…”

“ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING?” Jimin yelled, quite timely.

“Oh fuck, now what?” Choi cursed to himself. “Sir, can you hear me?”

Jimin smiled.

“Can you…?” Choi sputtered.

Jimin pointed to his ears and yelled, “I CAN’T HEAR YOU. LOSS MY HEARING DURING THE EXPLOSION.”

Choi grimaced, “I’m sorry to hear that I hope…”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU. STOP TALKING.” Jimin pointed to his ears again.

Choi, never one to give up, pulled his ipad out of the drawer and began typing out a message to Jimin, _“We will do our questioning in writing. Please type your name for the record.”_

He showed his message to Jimin and passed him the iPad. Jimin obliged and typed his first and last name as well as rank. He smiled politely again and handed the iPad back to Choi.

 _“Please type your recollection of the night that you and the KSS-091 engaged the Russian Alfa. You do still have a memory of the event, don’t you?”_ Choi was careful not to fall into the “amnesia” trap again.

He passed the iPad back to Jimin, _“Yes.”_ Jimin typed

 _“Very well then, let’s begin.”_ Choi positioned the iPad between him and Jimin so that both of them could view the screen and access the keyboard at the same time. His first question was seemingly benign, “ _Park Jimin, are you and Jeon Jungkook roomates?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How did this arrangement come about?”_ Choi typed.

 _“We were assigned to each other back about 6 years ago. We got along so well that we just kept the assignment. We both are out at sea for long periods of time and we aren’t often home at the same time, so it works out well.”_ Jimin typed.

 _“Is that all to it?”_ Choi typed.

 _“Yes.”_ Jimin had a hunch that Choi was taking the interrogation in a more sinister direction.

“Are you and Jeon Jungkook just friends?”

 _“No. He’s not just a friend. He’s like a family member.”_ Jimin was crafty with his words. He left out the part where family meant husband.

“ _Do you have a sexual relationship with Jeon Jungkook?”_ Choi typed

 _“Why do you ask such a question?_ Jimin typed.

 _“Witnesses…”_ Choi began, but Jimin ripped the iPad from the table and held it exclusively in his lap to urgently type his message.

 _“WHO? Tell me who?”_ Just as Jimin suspected, the questioning had gone from the events aboard the Sub the night of the attack, to his and Jungkook’s personal life. No wonder Namjoon hired an attorney. Jungkook wasn’t on the hook for treason. They were after a bigger charge. They wanted him exposed as being homosexual.

“I can’t divulge the name of witnesses,” Choi typed.

 _“THEN THEY DON’T FUCKING EXIST!”_ Jimin didn’t bother to type his response. He yelled as he pushed himself away from the table.

 _“Where are you going,”_ Choi yelled, _“this interrogation isn’t over.”_

Jimin, unable to hear Choi’s objection, yelled over him, “I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LET YOU TRY TO RUIN THE CAREER OF ONE OF THE BEST SAILORS ROKN HAS EVER SEEN. IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, SPEAK TO MY FUCKING LAWYER _._ NURSE! NURSE!”He rolled his wheelchair away.

Choi allowed Jimin to leave. He sat back in his chair and noodled around the idea of Jimin having a lawyer. “Why would an innocent man, who has no charges pending against him, who is a hero by all accounts, have...a lawyer?"

***


	8. Article 16, Section 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes on trial. His best friend turns against him with explosive testimony and the fallout is catastrophic. Pretty long Chapter, but this sets us up for the Epilogue which is going to be...EPIC.

# 

Chapter 8 - Article 16, Section 24

Jungkook remained in jail for another thirteen grueling days. The attorney that Namjoon hired was obligated to another case and needed time to finish out the trial, which meant there was no one competent who could petition for Jungkook’s release. The military appointed attorney was a shit show and had no idea how to navigate around a savvy prosecutor such as Choi. And for his part, Choi was determined to keep Jungkook in jail for as long as possible, hoping that it would pressure the others to cooperate more fully with the investigation. But as it were, no one changed their story, no one offered more information, and no one gave a fuck about helping Choi.

Jimin, Tae, Jin, and Vante visited Jungkook daily, several times a day, with Jimin often staying for hours until visiting hours were closed. Jungkook, despite his circumstances remained optimistic and hopeful. With Jimin by his side, he suddenly had the strength to fight to save his tattered Military career.

It was February 22nd, the day that Jimin and Namjoon finally arrived with some good news. Namjoon pulled back to linger in the jail’s waiting room while Jimin wheeled himself into the back corner where Jungkook sat quietly.

“Baby, you’re back?” Jungkook said to Jimin. He rushed over to the bars to greet him.

Jimin, looking very content, pushed his bare arm through the bars to show off, “Taa-daaaa!” Jimin mouthed, grinning proudly.

“Your arm! It’s better. Your cast is off, oh Jiminie, that is such great news.” Jungkook kissed up and down Jimin’s bare arm. The cast from his broken left hand had been removed and the only thing remaining was a stilt and a thin bandage. For the first time since the accident, Jungkook was able to see Jimin’s hand and full arm; he immediately realized that Jimin’s wedding ring was missing. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, considering what Jimin had been through, but somehow it hurt to see Jimin’s naked finger. He traced the tiny indented tan mark where the ring once sat and circled the circumference with his thumb. “It’s gone,” he pouted silently.

Jimin knew what Jungkook was saying, even though he couldn’t hear him, “I’m so sorry,” Jimin mouthed with no sound. His eyes were large, and his face was contorted with sadness.

The moment shouldn’t have been awkward, but it was. Neither of them knew how to address the missing ring without hurting the other. Fortunately for them both, Namjoon arrived and broke the tense moment. 

Walking alongside Namjoon was a tall, thin, dark-toned Asian man that neither Jimin nor Jungkook recognized. He walked with a taint of arrogance and an abundance of authority. Before he even reached Jungkook’s cell, he was already barking instructions at the Guard, “Why is my client entertaining visitors here in the open? You have a private visiting space, why was he not allowed to greet his guests there? Find us a room immediately.”

The military guards, unaccustomed to being spoken to in such a manner, moved quickly to follow orders. Jungkook and Namjoon both snickered under their breath, amazed with the quick decisive manner in which he ordered the Guards around.

“Gentlemen. This is your attorney, Geoffrey Pell. He’s the best in the business.” Namjoon stood aside so Geoffrey could shake hands with both Jimin and Jungkook.

“Namjoon. An American?” Jungkook questioned, “How is that going to go over with the Council?”

Geoffrey answered the question before Namjoon could speak, “Quite well, I imagine. Yes, I am American, but my Father was born and raised in Daegu. He only moved to America when my mother was pregnant with me. I speak fluent Korean and my Father never lets me forget my Korean roots. And here’s another interesting fact, my father and your Rear Admiral have been best friends for over 35 years. They served in the Iraq war together as part of the allied forces. I have personally defended cases in front of this very Council on more than 100 occasions, 119 to be exact, and I have won every one of them. I don’t think you can get anyone who would “go over” any better than myself.”

“I meant no offense Mr. Pell, it’s just that I…” Jungkook tried to apologize.

“Stop talking for a moment please Jungkook. Guards!” Pell yelled over his shoulder again, “Why are we still in this hallway? My client has a right to a private room for consultation with his attorney. You have 2 minutes to comply or I will put in a call to the Rear Admiral.”

Namjoon and Jungkook smiled again, “I would NOT want to piss you off,” Namjoon mumbled.

“No. You don’t,” Pell quipped, confidently.

“WHAT’S HE SAYING? WHAT’S HE SAYING?” Jimin, intrigued by the dominating, stoic nature of Geoffrey Pell, tugged at Namjoon’s shirt to try to get a recap of what Geoffrey had just laid upon them.

“Tell you later,” Jungkook said, forgetting to write it down. 

It took exactly fifty-one seconds for a guard to come scurrying down with keys to the conference room. He slapped the bar-release lever on the wall and slid the jail bars back to allow Jungkook to exit. “Follow me, Sirs.” He saluted all four of them and then walked them to the private conference room.

Jungkook took residence behind Jimin’s wheelchair to make sure he was the one who pushed him down the hall. 

“I LIKE THIS GUY!” Jimin yelled.

“I think I may be in love with him,” Namjoon whispered jokingly. “Anybody with that kind of power is my kind of guy.”

As soon as they were settled in the room, Pell closed the door and began unpacking various pieces of equipment and accessories for his laptop. He plugged the HDMI up to the small television on the wall and then began typing a message to Jimin through this his computer, “ _Hello Commander Park. It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m your attorney, Geoffrey Pell. How are you?_ ”

Jimin was instantly impressed. Pell had done his homework. Not only did he know about Jimin’s injuries, but he also came prepared to communicate with him, leaving no stone unturned. Every word that he said to Jungkook and Namjoon, he simultaneously, with lightning speed, typed for Jimin, “I’ve spoken with all of your shipmates. They all agree that Choi is up to something. Most of them were only interrogated about the treason investigation, but for others, you included Jimin, he ventured into the territory of questioning Jungkook’s sexuality. I hear you two are legally married in the United States?”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other, “Yes.” It felt strange for them to admit it in front of a total stranger, but they trusted Pell and they knew that he needed to know everything.

“Congratulations.” Pell said sincerely. “Commanders, Captain,” Choi addressed each of them while continuing to type all of his words for Jimin, “I know how this game is played. You’re being set up. Choi is going to try one last time to make a case for treason with his interview with Namjoon. But if he gets nothing, you can expect that the treason charges are going to suddenly “vanish”. And they will make you squirm in the meantime. It could take weeks, even months for them to return a decision on whether or not you will go on trial. With that said, the case for treason, is dead. The assault charges will disappear along with the treason charges which means they will have nothing against you. But Jungkook, your behavior on the bridge that night was reprehensible in their eyes. You broke down the law and order that is at the very center of Military service. You, one of their brightest stars. They can’t allow you to get away with that. Doing so could unravel the entire foundation upon which National servitude is built. You must be punished. But since they don’t have a case for treason, they’re trying to build a homosexuality case. They will have to expose you to eradicate you. Jungkook it seems like you are the primary target, not Jimin. I have no idea why that is, but I will find out. We have to be prepared. Choi is claiming that he has a witness, some non-commissioned sailor who saw you kissing in the mess hall. What do you know about that?”

Jimin lightly tapped the top of Pell’s hand to request to take over the keyboard. “ _I guess it’s possible that we were seen. I thought I heard someone come in but when I looked up there was no one there_.”

“Okay that is strike _one_ against us. What about the MP’s who said they heard Jungkook refer to you as his husband during an outburst on the bridge?” Pell asked.

“True. It’s all true,” Jungkook said, slowly mouthing it so Jimin could understand.

“Strike two.” Pell smiled, still looking extremely confident. “Alright, I think I have the information that I need. Now let’s get to work building your defense.” Pell, still typing his words, slapped on a pair of wire rimmed glasses, and smiled at the two of them. 

***

** The Sixth Witness (technically) **

Namjoon walked in and stood in front of Choi. Even though Choi urged him to sit, he refused, “I’ll stand thank you. I’m crammed in a tight Submarine for about 65% of my life, so having the opportunity to stand tall is a great pleasure. Choi stood and gave Namjoon the same salute and praise that he had given to Yoongi and Jimin. Namjoon appreciated the gesture, even though he knew it was void of real meaning.

“I’ll ask you to state your name please, for my records,” Choi asked immediately.

“Captain Commander Kim Namjoon of the KSS-091.”

“Thank you. How long have you known Commander Jeon Jungkook?”

“Eight years. I met him when he first arrived at camp for mandatory enlistment. He is three years younger than me,” Namjoon smiled as if reflecting back to his first encounter with Jungkook.

Choi nodded, “He has a reputation of being a bit combative. Is that true to your knowledge?”

“No. He’s served under me on the KSS-091 for four years. He is anything but combative. Trigger happy, yes. Combative, absolutely not.” Captain confirmed.

“On the night of the attack on the Russian Sub, you two had an argument?”

Captain Namjoon paced in a small circle, “Kookie doesn’t argue with his superiors.”

Choi scratched his forehead, “Captain, the day after you returned to shore, several of the crew members were questioned. And even though they have all suddenly recanted their stories, I have to believe there is some truth in what they originally said.” 

“And what did they say? Enlighten me.” Namjoon requested.

“We have reports from several people: Two Military police who claim that Commander Jungkook went mad on the bridge and refused to fire the torpedo to sink the Alfa – C despite your direct orders and orders from HQ. They claimed that he fought violently preventing other sailors from carrying out the order as well. Yelling about “his husband.” You were witness to it all Captain. Please tell me the truth. What happened. Lying won’t help anyone.” Choi made a feeble attempt at sincerity.

“My understanding is that each of these witnesses has since confirmed they were mistaken. Traumatized by the events of the preceding days.” Namjoon said calmly.

“Let’s cut the bullshit. Your crew has attempted to shove shit up my ass for the last two weeks. I’m tired of it and I will not tolerate it from YOU Captain. YOU are the one who ordered the MP’s to the bridge. YOU are the one who ordered them to take him away and place him in custody. You would not have done that unless he was out of control. Why was he out of control Captain? Why did he refuse your order?”

Namjoon clenched his jaw and held his tongue, pushing back what he really wanted to say to the son of a bitch Choi, “He was upset about us leaving men behind.”

“Thank you! Now we’re fucking getting somewhere. Commanders Min and Park, correct?” Choi scribbled a note on his paper. “Is that why he refused to fire?”

“Wolf was given the order to fire and he did. Jungkook was working on a plan for bringing the dive team back on board.” Namjoon repeated the same story that Choi had heard much too often.

“I should have known I would get the same bullshit from you.” Choi threw his notepad, pushed his chair away from the desk and crossed his legs, utterly pissed off, “How long have Commanders Park and Jeon been fucking Captain?”

“I have no knowledge of their personal lives, but I believe they are roommates,” The Captain confirmed.

“Are they married?” Choi raised an eyebrow.

“Again, I have no knowledge of their personal lives, but I believe they honestly are just roommates,” Namjoon said more forcefully.

“You broke every Military procedure on earth and arranged for Jungkook to have an emergency 48-hour leave to fly to Japan to see his “roommate”?” Choi questioned.

“I arranged for him to fly to Japan to see two sailors that he risked his life to try to save, two sailors who are also his best friends, Jimin AND Yoongi.” Namjoon was beginning to get agitated.

Choi looked arrogantly at Namjoon, “What if I told you that I have a witness who saw the two of them kissing aboard the KSS-091?”

“What if I told you that I have SEVERAL witnesses who confirmed that YOUR witness wasn’t even in the mess hall. He wasn’t there so how could he have seen…kissing. Not only that, YOUR witness has a vendetta against Jungkook because he beat his scores for Senior EWE status? In summary, YOUR witness is lying.” Namjoon began to pace in front of Choi again, intentionally making him uncomfortable.

“These fuckers are gay and I’m going to prove it. There is NO PLACE for that in our military,” Choi unleashed.

Namjoon continued to pace calmly. He lifted a finger and said, “Hmmm. I think you might be gay.”

‘What?” Choi looked confused.

“I saw you looking at my ass as you walked behind me. Seems pretty gay to me,” Namjoon concluded.

“Looking at your…what are you talking about?” Choi spat.

“Gay, gay, gay. I’m a witness.” Namjoon nodded. “I think I have enough evidence to make an allegation of you being a blatant homosexual. Isn’t that how it works?” Namjoon smiled, revealing his two small dimples in either cheek.

Choi exploded. He ran into Namjoon’s face and pointed his finger at his nose, “Don’t you fucking play games with me. How dare you…”

“How dare I what? Use scattered, incongruent, unsubstantiated evidence to accuse you of something that could end your career and land you in jail? Yes, how dare I. Doesn’t feel good does it?” Namjoon placed his hat on his head and marched out of the interrogation room, leaving Choi yelling obscenities at his back.

***

True to Pell’s words, the Council took weeks to return a final decision regarding Jungkook’s trial. In the meantime, Pell successfully argued that retaining Jungkook in the Brig was cruel and unusual punishment and he demanded that Jungkook be released immediately considering no charges had officially been filed. Jungkook was released after twenty-three days of lock up.

Pell felt sure that charges would eventually be brought against Jungkook, but the question remained; would Choi attempt to push through a charge of treason and insubordination with no corroboration? Jungkook had a target on his back but even Choi had to realize that treason and assault charges were futile. Still, Pell knew that the Council wasn’t going to rest until Jungkook landed in jail for good because allowing him to go unpunished would have been like making him a martyr and the Council couldn’t allow that. 

Pell being in their corner was a great comfort for Jimin and Jungkook. As they waited out the days to hear word from the Council, Pell urged them to live life normally and cherish each moment because the future was uncertain. 

Jimin, for all of his suffering, was finally starting to turn the corner with his healing. His hand was completely healed and out of the cast. His leg was still fractured and covered in a brace, but he was now able to move around using crutches instead of his clunky wheelchair. And as for his hearing, other than a little ringing in his left ear, he could hear low tones and voices, just enough to decipher what people were saying. At times, he still had trouble regulating the volume of his voice, but all in all, he was much quieter when talking. 

“Jiminie, you know you could stay in the car.” Jungkook rushed to open the passenger side door and help Jimin stabilize on his crutches.

“No thank you. I want to get out and walk and look at fruit and sample free cheeses.” Jimin swung his left leg out of the car and then stood on his right foot. Jungkook pushed the crutches under his arms and Jimin leaned forward to balance on his three legs, keeping his broken one slightly bent at the knee and tucked safely underneath him as he walked. “See, I’m just fine.” He said too loudly. 

Jungkook walked slowly and patiently next to Jimin as they strolled into the market. “Well this trip was only supposed to take five minutes, but judging by your turtle speed, looks like we could be here for hours,”Jungkook teased his husband.

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Jimin quickened his pace despite pretending not to care about Jungkook’s complaining. It took them about ten minutes to make the three-minute walk through the parking lot. Once inside the sliding doors of the grocery store, Jimin took a rest. A couple beads of sweat trickled over his forehead as testimony to his physical exertion. 

“You’re doing good Jiminie. I’m proud of you,” Jungkook said, reinforcing Jimin’s resolve.

Jimin leaned into Jungkook’s ear and thought he was whispering when he said, “I can’t fuck you if I can’t even breathe. I’ve got to get my stamina back up so I can take that dick.” 

“Jimin!” Jungkook’s eyes grew wide and he cupped his hand around Jimin’s mouth and then did a quick look around to make sure no one heard.

“I’m sorry. Am I too loud?” Jimin frowned and also looked around.

Jungkook quickly responded, “Yes baby, too loud- much too loud - incredibly loud. But I love you anyway.”

The mention of sex was exciting for both of them because for the first time in a long time, they were suddenly both very aware that they hadn’t made love since that rainy night in October before setting off to find the Alfa-C. With preparing for Jungkook’s defense and Jungkook being in jail and Jimin’s painful injuries, and physical therapy and all of the other emotional turmoil they’d suffered over the previous five months, fucking just hadn’t come up. But now that the feelings were upon them, the intense desire they’d always shared was once again burning like a uncontrolled forest fire.

“I think I’m about to take you.”

“In the middle of the grocery store?” Jimin was too loud.

“YES, RIGHT HERE,” Jungkook yelled back just to make an obnoxious point. He procured a motor scooter from the line near the shopping carts, jumped on and cranked it up.

“Noooo, why are you on that old people scooter?” Jimin said aghast. 

“We’re making this quick so I can get you home, jump on.” Jungkook swiped Jimin’s crutches from beneath him and threw them in the basket at the front of the scooter. He then pulled Jimin across his lap and punched the gas on the electric scooter sending them flying through the produce department. They raced down the aisles of the market, with Jimin politely yelling “Excuse us. Pardon,” as shocked onlookers darted out of their path.

“You’re crazy! You know that? How much prison time do you want because this is going to get us arrested!” Jimin giggled as Jungkook continued sporadically driving through the store, knocking over end caps while tossing packages of Ramen into the basket.

“The quicker we get out of here, the quicker I can get inside of you,” Jungkook said seriously.

Jimin with his fracture leg, held on to Jungkook’s shoulders and sat firmly in his lap as he whipped around the corners of the market, “This is the most crackhead thing you have ever done.” Jimin pretended to be angry, but in actuality, he hadn’t felt this happy or carefree in months.

Eight minutes later and Jungkook had completed a full lap around the entire store. They managed to grab smoked pork belly, seaweed chips, too much Ramen, a bottle of wine, washing powder, banana milk, some spices, bread, frozen waffles and more Astro Glide. “Done. Let’s check out and get the hell out of here.”

“But I didn’t get to sample cheeses,” Jimin laughed. 

“What my baby wants, my baby gets.” Jungkook punched the gas again and careened the scooter towards the elderly woman handing out cheese, “Incoming!” He yelled.

Jimin steadied himself and grabbed the entire plate of sample cheese as they whisked by at 1.12 miles per hour, “Pardon, and thank you,” he yelled with a mouth full of cheese samples.

***

Jungkook drove the car just as manically as he drove the scooter.

“Really Jungkook!” Jimin admonished, “All of this just because you’re horny?”

“Yes,” Jungkook snickered and continued speeding back towards the military base, “In fact, I don’t think I’m going to make it.” His eyes were a bit crazed and the look of desperate passion glinted across his face. He pulled off the road onto a dark path that led deep into the woods, and then turned off the engine and faced Jimin.

“What are you doing? NO Jungkookie. NO! We can’t. Not here,” Jimin looked around nervously at the dark forest surrounding them.

“No? Is that your final answer?” Jungkook unbuttoned his shirt and flashed his tight chest and erect nipples.

Jimin felt his mouth dry, “That is my semi-final answer.” He shifted uncomfortably and removed his seatbelt. He took a couple of short breaths then closed his eyes to avoid peering at Jungkook’s beautiful bare chest.

“…oh, ok. I get it. You’re not strong enough yet. I am a lot to handle.” Jungkook lifted his left eyebrow and licked his lips. He knew that challenging Jimin’s strength was going to trigger him.

“This has nothing to do with my injuries and everything to do with…fucking in a car like teenagers,” Jimin scrambled for the right words.

“We met when we were still teenagers. Back then, you would have loved this. Pell told us to live our days as if they were our last. Jimin, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me, but I do know that I want to leave you with memories that will last forever.”

“Are you SERIOUSLY trying to guilt me into fucking you in a car?” Jimin shook his head in disappointment.

“Yes. Is it working?”

“…yes…” Jimin pushed his seat back and pulled Jungkook on top of him. He propped his injured leg up on the dashboard of his small Prius, pulled Jungkook’s shirt over his head, and pulled Jungkook’s throbbing cock from his grey sweatpants, “You had this planned all along didn’t you? It’s why you put massage oil in the shopping cart?”

“Shh, don’t accuse me of such things.” Jungkook reached the short distance to the grocery bags that sat on the floor of the back seat and pulled the oil from the top. “Ahhhhhhh,” Jungkook winced as if in pain.

“Oh my God, what is it?” Jimin asked, concerned.

“I’m about to…”

“But I haven’t even touched you!” Jimin opened his hands in a questioning manner.

“It’s been a long time Jiminie. I’m ok,” Jungkook said apologetically. Wordlessly, he began to arrange Jimin’s body, pushing his arms high over his head and exposing his chest. He puckered his soft pink lips and began to kiss around the hard knot in Jimin’s throat. He used his teeth to pull away the buttons on his shirt; ripping most of them completely off.

Jimin moaned under the scarcity of Jungkook’s touch. The windows began to steam, masking their passionate movements inside of the car. The kisses began as light pecks where they teased each other and refamiliarized themselves with the taste of their wet collaborative tongues. “I have missed you so much,” Jimin whispered into his husband’s mouth.

Jungkook folded his lips over Jimin’s lower one and pulled gently with each supple suck. He reached down and gently pulled away Jimin’s ripped jeans. He pulled the right leg free while leaving the elevated left leg still covered. He extended Jimin’s right leg and pulled it away from his body to accentuate the swollen cock between his thighs. Their substantial bodies in the tight space should have made things difficult to maneuver, however being trapped under sea for weeks at a time had given them much needed practice with manipulating small spaces. Jungkook managed to wedge himself on the floor of the passenger seat and position his head in Jimin’s lap. He pulled back the elongated shaft of Jimin’s cock and placed it gently in his mouth. 

Jimin grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him up and down, slowing him over the tip. “Catch my cum. I’m gonna’ shoot it down your throat,” Jimin said in a soft dirty tone. Despite the awkward positioning of his legs, he maintained enough leverage to rotate his hips smoothly in tight circles, pushing himself deeper into Jungkook’s mouth. The sound of Jungkook’s lips pulling over his slippery knob was exhilarating. His dick began to pulse inside of his young Husband’s mouth as he arched his back at the height of his release. 

Jungkook gave Jimin no time to recover, he slid between his legs and doused the oil all over his cock and fingers. He slid one finger gently into him as a test of his resistance. Jimin made an agitated sound, quivering as Jungkook opened and caressed him, fingering the warm insides. Jimin could feel the cool air against his oil slicked entrance and the warmth of his husband’s fingers as they pressed through the tightness. He pushed the seat back even further until he and Jimin were lying flat, then used his hands to adjust the angle of his pelvis. Jimin released a heavy breath with a slight yelp of surprise when he felt Jungkook begin to enter him. 

Jungkook circled his hard shaft inside of his husband, with a sensation so good that his heart began to beat faster, leaving him panting for breath. He worked carefully inside of Jimin’s tender depths, cautious not to aggravate his leg or bruise his already sensitive body. As soon as his dick was fully seated within Jimin, he stopped and gathered both of Jimin’s lips and tongue into another sultry wet kiss, “Am I hurting you?” He whispered.

“No, but I’m going to hurt you if stop again,” Jimin released a quiet huff of laughter.

“Yes Commander.” Jungkook resumed his strokes in long gradual successions, savoring every twinge, bump and tug from Jimin’s tight ass. He lowered his head into Jimin’s chest and began to quicken his pace. “Oh Jiminie, hold me.”

“Give me everything.” Jimin ushered in Jungkook’s orgasm by rotating his hips against Jungkook’s thrusting waist and forcing his cock even deeper. Five months of frustrated abstinence came roaring through the tip of Jungkook’s dick as he plunged himself even deeper into the body of his lover. Just as his desperate pants were released, Jimin’s phone rang. Both of them were too engrossed in the moment to notice it, but by the fourth ring, Jungkook was aware enough to glance at the caller ID. “Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, you need to answer,” he breathed out erratically.

“What? No. Not right now…”

“It’s the Rear Admiral’s office.” Jungkook crawled off of Jimin and placed the cell phone into his hand.

“What? Shit!” Jimin pressed the answer button, “Uh hello.” 

Jungkook crawled back over to the driver’s seat and buckled his pants quickly. He saw Jimin wrestling to hold the phone under his cheek while pulling his jeans back on. His voice was shaky with activity as he tried to speak naturally to the Rear Admiral. He took the phone from Jimin and held it to his ear so that Jimin could have both of his hands free to redress himself.

Jimin directed his voice towards his cell phone, “Hello? Sir, yes sir. Now? Yes sir. I’m up and about. I could come now, but I’m not in uniform, sir. May I have a few minutes to get home and shower and change? Uh, yes, understood. I’m on my way. Thank you, see you soon.” Jimin looked at his phone as if it were a ghost. As soon as he disconnected, he swore and began feverishly trying to jam his leg back into his jeans.

“What was that about?” Jungkook pulled Jimin’s jean leg straight to allow him to get his foot through.

“The Rear Admiral wants me in his office now. Right now,” Jimin said in a perfectly frantic tone. “Jungkook, I just got fucked, quite well by the way, and I am 1100% sure your seamen is all over me. I can’t see him looking like this.”

“Shit. I wonder what this is about. And thank you, it was good for me too.” Jungkook started the car. “Are you worried?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked at him and admired the side of his face, “Worried? No. Curious, yes. It can’t be news about your trial because that would have come directly from Pell. I’m much more concerned about him smelling cherry flavored astro glide all over me.”

“It’s cherry?”

“Yeah, you’re supposed to eat it before you fuck it.” Jimin grinned.

“Dually noted.” Jungkook nodded. He flashed on his headlights and backed out of the trail and back onto the main road. “I’ll have you there in five minutes.”

Jimin used the visor mirror to fiddle with his hair. His face was red and he had large swollen marks on around his face and neck where Jungkook had nibbled on him during their love making.

“I have the look of someone who just got fucked.”

“You did babe.” Jungkook smiled.

“Yes, but I don’t want HIM to know that. Shit, where are my buttons? Did you eat all of the buttons off of my shirt? Damnit Jungkookie.” Jimin snapped.

Jungkook pulled his car up to the curb in front of the Admiral’s office, “Calm down. Here, take my shirt and give me yours. It’s about three sizes too big but at least it buttons properly. Your hair looks fine. You do indeed smell like cherry flavored Astro Glide, but it is what it is. Now go. I’m going to make myself scarce. I don’t want anyone on base to see us together right now.”

“Ok. Thank you, baby. And Jungkookie, please don’t worry. I didn’t get any bad vibes from his tone. This isn’t about you. Jungkook ran around to Jimin’s side of the car to help Jimin out. Jimin held his crutches tightly in his hand and held on to Jungkook with his arm gripped around his neck. 

Jungkook helped Jimin to the door, straightened his collar, brushed his hair out of his eyes and then whispered, “Good Luck. I love you.” He dove back into his car and then drove to the back of the parking lot where he could remain unseen. 

Jimin nodded, unraveled his crutches and traveled the last few steps into the Admiral’s office unassisted, “Sir, Park Jimin reporting, sir.” He saluted.

“Oh, I should be saluting you Commander. Good to see you up and around. Have a seat.” The Rear Admiral saluted Jimin down and then pulled a chair for him to sit.

Jimin was too anxious to be polite or make small talk and he had no interest in prolonging the conversation or the suspense. He jumped right in, “Sir, if I may ask, what was so urgent that you needed to see me right away? Is everything thing ok?” Jimin asked immediately. 

“Everything is very good.” The Admiral humored Jimin by also jumping straight to the point, “Commander Park, your old Commander, Captain Johyun has decided to retire, leaving a Command open for the KSS-1013. I’d like to offer that command to you. You’ll be officially promoted to Captain L-36, along with a significant increase in pay.”

“My own Sub, Sir?” It was lucky for Jimin that he was already sitting because the news was so unexpected that he would have definitely collapsed from the shock. “A promotion? Captain?” He looked around, expecting to make eye contact with Jungkook but then he remembered that his husband wasn’t there, “Such an honor. But why me Sir?”

The Admiral sat back in his seat and laughed, “This decision did not come easy. This new duty would make you the youngest Sub Commander in the history of the ROK Navy. But the reason I’m offering it to you is because…quite frankly…you fucking deserve it. You’re a hero Commander Park and the actions of you and Commander Yoongi saved us from WWIII.”

“I just did my job,” Jimin said dryly.

“Exactly. And because you consider risking your life, just “part of your job”, that is why I consider you the only candidate to replace Johyun’s command.”

“Sir, I’m not well enough to go back out on a mission,” Jimin said hesitantly.

“Your Doctor’s tell me you’re healing perfectly. Commander Johyun isn’t hanging up his gloves until fall. You’ll have plenty of time to sort yourself out. I assume your answer is yes?” Rear Admiral replied.

“Yes. Of course, yes. Thank you, sir. This is a dream come true Admiral. You won’t be disappointed,” Captain Park Jimin replied.

“You smell like cherries. Is that a new cologne that the kids are wearing these days?” The Admiral asked honestly.

“Yes. All the kids are wearing it. I shall try to get you a bottle for Christmas.” Jimin smiled and nodded. He excused himself and limped into the hallway. Once he was out of sight of the Admiral, he turned to face the wall and rested his forehead gently against it to contemplate what had just happened. Commanding his own Sub had been his dream since he was ten years old. For it to now suddenly be coming true was beyond his wildest dreams. He had worked hard for this and he was ready. He was trained, he was mentally tough, he was skilled, and he was ready. Quickly, he started down the hall again, bursting to tell Jungkook his news. But with each step, his thoughts became clearer. With Jungkook possibly on the verge of losing his career, now was NOT a good time to tell him about his new promotion. In fact, the timing was horrible. By the time Jimin reached the doorway, he’d decided that he would not breathe a word of his promotion to Jungkook; especially with his husband’s fate hanging in the balance. Afterall, the assignment was months away and he and Jungkook had plenty of time to talk through it. Jimin’s only focus had to be his husband.

***

Jungkook sat in the car tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, nervously waiting for Jimin. The weather was overcast, and it looked as if the rain was going to start again. He fidgeted in his seat and stared daggers at the front entrance, willing Jimin to come out. Finally, he saw him hobbling through the front doors of the building, “It’s about time baby.” He drove quickly to scoop him up and get him safely in the car. 

Jimin was calm and collected as he negotiated his gimp leg into the passenger’s side, “Is it going to rain again? I’m so used to being under the ocean that I forget how temperamental the weather can be.”

“Yeah rain, blah. Tell me everything. You look relieved, what happened? Was he angry? Did he try to accuse you of something? Spill!” Jungkook was frazzled.

“Uh nothing happened. Not a thing. He just wanted to thank me for my service. Says the KSS-091 may have averted WWIII. He wanted to thank me personally.” Jimin did his best to look convincing. 

Jungkook was clever, and perceptive and he knew Jimin better than anyone. So of course, he questioned him, “Why do I feel like you’re lying to me?”

Jimin thought fast, “Why do I feel so fucking horny?” He retorted. Sex. The best way to distract Jungkook.

“It’s been like 20 minutes. You’re ready to go again already? Jungkook seamlessly transitioned into sex talk, abandoning his inquiry of what really happened in the Admirals office.

Jimin spoke thoughtfully, “You know, I feel really good and I think we could go again as long as we’re careful.” 

“Careful? Don’t know her. I’ll fuck you so hard that your right leg will break.” Jungkook took his eyes off the road to stare Jimin down.

“That’s aggressive. Maybe a notch or two below that. Yes?” Jimin reached over and ran his hand down Jungkook’s thigh and across his crotch.

“Can we do it here? Right here? I can pull over again,” Jungkook said hurriedly.

“No baby. Let’s get to a bed this time.” Jimin smiled shyly.

***

It had been eight full weeks since the end of the depositions and Jungkook was no closer to learning his fate than the day he left the Sub in handcuffs. The bright side of things was that Jimin was now walking free and unassisted. His therapy was going well, and he was on his way to a full recovery. Even the burdensome ringing in his ears had ceased, restoring him back to full hearing capacity. Things were definitely back to normal – almost.

***

April 22nd, 0600 hours, Pell knocked impatiently at Jimin and Jungkook’s front door. He felt badly about disturbing them so early in the morning, but he hoped they would forgive the intrusion. The news that he had to deliver just couldn’t wait. Within seconds, Jungkook was opening the door to invite him in.

“Hey, what brings you here so early? I’m cooking breakfast, come in. Judging from the look on your face, it’s bad news.” Jungkook gave Pell a brief hug and then ushered him to a seat on the couch.

“Where’s Jimin?” Pell inquired, no nonsense.

“He’s still sleeping. He had a long day yesterday and he’s pretty tired,” Jungkook explained.

“I would rather tell this to both of you at the same time, but…,” he looked down as his perfectly shined shoes and scratched his forehead, “The good news, they’ve dismissed all charges of treason against you.”

Jungkook sprang from his seat on the couch, “What? That’s great. I better wake Jimin and tell…,”

“Wait! Please, sit back down,” Pell interrupted Jungkook’s premature celebration. “Jungkook, I’m sorry, but they have decided to go forward with a trial. They’re charging you with homosexuality and sodomy which carries a sentence of up to 20 years. I warned you this might happen. They couldn’t make the treason and assault charges stick because 120 men on that ship all covered for you. But for the homosexuality charges, they don’t need the same burden of proof. Commander, we’re no longer fighting for your career; we’re fighting for your life. But Jungkook, this is a fight that we can win. You just have to be prepared.”

“Eight years. I gave them eight years. They would have never found that Sub if it weren’t for me and Jimin. Not to mention the countless other missions I’ve been on for them. I’ve sacrificed my life for ROKN, and this is how they repay me?”

“Yes. This is exactly how they repay you,” Pell explained.

Jungkook, began to explain his side of the story. A truth that he had never shared with Pell, “I didn’t want this mission. We only agreed to do it because Namjoon asked us to. When Namjoon gave me the order to fire on that enemy Sub, he was asking me to kill my husband. Now I ask you, would you have done that? Would anyone have reacted any differently than I did? Spouses are restricted from serving together for this very reason. Yet we couldn’t tell anyone we were spouses which meant we were placed into an impossible situation,” Jungkook looked at Pell dead on, unblinking and resolute.

Pell gave Jungkook a reassuring pat on the back, “And that Jungkook, is exactly why I took your case. We’re going to fight this. It’ll be bloody, but in the end, we will win.”

“Pell, if they’re coming after me, does that mean…they want Jimin too?” Jungkook asked uneasily. Jungkook handed Pell a glass of orange juice.

“Jimin has never been mentioned. They have a target on you because of the failed treason charges, but as far as Jimin is concerned, he’s a National hero. That’s why he got his own command.” Pell sipped his juice casually, unaware that Jungkook didn’t know about the assignment.

“He got what?” Jungkook said, completely caught off guard.

“He got his own command; didn’t he tell you? He ships out October 13th as the new Captain Commander of the KSS-1013. Surely, he told you. It’s his life dream, why would he not tell you?” Pell looked around as if trying to find Jimin in the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Jungkook stared unblinking at Pell.

“Yes. The Admiral told my dad all about it during their last golfing tournament almost a month ago. Jimin has known for at least a full month,” Pell argued.

“He has? Why didn’t he tell me? Oh Jiminie, why didn’t you tell me? Pell, is it possible that they’re setting Jimin up to take a fall? I mean how can they accuse me of homosexuality, but not him since he’s my husband?” Jungkook asked innocently.

“You may be right. I wouldn’t put anything past this Council with Choi leading them. He’s a snake,” Pell confirmed.

“His own command? He did it. My God, he did it.” Jungkook began to weep into his hands.

Pell, feeling awful about being the one to break the news about Jimin’s assignment, hastily grabbed a paper towel from the rack and handed it to Jungkook, “I didn’t mean to drop this news on you. I swear, I thought you knew. You two love each other very much don’t you?”

“Yes. And we are forever grateful to you for taking this case and not judging us and how we live our lives.” Jungkook sniffled. 

“Who am I to judge? I’m gay too. It’s why Namjoon worked so hard to find me. He felt you needed someone who…understood. I went through something similar with my partner. He was killed in Afghanistan on a routine patrol about five years ago. Ever since, I’ve been committed to helping the homosexual community serving within the Military, regardless of borders. He died never being able to speak his truth for fear of prosecution and ridicule.” Pell took another sip of Orange juice, this time staring into the bottom of his glass.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Jungkook lightly touched Pell’s hand in a show of compassion.

“Nothing we can do about the past. It’s all about changing the future,” Pell said optimistically. 

Jungkook’s thoughts swirled as he once again thought of Jimin. The world was truly cruel to place the two of them in such a predicament. Surely Jimin’s association with him, even as roommates would sabotage his career. Commanding a Sub was all that Jimin EVER wanted and now it was all at risk because of Jungkook’s refusal to kill him. What type of cruel irony was this? Jungkook wiped his tears and leaned forward staring into Pell’s face, “I have to protect Jimin. I can’t allow them to take him down. Tell me honestly Pell. What are my options?” 

***

Jungkook knelt at the foot of the bed and watched Jimin as he slept. Both of Jimin’s feet lay uncovered at the end of the mattress so Jungkook leaned over and kissed both of his arches and then pulled the blanket back over them to keep them warm. Jimin stirred. His fresh morning yawns crescendoed into giggles as he felt the tickle of Jungkook’s lips against his feet.

“The absolute best way to be awaken in the morning,” Jimin looked down to see Jungkook kneeling on the floor, “What are you doing down there? Jungkook what’s wrong?” It didn’t take him long to recognize the distraught look on his husband’s face and see the trace marks where his tears had traveled.

“Trial starts in two days. I’m being indicted for charges of…treason.” Jungkook decided to lie because telling Jimin the truth would only worry him needlessly. Jimin’s career was safe, so it was best to keep him out of it until the last possible moment.

“Treason! How? Pell said the chances were slim to none. All of the men stood up for you. How is treason still on the table?” Jimin yelled.

Jungkook crawled into bed next to him, “We’re going to fight. Pell was here for almost two hours this morning. We have a plan and we’re going to win.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me? What’s the plan? Tell me. I’m part of this fight too,” Jimin said absolutely.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing for you to do. Pell has handled it all. Jimin, there is only one thing I want.” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin.

“What is it? Anything,” Jimin offered.

“I just want to make love to you one more time. It’s all I need, it’s the only thing I desire is to be one with you. You’re my strength Jimin.”

“It’s going to be ok.” Jimin didn’t know what else to do other than to give Jungkook what he needed. They could have wasted a lot of time going back and forth trying to sort through the trial and strategy, but at the end of the day, it wasn’t what Jungkook wanted. Jimin removed his pajama pants and climbed on top of Jungkook to straddle him. He untied Jungkook’s robe to reveal the nude body underneath and then rubbed him hard so he could insert him into his tender opening. It was Jungkook’s favorite position and Jimin’s desire was to give him his best at his most vulnerable moment.

The merging of emotions for both of them was surreal. Both of them cried, transforming their passion into an emotional beast that sustained itself. On and on it continued until none of the emotions were distinguishable from the other.

The sex wasn’t just for pleasure; not this time. Their physical entanglement had the distinct purpose of fortifying them and merging their souls into one. They were at their strongest when they were one. The sex was to protect them from the unknown yet give them the strength to face it. The sex allowed them to desperately grasp the moment and hold it in the palms of their hands before fate intervened and took it all away. The sex was the rhetorical outlet for their tears, not to hide them, but to bring them forth with truth and definition. The sex was everything and anything they needed it to be. This was their last chance to experience euphoria within each other, before everything changed.

***

Jungkook and Jimin were adorned in their Military dress whites; white hat, white pants, white shirt, and white jacket with a black tie. A crisp and clean classic uniform for their day in court. They arrived at the courthouse about thirty minutes early to meet with Pell.

Pell walked quickly through the mahogany stained doors that lined the exterior of the building. Without speaking, he gave Jungkook an exclusive nod, followed by a partial smile.

“Mmm-Hm, what was that?” Jimin picked it up right away.

“What was what?” Jungkook played dumb.

“That little thing you two just did. What’s going on?” Jimin demanded answers.

Pell walked over to where they both stood, “Good Morning. Jimin, may I speak to Jungkook alone for a minute please?”

“Alone? What do you mean alone? I’m his husband and…”

“Jimin, please. Let me talk to him. Stay here, we’ll be right back,” Jungkook intervened before Jimin became too upset.

Pell took Jungkook into a side room down the hallway of the courthouse and left Jimin standing there alone, but not for long. Less than a few seconds after Pell and Jungkook disappeared, Namjoon arrived.

“Hey Mochi. Where’s Kookie?” Namjoon looked around for him.

“With Pell,” Jimin didn’t bother to go into detail, he was still a bit irritated about being excluded from the discussion.

Vante, Jin and Hobi entered next. They went straight to Jimin and gave him a hug.

“I thought you guys were out to sea?” Jimin asked, looking at all four of them with great gratitude. 

“We were. They pulled us back in so we could be here for the trial. It was timed pretty well,” Vante explained.

Jimin looked down the hall, wishing for Pell and Jungkook to return. He was more than curious to know what they were talking about, “Listen, I never had a chance to thank all of you for standing up for Kookie the way you did. The treason charges weren’t dropped, but at least it will be harder for them to prosecute with all of our testimony.”

Hobi shook his head, “Mochi, you’re confused. The treason charges were all dro...”

Namjoon interjected loudly, while simultaneously bumping the hell out of Hobi’s arm, “Anyone heard from Yoon?”

Jimin, easily distracted by talk of Yoongi, took the bait, “Yeah, we saw him about three weeks ago. He’s doing just fine. I’m not sure if he’ll make it to the trial though,” Jimin advised.

Jimin looked down the hall again, searching for Jungkook and Pell, “Court starts in like five minutes. Why aren’t they back yet?” He said impatiently.

Namjoon grabbed his arm, “Let’s go in and get our seats. We want to be close to him so it would be good to go in early.” 

“The Captain, always so levelheaded,” Jin complimented.

The four of them entered the court room and to Jimin’s surprise, Pell and Jungkook were already seated at the Defendant’s table. Choi sat with the main prosecutor on the other side and nine Council members were lined up behind an elevated table in the front of the room. They stared down at the members of KSS-091 as they entered. Wolf and about twenty other crew members, held up the seats in the back of the court, determined to show their support for Jungkook. 

“Wow,” Jimin said, “Looks like we got a lot of support from the crew.” He waived at the familiar faces.

“No Jimin, not a lot of support; FULL support. All 119 crew members are here. But since we can’t all fit, most of them are waiting across the street for news of the verdict. The entire crew is here to show our love for Jungkook…and for you,” Namjoon explained.

Jimin walked up to the front and leaned over the partition that separated the Defendant’s table and the audience, “Jungkookie, what the fuck? You said you’d be right back.”

“I had to sign some documents Jimin. We ran out of time and I had to get to my seat before the Judge arrived. It’s ok,” Jungkook smiled.

Pell turned around and placed his hand over Jimin’s, “It’s ok. I promise. Have a seat please Jimin.”

The lead Councilman, Ji Dae, slammed his gavel against the table and called the trial to order.

Jungkook’s husband and closest friends sat within arm reach, directly behind him. Jimin took the seat in the center, with Hobi and Vante flanked to his left and Jin and Namjoon settled on his right.

Ji Dae looked into the crowd, “We have a full house, today don’t we? Let’s get started please. I am Councilman, Dae and I will be presiding over this hearing today. Jeon Jungkook could you please rise while the charges against you are stated for the court? Let’s see here, you are charged with the violation of Article 16, section 24, indention 8, homosexuality and cavorting with a male of the same sex. Is that the charge as your Counsel has explained it to you?”

“Yes, your honor,” Jungkook affirmed the charges. He could hear Jimin’s panicked breathing as he sat behind him. 

With a gasp, Jimin cried out, “homosexuality?” Namjoon quieted him and comforted him at the same time, “He didn’t tell you?” 

“Fuck NO! He told me the charges were just treason,” Jimin sat completely ignorant to the true nature of the proceedings. 

Jungkook could hear the commotion behind him and hear Jimin freaking out through low whispers. He felt badly for blindsiding him, but it was for his own protection. He could feel Jimin staring at the back of his head, but he refused to turn around because doing so meant facing his deception.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Jimin whispered to Namjoon.

“I’m sorry Jimin. We didn’t realize that you didn’t know,” Namjoon seemed to apologize on Jungkook’s behalf.

“Lt. Choi, since you are the primary complainant against Commander Jeon Jungkook, why don’t you start by delivering your opening statements and calling your first, and apparently only, witness?” Ji allowed.

“Thank you, Councilman Ji. The Council has been made aware that Jeon Jungkook has admitted to having a sexual relationship with another male. As mentioned, this is a direct violation of code of conduct for the Republic of Korea Navy. This type of behavior is a threat to the security of our nation and breeds at atmosphere of sexual promiscuity that taints the fabric of fine upstanding sailors. The violation is punishable by up to 20 years in prison and we seek the maximum time for Jeon Jungkook. As the Council has already stated, we have one witness, but we believe that witness, who came to us on his own accord with no solicitation, has information sufficient to prove our case. With that said, I call to the stand, Commander Min Yoongi.” Choi looked around the room and watched as Yoongi wheeled himself from the back of the courtroom towards the lectern. His head was heavily bandaged, and his dark black strands of hair were pressed against his forehead. He paused to be sworn in before taking a seat in the witness chair at the end of the Council’s table.

Jimin shook his head, “Yoon no. What are you doing? Why is he testifying for the prosecution?”

“Commander Min, how many times have we met?” Choi asked.

“Twice I think,” Yoongi replied.

“The first time, I called you to give a statement about the events aboard the KSS-091, is that correct?” Choi questioned.

“Yes,” Yoongi stated.

“The second time we met, could you explain the circumstances?” Choi.

“I called you. I heard that you were asking questions about Jungkook’s sexuality and I had information that I thought was important,” Yoongi said, avoiding eye contact with Jungkook. 

“Aren’t you friends and shipmates? Why would you divulge such information?” Choi asked.

“It’s a violation. I follow rules,” Yoongi said arrogantly.

Jimin put his head in his hands, “Fuck me.”

“ROKN is lucky to have men of your character. When you agreed to testify, you told me that you had specific evidence. What evidence?”

“He told me. He said he was in love,” Yoongi said confidently.

“And when was this?” Choi asked.

“The KSS-091 had just returned from a 12-week deployment in the Yellow Sea. I was out at the pier running some bomb sweeping exercises on the 1013, and he came down to talk to me. Told me all about it. He even mentioned that he wanted to marry the guy,” Yoongi explained.

“And who was “the guy” Commander Min?” Choi.

“Sorry, didn’t catch the name,” Yoongi affirmed.

Jimin rushed to Namjoon’s ear, “Why is Yoongi lying?”

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders and laughed a bit, “Whatever he’s up to, I have a feeling he’s on our side. I need some popcorn for this shit.”

“Me too,” Seokjin agreed.

Yoongi sat back in his chair and spoke gravely, “Well I told him that being gay in the Military wasn’t exactly celebrated and that he was risking his career for this dude…whoever he was.” 

“And what did he say when you told him that this was a violation?” Choi asked.

“He said he was willing to risk it; he would just have to be careful.” Yoongi was truthful in most of his accounts of he and Jungkook’s conversation.

“Thank you and can you tell us, have there been other occasions where Commander Jeon has acted, gay?”

“What is that exactly? Can you give me an example?” Yoongi attempted to hide his resentment.

“Things that you found suspicious or peculiar?” Choi clarified.

“Yes, I think so. A few years ago, when Kookie and I were on the same Sub, we got the signal to take out a boat full of terrorists that had just attacked the Korean embassy in Japan, killing 100 people. They were in a speed boat that was three times faster than our Sub and they were speeding away from our direction. I watched Kookie, locate the speed boat using a series of angles against the deep-water topography. Not only did we catch it, but he blew the boat and the terrorists out of the water from a depth of 2 meters below the sea. That’s kinda’ gay, right?”

The crewmen from the KSS-091 broke into laughter. Pell gave a quick glance to Jungkook and whispered, “Impressive.” 

Even Jimin, who was wound as tight as a screw, took a moment to smile. Choi stuttered over the muted noises from the audience while Ji banged his gavel to quiet the room and bring the proceedings back into order.

“Despite your attempts to make it seem as if it were some kind of individual heroic effort, I am sure that the accomplishments were the result of the hard work from the full crew, not just Commander Jeon Jungkook.” For the first time since the questioning started, Choi was starting to wonder if Yoongi was really on his side. “Are there other questionable behaviors from Commander Jungkook that you would like to share with us?”

“Just one other, I guess. His co-engineer, Hwang was injured in a freak accident aboard the KSS-091 as they were chasing the NOKO’s across the Yellow Sea. When it was time to extradite him and load him on the helicopter, Kookie followed him up and promised him that he would be there for him whenever he needed anything. Then he saluted him as the helicopter flew off. That shit is really gay. I think.” Yoongi looked over at Jungkook and gave him a soft smile.

“You’re dismissed. Thank you.” Choi quipped. He walked back towards the Council’s table.

Yoongi slowly crawled down from the witness stand and adjusted his bandage which had started to lean a bit forward, causing him to not be able to see.

“What the fuck was that?” Jimin cursed. His anger was growing by the minute.

“That is all that I have your honor. My witness was able to provide a date and time of when Commander Jeon Jungkook made the confession of homosexuality to him. I will rest now,” Choi sat down at his table, content that he had proven his case.

“Short and sweet. The Council will now allow the Defense to provide opening statements and call witnesses. Mr. Pell, looks like you only have one witness. I wish all of our trials could be this way. Nice to see you again, by the way,” Ji said.

“Thank you, Councilman Ji. It’s good to see you again as well. I do not have an opening statement for the Council. Instead, I would like to go directly to my witness if I may? I’d like to call Commander Jeon Jungkook to the stand please.”

“He’s not even going to fucking call me or the crew or anybody? What’s going on?” Jimin’s anger continued to rise and he attacked Namjoon’s ear with whispers.

Jungkook stood and walked towards the stand, bowing to each of the Council members as he passed. He was sworn in by the officer assigned to the case and directed to sit.

“State your name please,” Pell looked down at his notes.

“Commander Jeon Jungkook, lead EW Engineer, KSS-091.”

“Thank you,” Pell continued to stare at his notebook, “I understand that you have a statement prepared for the court. Please proceed.”

Jungkook took a deep breath and cleared his throat. His leg bounced nervously as he sat inside of the witness box. He took a few moments to look at every single face in the courtroom before beginning to make his statement. After he was content that he’d greeted everyone, he began, “I – am a gay man. I will no longer deny it because I’m in love. I’ve been dating the same man for six years and we plan to spend our lives together.”

Pell dropped his glasses on to his nose and asked his second question, “Who is your partner? Is he a member of the military?” 

“My partner’s name is irrelevant. But he is NOT a member of the Military. He is a regular civilian who works outside of public service.” Jungkook stared down into his lap. Even though he knew he was doing the right thing, it was difficult to say in front of so many strangers.

“Thank you, Commander. That must have been very difficult for you to admit in open court.” Pell nodded in approval.

Jimin was beginning to understand where this was going. Jungkook and Yoongi had conspired to tell the truth, but only partially, taking great care to keep his name out of it. But why? Jimin wondered.

“Commander is there anything else you would like to say to all of us on the record?” Pell asked.

Jungkook looked out at the audience, especially Jimin and spoke briefly, “I am a good sailor. My entire life has been dedicated to being the best I could be and protecting my Country. My sexuality has nothing to do with my skills or who I am as a person. I’m not spreading promiscuity. I am in love, with ONE person, just like many of you. This Military policy is antiquated and needs to be revisited. It’s time to take the mask off.”

“Thank You, Jungkook. You may step down now.” Pell gave Jungkook a firm pat on his shoulder as he passed by on his way back to his seat.

Jimin looked at Jungkook with incredulity. What had he just done? He’d written his own death sentence by admitting to a crime in open court. Jimin wanted to scream. He held back tears and rocked steadily, keeping the faith that Pell had a miracle up his sleeve. 

Namjoon put an arm around Jimin to try to stop his rocking, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Pell has a plan. Just sit tight. It’s ok.”

Choi jumped up quickly, “Well your honor, I think that does it. The Defendant himself has corroborated the claims. Given Commander Jeon Jungkook’s many years of service and his excellent record, I move to reduce his sentence to fifteen years, a very generous offer considering the heinousness of his crime.”

“What? No. No, you can’t send him to jail,” Jimin spoke aloud.

Jungkook turned around and mouthed the words, “I’m sorry.”

Jimin stared back at him, unsure what to think, “No, Jungkook. Is this what you agreed to, just to protect me? NO!” He whispered.

Councilman Ji spoke again, “The Council will consider your recommendation for a reduction in sentence. If there is no further testimony…”

Pell stood to his feet and interrupted Councilman Ji, “Sir, there is another matter that we need to bring to the court’s attention.”

Jimin held his breath. This was it, this had to be it. Finally, Pell was going to make his move and end this nightmare. He stared up and Pell with bright eyed anticipation, eager for his every word.

“Mr. Pell, go ahead, please,” Councilman Ji instructed.

“With all due respect to the Council’s litigation of the matter, I must inform you that Republic Of Korea Navy no longer has jurisdiction over my client. He is now a public citizen.” Pell picked up the large folder of paperwork that rested on the table.

“Please explain, Pell?” Councilman Ji requested.

“Here are the documents. You will see that everything is in order. Effective midnight 48 hours ago, Jeon Jungkook resigned his position as Commander in the Republic Of Korea Navy. His resignation was accepted and signed by the Rear Admiral and he is now a private citizen…”

Pell was interrupted by an audible gasp that surfed through the crowd. Vocalized shouts could be heard from various members in the audience as everyone began to process what they heard.

“Order, everyone quiet please…” Ji demanded.

Pell continued his sentence from the point of interruption, “…making these hearings a moot point. My client only chose to…”

“ **OBJECTION! OBJECTION**!” Jimin screamed as he jumped to his feet.

“Jimin you can’t object…” Pell tried to calm him.

“We need a recess RIGHT NOW. RIGHT FUCKING NOW,” Jimin screamed.

“Mr. Pell, is this a witness? We’re going to need you to calm him or we will have him removed,” Ji warned.

“Uh Councilman,” Pell scrambled for what to say, “may we have ten minutes please to address this uh issue?”

“Very well. Ten minutes.” Ji banged his gavel.

Pell grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him into the hallway, far away from the prying ears in the courtroom. Jungkook, Jin, Vante and Hobi all ran behind them, like tethered mice. Namjoon remained seated, not interested in joining the fray.

“Get off of me. Get off of me. You planned this with him. This is YOUR fault! Jimin snatched his arm away from Pell, “What the FUCK did you just do in there?” Jimin said loudly, rounding on Jungkook as he came through the door.

“I-I had to protect you,” Jungkook wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Jimin this angry before.

“Protect me!” Jimin was so mad that he was slowly turning beet red. “You said we were going to fight, FIGHT FIGHT!” His voice grew louder each time he said it. “This isn’t fighting, this is fucking giving up, throwing everything away. EVERYTHING!” He punched Jungkook hard in the chest.

The three, Hobi, Jin and Vante, stood in the corner where it was safe, far from Jimin’s wrath,

“Oh damn,” Hobi whispered.

“Shit, this is about to get ugly,” Vante warned.

“Damn I wish I had some popcorn,” Jin added.

“Should we say something or help?” Vante suggested.

“Nope,” Jin concluded.

Jungkook stumbled back a few feet before catching himself and squaring off with Jimin again, “But Jimin, I had to keep you out it…”

“You’re FUCKING right! That’s exactly what you did, kept me out of it. Kept me out of everything! You denied my right to stand beside you. You denied my right to FIGHT for you. You denied ME as if I didn’t even exist. We were supposed to FIGHT! You promised me that we would FIGHT! You gave up EVERYTHING! All those years of hard work, all those years of training, for what? So, you could do this? We could have beat this. Why did you do this? FUCK!” Jimin punched him in the chest again, this time harder.

The guys whispered from the safety of the corner as they watched the argument,

“Good God, he hits hard. Has he been working out?” Hobi rubbed his own chest, feeling sympathy pains for Jungkook.

“The Jungkook I know would have NEVER allowed him to do that. He would have shot him by now or something’,” Vante reminisced.

“That’s what happens when you get old and married and soft…wish I had some popcorn,” Jin reiterated.

“Jimin!” Jungkook caught Jimin’s fist before he punched him again, “Jimin. I know you’re upset but listen to me. Calm down, please. I did this for a reason.”

“What reason? WHAT?” Jimin yelled.

“To save your career. I know you were offered your own Sub Command. If I hadn’t denied our marriage, they would have gone after you too. There would have been more testimony, more witnesses, more lying. This way we avoid all of it and you can keep our relationship private. Commanding your own Sub is you dream - I couldn’t let them take that from you. We had to make sure you weren’t caught up in all of this. It was the only choice we had,” Jungkook tried to explain.

For the first time since Jimin started his rant, he actually paused, “I don’t need your protection. I’m not some fucking helpless child. I can handle my own career!” He began to rise again.

It was unfortunate for Yoongi that he came casually strutting out of the courtroom when he did. He saw the commotion down the hall a few feet from him and realized that Jimin was angry and coming his way. He quickly threw on his bandage hat and then sat back down in the wheelchair. He tried to look as pathetic as possible, praying that Jimin didn’t hit him. 

Jimin was on him within seconds, yelling down at him as he sat, artificially injured, in his wheelchair, “And you- you fucking betrayed me. You knew all about this plan you fucker and you said NOTHING!” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s bandage hat and threw it about ten feet down the hall. “You helped him destroy himself and betray me!” Jimin was so angry that he flipped Yoongi’s wheelchair over, forcing Yoongi to fall out and tumble to the ground. He pushed the wheelchair into the wall and continued yelling as Yoongi ran to stand behind Namjoon who had finally made his way into the hall after hearing all of the yelling.

More quiet comments came from the peanut gallery,

“Aw no, not his bandage hat,” Jin said sadly

“He loves that thing,” Vante lamented.

“Why the fuck does he still have a wheelchair? He was b-boying at Wolf’s bachelor party last week,” Hobi pondered.

Jimin turned to all of his friends as they stood in the hallway, “All of you have hurt me. You had no right to make decisions for me. NONE.” He turned to look at Jungkook and that’s when the tears began to flow. He placed his hat on his head and exited the courthouse in a fury.

***

Jimin tore through the dresser drawers pulling out clothes to stuff into his suitcase. It didn’t matter what belonged to him vs. what belonged to Jungkook, he could sort all out later. For now, he just needed his stuff packed to get the fuck out of there. Since he had luggage, he was going to have to drive the Prius to parents’ house which meant leaving his motorcycle. 

Photos of he and Jungkook lay strewn about the floor because every time he came across one, he would pick it up and throw it. Even their crazy wedding picture was thrown against the wall where it lay shattered on the carpet. The level of irrational anger that Jimin was feeling was prodigious. His control was faltering and every time he tried to see his way through it, he thought back to Jungkook’s betrayals. “I don’t fucking need protection!" He yelled to Jungkook even though he wasn’t there. 

The plan, there was no plan really, only to stay with his parents for a while until it was time to head out on his Command for KSS-1013. Divorce wasn’t really necessary because as far Korea was concerned, theyweren’t married in the first place. 

He packed his toothpaste and a few pair of shoes, most of which were Jungkook’s. He tossed a few sweatshirts in the suitcase, all of which belonged to Jungkook. The last few items included: jeans, socks, and a few hats - all of which mysteriously belonged to Jungkook.

Jin watched him with amusement, “You’re not being careful at all with what you pack. In fact, looks to me like you’re already creating excuses for needing to see him again. If you really want him out your life, then you need to rethink your packing,” He laughed and walked in and took a seat.

Jimin jumped, “Oh my God you scared me.” How’d you get in?”

“You left the front door open genius. I followed you here after you rushed out of the courthouse. You didn’t even stay for the remainder of the trial.” Jin shook his head.

“Stay for what Jin? So I can be further betrayed? What’s going to change? He’s already made his decision and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Jimin took note of the clothes in his suitcase. Jin was right, they were all Jungkook’s. He sorted through what to remove, but really didn’t want to remove any of it.

“Got it. The judge is about to accept his resignation and officially end his Navy career. This will likely be the most devastating event of his life since the day he thought you died. YET, you won’t be there because you feel too “betrayed” to be there for him. That makes sense.” He furrowed his brow and nodded sarcastically.

Jimin turned to Jin and folder his arms, “Why are you here? This doesn’t even concern you.”

“Correct,” He yelled, “But Yoongi said I needed to talk to you. So here I am. Jimin, did you know that he threw up twice on his way to Japan?”

“What are you talking about Jin?” Jimin said in polite frustration.

“Kookie. His stomach was in knots. What should have been the happiest day of his life was maybe one of the worst. Know why? Because he was terrified that the reports weren’t correct and that you and Yoongi weren’t still alive which meant he’d have to grieve you all over again.” Jin pulled out his phone and responded to a text.

Jimin busied himself with his luggage and pretended not to be listening to him.

“He cried just thinking about what condition you might be in. Did you lose a leg? Both legs? Was your face blown off? Were you horribly burned? Were you so badly injured that death was imminent, and you’d die right in front of him...again? His mind was all over the place, but you know what remained constant? His resolve. He was going to love you through it and be there for you; no matter what.” Jin sent another text.

Jimin had never heard this about Jungkook before. He knew there was a period of time where Jungkook thought he was dead, but he never thought about the details of how much he must have suffered. He suddenly felt very guilty, “I need to get back to the courthouse, don’t I?”

Jin rolled his eyes and fed him a bitter truth, “No Jimin, you should have never left the courthouse. No matter how angry you were. You can’t rewind this. He’s going to remember forever that when he was at his most frightened and vulnerable, you weren’t there. I’ve been texting Yoongi. The trial let out five minutes ago. All 119 of the KSS-091’s crew were present to hear the Council’s final dismissal; would have been 120, if you had just stayed.

“You keep yelling about betrayal and how you were so hurt. Did it ever occur to you how difficult it was for him to walk away from his career? He loves being a Submariner. It’s in his blood. He’s got pictures of Submarines all over the fucking walls for God’s sake.” Jin was really pushing the dagger in deeper.

Jimin yelled, “Of course I thought about it. That’s why I’m so angry. It didn’t have to be this way. He gave up everything for what?”

“For you.” Jin placed his hat back on his head and made his way towards the front door.

Jimin spoke softly, “I didn’t ask him to do this.”

“And you didn’t thank him either. Instead, you threw a tantrum and pushed your best friend out of a wheelchair. One last thing _Captain_ Jimin, you would not have achieved this dream of commanding your own Sub, if it hadn’t been for your beautiful husband.” Jin stepped through the front door, closing it behind him.

***

Jimin hurried through the apartment trying to replace the items that he’d thrown around in anger. He forwent his visit to his parents and decided to stay and work though his frustrations with his husband. The suitcases remained packed, but it was only because he was too unfocused to return everything to it’s proper place. He picked up all of the pictures that he’d thrown on the floor, and quietly apologized to each one. 

Jungkook walked into the apartment and immediately saw the luggage with his things packed, “Wow news travels fast. Thanks for pulling that together for me.” He mindlessly flipped through the clothes that Jimin had in the suitcase.

“Baby – Hi. News. What news?” Jimin watched his husband as he found a seat.

“You’ve packed my clothes so surely you’ve heard. I was kicked off the base. The Council feels that since I’m so eager to retire, I can find my own accommodations. As Choi suggested, maybe I can go live with my boyfriend.” Jungkook managed to squeeze out an awkward artificial laugh. “This has been my home for six years. I don’t really know anything else.” He slumped down into the recliner and rubbed both of eyes with his fists. When he pulled his hands away, they were wet with tears. 

“You have to leave?” Jimin was surprised.

“I thought you knew. Then why did you pack for me?” Jungkook looked again to confirm that it was his clothes in the suitcase.

Jimin was embarrassed. He deflected as opposed to telling the truth, “This is our home. You can’t leave our home. Where will you go?”

“Hotel for now and then I’ll find my own place,” Jungkook was quick with an answer.

Jimin walked closer to him, “Your own place?” 

“Yeah - we can’t continue to live together Jimin. You’ll be away for long periods of time with your new Command. There will be no heterosexual explanation for us continuing to live together when I’m not even ROKN anymore. I told you not to be naive about this.” Jungkook sat slumped over with his legs spread apart.

“Separate?” Jimin looked up, stunned.

“Yes,” Jungkook confirmed.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Jimin worried.

“I don’t either. But we’ll make it work. You’ll just stay with me when you’re in town. We’ll have to be careful but I’m sure no one will ever question us being together. Everyone may not realize we’re married, but everyone knows we’re best friends.” Jungkook smiled at Jimin with no anger, no resentment; not even acknowledging Jimin’s blow up at the courthouse. “Feels weird. I have to return my uniform in the morning. Choi tried to get me thrown into the Brig for wearing it to court since I’d officially resigned. He felt that I was no longer a Military Officer; said I was violating Article 22. What a dick.” Jungkook laughed at Choi again.

“The dickiest,” Jimin agreed. 

Jungkook continued, “There were quite a few fireworks at the end. Too bad you weren’t ...” Jungkook didn’t want to seem as if he were blaming Jimin, so he stopped talking. 

Jimin sat in Jungkook’s lap, “I’m sorry. I blew up. It was uncalled for. I left you when you needed me the most.”

“Nothing to apologize for. We all know you pretty well by now Jiminie and we all have a healthy respect for your temper. I think I’m the only one who’s not afraid of you and…Namjoon of course. Yoongi was so flustered that he ran out without retrieving his bandage hat.” Jungkook smiled a genuine smile for the first time. “And while we’re at it, you need to apologize to Yoongi for dumping him out of his wheelchair.”

“No. He deserved it.” Jimin crossed his arms defiantly. He softened a bit and continued, “You should have told me what was going on.”

“I should have,” Jungkook nodded. He looked around the apartment and noticed that things were slightly – off. He took another look at the suitcase that laid open on the couch, “Jimin you weren’t packing for me, were you? You were packing for you?” 

Jimin was embarrassed once again. He looked around and pretended to be studying something on the wall.

Jungkook continued, “Let me guess, headed to your parents again?” Jungkook shook his head and smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Jimin fumed.

“They always send you back. You show up at their doorstep with a pile of MY clothes and within 15 minutes, you’re on your way back home. Been with you six years buddy. This ain’t my first rodeo.” Jungkook sorted through the hit case, curious to see which clothes of his Jimin was planning to steal.

Jimin snickered a little and fell onto the floor beside him and held his hand, “Seriously baby. What now?”

“I didn’t just resign Jimin, I retired. The Rear Admiral, despite the trouble I caused, valued my service and he allowed me to retire, full pension, honorable discharge, no jail time, and a healthy severance. All I had to do was allow myself to suffer a little humiliation in court and that was that. It also didn’t hurt that Pell’s Father and him are best friends. Namjoon knew exactly what he was doing when he hired that dude. He’s incredible.”

“Why couldn’t you have just told me this?” Jimin removed his hand away. He could feel

Himself getting angry once again.

“You know Jimin, the night I thought you died, I attacked Namjoon. The level of disrespect that I showed that man deserved punishment. I remember telling him that he had other options. Despite how I treated him, that was the only time he lost his cool with me. He explained to me that sometimes there were no other options. Well thanks to this mess, I finally understood what he was saying.

Pell suggested that we keep you as ignorant as possible. For your own good. If you had been called as a witness or implicated in any way that forced you to lie under oath, it could have ruined you. Baby, I didn’t keep you out of this to hurt you. I really was trying to protect you. This was my mess and I had to clean it up.”

Jimin nodded with a bit more understanding, “And how do you feel about losing everything? Your career, your future, your dreams, your career path as a Submarine Commander and Admiral?”

“Jimin, hear me out. When have I ever said I wanted my own Sub or a Command or any of those things? That was your dream, never mine. Jimin I’ve given eight years of my life to ROKN and in the end, look how they treated me. Even before all of this happened, I was thinking about giving it up. It feels like I’ve hidden my true self for eight years. I’m tired Jimin. As sad as this is, maybe it’s for the best.”

“For the best? Jungkook you can’t possible mean that. Subs are your life,” Jimin argued.

Jungkook countered, “Correction, Subs _**were**_ my life. Maybe it’s time for me to build a new life.”

“Now it all makes sense. All of the reflection right after Hwang’s accident; you were thinking about this way back then weren’t you?” Jimin said with much greater understanding.

“It’s been a long journey to reach this point. I’m not going to lie; I’m going to miss it. You and the guys, the missions, blowing up shit. I was born to do this…but not forever. The minute I defied Namjoon’s order, I knew I was done. I would have kept it going another five years or so just to be by your side, but in a way, I’m happy I was forced out. Jimin look at me.” He rolled Jimin onto his back and laid on top of him, “Dreams change. What I wanted when I was an 18-year-old kid is very different from what I want as a 26 year old man.”

“You’ve kept all of this bottled inside. Why didn’t you feel you could share it with me?” Jimin asked again, feeling left out.

“You got blown up by a missile. I thought we should deal with that first.” Jungkook laughed, but Jimin was still serious.

“If I had known all of your feelings, it might have changed things Jungkookie,” Jimin said sadly.

Jungkook shook his head in disagreement, “Nothing would have changed. The wheels were already in motion and there was nothing that either of us could have done to stop it.”

“Jungkook, this is ridiculous.” Jimin pushed him away and stood to his feet to begin pacing, “You’re my husband. We can’t live separately. We just can’t.” 

“You can keep this place here on the base for appearances only but share the apartment with me. I’ll find something close,” Jungkook said simply.

“What are you going to do every day? How will you earn a living? Where will you live? This isn’t settled. There are too many unanswered questions. Jungkook, what – what have you done to yourself? To us?”

“I’ve freed us. It’s going to be okay Jimin. I promise.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and pulled him back down to the floor.

“Is there life after ROKN?” 

“We shall see, won’t we?” Jungkook looked sad again. He looked over Jimin’s head and peered at the hundreds of certificates and honors that he’d received over his career. He smiled with pride recounting what he’d accomplished. His eyes rested on the Great Submarines of History poster. Much to Jimin’s surprise, he walked over and ripped it from the wall and threw it in the garbage, "No more forcing you to stare at that thing.” He smiled at Jimin.

“You really are free, aren’t you?” Jimin nodded. He was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with Jungkook’s decision. “After witnessing your bravery, how am I supposed to continue to live a lie and deny my truth?”

“That’s the price, and it was too steep for me.” Jungkook said somberly, “But for your Jimin, it’s a small price to pay. We are different that way. I want you to take this opportunity and never look back. You’re going to be one the greatest Captains that ROKN has ever seen. Seize the day and build your legacy. I’ll be right here by your side, forever.” 

“Well, looks like we have to get packing.” Jimin looked around at his apartment.

“We – why we? Packing?” Jungkook stuttered.

“Yes. WE. This house is not a home unless you’re in it. If you have to leave, then so shall I. Besides, we’ve outgrown this place anyway. We’re only here because it was cheap and close to the shore. Now that you’ve got a fat pension and I get a raise for my Captain’s salary, we can afford to live anyplace we want. Someplace nice,” Jimin explained.

Jungkook looked doubtful, “I think that would be somewhat suspicious, Babe. If you suddenly moved in with me.”

Jimin rubbed his fingers through Jungkook’s bangs, “No one will know except our friends. We’ll move far away to Busan or maybe even Seoul. The only time I’ll be in Jinhae is when I’m shipping out. The rest of the time I’ll be alone…with you.” 

“Well I guess that means – YOU better start packing. Because based on what’s in that suitcase, my stuff is already packed,” Jungkook teased.

“Ha-Ha.” Jimin leaned into his husband, “Thank you Jeon Jungkook for your service to your Country and to your husband.”

“I love you Jiminie.”

“I love you Jungkookie.”

And the story ends with a kiss…

***

The End - But Not Really - Read The Epilogue "The Death of Kookie and Mochi"


	9. Epilogue: The Death of Kookie and Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin heads out on the most important mission of his career as a commander. But can he succeed without Jungkook's help?
> 
> Today I present the final chapter of an incredible journey. As many of my readers know, I always use the epilogue to weave a parallel tale that may be too complex for the main storyline. The epilogue is where you will truly find more character depth and understanding of their complexity. This epilogue was no different. I hope you enjoy it very much. Please see the end for more notes on what happens in the future for the crew members of the KSS-091

Epilogue: The Death of Kookie and Mochi

Joonie’s Secret

Namjoon sat in his car watching the front door of the small apartment shared by Jimin and Jungkook. It took a couple of hours but eventually Jungkook left, leaving the coast clear for Namjoon to visit with Jimin alone. He watched Jungkook power up his motorcycle and speed off heading Eastward.

The things Namjoon needed to say to Jimin were personal and for Jimin’s ears alone and they had to be said immediately. Without knowing how much time he had until Jungkook’s return, Namjoon quickly exited his car and rushed to their front door. He knocked and Jimin quickly answered.

“Captain!” Jimin’s smile radiated over the dark porch. “Come in. You’re coming to say goodbye, I bet. You just missed Jungkook but have a seat, he’ll be back in about an hour. He went to get more tape. It’s good to see you. It’s been a while.”

Namjoon walked into the apartment and looked around the disheveled space, “So you’re all packed and ready to go it seems.”

“Yeah, we moved most of our stuff to the new place in Busan months ago; this is all that’s left. We decided to stop procrastinating and just get it done. I already gave up the apartment and the new sailors will be moving in soon, plus I ship out with the 1013 in two weeks. We’ve got one chair left. Take it and make yourself comfortable.” Jimin playfully pushed Namjoon into the lone recliner, “Can I get you something to eat or drink?” Jimin offered.

“No, thank you. I won’t be staying long…Mochi?” Namjoon rushed to call his name.

“Captain, what’s up? You seem... I don’t know...melancholy. I would think that being promoted to Senior Commander would have you smiling from ear to ear.” Jimin sat on the arm of the recliner and rubbed Namjoon’s shoulders.

“Truthfully, I just wanted a chance to say a proper goodbye. I’ll admit something. I always thought, in the back of my mind, that you and Kookie would be here forever. And now that you’re leaving, the reality is hitting me and...life without Kookie and Mochi. What does that even look like?” Namjoon turned to face Jimin.

“Ok slow it down drama Queen. A. were not dead and B. we’ll be in Busan, one hour drive away. You can visit anytime you’re on leave. So, let’s not be so fatalistic.” Jimin still sat on the arm of the recliner laughing at Namjoon’s over reaction.

Something about Jimin’s scent, the sweep of his hair & his beautiful skin was too much for him. Namjoon suddenly stood and began walking through the apartment staring at the few remaining pictures that sat upon the shelves. “Tell me Mochi, how do you really feel about commanding your own Sub. Are you ready?”

“You’re never ready. I think you know that,” Jimin said wisely.

Namjoon moved to interject but Jimin stopped him.

“I think what you’re really asking is, am I prepared to deal with the whispers and rumors that may linger from Jungkook’s admission to being gay? Am I right?” Jimin said predictively.

“To put it gently, yes. I’m a little concerned. The Council railroaded Jungkook but they didn’t exactly clear your name either. I just need you to promise that you’ll be…careful,” Namjoon cautioned.

“I can handle myself. I know what I’m getting into and once my men see my work ethic and my level of preparation, no one will ever question my abilities again. And rest assured, I will earn their respect and keep it.” Jimin stretched his legs across the recliner then folded his achy left knee.

Namjoon seemed scattered. He asked again, “So this is it? You’re really leaving? Moving off base? Both of you?”

“Yep, and I couldn’t be happier. I hope you’re happy for me?” Jimin looked at Namjoon for approval.

“Your happiness and Kookie’s happiness, is really all that matters. So…” Namjoon gave a semi-heartfelt blessing.

“Would you spit it out? What in the world has you so rattled? What is it Joonie?” Jimin probed.

Namjoon began, “You should really consider staying here on the base. Jungkook has to go, I understand that, but you…I mean, it’s close to the launch site and better for when you have assignments...”

“Not without my husband,” Jimin shut him down immediately.

Namjoon recalibrated, “Jimin, Jungkook is a great man and I can tell that you two love each other very much. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more closely bonded.” Namjoon came back to the recliner and reclaimed his seat.

“I feel like there’s a BUT coming,” Jimin predicted.

“No BUT Mochi,” Namjoon laughed. “I love him like a brother. I love both of you just…maybe in different ways.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jimin said cautiously

Namjoon smiled, revealing his deeply embedded dimples, “Do you remember when we were roommates in the dorm? Long before you ever met Jungkook. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jimin smiled uncomfortably.

“We had some wild times. Do you ever wonder what could have happened if…” Namjoon trailed off.

Jimin immediately knew where he was going. It had been eight years since either of them spoke of the errant kiss that had happened so long ago. It was a kiss that happened at a time when they were young, impulsive, vulnerable and drunk. Very drunk. Namjoon had been the one to initiate it, but Jimin was slow to stop it. By the time he gathered his thoughts enough to push Namjoon away, the situation had already passed the awkward stage. It was a moment, eight years ago that could have ruined their friendship because Jimin never felt the same way that Namjoon did. But over time, they eventually worked through it and moved on from it; so much so that Namjoon ended up being the one to push Jimin and Jungkook together. But now, after the moment sat quietly for eight long years, Namjoon was dusting it off for fresh conversation.

“If what Joonie?” Jimin spoke as if daring Namjoon to continue down the dangerous path.

Namjoon found his footing and continued, “If things could have been different for us?”

“Different how? Let’s not kid ourselves or rewrite history. What you felt for me was infatuation. What I felt and still feel for you is brotherly. Those are not feelings that can be used to build a relationship,” Jimin laughed gently, trying to be delicate. “No one has supported me and Kookie like you. No one. We are what we are because of you. If you really had any feelings for me, there’s no way you would have supported us the way that you have. I don’t know what this is or why you’re getting all nostalgic on me, but you can’t do this. It’s time for you to look forward. There’s only dust behind you.” It was difficult for Jimin to really gauge Namjoon’s reaction because he made a point to stand and walk away from him as he spoke.

“That’s not what I’m doing. That’s not what I want. This…this isn’t how I meant for this conversation to go,” Namjoon dropped his head.

***  
Jungkook came roaring up the hill to the driveway of the apartment. He dismounted his bike, removed his helment and began pulling the plastic bags of package tape free from his handlebars. As he turned to walk to the garage, one of the bags tangled in the brake lever, causing the bike to jerk forward and fall over. “Damnit.” He leaned down to pick up his motorcycle but found himself even more tangled in plastic bags.

***

“I’ve taken enough of your time. I better be going. Email or text before you head out. Me and the guys ship out on the same day as you and the 1013. Yoon has been assigned to me. The doctor gave him clearance to return to work. I think you’ve got a fairly new crew so should be fun times.” Namjoon deflected the conversation of the previous five minutes as if it never happened, “If I don’t see you again, Good Luck CAPTAIN Park Jimin.” Namjoon swung open the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

“Joonie,” Jimin said gently, “tell me you’re ok.”

***  
Jungkook wrestled his bike back onto the kick stand and successfully pulled his multiple bags away from the handlebars. He casually looked towards the front of his apartment when he heard the door open. It was a bit of a surprise to see Namjoon there visiting; and now leaving the apartment.

***  
Neither Namjoon nor Jimin noticed Jungkook watching from the driveway. Before Namjoon could turn to leave, Jimin stepped closer to him and stood within his tall thin shadow on the front porch. The two, Namjoon and Jimin, hadn’t stood this close to each other since the day they kissed eight years ago. Jimin leaned in slowly causing Namjoon’s heart to momentarily seize. Namjoon prepared his lips to receive Jimin’s kiss. He steadied himself and closed his eyes. With the brevity of a fleeing wind, Jimin’s lips bypassed Namjoon’s lips and landed on his cheek.

“Thank you for being the best friend on earth to me and Kookie. We’ll always be grateful to you.” Jimin pulled away with a kind brotherly smile and followed up with a light punch to Namjoon’s shoulder.

Namjoon, clenched his jaw, nodded slightly and stepped away from Jimin. He turned towards his car and disappeared in the growing dusk.

Jungkook watched Namjoon enter his car and drive away. He stood in the drive way and stalled for a few minutes to give himself time to process what he’d just seen.

Jimin was back inside; moving about the apartment, throwing random objects into boxes, “Hey babe. Glad you’re back. You just missed Namjoon. He came to tell us goodbye.”

“Tell US goodbye? No…I think he wanted to tell YOU goodbye,” Jungkook said a bit sourly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jimin snapped.

Jungkook laughed sarcastically, “Let’s just say, it’s a good thing you’re no longer under his command because kissing your Captain is a definite no-no.”

“Kiss? What kiss?” Jimin suddenly stood erect and stared straight ahead. He knew he was busted but chose to go down the path of denial.

“Jimin stop. I saw you kiss him. It’s ok,” Jungkook smiled incredibly.

“It meant nothing Jungkookie, I was honestly just saying goodbye. He’s having a tough time and going through some things, old memories. Whatever. It meant nothing, please believe me,” Jimin begged.

“I know it meant nothing. In fact, I almost felt sorry for the guy. Jimin I know you well enough to recognize that kiss. It was pity, closure, finality and boundary-setting all in one quick swish of the lips.”

“You know our history Jungkook. I’ve never hidden anything from you,” Jimin reminded.

Jungkook nodded, “I know that eight years ago, he had feelings for you, but you said you never felt anything back.”

Jimin sighed, “Yes. He was never anything more than a very dear friend to me.”

“And now? What are his feelings now? Do you know?” Jungkook asked sweetly.

“Joonie doesn’t have any feelings for me. I think he’s just reflecting on what could have been. You know? I think it’s sinking in for him that we’re really leaving the base. He’s lost you and now he thinks he’s lost me, since I have my own command. And throw in the fact that we’re moving off of the base. He’s just conflicted, but he’ll get over it.”

“Is he ok?” Jungkook asked again, very sweetly.

“Yeah, he’s fine Jungkookie,” Jimin reassured.

“He did so much for us Jimin. I want the best for him but, of course, that does not include sharing you. But everything else, he can have,” Jungkook laughed.

“You’re taking this very well, I must admit,” Jimin said suspiciously.

“Jimin. In active combat, who’s supposed to fire the torpedo if the main EW is incapacitated or otherwise unable to fire on command?” Jungkook asked the question suddenly without context.

Jimin shook his head gently, wondering why such a random question was being asked of him, “The Captain of course.”

“Wolf took the shot Jimin. When I refused to fire the torpedo the night of the explosion, Wolf took the shot on Captain Namjoon’s orders.”

“Yeah. I always found that suspicious, but just assumed Joonie was busy elsewhere. Like trying to contain your wild outburst or something.” Jimin laughed but it wasn’t exactly appropriate.

“No Jimin. He was free to take the shot. His hand was less than a foot from the button. But he made Wolf do it instead. That’s when I knew…that’s when I knew that he still had feelings for you. He couldn’t do it,” Jungkook explained.

“You're reading too much into it Jungkookie. Remember, at the end of the day, I'm one of his best friends and his feelings weren't necessarily romantic. NO ONE ON THAT SUB COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Everyone loves me, I’m Park Jimin, nobody was going to push that button. Well - except for dumb ass Wolf,” Jimin proudly proclaimed himself too awesome to kill and then fell over laughing. “Seriously Jungkook. Namjoon has no real substantive feelings for me. He just needs a girlfriend.”

“…or a boyfriend…” Jungkook corrected.

***  
The Captain’s First Command

“Don’t.”

“But I want to.”

“But don’t.”

“But I want to.”

“But don’t.”

“But I need to.”

“BUT DON’T, Jungkookie I’m serious. I’ve got maps to review, tons of prep-work, a 50-page briefing to read…I don’t have time. So, take your lips off of me right now!” Jimin demanded.

Jungkook continued to kiss him. He landed on his ear and began to playfully wiggle his earlobe with his tongue, “You’re so sexy when you’re playing hard to get.”

“I have work to do,” Jimin giggled and tried to swat at Jungkook to make him abandon his earlobe licking.

“Blah-blah-blah, too many words.” Jungkook slid his hand under Jimin’s shirt and lightly tapped the area around his stomach. “You don’t leave for another week. You have plenty of time to read your 50-page briefing. I know all of the maps by heart and can teach you every single topographically relevant location in the area. And when you’re the Captain, you don’t do the prep-work, that’s what your Ensigns are for. Jimin you’ve been sitting here studying for hours. All I’m asking is that you take a break. Relax just a little. You had a long run this morning and you’re starting to limp from fatigue in your leg. Let me give you a bath, I promise, I’ll behave.”

Jimin winced and released a sigh, “You win. I’ll take a break. A bath sounds nice. But JUST a bath and then I have to get back to work. I feel totally unprepared for this mission and I need to study.” Jimin continued to read through the Bios of his new crew, while Jungkook left to draw him a hot bath.

“Babe, ready,” Jungkook called from the bathroom.

“Be there in a second.” Jimin closed his files and repeated the names of his engine crew, trying to memorize them. He slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Jungkook watched as Jimin walked into the bathroom, repeating a series of names, “Damnit Jiminie, this is going too far. We have our names sewn on our jumpsuits remember?”

“I want to look my men in the face, not in the chest,” Jimin said sarcastically.

Jungkook hummed while he helped Jimin undress and then watched as he lowered himself into the hot water, “How was your run?” He inquired.

“Exhausting, and I’m tired. I knew getting back into shape was going to be work, but I didn’t expect it to be this hard. My leg still gives me trouble on some days.”

“I’ve noticed,” He began wetting Jimin’s tired achy skin. “Lean forward,” Jungkook pushed Jimin gently and used a large soapy bath sponge to massage soap into the skin on his back. He dunked the sponge into the bath again, rinsing out the soap and reloading it with water. Then, he squeezed the sponge out again but this time, it was over the top of Jimin’s head, soaking his face and hair. The wet ends of his dark brown hair clung to his forehead as the excess liquid water-falled over his nose and lips. Jimin’s eyes remained closed as he allowed the warm soothing water to wash over him.

Jungkook took a moment to express his feelings, “You’re going to be an exceptional commander Jimin. I’m so extremely proud of you. I miss the Sub to be honest. I can’t help but feel a little…”

Jimin picked up Jungkook’s sentence. This is all because of you. My promotion was because of you and your sacrifice and I can never thank you enough. I am so sorry it ended this way for you. I’m so sorry.” Jimin wasn’t sure what else to say, so he blocked the remainder of Jungkook’s words by filling his mouth with his tongue and a deep sensuous kiss. He gave a slight tug and pulled Jungkook, fully dressed, into the bath on top of him. The weight of Jungkook entering caused the water to displace and pour over the sides of the tub. Jimin sunk down a few inches and whispered, “Here.”

“Here?”

“Here,” Jimin repeated.

“I thought you needed to get back to work,” Jungkook teased. He smiled and wrestled with his wet sweatpants. His cock sprang forward underneath the warm soapy water and tapped against Jimin’s muscular thighs.

“I can study later,” Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck

“That’s what I said,” The space was too tight for Jungkook to fully disrobe. However, he did manage to rid himself of his shirt and to partially lower his soaked sweatpants until the two pale mounds of his ass cheeks bobbed in the bath water.

Jimin refused to surrender his husband’s lips. The kiss was long and steady and never ending, with small cessations only for the sake of breathing. He surrounded Jungkook’s partially submerged body with his wet soapy arms, then used the water-soaked sponge to drizzle water over the top of their heads, drenching their faces once again as they still refused to let go of their kiss. Jimin’s manhood began to rise between the two of them. The sense of sexual urgency was irrepressible, and the intensity of their love was uncontainable as they rocked together gently as if floating on the waves of the ocean. The only thing they loved more than each other, was the water.

“You sure?” Jungkook asked caringly.

“Very.” Jimin crudely pulled him back to his lips to continue their never-ending kiss.

Jungkook maneuvered his fingers underwater to find Jimin’s entrance and rub him ready. There was no desire to delay the inevitable, so he quickly pushed himself in. Jimin released a small whimper as the rush of warm water surrounded by Jungkook’s stiff cock entered him. The slow erotic sway of the waves around them enhanced the sensual tension. Small puddles of water continued to spill over the sides of the tub, creating a mini flood on the bathroom floor.

Jimin lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Jungkook’s waist, while stroking his own wet cock as it lay sandwiched between their stomachs. He let out one last wail before completely submerging his head under water.

Jungkook continued to fuck him. His need to cum was excruciating, and all of his muscles were tightening and clenching in anticipation of relief. His hardness continued to stretch Jimin lusciously as he swam deep inside of him, impaling him. Jungkook panted like a thirsty dog. He dropped his head and accidently inhaled water with each of his desperate orgasmic breaths. He buried his cum deep in the center of Jimin’s submerged body, “Jiminie...” Nothing else was said outside of a few soft uncontrolled moans.

Jimin held himself submerged underwater and accepted the gentle pounding being put upon him. His hard dick floated above the surface, aimed directly at Jungkook. His body contracted every time Jungkook pushed himself inward. He clasped him hungrily, sensation building into a powerful climax as he remained submerged, determined to magnify his orgasm by trapping himself underwater; his senses absorbing the feeling of weightlessness. Holding his breath was nothing; one of the benefits of being a master diver. Jimin’s eyes remained closed as the orgasmic convulsions began to radiate through his body. The feeling was so intense that he released a deep breath underwater, causing large bubbles to travel to the surface.

Jungkook watched with amusement as his fantastic husband stubbornly insisted on climaxing underwater. He continued to stroke Jimin’s ass dutifully, so as not to disrupt his peak. The hard dick pressed between them began to twitch and jump as a stream of cum erupted from the tip. At the same time, Jimin surfaced with a deep inhale and a passionate moan. The waves within the bath had become as rocky as the ocean, spilling more water on the floor than what remained inside of the tub. Jungkook gave Jimin everything he wanted, driving him to satiety and exuberance.

They both laughed until finally, Jimin, feeling bashful, submerged his head under water again. But this time Jungkook followed him and found his lips just under the surface and kissed him until they could no longer breathe.

***  
_The Clumsy Farewell_

“Are you ready? You look ready. You sound ready. You smell…” Jungkook took a deep whiff of Jimin’s hair, “ready.”

Jimin laughed, “I like it when you sniff me. Yeah, I’m ready.”

“I can’t send you off from the pier, so I’ll have to say my goodbye’s here. Proud of you Jiminie. And so, so proud to be your husband,” Jungkook gave Jimin a quick peck on the lips.

“Thanks. I’ve decided to drive the Prius back to the base. Not sure of the weather and, well better safe than sorry.” Jimin shrugged.

“That’s not sexy, but I understand. Ok. This is it then?” Jungkook said unsteadily.

“This is it.” Jimin fiddled with the car keys in his hand.

Jungkook found Jimin’s leather messenger bag and placed it firmly over his shoulder, “Don’t forget this. It’s got all of your briefings and whatnot.” He tapped nervously over the leather strap as he continued to adjust the fitting.

“Right.”

The two were no strangers to tough goodbyes. For six years, they’d served in separate commands on different ships and they were used to being apart for long periods of time. This goodbye should have been the same as all of the others, but it wasn’t. For so many reasons, too many to recount, this goodbye was sadder than most.

Seven full months; that’s how much uninterrupted time had passed since their last mission. Every day since the trial had been spent together because Jimin was on medical leave and Jungkook was unemployed. For the first time since they’d started dating, they had quality time just the two of them, living as non-military couples did. It was well needed bonding time and healing time that only served to strengthen their love for each other. The unfortunate downside was that it also made it much more difficult to say goodbye.

Jimin gripped his keys again and headed toward their silver Prius parked in the driveway, “Ok. I’m off. Oh, I forgot my goodbye kiss.” He ran back to kiss Jungkook again.

“Well, no you didn’t forget, we already did that, but ok.” Jungkook puckered and waited for Jimin’s kiss.

“Ok, I’m off.” He placed his messenger bag in the backseat and hit the remote to start the car. “I didn’t get a hug, did I?” He slammed the car door closed and then ran back to Jungkook and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hugged you three times already dude.” Jungkook hugged him back yet again and giggled.

“Ok, I’m off.” Jimin opened the driver’s side door, stalled for a few seconds then turned to Jungkook again, “Did I –

"You did. Whatever it is, you already did." Jungkook, wearing only a blue silk robe, walked over to his husband and smothered him in another warm reassuring hug. He pressed him against the car and held him tightly. Then, with the gentlest force possible, caressed Jimin's quivering lips with his soft tongue while exploring the inside of his cheeks. The mighty Captain Park Jimin, shrunk and trembled under his husband's powerful touch. Once Jungkook was done, he pushed Jimin into the driver’s seat, closed the door and yelled through the closed window, “GO, before I change my mind.”

Jimin sat tall behind the steering wheel, waived a slow goodbye, pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

***

The briefing of Jimin's crew took less than ten minutes. Captain Jimin took time to greet each of his crew members and personally shake their hands. With the exception of a few, he was quite impressed with the team assembled by the Rear Admiral. They were young, but they had exceptional credentials and had worked hard to earn the Sub assignments. Amongst the faces, there was one particular sailor who Jimin paid special attention to.

Jimin approached him, "Lt. Duong? You’re my EWE offense?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, Sir, Sir, um yes um Commander Jimin, Sir” The sailor was clearly nervous.

Jimin did what he could to make him feel at ease, “Call me Captain Mochi.”

The sailor let out a small easy laugh, “Yes, Sir. Captain Mochi, Sir.”

Jimin’s personable manner and easy-going attitude created an instant bond between him and his new crew. Less than half of the 98 crewmen were returning members from the 1013 which meant that the remainder were all new and for many of them, this was their first assignment.

“So what do you make of Duong?” Vante asked.

“He’s not Jungkook, but I guess he’ll do,” Jimin said with a slight grin.

“Your husband is a bad ass and there is no replacing him. All we can do is hope someone competent will come along to perform his duties,” Vante complimented.

“This Duong kid is green, really green and a bit unsteady for someone who’s supposed to be my weapons expert. But I’m going to give him a chance.” Jimin walked to the front of the classroom and said a few additional words to his crew.

“This will be a high intensity training exercise. We’re on our way to the East China Sea where we will dive to crush depths followed by with a rapid ascent to test our pressurization and adherence levels. Once we surface, we’ll do a test launch of the upgraded ballistic missile system, recharge our battery and head home. This is a short assignment gentlemen, and we should be home within three weeks. Any questions?” Jimin walked around the room with his arms behind his back. He paced slowly through the aisles between the desks, encouraging his rookie crew to speak up.

“I have a question,” A newbie in the back raised his hand.

Jimin walked closer. He pretended to approach the sailor to show he was listening, but he was really approaching because he forgot his name and needed to read his name badge, “Yes, err uh, Chin.” Jimin hid a smile as he thought back to the week prior where he’d decided to fuck his husband instead of focusing on learning all of his crew’s names.

Chin didn’t seem to notice. Jungkook was right, reading their names on the jumpsuit was just as effective as memorizing them. Chin spoke up, “Will we work in teams, Sir?”

“Excellent question. Yes. You will work on teams of three. A, B and C. I’ll release the list as soon as we board.” The team approach was a little nugget that Jimin had picked up from Namjoon. It was a great way to keep the crew fresh while maintaining a 24/7 operation.

“Well if there are no further questions,” Jimin was about to close out the briefing session when a deep excited voice came from the back of the room.

“Captain Mochi,” the crew all laughed at Jimin’s nickname, “is it true that you performed a HOEA to avoid a direct hit by a torpedo, sir?”

The room buzzed with excited anticipation around Jimin’s answer. The tale of his and Yoongi’s escape had made them living folk legends and Jimin often forgot how mesmerized many of the younger sailors were with him.

“Yes, it’s true however,” Jimin spoke loudly to overtake the rumbling of ooohs and ah’s that came from the crew, “myself and Commander Yoongi are highly trained Master Divers, first class. HOEA is not a procedure for the faint of heart. And for those of you who are in Commander Yoongi’s dive training, I strongly suggest you avoid asking about this maneuver in his class,” Jimin warned.

“If there are no more questions, please meet on the Sub’s deck at 0700. That’s gives you thirty minutes. Dismissed.” Jimin saluted down his crew and left the room.

***

Having served on the 1013 for over four years meant that Captain Jimin (Mochi) was more than familiar with the operations of the vessel. He’d even been fortunate enough to run the bridge on several occasions while the Captain grabbed a few z’s or handled important business. Although it did not have all of the bells and whistles of the 091, it was still a modern ship with sleek capabilities and cutting-edge technology. With her heavier bow, larger deck, enhanced missile defense system and new aqua radar, she was a force to be reckoned with. The Officers referred to her as 091’s big sister.

Jimin watched his crew climb aboard. The 1013 bridge operation required ten crew members instead of seven which meant that more strategic oversight was required to manage maneuvers. With an inexperienced crew, keen oversight and error correction was key to avoiding critical mistakes. It was a significant undertaking for a new Commander who was on his first assignment.

Vante, now a Lt. Commander, stood beside Jimin, evaluating the crew members, “Pac is our defense and Duong’s the offense. The new Kookie and Mochi,” he whispered to Jimin.

“They’ll never be another Kookie and Mochi,” Jimin said arrogantly.

“Listen up, everyone to your stations now. HQ has just given the go ahead to launch,” Jimin made the announcement through the sub’s intercom. Excitement rippled through the ship as Jimin began to bark his first commands, “Vante, talk to me.”

“Six miles to break away,” Vante responded.

“Choung, course 32A, straight away. Latitude 54, Longitude 18,” Jimin called out. “Start the engines.”

The Submarine roared awake and slowly pulled forward. “We got tugboat assistance, Captain. They will pull us to the break. Battleship escort as well as soon as we hit blue water. The DHS-0613 says hello and Good luck,” Vante relayed the message coming from their Naval partners.

Once they were on their way, Jimin picked up his intercom and spoke to his crew again, “Nuclear stability team, what’s our reading please?”

“All systems normal, sir,” a voice echoed from three decks below in the back of the Nuclear stability room.

“Oxygen filtration system?” Captain Jimin read down his list of check points.

“Normal, Sir.” Lee advised.

“Ocean conditions?” The Captain checked off another task.

“Tides heading North, winds 22 MPH, cross wind of 10 MPH,” Vante called out.

“Tugboats have released, Captain. We are under our own power,” Vante alerted.

“Set a course for 13 degrees south, 12 degrees East. Rutters 30 degrees, ballast tanks at 60%,” Chuong spoke to his Lead Quartermaster.

“13 degrees south, 12 degrees East, rutters 30 degrees, ballast tanks 60%,” Ju repeated.

“It’s go time. DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!” The Captain yelled across the bridge. Jimin felt exhilarated yelling the DIVE command for the first time.

The mammoth Sub gained speed as she plunged into the clear bay of Jinhae.

“Team B will take the first 12-hour shift, Team A will relieve them, and Team C will hold up the rear. Chuong, how long before we reach the missile launch coordinates?” Captain called out over the intercom.

“72 hours, Sir,” Chuong replied.

“You will hold your stations until I give the command to release. Maintain VLF depth, 2 meters,” Jimin ordered.

“Captain,” Vante called for his attention.

“Go ahead.”

“I’ve got an urgent communication coming across the VLF. Strange, it’s bypassing HQ but funneling through the command center, “Vante crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“Read out?” Jimin looked toward Vante, concerned about the confusion across his face.

“Gibberish? 13KVV2HH...it’s just a bunch of nonsensical digits. They don’t seem to mean anything,” Vante explained.

Jimin hopped from his Captain’s seat and walked over to stand next to Vante as the message came in. “Hm. And you say it’s not out of HQ?

“No Captain.”

Jimin waited for the entire message to download and then ripped the full page from the transmitter. “What the fuck?” He whispered as he stared at the flurry of digits. “Vante, you have the bridge.” Jimin ran from the command center down two flights of stairs to his Captain’s quarters. He rolled out the full message which consisted of over 50 random numbers and digits. He focused on the first two numbers first.

“13? 13...13...13?” An idea washed over him. “NO! NO! It can’t be.” He pulled out his leather messenger bag and noticed a tattered old topography map slotted in the front pocket. The map didn’t belong to him, but he could tell by the folded pages and grimy edges that it was a well-loved possession that likely belonged to his husband.

Jimin instinctively pulled it open to page 13. Sure enough, in the middle of the page was the marking of a coral reef that spanned about 2 miles across the bottom of the sea with the coordinate name of K V V 2. “What the fuck?” Jimin ran his fingers through his hair in incredulity. “Did this fucker send me some kind of code? Is this a game?” Jimin cursed his husband.

“My God I hate you Kookie.” Jimin went to work. Each of the codes within Jungkook’s message correlated to a different landmark on the sea floor. In order to decode it, he had to track down each of the locations. The first letter in the name of each landmark provided another letter to a word. It took him about 35 minutes to figure out what Jungkook was saying. When he finally finished, he pieced all of the phrases together to reveal several sentences that read:

_"I miss you and the warmth of your mouth, your velvet tongue and sweet lips. I long for the scent of your hair and your soft caress. My dick is cold and lonely without you. Come back to me soon. I’ll be waiting – naked.  
\- JK"_

“Naked huh?” Jimin grinned broadly from ear to ear. The fact that Jungkook managed to sneak a pornographic, coded message over the Sub’s radio frequency without being intercepted by ROKN was absolutely incredible; but for now, the mystery of how he did it would have to remain. Jimin had been away from the bridge too long and it was time to get back, so he kissed the sweet message and stored it in his messenger bag. He returned to the bridge and resumed command.

***  
The Sub traveled swiftly at just over 6 knots towards the East China Sea. They arrived at the missile launch location three days after leaving Jinhae.

“Duong and Pac, you’re up. Duong, got your ears on?” Captain Jimin asked.

“Ears Sir?” Duong was confused by the terminology. He touched a series of buttons, seemingly contemplating which was the correct one.

“Pac, I need you to scan the ocean floor for coordinates, do we have our jammers up?” Captain asked.

“Yes Captain, we are under the invisibility cloak.” Duong gulped and pulled a few notes from his pocket.

“Duong, torpedoes should be pointed East, I believe you have them due West.” Pac gently guided Duong to correct his missile projections.

“Uh, yeah, turning five degrees right. Locking,” Duong said.

“No Duong do not lock. I did not give you approval to lock on the target. Slow down. Let’s walk through the drill, are your coordinates correct?” The Captain stood over Duong’s shoulder, diligently watching him step through procedures.

“Uh, I think so?” Jimin knew the coordinates weren’t correct but needed Duong to see it too.

“Sailor, “think so” will get us killed. Are your coordinates correct?” Captain repeated.

Pac leaned over and whispered to Duong, “You’re off by 12 degrees.”

“Oh yeah,” Duong agreed. He nervously switched the heading to .50 and recalibrated.

Captain Jimin was getting irritated, "An officer of your ranking should have much better skills and preparation. Pac, do not help him again. Duong, I’m going to ask you one more time. ARE. YOUR. COORDINATES. CORRECT?” He yelled.

“Yes, Sir. They are correct now Sir.” Duong began to sweat profusely and stutter his words, highly intimidated by the Captain’s aggression.

“Chuong, bring us to the surface. This is a timed drill. We have exactly thirty minutes to complete the test launch and Dive.” The Captain gave a few more commands before walking over to speak with Vante privately, “Do you believe this? He can’t even set his target?”

Vante laughed at Jimin’s irritation, “Stop comparing everyone to Kookie. The kid is nervous and a bit underprepared. And having a living legend looking over his shoulder doesn’t help; but that’s why we do these drills. He’ll be ok Mochi. Give him a chance.”

“For his sake, I hope so.” Jimin puffed and then walked back over to rejoin his crew.

***  
Six months into Jimin’s Command…

Despite his young and inexperienced crew, Jimin managed to run an extremely efficient Sub. He was every bit the Commander that everyone knew he could be and both the Council and Rear Admiral’s office gave him high praise for his success. Finally, after six months and ten high intensity training exercises, he and his crew were assigned their first real life mission. As proud as he was to have the assignment, he was gravely concerned over the large responsibility being placed on his inexperienced crew. The moment his feet hit the shore, he headed directly to the Rear admiral’s office.

“I need to see the Admiral. Is he in?” Jimin asked curtly.

“He’s got someone in his office. Have a seat and I’ll let him know you’re here.” Secretary Lun invited Jimin to take a seat. She then sent a message to the Admiral to alert him to another visitor.

Jimin only sat for a few minutes before his nerves boiled over and he began to pace through the lobby. Another twenty minutes ticked by with Jimin growing more and more impatient. He checked his watch; checked it again, glanced at his phone, followed the clock on the wall, checked his watch a third time, and then finally barged up to the Secretary’s desk, “Is he ready yet? This is really important?” Jimin asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Captain Commander, please sit down. Read a magazine or something. I’ll alert you as soon as he’s available.”

Jimin shoved his hands down into the pockets of his jumpsuit and continued to pace.

“Captain,” she said only seconds later, “The Admiral will see you now.”

“Yes!” Jimin sprinted down the hallway towards the Admiral’s office and ran head on into Namjoon. “Joonie! What are you doing here? Hi. Jesus man, good to see you.” He reached to give Namjoon a hug.

Namjoon reciprocated, “Damn Captain Mochi, they’re keeping you busy, I guess. Every time I’m on shore, you’re out to sea. Nice to be here at the same time.” He met Jimin’s hug and gave him a tight embrace. “I just came in to get more information about this damn assignment my crew just received. It’s definitely a bit of revenge.” Namjoon laughed.

Jimin shook his head, “Revenge? What? What are you talking about?”

“We’re going after Chirkoff. You too from what I hear. For the first time, they’re running two Subs in tandem on the same mission,” Namjoon explained.

“Chirkoff? Who?” Jimin was unfamiliar with the name.

“The fucker who sold the Alfa-C to the NOKO’s. He’s at it again. He’s a stolen weapons dealer operating off the coast of North Korea. Between us, the Japanese and the Russians, we’ve been after him for over a year. We’re all coordinating to take him out by working together. We’ve been assigned to go and catch the motherfucker; this time BEFORE he actually sells another retired Submarine.” Namjoon crossed his arms and stood erect, looking every inch of the seasoned Commander that he was.

“Who’s he planning to sell it to this time?” Jimin crossed his arms as well, attempting to look just as authoritative.

“We don’t know, but it can’t be good. Possibly a terrorist Country. We just don’t know Mochi. But the plan is to get to him before he sells it, not after,” Namjoon patiently provided more explanation.

“Why are they sending a rookie Submarine unit out on this mission? It seems like you and the KSS – 0218 would be sufficient to handle this or maybe the 1230?” Jimin said.

“The 0218, is still out in blue water off the Coast of Africa. They’re on long term assignment and can’t help. The 1230 would be preferable, but they’re still patrolling Australia. Your Sub is the most logical. Are you worried about your crew being ready?”

“Most of them are fine, but – ah,” Jimin blew a breath of frustration, “we aren’t ready. That’s why I’m here; I was hoping to talk the Admiral into sending another unit.”

“Well, you better get in there. Good Luck Mochi…although, I seriously doubt he’s going to buck the Council’s orders from HQ.” Namjoon leaned in and gave Jimin a kind bro hug before disappearing down the hallway.

***  
“Table for one please,” Namjoon stared down at his phone while the hostess gathered a menu.

“Right this way, it’s pretty slow tonight Captain, so there’s no waiting.” Namjoon followed her through the dark restaurant as she led him to a seat overlooking the bay.

“Thanks.” He sat alone and continued to read through text messages on his phone. Of the 50 messages that sat unread while he was at sea, 43 of them were from his parents. He shook his head at his own pathetic circumstance of having no friends outside of his Navy life.

“Is this seat taken?”

Namjoon looked up startled to see Pell, Jungkook’s attorney, standing in front of him. “Well today is my lucky day. It’s great to see you and have a seat, please. I welcome the company.”

“I was sitting at the bar and saw you walk in. You look well Captain. How are things?” Pell asked kindly. He swirled the ice cubes in the bottom of his partially finished glass of whiskey, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Since you’re buying, that’s a yes.” Namjoon laughed.

Pell pulled out a chair and sat across from Namjoon. “And how are my two favorite clients doing?”

“Kookie and Mochi? Very well. Mochi is enjoying his new Command, being kept very busy and Kookie…well Kookie is doing whatever the hell he’s doing. Last I heard he was taking a crochet class with his mother.”

“Oh that’s not good.” Pell laughed, covering his mouth to avoid spitting out the sip of whiskey he’d just taken.

Namjoon settled, full of smiles for his unexpected guest, “So tell me. Why are you back in Korea? I thought you went back to the states months ago.”

Pell leaned in, “Funny thing about the bravery of our young Kookie – the minute he spoke his truth, scores of other sailors wanted to come forward as well. There are quite a few gay men in ROKN who have been terrified to speak up about the abuse and mistreatment they’ve suffered for being suspected as gay. I’ve had client after client come to me for help. Demand is so great that I decided to just stay a while. My grandmother still lives here, as well as other family in Seoul, so it was an easy choice.”

Namjoon leaned across the table, leaving only a few inches between he and Pell's face, “I’ve never met anyone as committed to fighting for gay Military personnel as you. It’s commendable, especially here in Korea.”

“It’s important to me. I’m a gay man who watched his partner suffer greatly because of this system we live in. Not just here in Korea but worldwide. Someone has to take a stand. It may as well be me.” Pell looked down into his empty glass.

The server appeared with a two small candles for the table, “Placing these on the table since the sun has gone down. A bit romantic, hope you don’t mind. May I take your orders?”

Pell was first to speak, “I’ll have the spicy marinated Galbi, medium well. And please bring a bottle of Pinot Noir. It’s nice to see you have that on the menu. And can you also please bring my very handsome friend here a shot of whiskey? We’re celebrating tonight. My treat.”

“Celebrating?” Namjoon asked, blushing at being called handsome.

“Celebrating. A chance encounter - with great potential,” Pell said flirtingly.

Namjoon’s dimples poked through his cheeks, “I really, really like the sound of that.”

***  
Jungkook lay sprawled across the bed naked with his legs open and a large red bow wrapped tightly around his penis. Rose petals adorned the floor in a trail from the front door to the bedroom. Sadly, the bottle of champagne that he had chilled and ready to pop open was now sitting at room temperature. He turned to his side and began flipping through an old magazine, periodically checking the time on his phone. Jimin was due back hours ago, but for some inexplicable reason, he was still not home; leaving Jungkook in a less than pleasant mood. He stayed awake for as long as he could to wait for Jimin, but around 9:30pm, he finally succumb, and drifted to sleep.

Jimin rushed through the door around 10pm, fully anticipating Jungkook’s attitude around him being late. “Jungkookie, I know you’re mad, but we were late getting to port and then I had to stop to talk to the Adm…” Jimin’s feet trampled over a large pile of roses resting on the floor near the front door. “What is this?” He smiled. He glanced down to see the trail of rose petals that began at the front door and weaved through the hallway towards the bedroom. He removed his shoes and allowed his bare feet to step over the soft petals as he followed along the trail. By the time he got to the bedroom, Jungkook was on his back, snoring loudly with the ribbon still affixed to his limp penis. Jimin walked over to the nightstand and read the label on the Champagne bottle, “Vueve Clicquot, my favorite. Oh Jungkookie, you’re so sweet.” Jimin leaned over to kiss him, carefully avoiding the drool that escaped the left corner of his pink lips. It was only after Jungkook began to stir that Jimin noticed the fluffy red ribbon, “Oh my God.” He fell to the side of the bed laughing. Once again, he plowed his lips into Jungkook’s face, to cover him with kisses. “I’m home. Can I please open my gift?” He giggled and playfully tugged at the bow around Jungkook’s cock.

“You’re late- again,” Jungkook said grumpily. “I’ve waited for three weeks, the least you could do is be on time.” Jungkook spoke as if he were angry, but he simultaneously pulled Jimin into the bed alongside him.

“Do you know my favorite thing about coming home to you?” Jimin said happily.

“No. What?” Jungkook hugged him and laid his head upon his chest.

“I’ve been on ten missions now and every time I come back, you have a different welcome home greeting for me. You’re so sweet Jungkookie, but I gotta’ say, this one may be my favorite.” Jimin continued to pull at the red ribbon.

“I try to keep things exciting. This would have been a great surprise IF you had come home on time.” Jungkook said sourly.

“About that. Jungkookie, I need to talk to you. It’s really important.” Jimin released the edge of the ribbon that he had been pulling and prompted Jungkook to sit up and face him.

‘Uh oh. What’s wrong babe?” Jungkook eased up onto his elbows and threw the comforter over his naked body, “Talk to me, I’m listening.”

Jimin pulled off his jumpsuit and sat on the bed wearing only his military issued boxer briefs and tank top, “I got an assignment today. HQ sent it over the VLF transmitter just hours before we landed in port.

“Jimin that’s great. You were getting tired of those pointless training drills. Tell me about it. Where are they sending you?” Jungkook was excited about the news, so much so that the little red ribbon sprang to life.

“It’s not great. Jungkook it’s too dangerous. This fucking group of misfits that I have on my Sub cannot handle this level of engagement this early on. I mean, they're getting there and they're getting better, but they aren't there yet.”

Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s arm, “Whoa, you’re scaring me. What exactly has the Council asked you to do?”

“They want me and the 091 to run a tandem patrol where we take down an illegal weapons dealer. The shithead that sold the NOKO’s the Alfa-C is at it again. We need to intercept the sale and destroy the Sub before it gets into the wrong hands,” Jimin explained.

“Shit are you serious? They can’t take a rookie Sub crew out on this type of mission.” The color slowly seeped out of Jungkook’s cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m late. I stopped to see the Admiral to beg him to reconsider, but it was no use. He says he can’t override the Council’s strategic decision. Since this is a joint effort between the Allied forces, we are just small fish in a very big pond. The 091 is taking the lead and we’re supposed to be the escort, but Jungkookie, you know how that works. We still need trained men for this.” Jimin rubbed his temples.

“Fucking Duong can’t even calibrate his gyroscopes let alone run the electromagnetic spectrum indicators. They expect him to fucking shoot straight? Not a chance,” Jungkook said angrily.

“I know. I know. Jungkookie, I need to ask you…for some help.” Jimin’s eyes narrowed and focused sharply on his husband.

“Baby, anything. Anything,” Jungkook promised passionately.

“Chuong is ok, Pac is good, I think he can handle the job, but Duong needs back up. He’s not ready. Not for this. I’ve been working with him for months and although he’s improved, he’s not ready for this,” Jimin closed his eyes as he said the next few words, “Jungkookie, I need you to sail out with me. I’ve got to have a competent weapons Engineer if we’re going to be able to help Joonie.”

“What? WHOA! NO, NO, NO, NO, No fucking way. Not this shit again. Searching for another missing Russian Sub in the middle of nowhere. NO Jimin. Not again. I cannot do that again.” Jungkook stood up suddenly. The red ribbon that was wrapped around his cock, fell to the floor.

“Jungkookie listen to me, it’s not the same. It’s completely different. We know where she is this time. We’re after Chirkoff. This is all completely different."

“But the same!” Jungkook yelled.

“No, we just need to engage her and blow her up before she’s sold. It’s completely different.”

“But the same!” Jungkook said again louder.”

“NO-WA! Different circumstances, Jungkook listen to me,” Jimin said emphatically.

Jungkook began to pace, “What you’re asking…it’s not even possible. I’m retired, remember? I was driven out of the Navy as a flaming homosexual. I cannot come back. What are you even thinking?”

Jimin jumped up and stood in Jungkook’s path, stopping him in his tracks, “Listen to me.” He placed his hands atop both of his husband’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “Yes, last time we did this, it didn’t go well. But this is a completely different set of circumstan…”

“The SAME CIRCUMSTANCES…” He interrupted.

“Would you PLEASE be quiet and listen? We are after Dimitri Chirkoff. We know exactly where he’s hiding the Sub, they just need another set of Subs to take him out. Two torpedoes and this is all over. And Jungkookie, you can do this. When I talked to the Admiral, I told him that my men weren’t qualified. I asked if I could pull some other men from the 091 to help out and he said no. But as I was leaving, he mentioned something.”

“What Jimin? What did he mention?” Jungkook asked cautiously.

“He very casually mentioned that the Navy fully supports Civilian contractors who have expertise is the use and handling of specialized weaponry…and they pay them very well,” Jimin grinned.

“The hell are you talking about?” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“I can get you special permission to serve on board the 1013 as a Civilian contractor. A weapons expert. The Navy does it all the time, especially in cases where there’s limited trained resources. Jungkook, the Admiral already signed off on it. It was HIS idea. I just need you to say – YES.”

“You concocted this plan with the Admiral and didn’t bother to talk to me first? What’s wrong with you? And if I say NO, then what? Are you gonna’ sulk and beg the Admiral to force me to go? I thought we stopped keeping secrets Jimin!” Jungkook reacted a bit unfairly.

Jimin stepped back and with thoughtful contemplation responded, “If you say no, I’ll find another plan. These last six months working with these rookies has made me appreciate your talent like never before but if you aren’t comfortable doing this, I won’t force you or make you feel guilty. If your answer is no, I will never bring it up again. But honestly, if I have to go to battle Jungkook, I want you by my side. I know I can’t work with you permanently, but just for this one time, this ONE time; please say you’ll help me.” Jimin examined Jungkook’s eyes, hoping that his message was accepted.

“Civilian contractor, huh? Sounds like a lot of paperwork,” Jungkook said quietly as he faced the wall.

“Yep, I can imagine it’s a shitload of paperwork. But I’ll help…” Jimin smiled behind him.

“I guess it would be fun to blow up some shit again,” Jungkook mumbled.

“The most fun ever…” Jimin continued to smile, feeling confident that he was on his way to getting a firm YES from his husband.

“And how do you supposed we get around the whole gay thing? Me serving with you again is only going to bring the accusations back,” Jungkook made a cogent point.

“There’s always going to be rumors and whispers. We’ll do what we’ve always done, ignore them. We're fucking legends in ROKN Jungkookie. We stopped a Nuclear attacker God's sake. I think us being gay is the last thing on people's minds. They can’t hurt us anymore Jungkookie,” Jimin assured him.

Jungkook turned around to see Jimin twirling the red ribbon around his index finger, “You dropped this,” he said.

“If I do this, you have to promise me that you won’t pull any dangerous heroics while I’m on board. I cannot watch you risk your life again. Do I have your word?” Jungkook asked soberly.

“You have my word.” Jimin walked closer, untied the ribbon from his finger and began retying it around Jungkook’s stiffened cock. They both looked down and watched as Jungkook began to rise under his husband’s touch.

Jungkook relented, “OK, I’ll do it? But I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it because I need extra money for my flight lessons.”

“FLIGHT LESSONS?” Jimin barked.

Uhh…we’ll talk about that later,” Jungkook quickly kissed Jimin as a distraction. “Welcome home,” he whispered.

***  
_Blood in the water_

October 22nd…  
Jimin stood before his crew to give them the details of their first active mission. He took them through the maps, timelines and meeting points of where they would accompany the KSS-091. Jungkook stood in the back of the room with his arms folded and listened intently.

Vante mounted against the wall next to him; intentionally trying to irritate him, “Can I tell gay jokes?”

“No.”

“Can I tease you two for being husbands?”

“No.”

“Can I tell them about the time you two…”

“No.” Jungkook interrupted.

“Then what fun is it having you back?” Vante pouted.

“This isn’t supposed to be fun Vante. It’s work,” Jungkook corrected. He stood at attention once he heard Jimin call his name.

“Members of the 1013, I’d like to introduce our newest crew member, Jeon Jungkook. He’ll be accompanying us to lend an extra set of eyes and ears to the team since this mission will be particularly difficult. He’s a weapons and EW Engineer, former Navy Commander.” Jimin walked through the classroom introducing Jungkook.

A low grumble of, “Welcome aboard,” came unexcitedly from the crew.

As Jimin walked by, Jungkook grabbed his arm and whispered, “They don’t seem too happy to see me.”

Jimin laughed, “They aren’t a very excitable crew. Plus, it’s 0500 hours, they’ll perk up around noon.”

Jungkook whispered again, “Listen, Jimin, what exactly am I supposed to do here? I can’t very well displace Duong,” Jungkook said, concerned.

“Just what I said; eyes and ears. I need you to watch these fuckers and make sure we are monitoring the ocean correctly. If you see one move out of place, you have my permission to take over. We have to be in top form if we’re going to shadow Namjoon,” Jimin said concretely. He faced his crew again, “Team you have until 0530 to get aboard and take your seats. We leave at 0600 hours. The 091 will be leading and we will keep a slow but steady pace to their starboard side. If there are no further questions, you are dismissed.” Jimin gave them a salute before he, Jungkook and Vante left the room.

***  
The bridge of the 1013 was wider with much more operating space than the 091. Jungkook marveled at the clean craftmanship of the older vessel while he ran his hands along the intricate controls of the weapons station. He walked through the command center trying to familiarize himself with the different panels that wrapped around the expansive bridge. When he came upon Jimin’s Captain seat, he stopped momentarily to smile and admire his husband’s accomplishment. He continued on a few more feet until he settled in a chair belonging to the Nuclear Reaction Engineer. It was a safe seat to claim since all Nuclear Engineers were relegated to the reactor room under the new Navy protocols. A spare set of headphones sat over the doplar monitor, so he placed them over his head and began exploring the electronic waves being transmitted from the green water zone.

“Vante,” he yelled. “Isolate the background noise a bit and switch me to an infrared homing signal will ya’?”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Vante chirped back.

“But I am your boss. Do as he says.” Jimin appeared from below deck and claimed his Captain’s chair.

Jungkook giggled.

Jimin gave him a seductive wink and then turned to direct the launch, “Men, we have been given clearance to leave. The tugboats will pull us out to the green water zone at the edge of the bay. Once there, I will start my commands. Chuong, start the engine. Vante, please alert Command that we are ready to go. Signal the tugboats to begin the lead.”

“Captain, you have a communication from the 091, it’s Captain Namjoon,” Vante smiled, amused with the rare Sub to Sub phone call that Namjoon was initiating.

“Why am I not surprised? Put him over the Intercom, I have a feeling he wants all of us to hear what he has to say,” Captain Jimin requested.

Vante flipped the onboard speaker and signaled the Captain when the transmission was ready.

“Captain Namjoon, what a pleasant surprise,” Jimin directed his voice towards the open air.

Namjoon’s soothing yet authoritative voice echoed over the loudspeaker, “Good Morning Captain and crew of the 1013. We are proceeding just slightly ahead of you at 2 knots. We will maintain a distance of 80km traveling distance; far enough away for free navigation, but close enough to keep eyes on each other. On behalf of myself and the crew of the 091, we would like to thank you for escorting us on this mission. We will depend heavily on you for your protection. Good Luck team,” Namjoon chirped out.

“You heard the man, let’s go. We’ll be operating to their rear at a position about 80km away. They’ve already released the tugs and should be diving as we speak.

Vante chimed in, “Our tugboats are a go. We’re moving at 1 knot southeast. Five minutes until we reach the top of the green water zone and leave the bay.”

“Balance the ballast tanks at 0%,” Jimin ordered.

“Tanks balanced at 0% Commander,” Chuong relayed.

“Set depth at 9 meters, set hydroplanes at 13 degrees,” Commander Lee called out.

“Depth, 9 meters, dive angle at 13 degrees” Chuong repeated.

“We are under our own power,” Vante announced, “heading into the blue water cut off.”

“Let’s GO. Flood the ballast tanks. Set to 100%,” Captain Jimin called out.

“Ballast tanks at 100%,” Chuong confirmed.

“Pac, what’s out there?” The Captain asked.

Pac checked both sonar and radar monitors, “No reading from the sonar, there’s a slight vibration coming from about 11 meters below us. I have no reason to believe it’s anything substantial. We can proceed, sir.”

“Good job, Pac. It’s just a school of fish,” Jungkook added.

“Invisibility cloak up,” Jimin commanded.

“Yes sir, we are officially cloaked,” Duong confirmed as he engaged the scramblers.

“Oxygen filtration system?” The Captain asked.

“All systems are good,” Lee responded.

“Latitude 52 degrees, Longitude 18 degrees, confirm,” Jimin barked.

“Confirmed sir, Lat 52, Long 18,” Chuong repeated.

“Full power Captain, set for 5 knots,” Lee advised.

“DIVE DIVE DIVE,” Jimin yelled.  
The familiar training lights and the dive alarm blared through the hull of the Submarine.

“Transponders are on. Take us to a depth of 6 meters, steady at 5 knots, rutters 25 degrees, level the bow plants. Lee, validate the absorption rate and confirm we are steady.”

Jungkook sat dreamily watching Jimin while haphazardly chewing on a piece of turquoise blue bubblegum.

“Bubble gum is not allowed on the bridge!” Vante scolded.

“I’m a Civilian, I do as I please.” Jungkook blew a large blue bubble that exploded all over his face.

“So unprofessional!” Vante complained.

“Stop it you two,” Jimin laughed.

“And we are under, Sir,” Chuong concluded.

“Good job team. Set a speed of 5 knots, northeast,” Jimin took a deep breath before sitting back in his Captain’s chair.

“Don’t touch that button, kid.” Jungkook wrapped Duong firmly across the knuckles with his pen.

“Ouch. But Commander, the Captain said to set gyro to northeast,” Duong defended himself.

“You need to do it manually, otherwise you’re going to overshoot. Take out your protractor and calculate the exact setting. Using the gyro at this point is just lazy. Did you study at all?”

Jimin covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Having Jungkook’s oversight for the rookie crew was exactly what they all needed. He subtly extended his arm and touched Jungkook’s shoulder in a show of gratitude.

***  
The first 12 hours of the journey went by quickly. With Jungkook breathing down the necks of the rookies and Jimin running back to back drills, the crew was tense but more focused than they’d ever been. They all greatly respected Jungkook and Jimin and the entire crew was deeply engaged and eager to please. But more importantly, the presence of the two Veterans greatly calmed the nerves of the anxious crew. It was because of their leadership that they performed better that they ever had before. Vante chimed in with an update, "Our battleship escort is traveling on the surface and conducting constant sonar sweeps to track the movement of Chirkoff and his Sub. We know the exact intercept location."

“See. I told you this mission was different," Jimin gloated.

______"Oh please, same shit, different day," Jungkook rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Listen up Team A. You are dismissed from the bridge. Team C will take over. Grab a shower, get some food and go to sleep. I expect you to report back at 0700 hours.” Jimin watched as the crew disbanded and traveled single file down to the lower deck. “Vante you have the bridge. Jungkook, join me please. I’d like to review the suggested plan of attack and get your opinion.”_ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, Sir.” Jungkook said respectfully.

They filed into the mess hall, the only space large enough for them to review the maps, and began to assess the action plan. Jungkook took a seat immediately and reviewed all of the areas that Jimin had marked. Jimin sat quietly across from him and watched him study.

Jimin began, “Joonie and I met with the Rear Admiral’s leadership team, and the Strategic Task Force for hostile engagement. As you can see, the plan is relatively simple. We know that Dimitri Chirkoff is scheduled to meet with the buyer at some point tomorrow. We can’t be exactly sure, but our goal is to intercept before he ever gets there.”

Jungkook nodded with understanding, “How do we know where he is? I thought the Russian Subs were invisible to us?”

“He’s being tracked. The IJP has had surveillance on the shipyard where he’s suspected to keep these Subs. For months now, they’ve gathered information on how he operates. As you can imagine, tensions have been rather high since the explosion and attempted Nuclear attack. Even though the Russians are on board with the plan, The IJP isn’t interested in bringing attention to this mission, so in order to avoid any kind of conflict in Russian territory, it was decided that the allies would just attack him once he was in International waters. There has been a battleship trailing him through sonar sweeps since he left the port ten days ago,” Jimin explained.

“How the fuck does he get Nuclear Submarines off a shipyard without anyone noticing?” Jungkook said incredulously.

Jimin removed the protractor and ruler from his leather messenger’s bag, “Oh they notice. Money goes a long way in that impoverished part of the Country. He does it by bribing a few tugboat Captains who help him sneak the Subs out. He hires retired Sub crewmen to navigate the Subs to the drop off locations and then he has the funds wired to his personal account. And by the way, the Russians aren’t too happy with him either, so rather than admit that these Subs are being stolen right under their noses, they have secretly agreed to look the other way while we deal with him. The Russians don’t want to be embarrassed but they don’t have the resources to go after him. They want him stopped just as badly as we do. No local authority has jurisdiction over this type of crime, so it becomes a Military operation because technically, the selling of Nuclear weapons is a terrorist act.”

“Shit, would have been nice for ROKN to tell us all of this before sending us out on a death mission to find the Alfa- C last year,” Jungkook said sarcastically.

“I know. Now I understand why we’ve been repeatedly stationed in the East China Sea for our tactical exercises. They knew this was coming. The IJP has handed the tracking over to ROKN. The 091 is traveling up the East perimeter, we’re traveling up the West. The plan is for the 091 to handle all engagement, they will force him to surface, remove him and the crew from the vessel and then deliver him to the Russian authorities. Our job is simply to blow the Sub once they’re done.” Jimin moved his hands about the large map, explaining the different zones where the two Subs would position themselves. “The 091 is going to be positioned here. We’re here and the battleships are – here.” He pointed to the outer perimeter of the diagram.

Jungkook walked around the table, staring at the maps, “This seems very straight forward. Why couldn’t the 091 and the battleship brigade handle this on their own? Why did they feel the need for a second Submarine?”

“Chirkoff isn’t dumb. If he gets wind of the fact that he’s being tracked by the battleships, he may lower to crush depths. If that happens, we’ll lose him. He’ll surface at the buyer’s location and we’ll have no idea where he is. But if the Subs and the battleships work in tandem, we pick up where they leave off and vice versa; he won’t be able to run from us.

Jungkook took a seat at the table, “Jimin?”

“Yeah,” Jimin sat across from him.

“This is kind of exciting,” Jungkook shrugged.

“I knew you’d like it,” Jimin took the liberty of a small caress along the underside of Jungkook’s hand.

“I miss the Sea.”

“I know. Jungkook this is a part of you and I know you miss it,” Jimin said softly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my new life.”

“Yes, crochet classes with your mother, tying ribbons around your dick. It is a fabulous life,” Jimin teased harshly.

“It IS,” Jungkook emphasized, “...but I miss this. I miss the thrill of battle, and strategy. I used to think that the only way to die was at sea, with you holding my hand and the sea holding my heart,” Jungkook said reflectively.

Jimin blew a stiff breath, “That’s the corniest shit like ever…sea holding your heart? What does that even mean?” Jimin laughed at his husband.

“It’s poetic – Jimin.” Jungkook smiled.

“It’s corny and cliché, you can do better,” Jimin teased.

The two playfully bickered back and forth for several minutes before being interrupted by a call through the intercom, “Captain, we need you to return to the bridge for a quality check.”

“Eh, duty calls. I have to go,” Jimin stepped through the porthole into the corridor. As he wandered away, he yelled back to Jungkook, “and come up with a better way to die will ya’?”

***

Below the East China Sea…

“Captain, the 091 is in position. They’ve lowered the invisibility cloak to allow us to pick up their sonar transmission.

“ASCII coming through VLF, Captain. It’s 091, they’re surfacing behind the Russian Sub. Chirkoff and his crew are being hailed and told to exit. They’ve surfaced too, Captain,” Lee advised.

Jimin walked behind Pac to get a better look at the radar pattern, “Let’s get up there and help out. Hold position, decrease ballast tanks to 0%, let’s surface, proceed at 1 knot, but keep our distance. Vante, once we get level, I need you to man the photon masks, we need to see what’s going on. Put it on the screen.”

“Ballast, tanks 0%, proceeding at 1 knot,” Chuong responded.

“Pac, scramble the fuck out of their Engineering system. We need to make sure they can’t operate any of the major arteries of the Sub,” Jimin commanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Pac responded.

Jimin followed up with another question, “Can we cut their weapons?”

“No, sir,” Pan answered swiftly.

Jungkook watched over Duong’s shoulder to make sure he properly engaged the Variance Support Guide while Pac activated the scramblers.

The Captain gave another command, “Vante, get a message to Lt. Jin, we need to know their status.”

“Yes, Captain,” Vante quickly dialed a transmission through VLF, hailing the 091. “Transmitting, Sir.”

***  
On board the KSS – 091…

Captain Namjoon walked past Lt. Jin, “Read out. What’s happening?”

Yun, the lead communications operator gave an update, “Battleships are in position. They’ve given the Russian Sub a demand to surface. We’re standing down. Their armed guards are going to board the Sub to make the arrest as soon as the Russian Subs surface. They know they’re surrounded. Looks like the 1013 has already scrambled their engineering system. They can’t go anywhere.”

“Thanks Mochi,” Namjoon whispered under his breath. “We’ve got the full Navy out here sir. At least three battleships. The Destroyer DDH-0613 has taken the lead. They have the Sub under heavy guard, with guns ready. They have told Chirkoff and crew that if they don’t surface, they will fire on them and blow them to pieces,” Lt. Jin said excitedly.

Yun called out again, “Captain, Captain Jimin from the 1013 is transmitting.”

“Are we close enough for verbal?” Namjoon requested.

“Yes Sir. I can patch him through the intercom,” Yun offered.

A beep followed by a hollow echo came through the bridge. Namjoon spoke, “Thanks for the assist with the scramble. It pays to have a Sub commanded by an EWE as your escort,” Captain Namjoon laughed.

“My pleasure. Jimin’s voice came booming through the intercom. “We’re standing down about 30 miles off your starboard side. We’re ready. What’s your status?”

“They’ve been demanded to surface. They’re submerged about 5 meters. We can hear them releasing the tanks. Chirkoff does not want to go to jail. I imagine this is going to be one hell of a stand-off,” Captain Namjoon predicted.

Jimin took a quick look at Jungkook, “Let’s hope it doesn’t escalate any further than that.”

“Captain, they’ve just agreed to surface!” Jimin could hear Lt. Jin yelling in the background.

“What?” Namjoon said.

“Just like that?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah. I don’t like this either Mochi. Let’s hope this is a true surrender. Stand by.” Namjoon chirped out and left Jimin holding his end of the microphone.

****

Back aboard the 1013…

Jimin looked over Pac’s shoulder to review his screen. “I don’t like this. Pac, what else can we do? Are you getting any other reads off the Russian Sub?”

Pac responded quickly, “No Sir. There’s nothing for me to grab on to. It’s like she’s…”

“…Invisible,” Jungkook said uneasily, finishing Pac’s sentence.

“Pac, keep their controls down. It’s all we can do,” Jimin explained while looking at Jungkook. “What do you think?”

“Close in about 10 miles, we need a speed of approximately 2 knots. That will give us plenty of room to fire if this goes bad,” Jungkook advised. He was now standing beside Jimin, monitoring three different screens at once.

“Mochi?” Captain Namjoon’s voice reverberated once again through the bridge.

“I’m here,” Jimin answered.

Namjoon continued, “Chirkoff won’t communicate or answer any of our calls. They’ve surfaced. But they’re refusing to open the port.”

Captain Jimin ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, of course they are.”

As Jimin stood across the bridge beside Vante, he and Jungkook exchanged nervous glances. He tapped the intercom microphone in his hands, “Vante are our photon masts up? Bring the view up on the screen.”

“Yes, sir.” Vante did what he could to clear the masts and give the crew a better view of the outside.

Jungkook’s knee began to bounce nervously, “It’s too quiet. They should have surrendered by now.”

“Captain,” Jimin spoke into his speaker again, “anything?”

“No Mochi. They’re still refusing to open the hatch. Several of the crew from DHS – 0218 are standing on the deck of the Sub.” Namjoon blew into the microphone.

Jimin could see Jungkook beginning to work himself up, “What is it, Jungkook?”

Jungkook didn’t answer. Instead he sprung from his seat and non-too-gently pushed Duong from his station. “Move kid,” he demanded as he commandeered the seat. Within seconds, he had all of the ballistic artillery under his control. He slapped on the headphones and quieted the bridge, “Shhh. I think I hear something.” His eyes floated rapidly over his monitors before he closed them to deepen his concentration.

Jimin walked behind Jungkook and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Jungkook, the 091 is too close for the Russian Sub to attempt to launch anything.”

“Yeah, but we aren’t. We’re in perfect firing distance to take them out but they’re at the perfect distance to take us as well. Jimin, what if they know we’re here?” Jungkook said quietly.

No one moved. The entire bridge grew quiet to allow Jungkook to continue listening for indication of what the Russian Sub was planning. The only sound was the efficient humming of the engines and the steady hiss of the oxygen filtration system. The lights flickered on and off forebodingly as their large Sub balanced in the water. Jungkook’s warning scream sliced through the silence like a hot buttered knife, “SHIT!” He began to switch on the missile defense system. The dashboard lit up with glowing red and orange lights. He yelled one more time, “Throw the cloaks now.”

“What is it?” Jimin asked calmly.

“The Russian Sub, they’ve launched a torpedo straight at - us,” Jungkook instinctively went into survival mode, running through maneuvers that he’d done a countless number of times.

His dreaded pronouncement was confirmed moments later when the incoming torpedo alerts began to sound. The lights in the Sub flickered dimly once again and the glaring red siren began to spin and wail. “EMERGENCY - EMERGENCY – EMERGENCY.”

Jimin went to work, “Turn, 85%, ballast tanks at 100%, proceed at 5 knots, get the fuck out of here. Jungkook has the torpedo locked?”

“Not yet. I heard the torpedo chambers open through my headphones. We’re ahead of it. It’s still seeking. Captain, keep speed below 2 knots. I’ve triangulated it’s position. I got this,” Jungkook said confidently.

Jimin wasn’t quite sure what “I got this” meant but he knew he had more confidence in Jungkook than anyone else on that Sub, so he immediately gave Chuong the order, “Slow to 2 knots, but keep flooding the ballast tanks. Do not stop until we are under.”

“No time to submerge, Captain. Permission to fire?” Jungkook’s face was a wall of concentration.

“Permission granted, fire at will,” Jimin had no idea what Jungkook was up to or why he needed to fire a torpedo, but he trusted him and was not about to question his plan.

Jungkook’s fingers typed quickly as he added target coordinates to his computer. He flipped open the cap that covered the red FIRE button, “Launching counter strike torpedo in 5 -4 -3 -2 -1, FIRE." He pressed the button quickly and firmly with his palm.

The orgasmic sound of the swooshing torpedo thundering out of the chamber could be heard throughout the Sub; the moment only intensified by the still blaring sirens warning of the incoming torpedo aimed at them. They watched through the photon mast as their protective counter strike traveled through the clear blue water. Within two minutes, their counter torpedo met front tip of the incoming torpedo, causing it to pivot and veer wildly to the right, straight to the bottom of the Sea.

Jimin was stunned, “Shit Jungkookie, did you just PUSH their torpedo out of the way?”

“Yeah, I’m a bully like that,” he smiled, but the smile was serious with no trace of celebration. “We’re under attack. They’re still firing.”

The crew filled the bridge with applause and gasps; shocked at what Jungkook had just accomplished. But the celebration was short lived. The warning system continued to blare, unsettling them all.

“Mochi, get out of there. Our sensors are indicating that they're firing in your direction,” Namjoon’s voice came clear and panicked over the intercom.

“No shit,” Jimin yelled as he barked more commands at his crew to maneuver out of target distance, “Keep flooding. Close the distance, we need to get in at least 30 km. Do not stop crew. I knew Chirkoff wasn’t going out without a fight.”

“Captain, there’s a second torpedo. Permission to launch another counter,” Jungkook yelled.

“Fire at will,” Jimin commanded. He intensely watched the photon mast, looking for any sign of the incoming attack.

Duong sat on the ground with his mouth open, not quite sure what to do with himself. Jungkook looked at him, “Get up kid, I need your help. They just shot another torpedo at us. I have to keep track of the speed and changing wave conditions and I can’t triangulate at the same time. Calculate my launch trajectory, I need to counter attack from the proper angle or else I’ll miss. You’ve got exactly 14 seconds or else we all die.”

Duong began to cry. Through his blinding tears, he scribbled a few random equations on his clip board, desperate to come up with the right answer. Unsteadily he yelled, “22 degrees, sir?”

“Good. See you were born to do this. Now get up off of the ground and take a seat over there. We’re doing this together. Firing counter strike in 5-4-3-2-1, FIRE,” Jungkook palmed the fire button again. Again, the familiar whoosh of the torpedo leaving the chamber comforted them. This time Jungkook’s torpedo was not so friendly. It clashed violently with the oncoming torpedo and struck it dead center, causing both torpedoes to explode violently in the water creating a low rumble in the bow of their Submarine.

“Wow. You’re good,” Jimin shook his head as he watched his husband pick off incoming torpedoes like he was shooting fish in a barrel. To no one’s surprise, the red siren was still blaring which meant more torpedoes were coming their way.

“Captain Namjoon, take this fucker out NOW before he makes contact,” Jimin yelled into the intercom.

“We’re on our way Mochi. The battleship will handle it from here. We’re increasing our distance so we can fire and blow it up. Hang in there. Jungkook likes this kind of target practice, you’re in good hands.”

“Duong!” Jungkook yelled, I need another calculation. I can’t watch the monitor and calculate the proper angles at the same time. The torpedoes are coming too fast. The third and fourth are on their way. Starboard side launch, GO.” Jungkook busied himself with loading his chambers and tracking both torpedoes on his monitor.

“65 degrees sir,” Duong said, a little more confidently this time.

“Got it,” Jungkook entered the launch angle, “launching in 5-4-3-2-1, FIRE. Done. The second calculation please Duong, quickly."

“9 degrees sir,” Duong finished the calculation with lightning speed.

“Got it. Launching in 5-4-3-2-1, FIRE.” The slap of Jungkook's palm against the FIRE button rang out again.

“Another perfect hit Jungkookie. You’re fucking incredible,” Jimin was now working with Pac trying to find a way to disable the Russian Sub’s launch capabilities.

Jungkook operated like a focused madman never stopping to take a breath. He watched his radar monitor, “SHIT, there’s a fourth. Duong, calculation now. We’re over a cavern on the sea floor, adjust your calculation accordingly,” Jungkook warned.

“Has it locked Jungkook?” Jimin screamed over the sirens and panicked commands from the crew.

“Not yet. Duong, I need the calculation. DUONG?” Jungkook yelled.

“Ok, Sir…uh…I…I…think it’s 18 degrees, sir,” Duong gulped.

“Got it, FIRE in 5-4-3-2-1, FIRE!” Jungkook pounded the button again. The crew watched the torpedo with dread and anguish as it sailed right over the incoming torpedo, missing it by less than one meter. “SHIT, you didn’t compensate for the cavern. I’ll have to do it myse…”

The alarm grew louder with yet an additional warning, “INCOMING TORPEDO LOCKED.” The dreaded message screeched from the AKARS system.

As if suspended in slow animation, they all looked into the monitor as they watched the pointed red tip of the torpedo close the distance towards them. Jimin’s voice became a muted echo. Out of guttural reaction, they all covered their heads as they heard him yell until his voice was silenced, “BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE BRACE!” With instincts that only God could understand, Jimin threw himself over Jungkook shielding him from the torpedo headed in their direction.

There was a sudden flash of light and then – silence.

***

Jimin found himself floating underwater, completely discombobulated. It took less than a millisecond for his mind to clear and begin searching for Jungkook. He floated, tens of feet below the surface, looking in every direction for his husband. Below him, to his right, he caught the fading image of a flailing Jungkook. With one giant heave, he propelled himself downwards towards him and grabbed his hand to pull him up; only Jungkook wouldn’t budge. It was as if the weight of ten anchors were attached to his body.

Jimin tugged harder, before realizing that they were both slowly being pulled down. Jungkook’s leg was caught on a heavy, jagged piece of steal debris that was slowly sinking and taking Jungkook with it. He fought with all of his might, kicking and pulling to release his leg until finally the shredded metal edge cut a laceration in his calf, causing deep red clouds of blood to billow into the water. The water became so murky with Jungkook’s blood that Jimin could barely see. Meantime, both of them continued to sink.

Jungkook pushed Jimin away and shook his head; a silent plea for Jimin to save himself. Jimin refused and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s entire body and tried pulling again. He took one look at Jungkook’s flat eyes and knew he was near the end. Jimin was adept at holding his breath but after using so much strength trying to pull Jungkook free, he too was beginning to falter. Jungkook was much less capable of extended lung capacity and he was fading fast. With a few desperate bubbles, he continued to fight for just a few more moments. With his last strength of consciousness, he grabbed Jimin’s hand and traced a heart in his palm. A few more bubbles released from Jungkook’s mouth. Jimin grabbed him and tugged even harder until finally - there was no more time.

In Jimin’s mind, leaving his husband at the bottom of the ocean was not an option. His breath was about gone and Jungkook was already there. Even if he could free Jungkook, there was no way either of them would make it to the surface; they were too far down.

Just feet above their heads, the bright beautiful rays of the sun penetrated the water, highlighting the colorful scenery surrounding them. The calm waves swept their hair into brown mounds that floated around their heads, and the burn of the bloody seawater laid upon their eyes forcing them to blink rapidly and often. The water had no sound; but the terrifying quiet was also beautiful in it’s serenity.

“When I die, I want to die holding your hand with the sea holding my heart.”

Ironically, Jimin finally understood what Jungkook meant. With Jungkook too weak to fight, Jimin held onto his left hand so their rings could touch. The heavy piece of metal continued to pull them both down deeper and deeper and deeper while Jimin refused to let go of his only love. The solution was simple; something they’d never expressly talked about, but intrinsically understood. It was Jimin who took the lead. With his right hand, he held up three fingers and began counting down. At the count of zero, they would both inhale deeply and end it all. Jungkook gave a comforting and accepting smile and grasped Jimin’s hand tighter. He was too weak to fight, and his pending death no longer allowed him to make choices. Jimin continued to count down - three fingers - two fingers - one finger - they both closed their eyes.

Out of the bloody fluid darkness, a pair of arms wrapped around Jungkook and shoved a regulator into his mouth. A swift slap on the back forced Jungkook to open his eyes and take a deep inhaling breath. The oxygen filled his lungs causing him to whip around, confused.

Jimin opened his eyes when he felt Jungkook’s hand pull away from his. Before he knew what was happening, a second person forced a regulator into his mouth and prompted him to breathe. His bulging eyes jetted wildly through the murky water, looking for his savior. He could feel someone strapping a buoyancy compensator and oxygen tank onto his back. Dive Master First Class Min Yoongi, wearing full dive gear, gave Jimin the thumbs up followed by a sign to wait. He then disappeared to the sinking depths below and joined Hobi in his attempts to disentangle Jungkook from the sinking steel console that was snarled around his leg. Hobi, Yoongi and to the extent that he could, Jungkook, forced the clamped piece of metal open just a couple of centimeters, but it was enough for Jungkook to kick his leg free. A cloudy thread of blood trailed him as he swam up. An oxygen tank and buoyancy compensator were already strapped to his back, allowing him to move quickly through the water to get to Jimin. Hobi swam in tandem, holding Jungkook’s arm and leading him upwards. Yoongi held on to Jimin’s arm and did the same, but not before allowing Jimin to clasp hands with Jungkook again. Yoongi and Hobi completed their rescue by slowly guiding Jimin and Jungkook to the surface to avoid sickness from the changing pressure.

It took the quartet almost five minutes to get to the top, demonstrating how truly perilous Jimin and Jungkook’s situation was before the rescue dive team arrived. A small inflatable raft, manned by Lt. Jin, met them at the surface. He reached over, leaning far into the water and grabbed Jungkook’s arm to pull him in. The massive sail of the 091 cast a shadow over them as they worked Jimin into the small raft as well. Desperate for fresh air, they both spat out their regulators and took large heaping gasps of the chilled sea air.

“My men!” Jimin screeched, barely able to catch his breath, “Where are my men, how many are alive?”

Lt. Jin tended to Jungkook’s leg. Blood was gushing from a severed artery and the cracked bone of his tibula was clearly visible.

“Is everyone ok, did everyone make it out? How bad was the damage? What fucking happened? Where’s the Russian Sub?” Jimin was so frazzled and displaced that Hobi, Jin and Yoongi feared he was going into shock.

“Calm down Captain. Listen. We don’t know the extent of the damage. As you can see, most of the crew were able to swim clear.” Lt. Jin pointed to the men around them treading water, as they were being pulled into rescue boats. “The torpedo burst a hole into the side of your Submarine, but it never exploded, which meant some of the men were able to get to their escape suits. Others were able to swim clear…and still others…we don’t know where they are yet. We have more divers on the way.”

“You two are ok. Hobi and I are going back down to see if we can find anyone else. You’re going to be ok,” Yoongi fell backwards over the edge of the raft with Hobi immediately behind him.

Lt. Jin spoke into his hand-held radio, “Captain Namjoon. We’ve pulled Kookie and Mochi from the water. It’s a fucking miracle. But Kookie is hurt bad. He’s losing consciousness, radio for a helicopter, we don’t have time to wait for the battleship to arrive.” Jin turned back to Jungkook who was slipping in and out of consciousness due to blood loss. He placed a tight tourniquet around his wound and kept the leg elevated. It was all he could do until the airlift arrived.

“Copy. Helicopter has been summoned,” Captain Namjoon went silent before speaking one more time, “Let me speak to the Captain please.”

Jimin took the radio from Lt. Jin and spoke with a weak voice, “Joonie, get him some help please. He’s hardly breathing.”

“It’s ok Captain. They’re on the way. He saved countless lives; we’re not going to allow him to lose his.” Namjoon hesitated as if there were more he wanted to say, but instead he ordered Jimin to return the radio to Lt. Jin.

“Vante!” Jimin exploded, where is Vante, what raft is he in? Where? Where is he?” Jimin looked about, focusing on the rafts that floated nearby.

“Jimin,” Jin shook his head, “he’s missing. We haven’t been able to find him yet. So far, we’ve accounted for 80 men, 18 are missing and he’s among them.”

“Give me a suit, let me go down there. I can dive, I can help with the search,” Jimin yelled, but then he caught a glimpse of his bleeding husband lying unconscious on the floor of the raft, covered in his own blood, “but…I can’t leave him. Oh God.”

“Jimin. It’s been almost 7 minutes since the Sub sank. There is no use in diving. Hobi and Yoongi aren’t going to find any survivors.” Jin said sadly.

“But – but they saved us!” Jimin argued.

Lt. Jin did his best to speak with rational calm, “Before we even left our position, they were already in dive gear preparing for the worst. We raced to your location as soon as the Russian Sub started firing. Yoongi and Hobi were in the water with extra oxygen tanks within seconds of the torpedo hit, it was by pure luck that they came upon you and Kookie."

A raspy voice came from behind them, “Help. Help. Get me the fuck out of this water. Everybody out, everybody out. Sharks are everywhere!” Jimin and Jin looked over the side of the raft and saw a figure swimming towards them. It was Vante. He had somehow made his way to the surface, wearing his escape suit and scuba gear.

“Vante!” Jimin screamed. He quickly pulled him over the side of the raft, just in time before a large shark swam past. Jimin hugged him tightly. “You made it. You got to an escape suit and a tank. Oh God I thought you were dead.”

“I’m ok, Mochi. I’m ok. So are quite a few others. But for God sake, we can’t have them survive a Submarine crash only to be eaten by sharks. We have to get them out of the water,” Vante warned.

“Out of the water, quickly. Out of the water!” Jin and Jimin both screamed. Jin immediately patched through to all of the dive teams, “Sharks. Get out now. There is nothing more we can do until more help arrives.”  
They could see the shadows of Yoongi and Hobi start to come into view as they rose to the surface, clearly heeding the call to exit the water.

“Vante – how?” Jimin asked.

“I could say the same to you. You two were sucked out as soon as the torpedo hit. It blew a hole in the starboard side, instead of exploding. Thank God we were so close to the surface. Water started pouring in and we all rushed below deck and sealed the porthole to delay the flooding. It brought us just enough time to get our suits and tanks on and swim out before it started to sink. We made it Jimin. All of us on the bridge made it. Judging from the number of men in rafts, the lower decks made it out too,” Vante explained shakily.

Jimin gave Vante another hug. Vante looked at the other end of the raft where Kookie lay bleeding. He joked in order to keep from crying, “Yeah, this is bloody. Damnit Kookie, you’re a mess.” He then asked the obvious question, “Is help on the way?”

“Yep.” Jin looked towards the sky. The roar of the distant helicopter grew louder as it approached. Yoongi and Hobi gripped the sides of raft, and called for help with pulling them back in. They dumped the extra gear into the raft and crawled in.

Jimin leaned over the barely conscious Jungkook and whispered into his ear, “I guess even the sharks know the sweetest blood when they smell it,” he whispered. He smiled and pushed back the wet hair on Jungkook’s forehead, “Help is here baby. Just hold on.”

***  
Jimin and Jungkook sat peacefully under a large tree that overlooked the bay of Jinhae. A red and white checkered blanket lay on the ground beneath them and a large woven pic-nic basket sat between them. Jungkook’s broken leg was propped high upon several large books.

Jimin snatched the stretched wire hanger away from Jungkook, “Will you stop putting that thing down there. You’re going to get an infection.”

Jungkook had craftly molded an old wire hanger into an extended arm with a little claw on the end that could slide down into the gaps of his cast. “But muh leg is itching, Jimin I can’t stand it! When does this cast come off?” He whined. He reached for Jimin’s hand, attempting to grab the makeshift scratcher away from Jimin.

“You’ve got two more measly weeks you whining baby. Now stop it. You’re making a scene,” Jimin smiled. “If you give yourself some type of infection, you’ll have to wait even longer before getting back on your motorcycle.”

“When is Namjoon getting here? We’ve been here for hours. I want to go home and have cripple people sex,” Jungkook whined again.

“Fifteen minutes. We’ve been here for fifteen minutes. Now stop it. You’re being insufferable,” Jimin scolded his younger husband. “Besides, I arranged this pic-nick so we could get out of the house and breathe a little fresh air. I even have dumplings and ramen in the basket. Look.”

Namjoon walked upon the scene and stood over them, “I can hear you two bickering like old women from way down the hill.”

“Joonie! Welcome home. How was the last mission? Easy I hope?” Jimin exclaimed.

“Anytime we aren’t hunting Russian Subs, it’s pretty easy. How are you two? Looking pretty good, I see. You look great Kookie, definitely much better than the last time I saw you. And Jimin, third concussion huh? Bummer,” Namjoon stalled.

“Double concussion,” Jimin corrected. “Have a seat Joonie. We have plenty of food for you.”

Jungkook gestured his hands as if to move the conversation along, “OK, cut the small talk. Get to it. We already know why you wanted to see us. Stalling isn’t helping anybody.”

Namjoon spoke unfiltered, “Alight, I’ll just say it. Mochi are you sure you want to do this? You can fight it you know?”

“The ROKN didn’t give me much of a choice. And besides I’m tired of fighting. This was my third concussion, I’ve got a gimp leg, and scores of other injuries too numerous to count. I’m walking away while I still can. Besides, I couldn’t pass the wellness physical if I wanted to. I’ve been pushed out Joonie. The last round of injuries were just too much. I’m officially retired.

“I’m sorry Mochi. I know how much this command meant to you,” Namjoon said apologetically.

Jimin shifted to allow Jungkook to lay his head on his lap, “My health means more. I enjoyed my time in command. I’m ok with it being over. I promise.”

Namjoon searched for a poetic way to share his thoughts, “It was hard enough wrapping my head around losing Jungkook. But losing you too? I can’t imagine a Sub leaving this harbor without either one of you on it. It’s like…the death of Kookie and Mochi.”.

“Too thick. Really too thick,” Jungkook said as he popped a dumpling into his mouth.

Jimin laughed and hit him in the shoulder, “Stop it.”

Namjoon continued, seemingly speaking only to Jimin, “There was a time, in the past, when this type of news would have killed my spirit, you know? But today, I can honestly say that I’m happy for you.”

“Hello. Imagine meeting you guys here in the middle of the park on this beautiful day. Captain Namjoon, what a pleasure to see you again.” Pell suddenly appeared under the tree where Jimin, Jungkook and Namjoon sat on the blanket.

“Mr. Pell,” Namjoon said simply. He jumped up quickly to shake his hand.

Pell took Namjoon’s hand in his and gracefully shook it. “Kookie and Mochi, my two favorite clients. You’re staying out of trouble I hope?”

“Not really. We sunk a $788 million-dollar Submarine. So, there’s that,” Jungkook joked.

“We didn’t sink it. We were shot at and no one was killed. It was a miracle really,” Jimin added.

“They are grossly downplaying their heroism. We stopped the sale of another Nuclear Sub and finally arrested Chirkoff. Jungkook warded off three torpedo attacks by batting them down like they were flies. They provided cover for us to keep the Sub from firing upon us while we were engaged with them AND there were no fatalities despite the entire Submarine being sunk in the East Sea of China. I would say it was much more than a successful mission. We could not have done this without them. The sinking of the Sub was just collateral damage,” Namjoon corrected.

“I’ve always said that gays make the best sailors.” Pell joked. He looked at his watch, “Well I better be going. I was just out for a quick walk to clear my head before I have to go back into the courtroom. Carry on. See you around – Captain Namjoon.” He stared intently at Namjoon before walking away.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other and gave each other a high five before Jungkook launched into a ridiculous song, “You are fucking, you are fucking, you are fucking, you are fucking.”

Namjoon was affronted, “You’re being ridiculous. I barely know that man.”

“But you know his cock pretty well,” Jimin added to the end of Namjoon’s sentence. “You are fucking, you are fucking…” he joined Jungkook in the taunt.

Jungkook laughed, “Drop the charade. It’s us you’re talking to. Do you really believe that we can’t spot the signs of a hidden affair? Been there.”

“Done that,” Jimin responded.

Jungkook continued, “We also know how much your career means to you and we will never breathe a word of this to anyone. You’ve always kept our secret and we will keep yours. But don’t shut us out. We’re your friends. Tell us all about it.”

Namjoon smiled showing his deeply set dimples, “He’s a wonderful man.” He settled in next to Jimin and Jungkook and began to purge his inner most feelings about his new love.”

The End

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Future:
> 
> • Jungkook took up flight lessons and eventually became a private pilot, flying wealthy millionaires across the Country in their private jets. 
> 
> • Jimin became a Tactical weapons instructor. He instructed Submarine Engineers all over Korea as a private contractor for ROKN. He retired as a legend among legends and the entire Country sang the praises of the crew of KSS- 091 and KSS-1013.
> 
> • Vante and Jin went on to command their own Submarines.
> 
> • Yoongi retired along with Jimin and 9months later, became a Father for the first time. He named his son, Jimin
> 
> • Namjoon and Pell continued dating secretly for years, never revealing the truth about their relationship. Namjoon was eventually promoted to Admiral and no longer commanded Submarines. He spent his days relegated to the safety of an office, much to the approval of his boyfriend.
> 
> • Hoseok took over Yoongi’s position as Dive Captain and began teaching diving to all of the new recruits who joined the Navy.
> 
> • Jimin and Jungkook continued life more in love than ever. They spent their days traveling and riding motorcycles through exotic vacation spots across the globe. On their tenth wedding anniversary, they flew themselves and their five best friends; Vante, Namjoon, Hobi, Yoongi and Jin to America to spend five wild days in Las Vegas. What happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.
> 
> • Despite Jungkook’s request, Jimin refused to join him and his mother in their weekly crocheting class. Instead Jimin insisted on teaching Jungkook how to become a master diver.
> 
> Thank You for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This story still makes me cry. It is the only time that a FIc has made me cry ugly tears. Still until this very day I cry when reading chapter 4
> 
> The Events of the KSS -091 take place aboard a Nuclear Submarine stationed off the Coast of Jinhae. These Submarines are modeled after the real life Submarines belonging to the Republic of Korea Navy or ROKN as they are known in the region. In order to give more context to some of the more technical dialogue in the story, I have created brief terminology cheat sheet within the notes. See below:
> 
> Photonics Mast - Digital Camera aboard a Submarine that replaces the standard Periscope
> 
> Periscope - A singular sense that extends from the Submarine and sits on the surface of the water to provide a view of what is happening above water level
> 
> Electronic Warfare Engineer or EM - Specially trained officers who use sonar, radar, electromagnetic energy, infrared homing missiles and other energy sources to protect the submarine, navigate and detect other ships. They also can use different sources of energy to cripple other vessels as wells protect their own vessel without firing missiles
> 
> Acoustic Warfare Analyst - Someone trained to use acoustics under water to detect and disable enemy ships as well as assess the weaponry of other vessels
> 
> Brown Water - Lakes and Rivers that run through a mass of land
> 
> Green Water - Water closest to the shore line but still extending into the sea, such as ports and bays
> 
> Blue Water - Deepest ocean miles away from shore
> 
> Crash Dive - Rapid ascent, diving quickly below the surface with a rapid change in pressure
> 
> Ballast Tanks - Tanks aboard a Submarine that controls submerge and surfacing of the Submarine
> 
> Dorsal Fin - The large fin that extends from the top of the Submarine, similar to the Dorsal fin of a shark or Dolphin
> 
> Command Station/Battle Station - The heavily computerized area on the bridge where the officers who control the Submarine's navigation, weapons and communication all gather to work during maneuvers
> 
> Crush Depth - the depth under the ocean at which the pressure is high enough to crush a Submarine and destroy it
> 
> Quatermaster - The dude who literally drives the Submarine
> 
> Gyrocompass - A compass that helps them navigate under water
> 
> Rudder and Rudder Angle - Parts of the submarine that help navigate the Submarine forward and backward and left right
> 
> Submerge - Submarine under water
> 
> Surface - Submarine above water with empty ballast tanks
> 
> Shoulder Missle Launcher - A large hand held gun that can fire small missiles. the gun is held over the shoulder for stability and fires the missiles at moving targets that are far in the distance


End file.
